El Misterio del Elixir de Garus
by Clau de Snape
Summary: Posterior a HP y el CDF. Llega una nueva profesora a Hogwarts y tanto Remus Lupin como Severus Snape se sienten atraidos por ella. Pero aun hay mas: ¿Que relacion une a la joven, a Harry y a Voldemort? CAP 27 UP!
1. Prologo

**EL MISTERIO DEL ELIXIR DE GARUS**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Severus Snape es el personaje más oscuro y más secreto de los libros de J. K. Rowling ya que sale mucho pero poco se profundiza en su vida privada. Se dice que su pasado algún día regresará para atormentarlo y definirle de qué lado está. Precisamente, esta pequeña historia muestra algo de eso… :)… ¿Lograremos saber un poco más del "temible" Severus? Antes de responderte, revisemos lo que conocemos hasta el día de hoy, de este profesor de Hogwarts:

Severus Snape es el Jefe de la casa Slytherin y es profesor de la asignatura de Pociones en Hogwarts. Es miembro de la Orden del Fénix y espía.

Es de una altura aceptable, pelo negro largo cortado a la altura de los hombros (despeinado y grasiento), pequeños ojos negros y sin brillo, piel pálida (casi amarillenta), de nariz larga y ganchuda.

Tiene alrededor de 35 o 40 años, y estuvo estudiando en Hogwarts durante los años '70, al mismo tiempo que James Potter y los otros Merodeadores, a quienes odia con todo el corazón (en especial a James y Sirius Black, porque a éste último se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de gastarle una bromita y llevarle derecho a las fauces del hombre lobo Remus). Es por esta razón que también odia a Harry.

Fue mortífago (Death Eater) al servicio de Lord Voldemort, pero antes de que el lord cayera, se pasó al bando de Dumbledore por causas aún desconocidas, sirviendo como espía. Le enjuiciaron por afiliación a la Magia Oscura, pero Dumbledore respondió por él y le dio empleo, aunque aún lleva en su brazo la Marca Oscura.

Sabe mucho sobre Artes Oscuras y lleva detrás del puesto de profesor de Defensa muchísimo tiempo, ya que él es un experto en la materia.

Desde estudiante se destacó por saber más maldiciones que los chicos en cursos más adelantados. Esta es la razón por la que se dice que posiblemente provenga de una familia de magos. Se supone que fue Slytherin.

Viste siempre ropa negra y amplia: Leva una larga capa negra, encima de una especie de chaqueta con muchos botoncitos y pantalones de color malva muy oscuro. Debajo de todo esto, lleva una especie de camisa blanca, ya que enseña los puños y el cuello de ésta.

Sus pociones son excelentes pero en sus clases, que se desarrollan en una de las mazmorras del castillo, intimida a sus alumnos y ridiculiza a los que cometen errores, especialmente si no son de su casa. Siempre favorece a los alumnos de Slytherin y desestima (y malinterpreta) los esfuerzos de los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Es favoritista y se deja guiar por sentimientos personales.

Psicológicamente, sabemos que Snape sabe cuidarse de quien realmente lo amerita, por lo que desconfía un poco de todos. Solo tiene plena confianza en Albus Dumbledore.

Es frío, serio y sarcástico hasta decir basta. Es antipático y ambicioso como buen Slytherin. Además, es bastante desagradable con toda la gente que le cae mal. Tiene muy mal carácter.

Está amargado, pero se supone que su carácter se forjó en un ambiente poco propicio a ser de otra forma, y luego está su vida como mortífago.

Por ser desagradable, vestir de oscuro y ser un "cerdo" (jejejeje) siempre sospechan de él como el malo más malo de todo Hogwarts. Sin embargo, y con todo lo que despotrica de Harry, siempre está detrás de él protegiéndole de todo.

¿Poderes? Es un muy buen mago, sabe leer las mentes y sus pociones son excelentes. Su principal arma es su varita.

Por todo lo anterior, entendemos perfectamente por qué es el profesor más temido y odiado de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, es el personaje más oscuro y más secreto de los libros, ya que sale mucho pero poco se profundiza en su vida privada. De hecho, existen muchas preguntas sin respuesta sobre Severus, por ejemplo:

- ¿Qué pasó que Dumbledore le dice que es su segunda oportunidad?

- ¿Por qué, si era mortífago, se hizo "bueno"?

- ¿Las rencillas con James Potter y Sirius Black son solo problemas de jóvenes o tienen algo más profundo?

Se dice que su pasado regresa para atormentarlo y definirle de qué lado está. Precisamente esta pequeña historia muestra algo de eso… :)… ¿Lograremos saber un poco más del "temible" Severus Snape? Pues… la única manera de saberlo es que sigas leyendo…

* * *

**(Nota: Este Prólogo ha sido confeccionado con información de varias páginas web acerca de Severus Snape)**


	2. Capítulo 1: Una Nueva Profesora en Hogwa...

_**DISCLAIMER: **Harry, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Remus y cada uno de los personajes relacionados, **no **me pertenecen. Los derechos sobre ellos recaen exclusivamente sobre la escritora JK Rowling; yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento. El resto de los personajes que aparecen en este fic, son de **mi **invención y, por lo tanto, **si** me pertenecen. Esta advertencia **es válida** tanto para el presente capítulo como para todos los que le sigan._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: UNA NUEVA PROFESORA EN HOGWARTS**

Es una noche fría y oscura, solo hace pocos momentos ha dejado de llover. Ningún alma se atrevería a salir con la amenaza de un nuevo aguacero encima, sin embargo, existe una persona que no tiene miedo alguno. Monta diestramente a un unicornio adulto, mientras la capa verde oscuro (casi negra) que lleva puesta se alborota al paso del viento.

Desciende sigilosamente de la criatura mágica en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido, bosque cercano al colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Allí, un hombre de una extensa barba plateada, le esperaba ansioso.

- ¡Gracias a Merlín que llegaste! – le dijo el hombre de barba dándole un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida – Ya estaba preocupado… sabes que sus seguidores pueden estar espiándote.

- No se preocupe tanto por mí, Albus – le contestó. Se trataba de una dulce voz femenina – Después de mi hogar, el castillo Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de la tierra. Yo sé que nada malo podría ocurrirme mientras esté bajo su protección.

Dumbledore le sonrió.

- Será mejor que nos demos prisa en entrar al castillo… parece que volverá a llover – prosiguió Albus mirando al cielo amenazante.

Sin hacer ruido y procurando no levantar sospecha alguna, lograron llegar al despacho del Director, donde _Fawkes_ dormía plácidamente con la cabeza bajo una de sus alas. Dumbledore la invitó a tomar asiento, mientras que con un toque de su varita prendía el fuego en la chimenea.

- Realmente es una suerte que no nos hayamos topado con _Peeves_. ¡Hubiera despertado a todo el mundo! – bromeó Dumbledore tratando de romper el hielo.

- ¿Los profesores ya están aquí? – preguntó la mujer, sin retirar la capucha de su cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto mi niña! – le respondió el Director con una cálida sonrisa en los labios – Las clases comienzan mañana.

- Y usted… ¿qué les dirá acerca de mi presencia en Hogwarts?

- La verdad es que llegas en el momento preciso. Tu padre me ha dicho que sabes innumerables encantamientos y que eres diestra en el uso de la varita.

- Así es – le contestó orgullosa – Aunque debo confesar que él no estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando quise aprender… Nadie podía imaginar, en ese entonces, cuán útil me sería saber utilizar magia con varita.

- Todo sucedió como si hubiese estado escrito… - pensó Dumbledore en voz alta – En fin, puedo ofrecerte el puesto de profesora de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick, que era el encargado de dar aquella materia hasta el año pasado, tuvo que salir de Hogwarts para cumplir con una orden mía, así es que… ¡el puesto está vacante!

- ¿Cómo es que no consiguió un profesor antes?

- La verdad… tenía la pequeña corazonada de que el reemplazante llegaría a mí sin necesidad de buscar.

- Todo esto me parece tan misterioso…

- Son los designios de la magia, querida. No debes temer, lo harás bien – y nuevamente le sonrió.

- Eso espero… No quiero causarle problemas y mucho menos poner en peligro a todo el estudiantado. Ya ha hecho suficiente con aceptarme aquí.

- Ya verás que todo te irá bien – y la instó a ponerse de pie – Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es descansar. Un buen sueño te hará recobrar las fuerzas y también los ánimos. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

- ¿Usted cree que sea verdad que ellos… - y tragó saliva con dificultad – que ellos se hayan aliado con el _Señor Oscuro_?

- No lo sé hija – el rostro del Director ahora reflejaba una terrible preocupación – Pero más vale que estemos prevenidos. Sin lugar a dudas, venir a Hogwarts fue la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar.

Y apagando las luces, salieron del despacho cerrando la puerta con precaución.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Severus Snape caminaba visiblemente malhumorado por los pasillos del castillo. No le gustaban las sorpresas, y menos cuando el inicio del año escolar estaba tan próximo.

- "Necesito que todos los profesores vayan al Gran Comedor" – habló en voz alta Snape, repitiendo las palabras de Dumbledore y simulando su voz – "Tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Y no quiero excusas Severus, esto les incumbe a todos, inclusive a ti…" ¡Bah! Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de tener que soportar a ese Potter por un año más, para más encima venirnos a estas alturas con sorpresitas… Solo espero que no se trate de un nuevo profesor porque ya tengo bastante con la presencia de Lupin aquí ¡y ocupando el puesto que me corresponde!

Entró en el Gran Comedor, mientras su capa hacía un sonoro frú frú tras su paso molesto. Todos ya estaban allí: el pelmazo del profesor Binns contándole animadamente una de sus historias de la magia a Madam Hooch, la profesora McGonagall junto a Remus Lupin, obviamente encantada de tener a ese hombre lobo de vuelta, y las profesoras Sprout de Herbología y Grubbly-Plank de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, conversando cómplices en un rincón. Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro: _"Pobre Hagrid… Años anhelando ser profesor, y cuando por fin lo logra, tiene que dejarlo todo para ir a hablar con los gigantes… jajaja"_ – pensó divertido.

Estaba aún perdido entre sus pensamientos cuando Albus Dumbledore entró. Para su sorpresa, no iba solo.

- Profesores – habló el director y al momento captó la atención de todos los presentes – Tengo el agrado de presentarles a la señorita Nindë Nólatári. Ella reemplazará al profesor Flitwick en Encantamientos y será la Jefa de la Casa de Ravenclaw.

- Mucho gusto – dijo ella, realizando una pequeña venia frente al resto de los profesores.

Snape la miró detenidamente mientras Dumbledore explicaba un montón de cosas acerca de la procedencia de la chica. Y aquella fue la primera vez que sintió ese extraño punzazo en el estómago. La primera vez, pero no la última…

Nindë Nólatári era una mujer de gran belleza, de apariencia frágil y delicada. Bordeando los 25 años, alta, delgada, de tez blanca (casi pálida) y cabellos largos de un castaño muy claro, era capaz de provocar ese agudo dolor en Snape con solo mirarla. Sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde, el mismo color de la fina túnica que ahora traía puesta. Complementaban su atuendo un anillo y una diadema en su frente, fabricados de algún tipo de piedra preciosa.

_- "Quizás sean esmeraldas"_ – pensó Snape – _"Que mujer más extraña… ¿Y por qué provoca esta intensa molestia en mi cuerpo?... ¡Tonterías! Este dolor debe ser a causa de mi mal humor. Así es que lo tan importante era esto, una nueva profesora en Hogwarts… Seguramente será igual que el resto: siempre buscando la manera de apañar a los de su casa y a esos estúpidos Gryffindor, mientras pisotean a los de Slytherin… Decididamente este será un año muy difícil… demasiado, para mi gusto"_.

En esos momentos, Severus Snape no podía imaginar cuán ciertas resultarían ser sus palabras…

**Fin del Capítulo 1.**


	3. Capítulo 2: El Sueño de Harry

**CAPÍTULO 2: EL SUEÑO DE HARRY**

- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – se preguntó Harry muerto del miedo – Todo está muy oscuro… ¡Y ni siquiera tengo mi varita! Calma, cálmate Harry, no eres un bebé – se dijo – Esto parece una caverna… Será mejor que camine, dicen que al final del túnel siempre hay una luz…

Dicho y hecho. El lugar estaba húmedo y hacía frío. Todo era negro, negrísimo, pero al final… al final se veía algo.

- Es… una fogata – adivinó el muchacho – Y se escuchan voces… Me asomaré.

Y lo que Harry vio lo dejó boquiabierto. Sobre la fogata, un gran caldero negro con una sustancia roja hirviendo en él. Dos hombres se encontraban a los lados del caldero, hombres con capuchas negras, conversando y riendo burlonamente. Cerca de ellos, en el suelo, otro hombre de negro, de cabello oscuro y grasoso. Parecía desmayado.

- ¡¿Snape?! – exclamó Harry aterrorizado – Dios mío ¿qué… qué está pasando aquí? Esos hombres son mortífagos. ¡Debo avisarle a Dumbledore!

Estaba por marcharse cuando un dolor intenso lo detuvo en seco. ¡La cabeza le iba a estallar! Era su cicatriz… Entonces… entonces… ¡Voldemort estaba cerca! Temeroso, buscó entre las sombras al ser que más odiaba en el mundo. ¿Dónde estaría ese maldito? ¿¡Dónde!? Todo parecía indicar que no estaba allí.

Entonces la vio. Colgada en la pared, sujeta por unas cadenas, había una mujer. Estaba como muerta, con los cabellos largos y castaños cayéndole por el rostro. ¿Estaría muerta? ¡Debo ayudarla! Pero no alcanzó a hacer nada pues la mujer había abierto los ojos de improviso, causándole aún más dolor en su cicatriz.

A punto de desmayarse por el intenso sufrimiento, Harry pudo ver que aquella mujer lo miraba fijamente, insistentemente… Y lo único que pudo recordar al caer al suelo, fueron esos extraños ojos verdes que lo miraban… esos ojos verdes que lo estaban matando…

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Estaba transpirando, y su sudor era frío e intenso. La cabeza le iba a estallar y tenía ganas de vomitar a causa del dolor en la cicatriz… su cicatriz le escocía y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Voldemort estaba cerca y, seguramente, planeando su muerte. Sabía que aquel asesino no estaría muy contento después de su encuentro del año anterior. Su sangre había servido para que el _Señor Oscuro_ volviera a la vida, para que recuperara su forma humana, pero no lo había podido matar… Con la ayuda de sus padres había logrado escapar de aquel terrible encuentro.

Entonces, se acordó de ella y de aquellos ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes iguales a los de él. Esa mujer ¿sería seguidora de Voldemort también? Sí, así tenía que ser, de lo contrario, la cicatriz no le hubiera dolido tanto. Pero… ¿por qué? Snape, Karkarov y Lucius Malfoy eran mortífagos y nunca le había dolido la cicatriz de esa manera frente a ellos. Entonces… esa mujer… esa mujer era…

- ¿Qué haces sentado en la cama? – le preguntó Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry.

Harry se puso sus lentes y lo miró preocupado.

- Aún… aún faltan dos horas para que partamos a King's Cross – prosiguió el chico pelirrojo consultando el reloj - ¿No puedes dormir?

- Tuve… una pesadilla…

- ¿No habrás soñado con _Quién-tú-sabes_? – Ron estaba ahora visiblemente afligido – No puede ser posible que esté cerca, hay muchos magos tras de él. ¿Tú crees que _Quién-tú-sabes_…?

- Solo olvídalo, Ron – le dijo Harry volviéndose a acostar – En realidad no fue nada, si lo piensas bien, lo que ocurrió el año pasado aún está muy reciente y aunque no quiera, no puedo dejar de pensar que yo… - los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

- Fue una suerte que esos muggles te dejaran venir a mi casa antes de que terminaran las vacaciones. ¿Ya empacaste todas tus cosas?

- Sí… - le respondió Harry desganado – En esta semana en el Caldero Chorreante había logrado…

- Mejor vuelve a dormir – le dijo Ron sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío en su espalda – Mañana nos encontraremos con Hermione en el Expreso y le contaremos de… tu sueño. ¿Qué te parece?

- Ya sabemos cuál será su respuesta Ron… - y se miraron por unos segundos y luego exclamaron a la vez - ¡¡Consulta un libro!! – y se echaron a reír.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- Bueno Harry, pienso que podrías consultar un libro… - y al instante, Ron y Harry se miraron cómplices tratando de no reír a carcajadas - … o… tal vez…

- Hermione, te pusiste pálida ¿en qué estás pensando? – le preguntó Ron un tanto preocupado.

- No, no es nada, es solo una tonta idea que se me cruzó por la mente.

- Con el regreso de Voldemort – y Ron y Hermione se quedaron sin aire al oír ese nombre – no podemos desechar una idea por más loca que nos parezca. ¿No creen?

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry poco convencidos.

- Bien, Harry – prosiguió Hermione - ¿No piensas que tus sueños… que tus sueños pueden ser una especie de… premonición?

Ron soltó una risita.

- A pesar que dejaste la clase de Adivinación hace dos años, estás actuando igualito a Trelawney.

- ¡Ya ves por qué no quería decir nada! – chilló Hermione enojada – Por lo menos hago el esfuerzo de pensar, no como otro.

- ¡Ah no! Si pensara en tonterías como esas…

Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las constantes peleas de sus amigos. ¿Cómo es que aún no se daban cuenta que tanta discusión era signo evidente de que se gustaban? Entonces, no pudo de dejar de pensar en Cho. ¿Qué pensaría ella acerca de la muerte de Cedric? ¿Lo culparía? ¿Creería que Voldemort de verdad había regresado? Haciendo un esfuerzo, se acordó del año pasado y de un extraño sueño que había tenido con un viejo siendo asesinado por Voldemort. Ese viejo había salido de la varita de él cuando se enfrentaron en aquel cementerio, al igual que lo habían hecho sus padres. Eso quería decir que su sueño había sido real. Entonces… no era tan descabellado lo que Hermione decía.

- ¿Tú conoces a las personas de tu sueño? – le preguntó Ron, comiendo ahora una deliciosa rana de chocolate.

- Me pareció… reconocer a uno…

- ¿Y bien? – le apremió Hermione.

- Creo que era Snape.

- ¡Lo ven! – exclamó Ron – Ese Snape no es de confiar. ¡Él está traicionando a Dumbledore! ¿Cuántas veces se los he dicho?

- ¿Y cuántas veces hemos sospechado de él y nos hemos equivocado? Por eso mismo pienso que es poco probable que esté traicionando a Dumbledore, Ron – le contestó Hermione un tanto hastiada – Si Dumbledore dice que responde por Snape y que confía en él, por algo será – y sin dejarle tiempo de rebatir, agregó – Y a aquella mujer ¿no la conoces?

- No… pero miren, supongo que esto no tiene la importancia que le estamos dando. Mejor vamos a cambiar de tema.

Ron y Hermione accedieron de mala gana.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts queridos jóvenes! – exclamó el director con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro, al dar comienzo al banquete de inicios de curso – Ahora que los nuevos alumnos ya han sido asignados a sus respectivas casas, tengo varias noticias importantes que darles: Como Rubeus Hagrid tuvo que ausentarse del colegio por motivos personales, la señorita Grubbly-Plank tomara su lugar al igual que el año pasado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hubo un tibio aplauso de recibimiento mientras Ron, Harry y Hermione miraban a Parvati y Lavender agitar sus manos con efusión. Sin duda, ellas eran las más felices con aquel cambio. Y al lado de la profesora Grubbly-Plank estaba… ¡Lupin! ¡¡Así es que Remus Lupin había vuelto a la escuela!! Harry se sintió feliz cuando éste lo saludó desde la mesa de los profesores.

- Además alumnos, debemos darle la bienvenida a nuestro antiguo profesor Remus Lupin, quien este año ha regresado a Hogwarts para retomar su cargo de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al contrario de lo que había sucedido con la anterior profesora, el caluroso aplauso que dieron todos a Lupin, dejó bastante en claro lo mucho que lo estimaban, aunque algunos no compartieran del todo ese sentimiento, claro.

- ¡Snape y Draco Malfoy están reventando de ira! – exclamó Ron divertido, a lo que Harry y Hermione respondieron con una sonrisa también - ¡Ahora el banquete me sabrá a gloria!

Y cuando por fin los aplausos se apagaron, Dumbledore volvió a retomar la palabra.

- Finalmente, y antes que se me mueran de hambre, como muchos alumnos de Ravenclaw ya se habrán dado cuenta, el profesor Flitwick también ha debido ausentarse del colegio este año. Es por ello que la señorita Nindë Nólatári se hará cargo de la clase de Encantamientos y será la Jefa de la Casa Ravenclaw.

Fue tal el barullo que los estudiantes de Ravenclaw armaron como señal de recibimiento a su nueva Jefe, que Harry, Ron y Hermione tardaron unos minutos en divisar a la nueva profesora. Y cuando finalmente lo hicieron…

- ¡Es una _veela_! – exclamó Ron boquiabierto – Ella es… muy bonita ¿no creen?

- No es una _veela,_ Ron – le rebatió Hermione algo celosa – Y la verdad, no tiene pinta de saber mucho de encantamientos.

- Es… ¡ella! – susurró Harry paralizado - ¡Es ella! – y sintiendo nuevamente un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz cuando Nindë lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, Harry cayó sobre la mesa desmayado.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**


	4. Capítulo 3: Un Nombre del Pasado

**CAPÍTULO 3: UN NOMBRE DEL PASADO**

Severus Snape se despertó esa mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se metió a la ducha y echó el agua a correr. Poco a poco sintió como su cabeza se iba despejando dando paso al agrio humor de siempre.

- Hace tanto, tanto tiempo que no soñaba con ellos… ¿Por qué estos recuerdos vuelven nuevamente a lastimarme?

Aquella pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, hiriendo aún más el lastimado corazón del profesor de Pociones.

Con una lentitud extraña en él, se puso su habitual túnica negra, acomodó su pelo sobre las ropas (que a pesar del baño seguía luciendo igual de grasoso), tomó su varita y algunos pergaminos y se encaminó hacia la sala de profesores.

_- "Es por ella…"_ – pensó – _"Ella ha hecho que mi pasado vuelva a atormentarme"_ – su rostro se tensó de golpe – _"Y yo que juré que esto no volvería a pasarme… ¿Qué… qué rayos es eso?"_ – se preguntó. Agudizó los sentidos y escuchó atento – _"Alguien… ¡alguien está cantando!"_

Sí, efectivamente era así. Pero eso realmente no era lo extraño, sino el hecho de que aquella melodía resultaba ser fascinante y embriagante, inclusive para Snape.

Se acercó a la puerta de la sala de profesores y cerró los ojos como si estuviera en trance. Escuchando aquella música, un nombre del pasado brotó de sus labios…

- Florence… es mi Florence…

Y como por arte de magia al pronunciar ese nombre, la melodía cesó y él despertó con letargo, como si acabara de salir de un profundo sueño.

- Disculpe, profesor Snape – le dijo Nindë desde el extremo de una gran mesa de madera - ¿Se siente usted bien?

Snape la miró un tanto inquieto. ¿Por qué demonios él había dicho ese nombre en voz alta?

- Sí, claro – le contestó fríamente - ¿Acaso era usted… la que estaba cantando?

- Oh, sí… - le contestó Nindë poniéndose colorada – Disculpe, es un hábito que no puedo controlar.

Snape no le contestó esta vez y se sentó junto a ella en la mesa. Desenrolló unos cuantos pergaminos y se puso a corregirlos.

- Por lo que veo, usted no es muy bueno para conversar, ¿no es así? – le preguntó Nindë sin levantar la vista de sus propios pergaminos.

Snape la volvió a mirar pero ahora extrañado. ¿Por qué alguien se interesaría en hablar con él?

- ¿Es cierto que usted es el profesor _más temido_ de todo Hogwarts? – prosiguió Nindë sin hacer caso de la mirada gélida que le proporcionaba Snape como respuesta - ¿No le importa lo que los demás piensen de usted?

- Francamente no – le contestó en su habitual forma desagradable – Y si ser un profesor estricto y exigente significa ser el más temido y odiado del colegio, entonces creo que lo soy.

Nindë lo miró por primera vez. Era un hombre interesante, maduro y sin duda muy huraño… pero también era evidente que guardaba un gran resentimiento y dolor en el corazón.

Sus ojos se encontraron de improviso. Nindë tembló ante aquellos ojos negros pero sostuvo la mirada. Él, en cambio, la desvió y retomó su labor de corrección.

Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo pero para Nindë ya nada fue igual. Su corazón había dado un vuelco inexplicable ante aquella poderosa mirada y no se sentía capaz de soportar aquella tensión entre ambos.

- Según sé, usted es el Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin.

- Al parecer ha averiguado mucho sobre mí, señorita Nólatári. Acaso ¿le intereso? – preguntó sardónicamente.

- No más que cualquier otro profesor del colegio – le respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Snape sonrió de mala gana, sintiendo nuevamente ese extraño dolor en su estómago. _"Esta mujer me descompone"_ – pensó.

- Lamento que mi presencia le descomponga tanto, profesor Snape – le dijo Nindë un tanto molesta poniéndose de pie – Pero si vamos a trabajar juntos todo un año será mejor que empiece a acostumbrarse a convivir conmigo – y recogiendo sus cosas agregó – Permiso, tengo clases – y se marchó.

Snape se quedó boquiabierto. No porque Nindë se hubiera marchado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca – y eso ya era mucho que decir – sino porque ella parecía… ¡haberle leído la mente!

El dolor de cabeza volvió a afectarle de golpe, y mascullando entre dientes dijo en un suspiro…

- Lo único que me faltaba… ¡una profesora arrogante y sabelotodo!

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Harry estaba harto, ¡harto!, y parecía que cualquier comentario iba por terminar hacerlo explotar. Ahora se dirigía con Ron y Hermione a la primera clase de Encantamientos. Y como si no fuese suficiente el hecho de tener que enfrentarse con Nindë Nólatári por primera vez y que tuvieran que compartir clase con los de Slytherin, más encima tenía que soportar las pantomimas sobre su desmayo en el Gran Comedor. Ahora mismo, al pasar por el lado de Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson, el primero había simulado un dolor de cabeza y un posterior desmayo, provocando las risas inmediatas de todos los presentes. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no ir y partirle la cara al estúpido de Malfoy, pero en este momento su encuentro con Nólatári reclamaba toda su atención.

- Te ves un tanto tenso – le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras entraban en la sala de clases – Si es por ese Malfoy, ya sabes, no debes hacerle caso. Él solo está buscando excusas para hacer que te castiguen.

- Pero él podría hacerlo sin problemas – le contestó Harry – puesto que es tan Prefecto como tú o como Ron.

- Pero necesita testigos, Harry – le contestó Ron mientras se sentaban en los últimos puestos del aula – No puede detenerte si tú no le das motivos. Es por eso que ahora nos hostiga con mayor frecuencia ¡y mira que es difícil para mí contenerme! Llevamos solo tres días en el colegio ¡y ya tengo ganas de ahorcarlo!

- No sé si podré aguantarlo este año – respondió Harry visiblemente malhumorado – Pero ahora no es eso lo que me preocupa.

- Se trata de Nólatári, ¿no es cierto? – le preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.

- Sí, así es… Hay algo en ella que no me gusta – respondió Harry sin dar mayores explicaciones.

- A mí me parece la profesora más linda que hayamos tenido – dijo Ron lanzando un suspiro.

Hermione lo miró molesta pero no tuvo tiempo de contestarle nada porque Nólatári ya entraba en la sala, provocando el inmediato silencio de los alumnos. Extrañamente a Harry no le dolió ni una sola vez la cicatriz, y eso que procuró mirarla siempre fijamente. Es más, ahora que la tenía cerca, estaba comenzando a pensar que era realmente una muy buena profesora aunque Hermione se esforzara por hacerles creer lo contrario.

- ¿Saben? Me he enterado por _El Profeta_ – les dijo Hermione a Ron y a Harry mientras practicaban en unos ratones el _Hechizo para dormir_ – que existen muchos magos y brujas que no creen en el regreso de Vol… _"Quién-ustedes-saben"_.

- Sí, yo también lo supe… - agregó Ron tratando infructuosamente de dormir a su rata que lo miraba con ojos saltones – Hay muchas familias que lo llegan a tachar de loco.

- Y Hagrid y Hocicos que no terminan por regresar... – susurró Harry con profunda tristeza.

- No te preocupes Harry, ya tendremos noticias de ambos – lo apoyó Hermione.

Una nueva carcajada interrumpió su conversación. Ahora era Pansy Parkinson la que simulaba un desmayo.

- ¡Muérete, Parkinson! – susurró por lo bajo Hermione - ¿O es que el aliento podrido de Malfoy te está enfermando hasta hacerte desmayar?

- ¿Esta es tu idea de no hacerles caso, Hermione? – preguntó Ron algo molesto.

Todos los alumnos cercanos que los rodeaban, no pudieron evitar lanzar un par de risitas burlándose de Malfoy y compañía.

- ¡Esto no es contigo maldita _sangre sucia_! – le respondió Malfoy lleno de ira – Que bueno que a los de tu clase se les agotó el tiempo… ¡Y me alegro! ¿Me oíste, _sangre sucia_?

- No sé si la señorita Granger lo escuchó señor Malfoy, pero yo sí lo hice. Y lo escuché muy fuerte y muy claro – le dijo Nindë que estaba parada detrás de Draco y nadie había parecido darse cuenta – Nadie tiene derecho a despreciar a otro solo porque no sea "de sangre limpia". Todos somos iguales, muy a su pesar. ¿Me oyó? Diez puntos menos para Slytherin por esto.

- ¡Pero ella fue la que comenzó! – chilló Pansy Parkinson.

- Cinco puntos menos – agregó Nólatári – Y seguiré restando puntos a su casa si no acatan mis órdenes sin replicar.

Parkinson bajó la cabeza roja como un tomate mientras los de Gryffindor hacían esfuerzos por ahogar las risas.

- Bueno, creo que fue suficiente por hoy. Practiquen el _Hechizo para dormir_ porque lo quiero completamente dominado para la clase siguiente. ¡Suerte!

Harry sonrió satisfecho. Definitivamente Nólatári era muy diferente a como él la había imaginado. Ella no podía tener nada que ver con Voldemort, no después de la manera en como los había defendido.

Nindë tomó sus libros y pergaminos y con dificultad salió de la sala de clases. No había caminado ni cuatro pasos cuando cayó al suelo con pergaminos y todo. Había chocado con…

- ¡¡Pero cómo no te fijas por donde vas!!

- ¡Ah! Tenía que ser usted, profesor Snape.

- ¡Anda! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡¡Ayúdame a recoger este tiradero!!

- ¡¡No me mandes!! – Nindë había parecido perder toda señal de respeto al igual que Snape - ¡¡Yo no soy nada tuyo para que me trates así!! ¡Además, tú tuviste la culpa!

- ¡Ya deja de tutearme!

- ¡Tú lo haces y no me estoy quejando por ello!

La pelea entre Snape y Nólatári era casi tan "aclamada" como la que un poco más allá tenían Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy. Justamente fue aquella pelea la que detuvo a los profesores de ofenderse y corrieron a separarlos.

- ¡Señor Weasley, Señor Malfoy! – gritó Snape separándolos - ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

- ¡Él comenzó! – se defendió Malfoy - ¡Weasley se me tiró encima como un loco!

- Típico del señor Weasley – sentenció Snape con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Este volvió a llamar a Hermione _sangre sucia_! – exclamó Harry iracundo.

- ¿Y qué? No le ha dicho ninguna mentira, señor Potter.

- Diez puntos menos para Slytherin – dijo por fin Nólatári – Y ya le dije que seguirá perdiendo puntos mientras no aprenda a respetar mis órdenes. Ahora retírese, señor Malfoy.

Malfoy miró a Snape como queriéndole preguntar si no haría nada por ayudarlo. Para su sorpresa, Snape no dijo nada porque sabía que los chicos no salían de su clase y que él no tenía poder alguno para entrometerse. Pero… ¡ya verían esos tres cuando estuvieran en las mazmorras! Miró a Nólatári con frialdad y pensó: _"Lo sabía… otra que defiende a morir a estos Gryffindor…"_

- Y diez puntos menos también para Gryffindor – agregó Nólatári, para sorpresa de todos los presentes y del propio Snape, quien abrió los ojos como plato – Debe aprender a controlarse señor Weasley, las cosas no se solucionan a golpes.

Nindë volvió por sus cosas del suelo dispuesta a irse a la sala de profesores, pero Snape la detuvo de improviso, sujetándola del brazo fuertemente.

- ¡Espera! – le ordenó, mientras la miraba amenazante y elegía cuidadosamente las palabras a pronunciar – Tú… ¿tú puedes…? – pero antes de terminar la pregunta, se calló. No, tenía que tener más cuidado. Si era cierto lo que pensaba, entonces su propio secreto se podía ver descubierto. Lo mejor sería vigilarla de cerca. Sí, eso haría.

- Escuche, profesor Snape – le dijo Nindë soltándose – Seguramente usted tiene motivos de sobra para ser así de… horrible y desagradable con la gente que le rodea pero conmigo no tiene por qué estar siempre a la defensiva. Yo solo quería ser amable pero ya veo que hasta pensamos de formas desiguales… - y tomando aire, agregó – Y bueno, como es evidente que ninguno de los dos nos soportamos, lo mejor es que tratemos de mantenernos lo más alejados posible. Buenos días, profesor – y se marchó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Snape arqueó una ceja divertido. Otra vez lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Definitivamente esa mujer era ¡insoportablemente arrogante! Pero si tenía que aguantarla para descubrir quién era ella y si tenía en verdad el don de leer las mentes, entonces lo haría. Sí, Nindë le resultaba extrañamente insoportable y… provocadora… Era igual que Florence, que **su** Florence, pero a la vez tan distinta a ella que él se sentía profundamente atraído… Y muy a su pesar, aunque no lo reconociera nunca, no solo eran sus sospechas lo que lo obligaban a acercarse a ella…

**Fin del Capítulo 3**

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

**_Amanda Beicker:_**_ Fuiste mi primer review y te doy gracias por ello!!! Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado aunque no sea de tu personaje favorito… Pero como ya te dije, Remus sí tiene un papel muy importante en esta historia… Solo espera al próximo capitulo!!! Jejejejeje_

**_Caris:_**_ Amiga míaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Que gustazo que vinieras hasta acá a leer mi nueva historia!! Y muchas gracias por tus alabanzas aunque no crea merecerlas…. (carita avergonzada) Como primer intento parece que no está tan mal del todo no??? Ojala y sigas interesada en el relato porque lo que se viene….. Te quiero un fonfo!!!_

**_Lady Voldemorta:_**_ No te preocupes que no dejaré la historia a medias… Me alegro que te haya gustado… Y… aquí tienes más capítulos como querías!!!_

**_Maru Snape:_**_ Que alegría que leyeras mi fic!! Ya sabes que es el primero que escribo y por eso me hace tanta ilusión que la lean y que más encima les guste!!! Pues, sí va a ser largo, de unos 30 capítulos más o menos, pero voy a tratar de ir colgando de a dos, para que no se haga tan larga la espera… ¿Que qué le pasó a Severus? Supongo que te refieres a su dolor de estómago… La verdad ¿Tú nunca has sentido ese dolor cuando estás frente a esa persona que te hace tilín en el corazón? A mí a veces con solo pensar que me iba a encontrar con él, me daba ese dolorcito…. ;)_

**_Silence Messiah:_**_ Sí, sin ese mal genio no seria nuestro Severus… aunque te confieso que a mí me encantaría ser abrazada por su fuego!!! (carita colorada otra vez) No te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo. Ojala este par de capítulos te gusten… _

_Vaya!!!! Cinco reviews para el primer capítulo!! Y yo que no esperaba ninguno…. GRACIAS!!! Y espero sigan leyendo y les guste tanto como hasta ahora. Besitos!!!_


	5. Capítulo 4: La Apuesta

**CAPÍTULO 4: LA APUESTA**

Ya se estaba empezando a impacientar. La había seguido la mayor parte del día y nada, ni una sola conducta impropia, ninguna actitud sospechosa, NADA. Snape estaba empezando a preguntarse si todo aquello valía la pena. Quizás se estaba volviendo tan paranoico como Ojoloco Moody… La sola idea de parecerse al auror, lo estremeció.

- ¡Qué patético! – se dijo en voz alta, camino a las mazmorras – Apenas puedo creer lo bajo que he llegado por una estúpida duda… Si ella pudiera leer las mentes, Dumbledore me lo hubiera dicho, ¿no? pues con ese don sería de gran utilidad a la Orden…

El dolor en el estómago le sobrevino de golpe. Se paró a mitad de camino y se apoyó ligeramente en una de las húmedas paredes del castillo. Trató de pensar desde cuándo no aborrecía tanto a alguien (obviamente descartando a James Potter y al grupito de Merodeadores). No pudo recordarlo. Usualmente era capaz de disfrazar su antipatía frente a otros siendo indiferente, pero por alguna razón, con Nólatári no podía serlo. Pensó, ahora, en los hechos del día anterior. ¡Qué facilidad tenía esa mujer para hacerlo explotar! Solo habían chocado por una tonta casualidad ¡pero él se había salido de sus casillas de inmediato! Recordó las miradas curiosas de los alumnos al verlos discutir tan airadamente.

- Qué patético… - se repitió, visiblemente malhumorado.

Estaba por reanudar la marcha cuando súbitamente una idea cruzó por su mente: tal vez… si lograse pisotear la arrogancia de Nólatári, se le acabarían las ganas de dejarlo siempre con la palabra en la boca… Sí, podría resultar… Así le demostraría quién era realmente el Maestro de Pociones.

Una mueca torcida se dibujó en su rostro y la malicia brilló en sus ojos. La idea de medir fuerzas con aquella Ravenclaw definitivamente lo había seducido. Nada podría hacerlo sentir mejor que verla humillada, derrotada y aborreciéndolo tanto como él a ella.

Tan ensimismado se encontraba maquinando su plan, que la dulce voz de la mujer lo sobresaltó. Se paró derecho frente a ella y miró fijamente aquellos ojos verdes. Su primer impulso fue comenzar a gritarle por el susto, pero se contuvo a duras penas pensando en lo que ganaría si su plan daba resultado. Entonces volvió a sonreír.

Nindë entrecerró sus ojos tratando de adivinar el origen de aquella horrible mueca, que muy de lejos, parecería ser una sonrisa.

- Bueno… - le dijo Nindë un tanto molesta con aquella reacción – Estoy esperando.

- ¿Perdón? – le preguntó Snape divertido ante la molestia en las palabras de la nueva profesora.

- Le pregunté si ya se había cansado de seguirme.

Snape se puso rígido. ¡A pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella lo había descubierto espiándola!

- Llegué a pensar que me seguiría hasta el baño – prosiguió Nindë en un claro tono burlón – pero gracias a Merlín no lo hizo. ¿Por qué desistió, profesor Snape? ¿Acaso sintió pánico de entrar al único lugar que desconoce de Hogwarts?

- Me parece que usted se tiene en muy alta estima, señorita Nólatári – le contestó el profesor de Pociones recuperando su habitual aire de superioridad – De otra manera, no me explico cómo pudo pensar que yo malgastaría mi precioso tiempo en seguirla – su voz sonó suave y melosa. Examinó su reacción y… ¡Bingo! Había conseguido descolocarla. _"¿Quién es más astuto ahora?"_ – pensó.

- No niegue lo que resulta evidente, profesor – Nindë sonaba ahora más enojada - ¿O es acaso que me sigue porque le intereso?

- No más que el resto de los profesores – le contestó Snape con sorna, utilizando exactamente las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho en la sala de profesores.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – susurró peligrosamente Nindë, acercándose a él - ¿Intenta tomarme el pelo o lo que quiere es verme gritar como usted lo hace?

- Yo no persigo nada…

- ¿O es que intenta medir fuerzas conmigo? – prosiguió ella como si no lo hubiese escuchado – Le advierto que si intenta demostrar que es mejor que yo, pierde su tiempo porque claramente no es así.

- Si yo fuera usted, no estaría tan seguro de eso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiere que se lo demuestre?

- ¿Me propone una especie de… competencia? – _"Cayó en la trampa"_ – pensó maliciosamente.

- ¿Y por qué no? Así, cuando le gane, no le quedara otra más que aceptarme.

Snape se rió burlonamente.

- Esto me parece mucho más interesante que nuestras discusiones diarias, señorita Nólatári – le dijo fríamente.

- A mí también me lo parece ,profesor Snape. Basta de malgastar energías: usted en tratar de detestarme y yo en simpatizarle. Seamos tal cual somos y veamos quien puede más.

- Está bien – le contestó decidido – Pero quiero que conste que fue usted la de la idea y no yo. Lo digo para que después no se queje.

- Despreocúpese que no lo haré. Entonces… escoja usted la "primera prueba".

- Quidditch – le respondió en forma escueta.

- ¿Quiere que juguemos Quidditch? – le preguntó algo extrañada.

- Me parecía más inteligente, señorita Nólatári, como es la Jefa de la casa Ravenclaw – y prosiguió casi inmediatamente al ver el odio en los ojos de ella – Se trata de una apuesta. El primer partido de la temporada se jugará dentro de unas semanas: Ravenclaw versus Slytherin. Si logra, por algún milagro, que el debilucho equipo de Ravenclaw le gane al mío, entonces no habrá dudas de que me supera en hacer magia – sin lugar a dudas, ahora sí que le estaba tomando el pelo.

- _"Muy bien…"_ - pensó Nindë astutamente – _"Si es así como quiere jugar…" _- De acuerdo, profesor Snape, pero pongámosle un poco más de diversión. Si gana Ravenclaw, usted deberá preparar y servir un banquete completo para mí y los de mi equipo. Si es su equipo el que gana, entonces lo haré yo. ¿Qué le parece?

- _"Obviamente me estaba burlando de ella pero veo que se lo ha tomado muy en serio…"_ – pensó el mago vestido de negro. Se mostró algo dubitativo… - Que sea un completo banquete y sin ayuda de la magia – agregó por fin – Solo para hacerlo más interesante.

- Estoy de acuerdo – y ambos estrecharon sus manos.

- Por cierto – le dijo Snape antes de que se retiraran a sus habitaciones – Como ahora estamos hablando de una competencia, no veo razón para que seamos enemigos. Le propongo un pacto de no agresión hasta que descubramos quién de los dos es el mejor.

- ¿No más gritos ni peleas sin sentido?

- Así es… Una competencia como ésta requiere solo de astucia e ingenio.

- Veremos cómo resulta entonces. Buenas ,profesor Snape.

- Buenas noches, señorita Nólatári – y agregó – Que descanse…

Esa noche, Snape se volvió a dormir pensando en ella, pero ahora lo hacía de una forma distinta. Ya no pensaba en cómo matarla sino en cuánto se divertiría poniéndola en su lugar, mientras el primer partido de Quidditch se realizaba.

- Solo astucia e ingenio… ya lo verás sabelotodo… - y se durmió profundamente con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Era aún temprano cuando Nindë bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Se sentó como siempre casi en el extremo de la mesa y tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabazas. Miró atentamente a las mesa de Gryffindor… Allí estaba él, como siempre, con sus dos mejores amigos. Aún no tenía una explicación para sus extraños sueños pero sabía que, de algún modo, ella estaba vinculada con aquel muchacho. Desvió su mirada hacia las puertas principales del Comedor justo cuando Harry se la devolvía. Nindë no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué él parecía tenerle tanta desconfianza… Y esos ojos verdes tan iguales a los de ella…

Entraban al Comedor dos profesores más y Nindë los observó con interés. Los dos hombres se habían encontrado en la puerta, pero por la forma en que ambos se detuvieron al encontrarse, era obvio que no se llevaban bien. El hombre de ropas gastadas y aspecto enfermizo parecía haberle saludado, pero el mago vestido de negro se limitó solo a asentir y proseguir su camino.

Nindë tomó otro sorbo de su jugo. ¿Por qué todos en Hogwarts parecían tenerle tanto miedo al profesor Snape? Los únicos que se atrevían a enfrentarle eran la profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore. Pensándolo bien… ella tampoco le temía.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts había pensado que se esforzaría por llevarse bien con todos, no en vano la estaban acogiendo, pero con él no podía hacerlo. Sabía que era mejor alejarse de aquel tipo de personas pero nuevamente NO PODÍA HACERLO. Y tenía que reconocer que la idea de competir con él le resultaba mucho más atractiva que tratar de ignorarlo. Detestaba que aquel profesor se creyera con el derecho a menospreciarla y tratarla tan duramente. Él no era mejor que ella ¡no era mejor que nadie de los que estaban allí!

Snape se sentó a su lado como todos los días. Nindë pensó que la ignoraría como siempre lo hacía pero se vio a sí misma, con la boca abierta, cuando él la saludó.

- Dije buenos días, señorita Nólatári – Snape la miraba fijamente y se notaba a leguas que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle.

- Bue… buenos días… profesor Snape – le contestó, aún un tanto asombrada. Mientras, el segundo profesor se acomodaba a su otro lado.

- Estuve pensando… en el menú del banquete que deberá prepararnos. No estoy seguro de si sabe cocinar – el tono burlón había vuelto a su voz.

- Me pregunto si usted no tiene algo mejor que hacer por las noches. Una pequeña dosis de asfódelo y ajenjo, le haría fácilmente conciliar el sueño.

- ¿Usted… usted sabe de pociones? – Snape parecía un tanto perplejo.

- Por supuesto profesor. Del lugar que yo vengo es lo primero que se nos enseña. El trabajo que hay detrás de una poción, la forma misteriosa en que cada uno de sus ingredientes se mezclan es un arte… un verdadero arte digno de amar.

Snape pareció atragantarse con esa respuesta. Él pensaba en forma parecida acerca de las pociones…

_- "Uno – cero" – _pensó el profesor de aspecto enfermizo sentado al lado de Nindë _– "Apuesto que no te esperabas esa respuesta, Severus… si no te cuidas, ella puede terminar ocupando tu puesto"_

- No sé por qué está tan seguro de ganar, profesor – prosiguió la joven mientras él comía una tostada.

- Seguramente no ha visto nunca como juega su equipo.

- Pero aún me quedan un par de semanas para arreglar eso – y le sonrió cándidamente.

_- "Dos – cero" – _volvió a pensar el joven profesor de cabello castaño claro veteado de gris. La confrontación verbal de los profesores le estaba resultando de lo más interesante.

- No tendrá ese optimismo cuando pierda inexorablemente – le dijo con una sonrisa desagradable en los labios, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Cuidado profesor, no vaya a ser usted el que termine derrotado y… cocinando.

_- "Tres – cero. Estás fuera Severus"_

El mago vestido de negro no terminó de desayunar. De un humor más agrio con el que había amanecido, se levantó de la mesa y desapareció del Comedor, fulminando con su mirada a quien se atravesara en su camino.

- _"Fiuuuuu…" _– suspiró Nindë aliviada y volvió a su desayuno.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó el profesor de su otro extremo, con una voz muy amable.

- Supongo que eso fueron… "astucia e ingenio".

El mago la miró sin comprender del todo.

- Nindë Nólatári – y le ofreció su mano cordialmente.

- Remus Lupin – le contestó él, estrechando su mano con la suya – Creo que no habíamos tenido el placer de conversar antes.

- Es que he estado un tanto ocupada… Ya sabe, acomodando mis cosas, tratando de habituarme al castillo… ¡Ah! Y por supuesto ¡las clases! – ambos profesores se sonrieron. Fue Remus el que prosiguió con la conversación.

- Veo que mantiene una relación bastante… "especial" con el profesor Snape.

- Oh… entre nosotros podemos tutearlo, ¿no? – y le hizo un coqueto guiño – Snape es el tipo más desagradable que he conocido… Me… ¡exaspera!

- No le voy a rebatir eso… Sin embargo, hay algo que me llama la atención.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El que Severus no la trate como al resto de nosotros… Me pareció que los dos tiene una especie de ¿duelo?

Nindë rió divertida.

- Algo así – agregó.

- Severus debe haber encontrado algo muy poderoso en usted como para desafiarla y terminar por "batirse". Le repito que al resto de nosotros simplemente nos ignora… Y le aseguro que prefiero eso antes que confrontarlo.

- O sencillamente es que me aborrece demasiado, más que a los demás.

- Oh, eso es poco probable, señorita Nólatári. Lo digo por experiencia.

- ¿Remus? Puedo tutearlo, ¿verdad?

- Si usted también me lo permite…

- Por supuesto… Entonces, Remus ¿sabes algo de Quidditch?

- Mmmmmm… algo, ¿por qué?

- Seguramente sabes más que yo… ¿No te gustaría ayudarme a entrenar un equipo?

- _"¿Cómo negarse, si lo pides así, con tanta dulzura?"_ – pensó embelesado.

- ¿Sí? ¿Lo harás?

- Claro, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

- ¡Gracias! Eres encantador… - y lo besó en la mejilla – Bueno, te veo en el recreo para que nos pongamos de acuerdo ,¿sí? Ahora me tengo que ir porque sino llegó tarde a mi clase – y se levantó de la mesa presurosa, sin darse cuenta de lo impresionado que su colega quedaba con ella.

Remus no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Nindë no solo era bonita sino que además muy agradable… y muy inteligente, claro está, ¡si hasta Severus se había quedado sin habla frente a ella!

Tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza… El volver a Hogwarts no estaba resultando tan malo después de todo… Y sonrió complacido.

No muy lejos de aquella mesa, una chica morena, de largos y enmarañados cabellos castaños, lo observaba con atención. Y en sus labios, inevitablemente, también se dibujó una sonrisa.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¿El Lobo acecha la presa de ...

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿EL LOBO ACECHA LA PRESA DE LA SERPIENTE?**

Otra vez estaba en aquella caverna, con esos mortífagos frente al caldero, con la mujer de cabellos claros colgada de la pared… Su mirada fija en él, el dolor intenso en su cicatriz… Pero ahora el gesto de la mujer no era amenazante sino más bien dulce, materno… Y para su sorpresa, esta vez le habló, con sus ojos verdes brillando.

_- "El único con el poder suficiente para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá cuando el séptimo mes esté muriendo…"_

Un profundo chillido de horror sacó a Harry de sus ensoñaciones. Pensó que se trataba de algo malo pero… oh, era solo la profesora Trelawney y uno de sus habituales augurios de muerte. Aunque en este Quinto Curso estaban aprendiendo las diferentes maneras de leer e interpretar las cartas del Tarot, la profesora con aspecto de insecto no perdía oportunidad para profetizar toda clase de malos augurios: muertes, ataques, sufrimiento, destrucción… Harry estiró sus miembros entumecidos y le murmuró a Ron...

- ¿Cuánto falta para que esto acabe?

- Dos o tres minutos… Te has echado un bueno sueñito, ¿no?

Harry asintió. Ese ambiente asfixiante que siempre rodeaba las clases de Adivinación lograba adormecerlo. Pero esta vez no se había dormido, no había estado soñando… Estaba comenzando a pensar que Hermione tenía razón. Esos constantes sueños con Nólatári ¿serían alguna especie de premonición?

Se moría por contarle sus sueños a Dumbledore pero sabía que el Director estaba demasiado ocupado preparándose frente al regreso de Voldemort y luchando contra la obstinación del Ministerio de la Magia. No, sencillamente no podía sumarle otro problema. Si tan solo pudiera contactarse con Sirius y contarle, tal y como lo había hecho el año anterior… pero tampoco podía hacerlo ya que las lechuzas podían ser fácilmente interceptadas… Solo le quedaba Remus… pero entonces la duda volvía a él: Harry sabía que muchos padres no estaban de acuerdo con que un hombre lobo dictara clases a sus hijos, y esa presión se notaba en Lupin, haciéndolo lucir más cansado y enfermo que de costumbre. ¿Debería entonces él abrumarlo con sus sueños sin siquiera saber qué tan importantes eran?

Casi mecánicamente guardó sus cosas en la mochila y junto con Ron, se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Entraron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y se dirigieron a una de las mesas de la Sala Común, donde se encontraba Hermione con una pila de libros a su lado.

- ¡Hola muchachos! – saludó la chica con un inusual brillo en sus ojos - ¿Cómo ha estado esa clase? ¿A quién le ha echado el ojo este año Trelawney?

- Oh, Hermione, para ti es fácil burlarte, ¿no? – le contestó Ron, desparramándose en una silla al lado de ella – A propósito ¿no quieres que te lea el tarot? Nos lo ha puesto como tarea.

- Oh no, gracias, no creo en esas cosas. Además, no quisiera saber si me voy a morir este año o no… ¿Qué te sucede, Harry? No estarás preocupado por las tonterías que esa vieja chiflada dice.

- Claro que no – le contestó Harry un poco tenso – Es solo… que no he dormido bien estos días.

- Ha sido una semana dura, ¿no? – dijo Ron empezando a comer su acostumbrada rana de chocolate.

- Sí, eso es – se apresuró en contestar Harry antes de que sus sueños se convirtieran en el tema de conversación.

Hermione lo miró preocupada. Ella sabía que no eran las clases ni los deberes los que preocupaban tanto a Harry, sino que eran esos sueños… Decidió no presionarlo para que les contara pero en lugar de eso…

- Harry… - Hermione pareció dudar un momento pero finalmente decidió proseguir – Yo sé que quieres mucho a Lupin y por eso… por eso…

- ¡Hermione! ¡Suéltalo de una vez! – exclamó Ron exasperado - ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Hermione lo miró enfadada pero no le replicó. Enseguida miró a Harry, que parecía tener el mismo signo de interrogación en la cara que Ron, y lo largó.

- ¿Qué pensarías si Lupin… esteeeee… si él… tuviera una novia?

Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos como plato.

- ¿Desde cuándo piensas en esas cosas, Hermione? – le preguntó Ron en un claro tono burlón.

- Oh, no soy yo… Es que ustedes los hombres nunca se dan cuenta de nada – y miró a Ron con un dejo de resentimiento – Entonces, Harry, ¿qué me dices?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Una sensación de molestia nació en él cuando pensó en Remus junto a una mujer pero luego…

- Supongo que estaría bien… En verdad, creo que muy bien porque él siempre está tan solo…

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Sí estaría un poco celoso al principio, no lo niego, pero sé que en verdad necesita de alguien que lo apoye, y más ahora que volvió al colegio donde no todos lo quieren haciendo clases. Pero… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Hermione suspiró aliviada.

- Lo que pasa es que hoy lo vi en el Gran Comedor y me pareció que él…

- ¡No me digas que está saliendo con la profesora McGonagall! – exclamó Ron en una sonora carcajada.

- Claro que no, pero me parece que Remus te está quitando a tu querida y hermosa profesora de Encantamientos – esta vez fue su voz la cargada de ironía.

- Dices que… - balbuceó Ron.

- ¿Le gusta Nólatári? – preguntó Harry un tanto atónito.

- Así me pareció – le contestó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – Sé que ella no te cae muy bien por lo de tus sueños…

- Ella no es lo que yo pensaba – sentenció Harry recordando la mirada de Nindë en su última visión – Pienso que ella y Remus harían una linda pareja.

- ¿Pero… pero estás segura de lo que viste Hermione? ¿No te habrás equivocado?

- Lamento desilusionarte, Ron, pero Nólatári se veía encantada con él… Si les parece, podríamos confirmarlo en la cena. ¿Vamos?

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- ¡Remus, Remus! – exclamó Nindë entrando en el Gran Comedor, justo detrás de Lupin.

- ¡Perdona! No había visto que venías detrás de mí. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- Algo ajetreado – le contestó Nindë mientras Remus galantemente le corría la silla para que ella se sentase – Gracias – le murmuró.

- De nada. Supuse que estarías ocupadísima, ¡si en el recreo casi ni pudimos hablar! Pero no te preocupes, es normal este movimiento los primeros días. Así lo estuve yo también la primera vez que vine a Hogwarts.

- ¡Es verdad! Casi lo había olvidado… Algo escuché en el banquete de bienvenida. Así que ¿ya habías dado clases antes?

- Así es, hace dos años, y de la misma asignatura.

- ¿Y por qué te marchaste entonces?

- Bueno… eso es algo que no puedo decirte todavía – le contestó un poco avergonzado y visiblemente incómodo.

- Aja… ¿Tienes un secreto Remus Lupin? Pues te cuento que yo… también tengo uno así es que no te preocupes tanto.

- ¿Ah sí? Tal parece que somos unos mentirosos entonces.

- No, nada de eso, digamos que solo un poco… reservados.

La sonrisa que Nindë le brindó, hizo que el joven profesor se volviera a sentir cómodo frente a ella.

- Bueno… - prosiguió Nindë con algo de curiosidad – Supongo que no es una esposa lo que intentas ocultar ¿o sí?

- ¡No, claro que no! Soy tan soltero como tú, supongo - ¡_Él también quería saber!_

- Por supuesto – le contestó ella coqueta.

- _"Esto se llama tener suerte… Vamos por buen camino…"_ – pensó muy animado el profesor – Te conseguí esto en la Biblioteca – y le entregó un gran libro te tapas cafés, el que había tenido en sus manos todo este tiempo.

- **_Todo lo que usted siempre quiso saber sobre el Quidditch_** – leyó Nindë – Esto es fabuloso…

- No creo que debas preocuparte tanto. En realidad el equipo de Ravenclaw es muy bueno.

- ¿Tanto como para ganarle a Slytherin?

Remus pareció meditarlo un poco antes de contestar.

- La verdad, todos los equipos tiene dificultades con el de Slytherin… Su modo de jugar es bastante… "especial".

- No me digas nada más. Apuesto que juegan sucio y haciendo trampas. Era de suponerlo… En fin, me dijiste que alguien podía darme algunos consejos ¿a quién te referías?

- Bueno… - Lupin lucía nuevamente avergonzado – Yo había pensado en Harry, que es el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, pero olvidé un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mira eso – e indicó a la mesa de los leones.

Allí estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron y… Cho Chang. Entonces Nindë pudo notar lo nervioso que ambos buscadores se ponían cuando estaban juntos.

- Se gustan… - pensó en voz alta la joven.

- Sí… si le pidiéramos a Harry que le diera algunos consejos extras a tu equipo pues creo que tendríamos algunos problemas – y le sonrió.

- El amor… Esas sensaciones de nerviosismo nunca se pasan, ¿verdad? A pesar de que creces, nunca estás lo suficientemente seguro de lo que la otra persona pueda sentir.

- _"Ya lo creo"_ – pensó Remus, sintiendo ese mismo nerviosismo crecer dentro de él ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella.

- Bueno – dijo Nindë en un suspiro – Supongo que no me queda más que rezar para que Ravenclaw gane.

- ¡Ya te dije que no te preocupes tanto! – y la tomó cariñosamente de las manos – De todos modos, no creo que Severus pague su apuesta si pierde.

Nindë no supo que contestarle porque se encontró totalmente paralizada con aquel gesto tan tierno de Remus. Y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que lo hacía él.

- Lamento interrumpir tan conmovedora escena – les dijo Snape con una expresión amenazadora en el rostro – pero pretendo cenar en paz, así es que les rogaría que pospusieran sus escenas románticas para otra ocasión.

Ambos profesores retiraron sus manos de la mesa tan rápidamente como pudieron. Nindë pareció querer excusarse pero luego lo pensó mejor. Si Snape quería pensar que entre Remus y ella pasaba algo, entonces que lo pensara. ¿Qué más le daba a ella?

- Es que Remus es tan tierno que a veces no me puedo aguantar las ganas de mimarlo – le respondió Nindë mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Remus entre la suya. Éste se puso rojo como un tomate pero pareció entender "el jueguito y la indirecta" cuando Nindë lo pisó por debajo de la mesa. Después de todo… simular tener algo con esta profesora no era ningún sacrificio… ¡en lo absoluto!

Snape sintió el ya conocido dolor de estómago cuando Nindë le soltó aquella respuesta. Una furia incontenible surgió en el centro de su cuerpo. ¡Nadie tenía derechos sobre esa sabelotodo más que él! Era **su **contrincante, ¡ella era de su propiedad ahora! ¡Nadie más podía involucrarse! ¡¡Nadie!! ¡Y menos ese patético hombre lobo! ¡¡Estaba entrando en su terreno y eso no se lo permitiría nunca!! Bufó abiertamente antes de volver a hablar.

- No sabía que en Hogwarts estuviese permitido que los profesores entablaran relaciones tan cercanas.

- Tampoco está prohibido, Severus – le respondió Remus un tanto incómodo y molesto con el brillo en los ojos de Snape y esa malicia en su tono de voz. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco o sería posible que el profesor de Pociones…? _"Pues no me quedaré a averiguarlo"_ – pensó - ¡Vamos Nindë, allí está Harry! – y se puso de pie sin soltarle la mano ni un instante – Será mejor que hablemos con él antes de que entre a su clase de Astronomía. ¡Vamos!

Nindë se largó a reír divertida ante el apuro de Remus, pero tampoco le soltó la mano sino hasta que llegaron cerca de Harry. Y luego los tres salieron hacia los exteriores del castillo.

Snape los miró con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que los perdió de vista. La ira estaba ardiendo en su interior, haciéndole hervir la sangre. ¡Ese maldito hombre lobo! ¡¡Había tenido el valor de replicarle!! ¡Él! que siempre se mostraba tan manso, tan calmado ¡lo había mirado con desdén!

Ya no pudo seguir comiendo. Se paró de la mesa sintiendo que podría estallar en cualquier momento, inconciente de que dos pares de ojos lo miraban atentos: Hermione frunció el ceño pensando que lo que había visto no le gustaba para nada, mientras que Dumbledore se acomodaba las gafas aún atónito con la reacción de su profesor de Pociones. Sin embargo, él no estaba preocupado como Hermione, al contrario, sonrió misteriosamente mientras un brillo extraño se encendía en sus ojos azules.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Snape entró en su despacho hecho un demonio. Se paseaba de un lado a otro furioso, echando toda clase de maldiciones en contra de aquel licántropo. Este asunto era solamente entre Nindë y él. ¿Por qué Lupin tenía que entrometerse?

Se dejó caer en la silla detrás de su escritorio y apretó fuertemente los puños sobre él. Esos dos se habían tomado de la mano delante de todos, ¡delante de él!

- ¡Maldición! Yo debí… debí...

De improviso, pareció recobrar la cordura. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¿Por qué perdía el control de esa forma? La respuesta no tardó en llegar a su mente pero no le gustó nada. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente tratando de ahuyentarla.

- No, no, ¡no es por eso! Eso es imposible, ¡imposible! Cálmate Severus, cálmate… Aquello te molestó de sobremanera porque los aborreces a ambos, no los soportas, ¿te acuerdas? Sí, sí, es solo por eso, no hay nada más…

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente a medida que se convencía a sí mismo de que esa explicación era la más conveniente para su estado.

- Los detestas, los odias, no significan nada para ti, no permitas que te perturben de este modo…

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en sus finos labios cuando una nueva idea cruzó por su mente. Seguramente Nindë no sabía lo del hombre lobo… ¡Claro que no! Y alguien tendría que decírselo alguna vez... Quizás a él, por pura casualidad, se le podría salir ese detallito delante de ella…

Entonces, y solo entonces, los ojos negros del profesor de Pociones brillaron de satisfacción…

**Fin del Capítulo 5**

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

**_Silence-messiah:_**_ Qué bueno que te gustaron los capítulos!! Espero que estos sigan dentro de tu agrado… ¡¡Oh, sí!! Nindë tiene mucha iniciativa… Y eso no solo te gusta a ti sino a que estos profesores de Hogwarts también!!… jejeje_

**_Amanda Beicker:_**_ Amiga!!!! Sí!! Créelo!! Aquí está Lupin… Él tan lindo, tan tierno…(confieso que me gusta casi tanto como Severus jejejeje) Y pues, ya en estos capítulos se ve que nuestro querido Remus va a tener un papel importante en esta historia… Lo de Nindë, eso si sabe leer la mente, no te lo puedo adelantar… JOJOJO, pero ya vez que Snape ha estado tratando de hacer sus averiguaciones y mira el resultado. ¿Será una mala chica? Eso no lo sabremos hasta el capítulo 8 más menos así es que no te queda más que leer… JOJOJOJO_

**_Tonks:_**_ Pues aquí estoy con dos capítulos mas!! Snape también es uno de mis personajes favoritos… es tan misterioso, oscuro, varonil!!! Jajajaja (perdón, me entusiasmé) Ahora no te preocupes, el profesor de pociones NUNCA se mostrará cursi, aunque esté enamorado… Eso no está en su naturaleza, y perdería todo su encanto si lo hiciera… Ya verás que a pesar de estar "in love" de Nindë, no perderá ni una pizca de su agradable humor…_

**_Maru-snape:_**_ Claro que contaré la historia secreta de Snape y Florence!! Ese es un pilar fundamental de la historia :) … JAJAJAJAJA Ya verás lo que le espera a Sevy con esta chica!! Algo he mostrado en este capitulo, estará más antipático que nunca!! Pero si él no fuera así, no lo adoraríamos tanto!! Y en cuanto a Hermione… tengo la ligera sospecha que este año puede lograr un acercamiento con Ron… no se!! Quien sabe!! Pero lo estoy intentando :)_

**_Merodeadora-Chii:_**_ Que bueno que te gustó!! Es un honor para mi que hayas venido a leer mi fic aunque el personaje principal no sea Ron… (pero te adelanto que él tendrá su coqueteo y romance también eh?? Ya es hora que alguien le de acción a esos dos jejejejeje) En cuanto a la relación de Nindë con Voldemort, eso se sabe pronto, como en dos o tres capítulos más. En cuanto al romance, ella ya lo está teniendo… solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta que le gusta alguien más… :S … La verdad no sé si Severus pueda ser lindo cuando está enamorado… lo que sí sé es que no va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente!!_

**_Caris:_**_ Amiga! Como siempre muchas gracias por tus comentarios… tú ya sabes lo que significan para mí!! En cuanto a Nindé… Uf!!! No puedo adelantarte mucho solo que en dos o tres capítulos más sabremos QUIEN ES realmente y qué es lo que esconde, su relación con Voldemort, etc., asé es que… solo te queda leer!! ¡¡Y claro que se atraen con Snape!! Jajajaja Ambos son tan orgullosos que ni reparan en siquiera pensarlo pero ya llegará el momento JOJOJOJOJO… De Florence voy a contarlo todo, no te preocupes, ella es el pasado que el profesor de pociones intenta olvidar pero con Nindë tan cerca de él… ¡¡imposible!! Y no te preocupes!! Mira que tus reviews me llegan sin ningún problema._

**_Jany:_**_ Jajajajajajaja ¡¡No se vale!! Yo te amenacé primero!!! Jajajajajaja Bueno, creo que entre presionadotas nos entendemos no?? jejejeje Gracias por pensar eso de mi forma de escribir y del fic!! (carita colorada) Como te conté esto es como un experimento al cual le estoy agarrando mucho cariño… Y tienes razón, lo de Nindë y Florence ya se sabrá… Florence tiene unos capítulos propios más adelante (ya te conté que quiero hacer el fic de mas o menos 30 caps) Ojala y me tengan paciencia!! Y en cuanto a Hermione… ¡¡ya tiene que ponerse las pilas!! Hasta Ginny salió más avispada jajajaja Trataré de solucionar esos pequeños errores que Rowling dejó en su quinto libro… jajajajajaja ¡¡Acción, acción señores!! Lo prometo!!_

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ¡¡No saben cuán feliz estoy al ver que la historia les ha gustado!! Esto me da más ánimos para continuar escribiendo… Un avisito antes de despedirme: Salgo a vagaciones toda la próxima semana así es que la entrega de los capítulos la haré el martes o miércoles de la oootra semana, es decir, la primera semana de Marzo. Ojala y no se me aburran en medio de la tardanza, pero prometo que ahora viene lo mejor. Un besito y cuídense!!_

_PD: Gracias a aquellos que leen mi fic y no dejan reviews… Espero que les guste también!!_


	7. Capítulo 6: ¿Son esos celos, Severus?

_Holasssssss!!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta luego de unas breves vagaciones. Antes de que comiencen a leer este nuevo capítulo tengo dos cosillas que contarles. Primero, quiero pedir disculpas públicas por el error garrafal que me mandé con Hermione en el capítulo cuatro. ¡¡Ni me acordaba que había dejado sus dientes en perfecto estado luego del baile de Navidad!! He ahí una pequeña prueba de lo volada que soy al leer… Generalmente recuerdo todas las escenas y detalles de Harry, Ron, Snape, Lupin, Sirius… UPS!!! se trata de puros hombres… (Clau se pone colorada) Trataré de que no se me vuelvan a pasar este tipo de "detallitos" pero muchas gracias por hacérmelos notar!! Ese es el verdadero trabajo del lector… jejejejeje_

_Bueno, presentadas las disculpas, vamos con la siguiente explicación. Como verán, esta semana subí solo un capítulo… No lloren, no lloren, ahora sabrán por qué. Este sexto capítulo salió mucho más largo de lo que yo me imaginaba pero es muy importante para el resto de la trama. Necesito mantener el suspenso un poquitito más… Pero prometo que este sábado tendrán nuevamente los dos capítulos correspondientes, ¿vale? Además… subí este capítulo dos días antes de lo que había prometido!! jejejeje_

_Lo último. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Amanda Beicker… Ya sabes que adoro a Remus casi casi tanto como a Snape y pensé que te gustaría verlo (leerlo jejeje) en plena conquista. ¿Que si lo consiguió? Cof cof cof Pues lee… Lamentablemente no me imagino a Remus tan osado como podría serlo Sirius… Ya verás a qué me refiero cuando leas el capítulo. Eso sí… ¡Remus no es nada de tonto! Y creo que esta vez le ganó la partida a Snape cof cof cof Para ti amiga, de todo corazón!!!_

_Ahora sí… a leer se ha dicho!!! Y no olviden dejarme un review please!!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿SON ESOS CELOS, SEVERUS?**

Habían pasado casi más de dos semanas y Snape aún no encontraba la ocasión precisa para contarle a Nindë que su _adorado Remus_ no era más que un maldito licántropo.

A pesar de que había planeado su venganza astutamente y de que sabía que con ésta pondría a aquellos dos en su sitio, la furia que lo carcomía por dentro parecía acumularse en su interior, cada vez con mayor intensidad, al paso de los días. Y esos rumores, ¡esos estúpidos rumores! estaban echando por tierra su tan _conveniente _explicación del asunto.

Como sucedía siempre en Hogwarts con cualquier cosa que fuera SECRETA, el rumor de que Nindë Nólatári y Remus J. Lupin eran mucho más que amigos, se había esparcido por todo el castillo como _mantequilla en tostada_. A cualquier lado que el profesor de Pociones fuese, el tema obligado de conversación era el supuesto romance que ambos profesores mantenían.

Snape sentía arcadas cada vez que pensaba que el establecimiento completo se había transformado en una especie de sede de la Revista _Corazón__ de Bruja_, y que nadie se preocupara por ello. Tal vez por esto (aunque me atrevería a decir que había algo más) es que Severus se encontraba especialmente propenso a la revancha por aquellos días. Ninguno de los alumnos pensaba que el mal carácter del profesor de Pociones pudiera intensificarse a tal extremo, pero muchos lo habían corroborado en carne propia, tanto así, que la mayoría de las Casas perdían al día como mínimo 30 puntos, haciendo que Slytherin quedara en primer lugar en la obtención de la Copa.

Sabiendo el humor de _perro_ que Snape traía y no dispuestos a perder ni un solo punto más, los chicos de Quinto Año de Gryffindor se habían puesto de acuerdo para no abrir la boca por ningún motivo en la última clase de Pociones de la semana. Sin embargo, el plan resultaba doblemente difícil de cumplir cuando se tenían como compañeros de clase a los odiosos de Slytherin.

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó Snape entrando en el aula, aunque como de costumbre, la clase estaba en silencio antes de que el profesor entrase en la mazmorra - ¡_Accio_ pergaminos! – exclamó desde su escritorio, y al instante se posaron en su mano las composiciones sobre la _Poción Multijugos_ dejadas como tarea la clase anterior. Inspeccionó uno por uno los pergaminos recogidos, y tomando uno excepcionalmente largo, se dirigió a sus alumnos con un gesto amenazador en el rostro - Dije claramente tres pergaminos, Granger y no cinco como los que acabas de entregar. ¿Acaso piensas que a mí me sobra el tiempo para corregir? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego de mirar a Harry y a Ron un instante, la cerró sin pronunciar palabra alguna (aunque en sus ojos podía leerse claramente el adjetivo INJUSTICIA).

- Sabiendo lo inútiles que son la mayoría de ustedes (y obviamente no me estoy refiriendo a los de mi casa) – les dijo Snape con su característico tono burlón – he decidido calificar la poción que prepararán el día de hoy. Dicha calificación influirá directamente en la nota de su examen final, es decir, en la MHB de Pociones que deberán rendir una vez terminado el año escolar.

Un murmullo inmediato de protestas se extendió por toda la clase.

- ¡SILENCIO! – y apuntando a la pizarra con su varita mágica agregó – Allí están los ingredientes necesarios y las instrucciones de preparación. Tienen 40 minutos. ¡Comiencen ya!

La mazmorra se llenó con los suaves sonidos de las balanzas y el constante burbujear de los líquidos en los calderos. Snape se paseaba por la sala, como era habitual, burlándose cruelmente de las pociones de sus alumnos e intimidando y provocando a los de Gryffindor para restar más puntos a su casa.

Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que la poción de Neville Longbottom empezó a liberar un denso humo negro. Todo el mundo sabía que Pociones era la materia que menos se le daba al muchacho, sin contar que sentía verdadero pánico cada vez que estaba frente a Snape.

- ¡CHICO ESTUPIDO! – gritó dirigiéndose hacia Neville - ¡Allí dice claramente que las patas de araña deben agregarse 10 minutos después de apagado el fuego del caldero! ¡COMO TENGO QUE DECÍRTELO…!

Pero el profesor ya no pudo seguir vociferando porque la poción en cuestión terminó por explotar peligrosamente, salpicando a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

- ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE! – exclamó Snape exasperado y totalmente cubierto de un líquido mohoso y fétido - ¡VAYAN A LA ENFERMERÍA INMEDIATAMENTE! El resto fuera, ¡FUERA!

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces. Al cabo de un minuto, la mazmorra estuvo en la más absoluta soledad.

- ¡Nos salvamos por un pelo! – exclamó Ron a Harry y Hermione, una vez que se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente lejos de las mazmorras - ¡Si hubiera calificado mi poción estoy seguro que hubiese reprobado!

- Snape se terminó por chiflar – sentenció Harry completamente convencido - ¡Ya no solo me detesta a mí sino que parece odiar a todo el colegio! Si no controla ese explosivo y volátil carácter que luce desde hace semanas, van a terminar por despedirlo.

- ¡Roguemos porque así sea! – le replicó el pelirrojo más entusiasmado que de costumbre.

- ¿En qué piensas, Hermione? – le preguntó Harry al verla caminar junto a ellos tan taciturna – No estarás pensando todavía en los puntos que Snape te quitó.

- No, eso no es importante… Lo realmente importante ahora es averiguar por qué Snape se está comportando de esta manera… ¡Si hasta parece estar molesto consigo mismo!

- ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esto, Hermione? – le preguntó Ron algo incrédulo - ¿Acaso quieres que nos termine expulsando por entrometernos en su vida privada?

- Él no puede hacer eso – le contestó Hermione en su habitual tono de suficiencia – Y en ningún caso lo quiero averiguar por el bien de Snape sino por el de Remus.

- ¿Remus? – le preguntó Harry extrañado - ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto? Si estás pensando que Snape se comporta así porque nuevamente no obtuvo el puesto de Defensa Contra las…

- ¡Claro que no es por eso! – lo interrumpió Hermione algo alterada – Lo digo y lo reafirmo: ¡Los hombres nunca se enteran de nada! – y apresuró el paso hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué es lo que ella nuevamente sabe y nosotros no? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Obviamente muchas cosas – le contestó éste frunciendo el entrecejo – Pero si quieres saberlo… ¡mejor apresúrate!

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- Así es que estás aquí – le dijo Snape a Lupin de muy mal talante, entrando a la sala de profesores como un huracán. Como era de suponer, Remus no se encontraba solo sino que en la habitual compañía de la profesora de Encantamientos. Parecía increíble pero en apenas un par de semanas, ambos maestros habían entablado una sólida y hermosa amistad.

- Buenas tardes, Severus – le contestó amablemente Remus, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. El profesor de los ojos dorados trataba de poner en evidencia los malos modales del mago vestido de negro - ¿Me buscabas?

- Solo quería recordarte que la poción ya está lista y que puedes disponer de ella cuando lo estimes conveniente – le contestó, saboreando cada gesto de pánico que se dibujaba en la cara de su colega.

Remus se puso rígido ante el tema. Frente a otro hubiese podido disimular pero frente a Nindë...

- No tendrías que haberte molestado tanto, Severus. De todos modos, gracias.

- Solo quise asegurarme de que tomarás la poción esta vez… como últimamente pareces estar en la LUNA… - Snape pronunció esta palabra despacio y llena de malicia.

Lupin palideció de golpe. ¡¿Qué demonios pretendía Severus?!

- ¿Estás… estás enfermo, Remus? – le preguntó Nindë un tanto preocupada.

- Oh… No me diga que Lupin no le ha contado… - la voz de Snape sonaba cada vez más suave y peligrosa.

- No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere – le refutó Nindë con seguridad – Todos tenemos derecho a mantener cierta privacidad en nuestras vidas. ¿O usted no tiene secretos, profesor?

- Le aseguro que ninguno que ponga en peligro la vida de los demás… Y creo que Lupin no puede decir lo mismo en este caso.

Remus no pudo soportarlo más y salió disparado de la sala de profesores, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Nindë llamándolo.

- Supongo que estará satisfecho profesor Snape – pronunció la joven tratando de mantenerse tranquila, aunque ya podía sentir la furia apoderándose de gran parte de su cuerpo.

- No he dicho ninguna mentira – se defendió hipócritamente.

- ¡Lo humilló! Él no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa… ¡Dígame por qué le gusta tanto hacerle daño!

- ¿Daño? – le repitió - ¡Es usted la que podría salir dañada si sigue al lado de ese lican…!

- ¿De ese licántropo? – lo cortó - ¿Pensó que no lo sabía?

Severus Snape se quedó helado ante tal revelación. Y por primera vez en su vida no supo qué contestar ni cómo reaccionar.

- ¡Por qué tuvo que entrometerse! – prosiguió Nindë al borde del colapso – Puedo entender que no me soporte ¡pero por qué ensañarse con él! ¡Qué le hizo! ¡¡Qué!! ¡Si no lo conociera tanto diría que está CELOSO!

La poca compostura que le quedaba a Snape pareció esfumarse al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Celoso él? ¡¡JA!! En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó sobre Nindë como una fiera y la sujetó de los brazos fuertemente.

- ¡Nunca! ¿Lo oyó? ¡¡CELOSO DE USTED NUNCA!! ¡Si dije lo que dije fue únicamente por su bien!

- ¡¡No me venga con ese cuento!! ¡Todo lo que usted hace lo hace pensando en su propio beneficio! ¡¡ES EL SER MÁS DESPRECIABLE QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA!!

Un golpe seco resonó en la sala al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore entraba en ella. El Director se quedó de una pieza al ver a Nindë estampar los cinco dedos de su mano derecha en la mejilla de Severus. Adivinando la reacción que su profesor de Pociones tendría, de dos zancadas se colocó frente a ellos y los enfrentó.

- ¡Pero qué significa esto! – exclamó Albus con una fuerte voz. Su habitual sonrisa cálida fue reemplazada por un gesto profundo de decepción y su rostro sereno se mostraba más severo que el del propio Snape.

Nindë bajó la vista avergonzada sin saber qué contestar. Por un minuto, Severus pareció hacer lo mismo pero finalmente masculló entre dientes…

- Creo que es evidente señor director, ¿no? – e inconscientemente llevó su mano a la mejilla donde Nindë le había pegado momentos antes.

- Esto es inconcebible – les dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de mirarlos ni un instante – Quiero que los dos me sigan. ¡Hablaremos en mi despacho ahora!

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

- ¿Se dan cuenta a lo que han llegado? ¿Qué pasaría si algún alumno los ve peleando de esta forma? – Resultaba extraño ver al Director tan enojado con alguien, conociendo de antemano su infinita bondad. Sin embargo Nindë (que estaba sentada frente a él) podía ver en sus ojos, además de enojo, una profunda decepción y eso la hizo sentirse aun peor. ¿Qué pensaría Dumbledore si se enterase de que Snape y ella ya habían peleado airadamente frente a los alumnos? No, eso sería demasiado, lo mejor era callar. Entonces se limitó a mirar la punta de sus pies, visiblemente avergonzada. Mientras tanto, Snape permanecía de pie tras ella, paseándose como león enjaulado.

- Severus – le dijo el Director con voz calmada – Quiero que te tranquilices y me digas lo que está pasando.

- Es esta… - y miró a Nindë despreciativamente – _muchachita,_ señor director, que no tiene respeto alguno por sus mayores y menos por las normas. Es arrogante y altanera… ¿Acaso no ha oído la ola de rumores que se han levantado en el colegio por su causa? Yo solo he tratado de ponerla en su lugar, como corresponde, si nadie más se preocupa por hacerlo.

Se había propuesto no hablar, no replicar, ¡no defenderse! y aceptar el castigo que Dumbledore creyese apropiado, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba de pie frente a Snape desafiándolo nuevamente.

- ¿Así que solo soy yo? ¿Así que toda la culpa es mía? ¿Por qué no le cuenta al Director que mi comportamiento se debió a su imprudencia? ¿O tan rápido olvidó que usted intentó ponerme en contra de Remus, contándome que es un hombre lobo? Dígale que me aborrece desde el primer día que llegué a Hogwarts, que no me soporta porque yo no le tengo miedo como los demás, ¡que se enerva cada vez que lo enfrento como ahora! Cuéntele que no me soporta por eso, ¡porque no me doblego frente a usted!

Viendo a Snape apretar el respaldo de la silla hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, Nindë trató que su respiración agitada volviera a la normalidad, dejando ir el aire lentamente de sus pulmones. Otra vez había hablado de más… ¡otra vez ese mago la había sacado de quicio!

Ambos profesores se miraron con resentimiento. Estaban tan enfrascados en su disputa visual que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Dumbledore pasaba del enojo a la diversión. Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad al descubrir que Severus se había topado por fin con la _horma de su zapato._

_- "Así que de esto se trataba todo… Entonces no estaba tan equivocado en mis deducciones"_ – pensó el anciano, mientras en sus labios se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – _"Esto explica perfectamente la escena del comedor que protagonizó Severus hace unos días, y el por qué del peligroso aumento de su mal carácter… ¡Qué sorpresa! Tal y como lo sospechaba, el profesor de Pociones no tiene ese corazón de piedra que se esfuerza en hacer creer que sí tiene, todo el tiempo… Al parecer, nunca es demasiado tarde para volver a sentir, ¿no?"_ – levantó una ceja contemplando aquella batalla visual. Si él no tomaba cartas en el asunto, difícilmente aquel par se uniría como era necesario… Carraspeó lo suficientemente alto para que ambos profesores reaccionaran, disimulando en forma hábil la espontánea alegría que se había instalado en su rostro – Bien, ya entiendo… - les dijo mientras arreglaba sus lentes de medialuna delante de sus ojos – Si vuelvo a presenciar escenas como ésta en el futuro, no me quedará más remedio que suspenderlos a ambos temporalmente de sus funciones, ¿está claro? Ya puede retirarse señorita Nólatári, necesito hablar con Severus en privado.

Nindë salió del despacho agradecida. Solo habían sido un reto y una advertencia después de todo… Se juró a sí mismo nunca más decepcionar a Albus de esa manera y salió a los jardines de Hogwarts en busca de Remus.

- Bien, Severus, ahora que estamos solos te vuelvo a preguntar: ¿qué te está pasando con esa muchacha?

Snape pareció dudar esta vez antes de contestar. Tomó asiente frente al Director y lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos.

- Ya se lo dije… su arrogancia y orgullo me sacan de quicio. Simplemente no la soporto.

- Tú no soportas a nadie, Severus, ni siquiera a mí completamente, pero no andas discutiendo con todos por eso como lo haces con ella. Habitualmente permaneces indiferente frente a todo y a todos, luciendo la arrogancia que reprochas en Nindë.

- Con ella no puedo mantenerme indiferente – le espetó fríamente.

- ¡No, si ya me di cuenta de eso! Dime una cosa ¿qué pretendías lograr diciéndole a ella lo de Lupin? Hace dos años, cuando por casualidad se lo contaste a tus alumnos, traté de comprenderte y no hice nada para perjudicarte pero ahora no lo voy a consentir. Como tampoco lo haré con ese geniecito que traes desde hace semanas. Si no te controlas te suspenderé de tus funciones alegando stress, ¿me oyes? ¡Si la detestas tanto solo ignórala, evítala! No le busques el odio porque ya vi que ella no te tiene miedo, ¿eh? – y no pudo evitar sonreírle burlonamente.

- ¿Cree que no me he dado cuenta de que no teme enfrentarme? ¿Y cree que no me he intentado alejar? ¡Sencillamente no sé lo que me pasa con ella! – y golpeó el escritorio con furia – Y el no saberlo me está volviendo loco…

- Te voy a decir una cosa. Sé que te vas a molestar pero a estas alturas poco me importa lo que pienses de mí. Eso que tú sientes ¿no son celos, Severus?

_- "Otra vez con el cuento de los celos"_ – pensó el profesor algo dolido – _"Como si yo no lo hubiera pensado antes…"_ – Usted mejor que nadie sabe que eso es imposible.

- Lo único que yo sé es que, desde aquella lamentable tragedia, te encargaste de levantar un muro de roca alrededor de tu corazón para nunca más tener que volver a sentir y a sufrir de esa forma. Para bien o para mal, Nindë atravesó ese muro sin siquiera proponérselo y ahora está tan dentro de tu ser que eso es lo que verdaderamente te molesta. Ella entró en ti y no te diste cuenta ni cómo ni cuándo lo hizo.

Snape permaneció en silencio. ¿Por qué diablos el director pensaba conocerlo tanto? Pues no, esta vez estaba equivocado, completamente equivocado. Si pensaba eso de él y de sus problemas con Nindë, era porque no lo conocía para nada.

- Ya vete a tu cuarto, Severus. Veo que necesitas… descansar. Y yo también – y acto seguido se levantó de su asiento con cierta parsimonia – Sé que no volveremos a hablar de este asunto nunca más y que ahora debes querer matarme por dármelas de sabelotodo, pero no olvides que _el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo_ – y poniéndole una mano en el hombro agregó – El amor no siempre es una debilidad, Severus… solo depende de qué ángulo lo mires y de qué acciones te impulse a realizar… Ahora, buenas noches…

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Los exteriores del castillo se sumían en la más densa penumbra. Si Nindë no tuviera aquella increíble visión nocturna, jamás hubiese encontrado a Remus tan pronto. Estaba cerca del lago, tirando piedras en él con una clara actitud de molestia. Sin embargo, cuando la joven se acercó al profesor, éste no pareció asustarse ni mucho menos enfadarse. Al contrario, permaneció sentado en la hierba esperando a que ella hiciese lo mismo. Nindë lo comprendió perfectamente.

- Ahora debes de pensar que soy un maldito mentiroso y… cobarde – le dijo Lupin entre dientes mientras lanzaba otra piedrita al lago.

- Nada de eso… Mira Remus, no quiero que te ofendas pero yo… yo ya sabía lo de tu licantropía.

Remus la miró con asombro.

- Me hubiera gustado ser yo quien te lo dijera – su voz sonó esta vez llena de amargura.

- Nadie me lo dijo yo solo… lo supe. Escúchame… tú ya sabes que yo también tengo mis secretos y quizás algún día te los cuente pero… por lo pronto te puedo adelantar que he convivido toda mi vida cerca de los hombres lobo y por lo tanto sé identificar los síntomas de… de… de lo que tanto te acongoja – y le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

Remus no pudo más que sonreírle. Esa mujer era única, ¡única!

- No se te escapa ninguna, ¿verdad?

- Pues no… - le contestó Nindë también sonriendo - ¡Ya ves lo inteligente que soy!

Ahora Remus rió con ganas.

- Así que… ¿no me rechazas por ser… un hombre lobo?

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! Ninguno de tus buenos sentimientos se esfuma así como así porque una vez al mes te transformes. Eso sí, avísame con anticipación cuando la luna llena esté próxima ¡porque no quiero que me vayas a comer! – y de nuevo se echó a reír. Para su sorpresa, Remus permaneció serio ante el comentario. Después de unos instantes de incómodo silencio, éste agregó...

- ¿No quieres que te coma…? Pues… no puedo decirte que alguna vez no lo haya pensado hacer… - su voz sonó grave y profunda. Nindë entendió perfectamente lo que él quiso decir y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse. Y a pesar de todas sus virtudes no logró reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como lo hubiera deseado, cuando Remus se acercó y la besó tímidamente. Ella no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba estar así con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se sentía tan protegida, tan amada, tan segura… Y el beso que comenzó como pidiendo permiso, terminó siendo un hermoso beso, tierno y dulce. Todo indicaba que los rumores… dejarían de ser rumores esa noche.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

La habitación de Severus Snape era una de aquellas en que el buen gusto y la sobriedad son lo primero que pueden observarse.

Una extensa colección de libros ocupaba completamente una de las frías paredes del cuarto. Cercana a ella, una chimenea con un sillón marrón en frente y una pequeña mesita de roble donde aún se encontraba un libro, a medio leer, de gastadas tapas negras. Al lado de la cama, y como último mueble de la estancia, había un velador, también de roble, con una jarra y un vaso de agua encima, una botellita con una poción gris en ella y… un portarretratos con una vieja fotografía en movimiento.

La habitación había sido utilizada como mazmorra en tiempos pasados, pero la exquisita decoración podía hacer olvidar ese detalle, a excepción del intenso frío que se colaba especialmente cuando el invierno se instalaba en el lugar. A pesar de aquello, Snape permanecía tendido en la cama, con los ojos negros bien abiertos y su mente trabajando a mil por hora. Las palabras del director lo habían puesto a pensar inexorablemente.

- Para estar celoso de aquella mujer, primero tendría que gustarme – pensó en voz alta – y para eso, definitivamente, tendría que cumplir con ciertos requisitos… - y ante el comentario no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna – Entonces… - suspiró – enumeremos las cualidades que ostenta esta dichosa profesora… La señorita Nindë es arrogante y altanera, pero obviamente porque se sabe muy inteligente y claramente es así. Es orgullosa y también valiente porque acepta mis desafíos sin siquiera dudarlo. Es astuta e ingeniosa, capaz de responder a mis frases hirientes e insidiosas en solo segundos… Conoce de pociones tanto como yo, y como si fuera poco, ¡es endiabladamente bella!...

Snape rió con ganas. Resultaba realmente extraño oír una carcajada tan sincera saliendo de los labios de aquel profesor, pero solo ese simple gesto, le restaba a su rostro unos diez años por lo menos.

- Sí… me gusta… - sentenció con un hilo de voz apenas audible – Con todos esos atributos tenía que ser así… - y casi enseguida agregó con dolor – Parece _imposible_, Severus Snape está celoso… y lo peor es que… cualquier esperanza es aún más _imposible_…

**Fin del Capítulo 6 **

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

**_barbi black:_**_ ¡¡No sabes el gusto que me da que hayas leído mi historia!! ¿Crees que mi historia ha tenido buenos resultados? Yo también lo pienso y estoy feliz por ello!! Y todo se lo debo a ustedes que leen este experimento que es mi historia. ¡¡Gracias!! ¿Así que tú querías publicar una parecida? ¡¡Qué coincidencia!! Ojalá y siga cumpliendo con tus expectativas. Y no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando cada semana de a dos capítulos, hasta que encuentre trabajo… (Clau reza para que así sea) En tal caso, seguiré subiendo solo de a un capítulo. _

**_Paula Moonlight:_**_ Paulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Por fin viniste por estos lados y leíste mi historia!!! ¿De verdad te gusta? Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… Es un honor ser elogiada por la fan número uno de Harry Potter jejejejeje Sí, es cierto, los primeros capítulos fueron algo fomes pero tenían que serlo para presentar a los personajes… Te advierto que se vienen más capítulos aburridos después de que la verdad salga a flote... Cof cof cof… Ya estoy adelantando de nuevo… ¡¡Síiiiii!! Este triángulo amoroso promete señores!! Ninguno va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, de hecho, Remus está aprovechando todas las oportunidades que se le presentan!! Jejejejeje Con respecto a Florence, no, no está basado en Ojos de Dragón (si aun no lo has leído corre a hacerlo!!) pero al igual que la fabulosa escritora de esta historia, pienso que Florence (personaje que sale nombrado en el cuarto libro en el capítulo del pensadero) fue la chica que se besó con Snape detrás de los invernaderos y que Berta Jorkins los descubrió en pleno acto, razón por la cual resultó hechizada. En honor a la verdad, la historia de Florence que tengo pensada está basada en otro fic (pero no lo voy a decir hasta que llegue el momento) el cual adaptaré para esta historia. Obviamente ya le pedí permiso al dueño de ese fic así es que a esperar por la historia de Florence!! Ahora, de Ron y Hermione… ¡¡prometo algo más de acción que el quinto libro!! ¿Qué hizo Rowling con todos esos celos del pelirrojo? ¡¡Yo los voy a resucitar, lo prometo!! Hermione no puede ser menos que Ginny… ¡¡si hasta ella pololeó dos veces en esta nueva entrega!! Y sí, ya sé que Cho no es muy popular después de lo bestia que se portó con Harry pero una cosa hay que reconocerle: ¡¡Que osada que nos salió la chica!! Y después dicen que las mujeres no nos atrevemos… Pero, ¿Quién dijo que la acción sería entre Harry y Cho? Muchas cosas pasan por esta loca cabeza… JAJAJAJAJA ¿Piensas que soy popular? JAJAJAJAJA (Clau se pone colorada) Gracias!!! No tengo más palabras… Ah!! ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos para ir al cine? Escríbeme un mail porque mi teléfono sigue cortado…_

**_Merodeadora – Chii:_**_ Amiga!!!!!! Ni te preocupes por no dejar los reviews inmediatamente que subo un capítulo (aunque si no lo haces te matoooooooooo jejejejejeje) Gracias, gracias por eso de que la historia está fenomenal… ¿De verdad te está gustando? Por lo menos hay una cosa de la que no te puedes quejar: Remus!!! Jejejeeje Y ya viene Ron… ¡¡Espero que con semejantes incentivos sigas tan interesada en el fic!! A proposito, por fin te llegaron mis reviews o no??_

**_Jany:_**_ Espero que este capítulo haya sido tan mega como esperabas… Jajajajajaja Y nuevamente gracias por decirme que escribo bien… ¿Así que simpatizando más con Snape? ¡¡Cuidadito que es solo mío!! Jajajajajaja No, mentira, pero Remus sigue ganando terreno, ¿viste? Ya puedes respirar tranquila porque el triangulo de Nindë ya está hecho y Ronnie Pooh no figura en él… Entre nos… ¿cuándo llevamos a cabo el asesinato de Rowling? Entre tu y yo sacamos el sexto libro mucho antes que ella y con mucha más acción seguro!!! No te preocupes, el pelirrojo y la sabelotodo (jejejeje) tendrán su minutin… que digo minutin, su hora!!! Espera y verás… _

**_Amanda Beicker:_**_ ¿Te ha gustado amiga? Sí, no sé por qué me sale un Remus tan tímido pero no me lo imagino de otra manera. Pero mira!! Tímido y todo como ya se está ganado un espacio bien grande en el corazón de Nindë no?? Ufff!!! ¿Qué Snape y Lupin no se pueden llevar tan mal? Este capítulo es una pequeña muestra que todo es posible… Ya te imaginarás como estará la cosa ahora que el profesor de Pociones ha reconocido lo que siente por Nindé… ¡¡Y no me la culpes por ello!! Con semejantes hombres de polos tan opuestos ¿Quién no disfrutaría? Un secretillo… aun no sé con quien dejar a Nindë pero será una batalla a muerte entre estos dos magos… ¿Una compañera para el que quede solo? Mmmm… ¡¡Podría ser!! … jajajajajajaja ¡¡Sí, me estoy poniendo tan mala como tu cuando te demoras tanto en actualizar!! De alguien tenía que aprender ¿no? jejejejeje Con respecto al duelo, no creas que me he olvidado, ya veo la pataleta que se le va a venir a Snape cuando sepa que Remus y Harry están ayudando a Nindë… A diferencia de lo anterior ¡¡ya sé quien va a ganar y perder!! Aunque no será una cena común ¿eh? Se parecerá a tu capítulo de los recortables diabólicos!! Jejejejeje_

**_Tonks:_**_ Lamento haberte desilusionado esta vez por no colgar dos capítulos pero espero hayas quedado satisfecha. Seguramente volverás a pensar "Pobre Severus" y "Viva Remus" a la vez… ¿Por qué es tan difícil estar de parte de uno solo? Jejejeje Por cierto ¿a cual de los dos prefieres? Si hasta ahora te ha parecido interesante, te prometo que lo que viene más adelante es aun mejor. ¡¡Sigue leyendo please!!_

**_Caris:_**_ Gracias por tus felicitaciones amiga!! Y que conste que no fueron 10 días jejejeje… A decir verdad, yo tampoco me imagino a Snape y a Nindë cocinando… lo entretenido va ser antes y durante el partido… Pero te advierto que necesariamente uno pierde y el otro gana la apuesta… Claro, no la pagarán como es debido pero… cof cof cof ¡¡ya estoy adelantando de nuevo!! Jejejeje Y sip, Nindë tiene sueños con Harry también ¿por qué? Cha cha cha chaaaannn… En los próximos dos capítulos se resuelven todas tus dudas… ¡¡Ya viste cómo reaccionó Nindë con lo de lo Lupin!! Verdaderamente cómo reaccionó Snape al enterarse que ella ya lo sabía… ¡¡Ni te imaginas lo fácil que se sale de control este trío!! No quiero ni pensar cómo se viene las cosas después… Apostaría que la situación se volverá color de hormiga… ¿Ya te leíste el quinto libro? ¿Qué te pareció? ¡¡Cuando tu hermano rufián te dejará el pc para que nos veamos en msn!! Espero que te haya gustado._

_Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo!! Los invito a que sigan leyendo y dejando reviews porque me dan una ilusión que no se imaginan!! Suerte a todos los que están en exámenes… Besitos!!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**


	8. Capítulo 7: El Ataque de los Elfos Oscur...

**CAPÍTULO 7: EL ATAQUE DE LOS ELFOS OSCUROS**

La vieja mansión de los Ryddle aun podía ser utilizada como un buen lugar de escondite debido, en gran parte, a su imagen siniestra y a la sensación de que algo horrendo vivía en aquel lugar. La misteriosa desaparición del viejo Frank Bryce el año anterior (hasta entonces único cuidador del lugar) no había hecho más que aumentar el temor de los ciudadanos de Pequeño Hangleton, haciendo que la casona cayera en un inevitable y deplorable estado de abandono.

El constante crepitar del fuego en una pequeña chimenea, era la única señal de vida en la vieja mansión. La oscura silueta de un hombre alto y delgado podía visualizarse desde la entrada de la habitación, al igual que la serpiente que se encontraba enrollada a sus pies como una horrible parodia de un perro fiel. Apenas Colagusano hizo aparición en el cuarto, la voz fría y aguda del hombre le heló la sangre, erizándole los pelos de la nuca.

- ¿Qué noticias me traes, Colagusano? – le preguntó en un suave siseo.

- Ya está hecho mi señor, Macnair y Nott se ocuparon de él.

- Perfecto… Karkarov fue un estúpido al pensar que huiría de mí tan fácilmente – y una espeluznante sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Nadie que traicione a lord Voldemort vive para contarlo… ¿Y qué me dices de lo otro?

- El ataque está previsto para esta noche, y si me permite señor, debo expresar mi completo asombro ante el plan. Nunca pensé que ellos se pondrían de nuestro lado tan fácilmente…

- De **mi lado,** Colagusano – lo corrigió fríamente – Los Elfos Oscuros saben que lord Voldemort siempre recompensa a los que lo ayudan, y como ellos lo único que quieren es venganza… - se puso de pie y respiró hondamente por las rajas de su nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente – No quiero ningún error esta noche, ¿lo entiendes? Necesito ese ingrediente para completar el _Elixir_ por lo que ¡no deben regresar sin él! – sus ojos rojos con pupilas alargadas como las de un gato, refulgieron en la oscuridad – Ya sabes que sin la ayuda del _Elixir de Garús_ jamás podré acercarme a ese Harry Potter sin resultar herido. Pero solo me queda superar esta última prueba, y una vez que lo haga, nada ni nadie podrá impedir que lo MATE SIN PIEDAD.

- Mi señor… ¿usted está seguro…?

- Por supuesto – lo interrumpió peligrosamente antes de que Colagusano pudiese siquiera terminar de hacer la pregunta – Acaso ¿no fui capaz de superar aquella magia antigua que me impedía tocar a Potter? ¿Y esa misma protección no corre ahora por mis venas? No existe ninguna razón que me haga pensar que esta vez fallaré, al contrario, ya que ahora cuento con la ayuda de mis fieles mortífagos… Apenas descubra quién es el _Guardián _y lo haya eliminado, ese mocoso no tendrá más protecciones frente a mí. ¡Ahora vete! Y comunícale a los demás, claramente, QUE NO QUIERO ERRORES.

Haciendo una venia, Colagusano desapareció de la vista del _Señor Tenebroso_, con la orden del comienzo de la primera batalla sangrienta desde que se concretara su regreso.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

El frío aire de la noche no fue un verdadero obstáculo a la hora de decidir si salir o no del castillo. Después de todo, en el _Bosque de Luthien _las noches acostumbraban a ser aun más gélidas a medida que el invierno se acercaba al campamento. Ella había soportado temperaturas extremas entrenando con el resto de las doncellas del ejército sin nunca quejarse por ello, por lo tanto ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora cuando se trataba de estar en soledad? En el día le había resultado relativamente fácil evadir a sus compañeros de labores y por ende, a la larga lista de preguntas que tendría que responderles sobre su estado de ánimo, pero lamentablemente no podría hacer lo mismo en la cena.

No fue necesario pensarlo más. Tomó del armario de su cuarto una capa color verde oscuro, casi malva, y se la colocó frente al gran espejo redondo de cuerpo entero que tenía a los pies de la cama. Ajustó la capa a su cuerpo y se cubrió con la capucha la cabeza. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió.

- Verde… - pensó en voz alta – Si Remus viera esta capa seguramente me volvería a preguntar por qué toda la ropa que uso es de color verde… Y yo, otra vez, tendría que mentirle diciéndole que es mi color favorito. Remus… - suspiró profundamente – Pero ¿por qué estoy pensando en él ahora? – se recriminó algo molesta, al descubrirse pensando en el mago de ojos dorados – Pareces una adolescente, susurrando su nombre sin siquiera darte cuenta… Por qué lo haces, ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

_- Porque te gusta, tonta ¿por qué si no? – _le contestó, sin tapujos, su propia imagen desde el espejo.

Nindë bajó la vista de su reflejo con un tibio color rosa pintándole las mejillas. Volvió a sonreír.

- Quizás tengas razón… - le dijo al espejo algo avergonzada.

_- ¡Claro que la tengo! Siempre la tengo, no en vano soy quien te conoce mejor._

Inconscientemente volvió a mirar su reflejo. Vistiendo ese color tan oscuro sería la pareja perfecta de Snape.

- Severus Snape… - pensó en voz alta nuevamente – Qué mago tan extraño… ¿y por qué siempre vestirá de negro? ¿por qué…? ¡AY YA BASTA! – se reprendió por segunda vez - ¿Qué haces tú pensando en ese ser tan desagradable? Lo detestas tanto que te estás obsesionando con él.

La imagen del espejo levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? – la interrogó Nindë – Será mejor que me vaya antes de que alguien venga a buscarme.

_- La razón por la que pensaste en Severus es la misma por la cual pensaste en Remus… Sí que eres una tonta si todavía no te das cuenta – _le contestó el espejo con voz silbante cuando ya Nindë había salido de la habitación.

El frío aire que azotó sus mejillas nada más con abrir las grandes puertas de roble, fue reconfortante. No había ni una sola alma por los alrededores.

_- "Lógico, todos deben de estar ya en el Gran Comedor" – _pensó _– "Esto es perfecto… nada de preguntas, nada de explicaciones, nada de mentiras… "_

Caminó decidida en dirección al lago. Para nadie era un secreto que los de su raza preferían siempre las cercanías de las aguas. No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando la angustia volvió a ocupar su pecho.

_- "Oh, no… otra vez este dolor… Es este mal presentimiento lo que me ha atormentado todo el día" – _cerró los ojos concentrándose _– "Vindalf… dime que no es lo que pienso… dime que ellos están a salvo en Luthien…"_

_Vindalf_, el Elfo del Viento, no tardó en responder a su plegaria. A través del movimiento de los árboles, de las flores y la hierba al paso de la brisa, Nindë pudo escuchar un suave sonido, un lejano murmullo que solo acrecentó sus miedos:

**_"El ataque está previsto para esta noche… Los Elfos Oscuros saben que lord Voldemort los recompensará… El Elixir de Garús me permitirá acercarme a ese Harry Potter…"_**

****

- ¡Con que estabas aquí Nindë!

- ¡Maldición Remus! – exclamó ella aun con el corazón en la boca - ¡¡Me asustaste!! Por poco y me matas… - e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de calmarse.

- Perdóname, yo no quería… - se excusó Lupin viendo lo pálida que Nindë se había puesto – Es la primera vez que te oigo utilizar esas palabras – agregó burlesco – No son propias de una profesora de Hogwarts y menos de una tan bonita como tú.

- Entonces es que nunca me has oído discutir con Snape… ¡Te escandalizarías!

Remus torció la sonrisa en su cara.

_- "Tonta…" - _pensó la profesora de Encantamientos _– "Tenías que nombrarlo justo ahora cuando sabes que no se llevan… Además ¡no tienes ninguna razón para estar pensando otra vez en Snape!"_. Ahuyentando al mago oscuro de sus pensamientos, agregó algo distraída - ¿Qué haces acá, Remus? ¿No deberías estar cenando?

- Es que estoy preocupado por ti… No quise agobiarte antes con mis preguntas pero al no verte en la mesa yo pensé que… que te habías sentido mal. ¿Ibas a alguna parte? Lo digo por la capa.

- Oh no, nada de eso, solo quería caminar un rato cerca del lago sin congelarme… como tú – agregó, al verlo temblar por el frío.

- Que graciosa… - le contestó Lupin tratando de mantenerse erguido para no demostrar que se moría de frío – Es en serio, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Nindë suspiró.

- No es nada, ya te lo dije… es solo que hoy no me he sentido muy bien. Pero mañana amaneceré mejor, ya lo verás – y le sonrió.

Remus la miró dulcemente a través de sus profundos ojos dorados.

- Está bien, acepto que no quieras contarme la verdad pero… ¿alguna vez me tendrás la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo?

- Oh, Remus – y lo abrazó cariñosamente – Si no te he contado nada no es porque no confíe en ti, al contrario… Si supieras la verdad correrías peligro y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

- Por ti correría hasta el más grave de los riesgos – le dijo con voz ronca, apegándola más contra su cuerpo – Y lo haría porque me importas, porque te quiero, porque te… - el beso tierno que Nindë recibió de labios de Remus fue suficiente para saber cómo completar aquella frase. Mantuvieron el abrazo unos instantes más, durante los cuales Nindë pudo sentir a Lupin hundir su rostro en su cuello.

_- "Como quisiera poder contarte, Remus… ¿Por qué siento que es tan fácil llegar a amarte?"_

Abrió sus ojos verdes y miró en dirección al castillo. Allí, bajo el umbral de las puertas de entrada se encontraba él, con ambas manos empuñadas a los costados de su cuerpo y mirándola, con esos ojos negros, más severo que nunca. No fue más que un segundo, una milésima fracción de segundo lo que el mago demoró en girar sobre sus talones e ingresar nuevamente al castillo con la toga negra ondeando tras de sí, pero ese fue tiempo más que suficiente para que Nindë lo supiera: esa noche había habido alguien más preocupado por ella. Y no supo ni cómo ni por qué pero su corazón dio un salto de emoción en su pecho al imaginar a Snape afligido por su causa.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Los Elfos Altos sabían que el ataque al Bosque no tardaría mucho más en llevarse a cabo. Fue por esto que supieron, al divisar a los primeros Elfos Oscuros, que la hora de luchar había llegado. Así había sido y sería siempre hasta el final de los tiempos.

La profunda enemistad que dividía a estas dos razas de Elfos, tenía su origen en el génesis del mundo mágico. Los **_Elfos Altos_**, una de las tantas razas de los llamados **_Elfos de Luz_**, son humanoides de apariencia frágil y delicada. Aunque su aspecto físico es bastante similar al de los humanos, poseen una agilidad y destreza en sus movimientos que los primeros carecen. Son grandes conocedores de los bosques y se mueven en forma tan sutil y silenciosa por ellos, que resulta prácticamente imposible detectar su presencia cuando espían a un enemigo o preparan un ataque sorpresa. La _infravisión_ y su habilidad con el arco son las principales armas con las que combaten eficazmente. En general, siempre visten en tonos verdes para camuflarse en los bosques frente a la presencia de sus enemigos.

Los **_Elfos Oscuros_**, por su parte, son el perfecto antagonismo de sus pares de la Luz. Son más pequeños de estatura, de tez oscura y ojos negros. Una diabólica maldad rige cada uno de sus actos, por lo que todos en el mundo mágico los reconocen como malvados y peligrosos. Son seres malditos, huidizos y desagradables, estrechamente relacionados con el mundo de los muertos. Han vivido siglos y siglos rumiendo su venganza en contra de los _Elfos de Luz_ (porque ellos no están condenados a permanecer siempre en la oscuridad), esperando el momento preciso para asirse de todos sus bienes y propiedades.

En la primera ascensión al poder de lord Voldemort, los Elfos Oscuros se negaron a colaborar haciendo gala de su característica altanería y orgullo. Ellos se consideraban lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a los Elfos Altos por sí solos, por lo que consideraron _prudente_ rechazar la invitación de unirse al lord. Después de todo, cada una de las razas de Elfos siempre habían permanecido al margen de los problemas de la Comunidad Mágica, tratando de mantener el equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad, entre el bien y el mal. Era por ello que permanecían alejados de la sociedad, resguardando poderosos hechizos, libros e ingredientes que en las manos equivocadas, podrían perturbar el anhelado equilibrio.

Sin embargo ahora, en la segunda venida del _Señor Tenebroso_, los Elfos Oscuros no se habían hecho de rogar. Siendo derrotados en incontables ocasiones por los Elfos Altos, el resentimiento no había más que aumentado en sus corazones, al igual que lo había hecho su sed de venganza. Lord Voldemort siempre recompensaba a todo el que lo ayudara así es que ¿qué podrían perder esta vez?

Aunque los Elfos Altos hubiesen preferido mantenerse alejados, el equilibrio ya había desaparecido inclinando la balanza precisamente hacia el lado menos indicado. Conociendo el resurgir del _Elegido _y también el del Lord, los Elfos Altos no habían dudado en ponerse del lado de Dumbledore (el único mago al que el _Señor Tenebroso_ temía) para brindarle todo su apoyo, conocimientos y poder.

Esta vez la resistencia de ambos bandos fue asombrosa. La habilidad en el uso del arco era la única arma legítima de defensa y por la cual los Elfos Altos mantenían una leve ventaja sobre los invasores. Sin embargo, la suerte estaba echada esa noche, y con la llegada de los mortífagos todo cambió a favor del Innombrable.

No acostumbrados al uso de la varita como medio de hacer magia, los Elfos Altos no tenían cómo defenderse de los incontables chorros de luces verdes y rojas que pasaban por sobre sus cabezas y entre sus cuerpos. Las flechas de los Elfos de Luz eran detenidas en el aire por los sujetos con máscara, por lo que toda su defensa se vino abajo en unos pocos instantes. Como resultado, los Elfos Oscuros tomaron el control del _Bosque de Luthien_ en menos de lo pensado.

Parte de los elfos del campamento huyeron a los _Bosques Elficos_ más alejados de Luthien, mientras que otra porción murió luchando en contra del Lado Oscuro. Otros, fueron hechos cruelmente prisioneros, como fue el caso del Rey de los Elfos Altos, _Elfkönig_, y de sus sirvientes más leales.

_Elfkönig _y sus servidores fueron llevados por algunos Elfos Oscuros al medio del _Bosque_, frente a la presencia de un hombre alto y encapuchado, tal y como lucían el resto de los mortífagos.

- ¿Lo encontraron? – preguntó fríamente el hombre a los Elfos Oscuros, arrastrando cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

- No señor, pero a cambio, hemos traído a su Rey. Con un poco de persuasión estamos seguros de que hablará.

- Muy bien… - y dirigiéndose despectivamente a _Elfkönig _le habló – Dime, maldito elfo ¿dónde lo escondiste?

- ¡Nunca te lo diré! Sin él es imposible que tu señor pueda acercarse al _Elegido_ sin ser destruido.

- ¡¡Insolente!! Veremos si después de esto sigues pensando de la misma manera – y levantando la varita en la dirección del Rey agregó - _¡Crucio!_

_Elfkönig _cayó de bruces en la tierra, gimiendo de dolor. _"¡No le digan nada! ¡¡nada!!" _repetía a sus sirvientes al verlos totalmente horrorizados ante su sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué me dice ahora su majestad? ¿Ya recordó dónde puso el ingrediente faltante?

- Sin el _Antyw_ es imposible que Voldemort averigüe quién es el _Guardián _del _Elegido_, y si no lo elimina antes que a al _Elegido_, jamás podrá volver a reinar desde las Tinieblas… El ingrediente que tanto buscas no se encuentra en este _Bosque_ y está tan bien protegido ¡que jamás lo encontrarán! ¡Jamás por mucho que lo busquen!

- Fue suficiente… _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – pronunció el mortífago, y un instante después _Elfkönig_ yacía muerto en la tierra, totalmente rígido y con sus ojos extremadamente abiertos – Uno menos… Veamos quién quiere ser el segundo en morir.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- Entonces, ¿ella lo tiene? – le preguntó fríamente Voldemort al mortífago que le rendía cuentas de la operación.

- Así es, mi señor – le contestó Lucius Malfoy al momento que bajaba su vista en señal de respeto por su maestro – Una de las elfas sirvientes del Rey lo confirmó antes de morir: la _Princesa_ salió del _Bosque de Luthien _hace aproximadamente un mes, apenas supieron que los Elfos Oscuros se nos habían aliado. La _Princesa_ huyó, llevándose consigo el _Antyw_.

- Maldita sea… Pues bien, ¡búsquenla! Seguramente debe estar escondida en algún otro _Bosque Elfico…_

- Y cuando la encontremos ¿qué hacemos con ella mi señor?

- Tráiganmela. Muerto _Elfkönig_ ella es la heredera legítima de la Corona, la próxima _Reina de los Elfos Altos_… No podrá negarse a apoyarnos si la persuadimos de hacerlo, ¿verdad? – y rió macabramente – Los poderes de los Elfos de Luz son extraordinarios, infinitamente más útiles que los poderes de los Elfos Oscuros… Por el momento, al único que me interesa y debo eliminar es al _Guardián_… Y cuando lo haya hecho, nadie te salvará de mí, Harry Potter… ¡nadie!

**Fin del Capítulo 7.**


	9. Capítulo 8: La Profecía

_Wooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa!! ¿Pensaban que había incumplido mi promesa de colgar dos capítulos esta semana? ¡Pues no! jejejejeje Lo que pasa es que he tenido algunos problemas con fanfiction.net y luego con mi computador de quinta… En fin, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta entrega semanal, y espero que ahora las cosas vayan quedando más claras… No sé si entendieron bien lo de los Elfos porque me temo que fui un poco enredada para explicarlo así es que antes que lean, se los explico en palabras sencillas. En general, existen dos clases de Elfos: los Elfos de Luz y los Elfos Oscuros. Dentro de los Elfos de Luz existen diferentes razas, y una de ellas son los Elfos Altos. ¿Más claro ahora? Espero que sí porque más adelante saldrán las otras razas de Elfos de Luz y se podían confundir más… jejejeje_

_Buenop… A leer se ha dicho!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: LA PROFECIA**

_Elfkönig yacía casi muerto en medio del Bosque, boca arriba, con toda su ropa ajada y sucia. Sujetaba entre sus brazos un gran libro de gastadas tapas negras mientras susurraba al aire, sin fuerzas, frases ininteligibles. El vaivén de los árboles de Luthien al paso del viento se confundía macabramente con las últimas palabras del Rey, solo aumentando la angustia que ella sentía en su pecho. _

_- El Antyw… grediente final del Elixir… el Guardián del Elegido… ellos nos salvaron… un par de ojos verdes… crea un vínculo… ese vínculo… res el Guardián… ¡Búscalo!... el libro… ¡¡NOOOOOO!! – y junto al grito desgarrador que salió de sus labios, así salió el último aliento de vida de su cuerpo._

- ¡¡PAPÁAAA!! – exclamó Nindë aterrada, sentándose en la cama. El sudor la empapaba por completo, haciendo que el pijama y las sábanas se le pegaran al cuerpo. Se levantó despacio, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle, y observó el desorden en el lugar donde acostumbraba a descansar. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y cuando por fin pensó haberlo conseguido, la pesadilla con su padre trajo de vuelta ese mal presentimiento.

Se mojó la cara en un pequeño lavatorio que mantenía en el velador, al lado de su cama. Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver claramente la horrible muerte de su padre, sus últimas palabras…

- Por Merlín… Eso no puede ser cierto ¡no puede ser cierto! – las lágrimas llenaron sus hermosos ojos verdes – Es solo un estúpido presentimiento, nada le sucederá a mi pueblo, ¡ellos sabrán defenderse una vez más de los Elfos Oscuros!...

Un sordo ruido en la ventana la sacó de sus reflexiones. Una lechuza de un brillante plumaje castaño claro – increíblemente parecido al color de los propios cabellos de Nindë – picoteaba furiosa el cristal para poder entrar en la habitación.

- _¡Hera!_ – exclamó la profesora de Encantamientos al momento que corría en dirección al ave. En unos pocos instantes ya desenrollaba el oscuro pergamino que la lechuza le había llevado atado en una de sus patas y comenzaba a leer ansiosa.

_Princesa_

_ Todo acabó. Ellos vinieron anoche a atacar el campamento y no lo hicieron solos, sino que acompañados de sus seguidores, los mortífagos. Nada pudimos hacer. Muchos de los nuestros alcanzaron a huir a otros Bosques antes de que nos apresaran (incluyéndome a mí entre ellos) pero hubo otros que murieron luchando por reestablecer la Luz y el equilibrio… Lamento tener que ser yo la que le informe que el Rey fue uno de ellos…_

_ Por favor, no vaya a Luthien, allá ya no hay nada excepto unos cuantos Elfos Oscuros esperando a que usted se aparezca en el Bosque. Ahora que lo sabe todo, permanezca donde está y defienda con fervor lo que el Astro que da la Vida nos confió. _

_ Valor, Fuerza e Inteligencia. Solo contamos con usted… En sus manos está el destino del mundo mágico._

_Masala_

La lechuza ululó tristemente al ver el rostro de Nindë cubierto de lágrimas. La joven mujer pensó en su padre muerto, en su pueblo disperso, ¡en la destrucción que Voldemort era capaz de producir en pos del poder! Una renovada furia corrió por sus venas. Secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con decisión al momento que arrugaba el pergamino en su mano derecha.

- No me rendiré… ¡no sucumbiré frente al _Señor de las Tinieblas_!

Dejó caer el mensaje al suelo mientras corría al baño para ducharse y vestirse. Sí, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, él tenía que enterarse, el plan debía cambiar ahora… Con la túnica verde musgo mal puesta y el cabello mojado cayéndole sobre la espalda, buscó en el cajón de su velador la diadema y el anillo de esmeraldas que solía utilizar. Antes de marcharse, y con un movimiento rápido de su varita, hizo aparecer sobre la cama un plato lleno de golosinas para lechuzas y se lo indicó al ave.

- Come, _Hera_, sé que debes estar hambrienta y cansada. Lamento no tener nada más que ofrecerte.

La lechuza castaña voló hasta su hombro y le dio unos suaves mordisquitos en la puntiaguda oreja, como queriendo reconfortarla por las malas noticias que le había traído.

- Gracias, mi fiel compañera – le dijo Nindë mientras le acariciaba el suave plumaje – Escucha bien, _Hera_, no te vayas a ir hasta que vuelva, no lo hagas, ¿entiendes?

El ave ululó nuevamente y voló en dirección a las golosinas. Nindë solo se limitó a sonreír y apresuró sus pasos hacia el despacho del director.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Severus Snape bajó el último peldaño de la escalera que llevaba al despacho del director Albus Dumbledore. Se apoyó ligeramente en el muro contiguo a la gárgola y repasó mentalmente los hechos sucedidos en aquel despacho. No le había gustado para nada el semblante que se dibujó en el rostro del anciano cuando él le dio su informe. ¡Pero no era para menos!... El S_eñor Tenebroso_ había estado cerca, tan cerca de completar el _Elixir_… Con solo pensarlo, el odio resurgió en su corazón.

_- "Maldito Potter" – _pens_ – "Tenías que ser tú el Elegido… ¡Y como si fuera poco posees un Guardián! Me pregunto por qué Merlín a unos les da gloria y fama sin merecerlo mientras que a otros solo nos da…" – _frunció el entrecejo al pensar en su destino_ – "Esto es lo que me merezco, ¿no Merlín? Esta ha sido mi maldita suerte siempre… Y como si no tuviera bastante, ahora estoy ena… ena… ¡enamorado! ¡¡Si la sola palabra me produce náuseas!!... ¡Pues bien! Puedo haber perdido el corazón pero **nunca** la razón… Yo no cederé a sus encantos, ¡yo no soy tan débil como ese patético licántropo!..."_

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el profesor de Pociones en un tono más alto de lo habitual - ¿Qué hace Severus Snape pensando en una mujer? ¿O es que ya olvidó que tiempo atrás juró no volver a sentir? ¡No debes hacerlo y menos por ella!... Vamos, debes ser realista, entre Remus y tú era obvio que tu colega lo elegiría a él – una horrible sensación de malestar se extendió en su cuerpo como revelándose frente a aquella conclusión - ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Snape? ¿Sorprendido de ver como te desechan como candidato romántico? Acaso ¿no te ves cada mañana en el espejo?... ¡¡Pero bueno, basta!! ¿Desde cuándo te crees inferior a un hombre lobo? ¡Desde cuándo te preocupas tú por sus fans! Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar, sobre todo ahora, con el regreso del _Señor de las Tinieblas_…

Visiblemente malhumorado, se encaminó hacia su propio despacho solo para chocar de frente con la persona que menos deseaba encontrar en estos momentos.

- ¡Otra vez usted, señorita Nólatári! Por su culpa, voy a tener que contratar un seguro contra accidentes.

Snape se quedó esperando el contraataque de la joven. _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos…_ La espera fue en vano.

- ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó el mago vestido de negro, con el entrecejo fruncido, al verla tan blanca como un papel - ¡Maldita bruja! – fue lo único que se le escapó de los labios cuando Nindë casi se desmaya en sus brazos. Si él no la hubiera detenido, seguro que la profesora de Encantamientos terminaba en el suelo y con un gran golpe en la cabeza, por cierto.

- Perdón… perdóneme profesor… - le contestó Nindë tratando de incorporarse – Yo… no…- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Debería ir a la Enfermería. Si termina muriéndose aquí me acarreará muchos problemas – le masculló entre dientes pero ya no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación por el estado de la profesora.

- Dumbledore… ¿ya se ha levantado? – le preguntó, ignorando por completo la recomendación de Snape - ¿Usted cree… cree que podrá recibirme?

- No lo sé – le espetó – Vaya usted misma al despacho y compruébelo.

- Gracias – le contestó, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pronunció la contraseña frente a la gárgola (_"Pepitas de todos los sabores")_ y subió por las escaleras.

- Lunática… - le dijo Snape mientras la veía subir, para en forma posterior, hacer un ademán al aire de _"no me importa lo que te pase"_ - Eres la digna y perfecta parejita para _tu adorado Remus_ – su voz sonó tremendamente sarcástica al final de la frase.

- ¿Me llamabas? – le preguntó Lupin, también con sorna, divirtiéndose con la cara de asombro que ponía su compañero de colegio al verlo parado detrás de él.

- No… yo… yo solo pensaba en voz alta – le refunfuñó Snape, recobrando rápidamente su habitual postura de hombre impasible.

- Aja… con que así están las cosas… - Remus alisó su raída túnica con desenfado antes de proseguir – Te vi hace unos instantes con Nindë.

- Así es. Desgraciadamente tuve la mala suerte de toparme con ella.

- Pues… y se acercó a Snape en forma acusadora – A mí no me ha gustado para nada como la miraste, más bien, como la miras cada vez que te encuentras con ella.

- ¿Tuteándome Lupin?

- Te lo advierto, Severus – agregó Remus como si no hubiera oído la pregunta del otro mago – No te metas en mi terreno, ¡no pienses en Nindë como lo estás haciendo!

Snape arqueó una ceja meditando las palabras del licántropo. Después de unos segundos, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por las comisuras de sus labios.

- ¿Celoso?

- No te burles de mí. Podré ser un hombre lobo pero esas transformaciones no me quitan la inteligencia. Sé muy bien lo que veo y no me estoy equivocando. Una cosa es que Nindë y tú compitan y se enfrenten porque no se soportan, pero otra muy distinta es que la persigas con fines románticos. ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! De lo contrario…

- ¡De lo contrario qué! – lo interrumpió Snape exasperado. ¡Quién se creía que era ese mago de quinta categoría para amenazarlo de semejante manera!

- ¡Tendrás que medirte conmigo también! – lo amenazó Lupin.

El mago vestido de negro lanzó al aire una fingida carcajada.

- ¿Medirme? ¿Contigo? ¡Tú no eres nadie para desafiarme! ¿Y qué? Acaso ¿no confías en tu noviecita? ¿Su comportamiento ladino te lleva a amenazarme?

- En el que no confío es en ti. No olvides que yo soy tan buen mago como tú, y por Nindë, estoy dispuesto a todo. Y estoy hablando muy en serio. Aléjate de ella, Severus… si en verdad sabes lo que te conviene – y girando sobre sus talones, se alejó de Snape evidentemente furioso.

En circunstancias normales, el profesor de Pociones hubiese gritado, pateado, maldecido, ¡explotado! ante la repentina valentía de Remus J. Lupin. ¡Ni en sus años escolares se había atrevido a tanto! Extrañamente, no hubo reacciones en Snape, al menos no las que pudiésemos esperar. Su mente estaba trabajando en otros hechos, en otras palabras…

_- "Bueno" – _pensó el mago raramente animado_ – "Que yo no tenga esperanzas con Nindë no significa que no pueda divertirme creando celos, ¿no?... Aunque sé que es imposible e incorrecto sentir esto por ella ¿por qué he de hacer el camino de Lupin tan fácil? Si voy a consumirme en el infierno a causa de estos celos terribles que estoy sintiendo, ¡no voy a hacerlo solo! ¡No señor!"_

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Dumbledore estaba terminando de alimentar a su fénix cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la puerta de su despacho. Se quedó helado al abrir y ver a Nindë con los ojos llorosos y la piel más pálida que su maestro de Pociones.

- Nindë...

- ¿Ya se enteró?

El director asintió con un apesadumbrado movimiento de su cabeza. Dejó pasar a la joven al interior de la estancia y la invitó a sentarse. Él hizo lo suyo sentándose frente a ella, del otro lado del escritorio.

- Dígame por lo menos que no sufrió… - le suplicó Nindë.

- No lo hizo… Le lanzaron la más terrible de las _Maldiciones Imperdonables_ – sabiendo lo que la muchacha estaba sufriendo, ¿para qué contarle que antes de morir, su padre había sido cruelmente torturado?

- Perdóneme… por ser tan débil… - y al momento sorbió por la nariz – Salí de mi habitación decidida a no rendirme, a ser fuerte pero… a mitad de camino terminé por desmoronarme… ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que llegué aquí.

- No te recrimines por eso, hija – y le entregó un delicado pañuelo blanco para que secara sus lágrimas en él – Se trata de tu familia, de tu padre… Tú eres una dulce criatura y no una especie de… _Superhéroe_ como lo llaman los _muggles_, capaz de repeler cualquier ataque o tipo de sentimiento. Aunque claro, es evidente que todavía hay magos que piensan que sí lo son…

La mente de Nindë se echó a volar con esas palabras pronunciadas tan distraídamente…

_- "¿Será posible que se esté refiriendo a… Severus Snape?"_

- Bueno, dejemos ese tipo de cavilaciones para otro momento. Supongo que quieres saber… cómo fue el ataque y lo que haremos ahora.

- Así es… Pero preferiría que no habláramos de lo ocurrido anoche… Lo que pasa es que esta mañana me llegó un mensaje de _Masala_ donde, en pocas palabras, me lo contaba todo… Por supuesto, me aconsejó que permaneciese aquí. ¿Es eso posible, Albus? ¿No estoy poniendo a todos en excesivo peligro al quedarme? – una vez más secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo para luego estrujarlo entre sus manos, temerosa por el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

- Oh, ni siquiera pienses en ello. No hay lugar más seguro para esconder el _Antyw_ que Hogwarts. Lo malo es que toda la comunidad mágica conoce esa cualidad de este castillo, por lo que cuando los mortífagos y los Elfos Oscuros se cansen de buscarte en los _Bosques Elficos_, éste será el primer lugar al que vendrán a buscarte.

- ¿Ellos ya saben que yo…? – esta vez el pañuelo prácticamente se hizo añicos.

- Sí, y me temo que tienen instrucciones de llevarte frente a Voldemort cuando te encuentren.

Nindë palideció aun más.

- ¿Qué quiere… que haga ahora?

- Por lo pronto, es necesario que aprendas a utilizar tu varita para algo más que para hacer Encantamientos. Supongo que querrás estar preparada por si los mortífagos se presentan aquí, ¿no? Aunque no pueden aparecerse en el castillo, no estamos seguros de lo que puedan planear para acercarte a ti. Es imprescindible que aprendas a defenderte por lo que he dispuesto que… que tomes algunas clases con el profesor Snape.

- ¡¡QUÉ!! – exclamó Nindë poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos en el escritorio - ¿CON SNAPE? ¡¡POR QUÉ JUSTAMENTE CON ÉL!!

_- "Bueno… por lo menos la noticia fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que reaccionaras y olvidaras un momento lo del ataque…"_ – Porque aunque me cueste reconocerlo – le contestó Dumbledore con voz calmada – Severus es quien más sabe sobre las Artes Oscuras – Aquella reacción era justamente la que él esperaba. ¡Y todavía faltaba decírselo a Snape!

- ¡¡Pero usted sabe lo mal que nos llevamos!! ¿No puede ser otro el que me enseñe? ¿No podría ser… Remus, por ejemplo?

- Él menos que nadie, Nindë. Lo digo por la… estrecha amistad que los une. Sinceramente ¿crees que Lupin estaría dispuesto a "aporrearte", aunque fuera un poco, con tal de que aprendieras bien los hechizos de ataque y defensa?

- Obviamente Snape no se lo pensaría dos veces… Estará encantado de hacerme volar contra las paredes…

Dumbledore ahogó una risita.

- Bueno, siempre está la posibilidad de que tú hagas lo mismo con él – y no dejando espacio para la réplica de la joven agregó – También hay otra cosa que quiero que hagas.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Necesito que intensifiques el ritmo de tus clases y… que seas especialmente dura con Harry Potter.

Para sorpresa del director, Nindë asintió sin preguntar el por qué.

- ¡Vaya muchacha! ¿No me preguntas por qué con Harry?

- Es obvio ¿no?... ¡Ay perdóneme! Me olvidé de contarle…

- ¿Contarme qué?

- Pues… - Nindë lucía extrañamente nerviosa – Creo que no solo el don de leer las mentes está apareciendo en mi…

Dumbledore seguía con la misma cara de interrogación.

- La verdad es que… desde que llegué aquí no ha pasado ni una sola noche que no haya soñado con Harry y… bueno, hace poco en uno de esos sueños, lo vi luchando contra Voldemort mientras una extraña voz no cesaba de repetir una especie de… de Profecía… Entonces supe que Harry se enfrentará al _Señor Tenebroso_ una vez más este año, y el por qué siempre es él quien termina luchando en contra de la Oscuridad…

- **_"El único con el poder suficiente para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá cuando el séptimo mes esté muriendo…"_** – recitó el director mirándola fijamente a los ojos verdes.

- **_"Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual. Pero el Elegido tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce, un Guardián… Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…" _** Harry es el _Elegido_ Albus, ahora lo sé, por eso es que soñaba tanto con él y con su venidero enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

- ¿Eso es todo? ¿En tus visiones no has visto o escuchado algo más?

Nindë guardó silencio y recordó las palabras en la visión de su padre: el _Guardián_, un vínculo, un par de ojos verdes y ese libro de tapas negras que le pedía buscar…

- No – le contestó finalmente - ¿Es que hay algo más que debería saber?

- No puedo decírtelo aun Nindë, pero creo que la Profecía es lo bastante explícita como para que entiendas lo importante que es el que Voldemort no encuentre el _Antyw_ y el que Harry se vaya preparando para su encuentro con él.

- ¿Cómo le explicará al resto de los profesores su repentina decisión de exigencia con los alumnos y especialmente con Harry?

Dumbledore suspiró.

- Tu pregunta nos lleva a la siguiente explicación de este día. Yo he convocado la formación de una Orden, la _Orden__ del Fénix_, la cual pretende seguir todos los pasos de Voldemort y reclutar a todas las criaturas que estén dispuestas a luchar contra él. Te imaginarás que esta Orden funciona secretamente, a espaldas del Ministerio de la Magia, hasta que esos necios acepten lo de su regreso. En fin… la mayoría de los profesores de Hogwarts pertenecen a dicha Orden y conocen las razones que me impulsan a tomar estas decisiones con respecto a las clases. Y bueno, por todo lo que ya sabes, creo que tú acabas de ingresar a ella… eso, si tú lo deseas, obviamente… No te dije nada antes de esta organización porque hubiera sido poner una carga extra a tu misión, pero como veo que te has enterado de todo y no me habías contado nada… no veo razón para seguir ocultándote las cosas.

- Pues todavía hay algo que no me quiere decir… - lo corrigió Nindë astutamente – Pero hay una cosa que sí quiero preguntarle: yo ya sabía lo del _Elegido, lo del Guardián y lo del Elixir de Garús (eso de que solo el Elixir puede dar a conocer quién es el Guardián del Elegido antes de que esté preparado para luchar a su lado) _pero no sabía, ni siquiera sospechaba, quién era el _Elegido_… Analizando la profecía llegué a la conclusión de que se trataba de Harry Potter, pero estoy segura de que mi padre ya lo sabía, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿y usted por qué tampoco lo hizo?

- No lo hice por la misma razón que tu padre. Él pensó que si sabías que el _Elegido _era Harry, al refugiarte en Hogwarts inevitablemente te encariñarías con él y terminarías por sobreprotegerlo, descuidando tu verdadera misión que es resguardar el _Antyw_. En eso caso, ninguno de los dos estaría lo suficientemente alerta y en condiciones para enfrentar a Voldemort. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Además, si lo sabías, corríamos el riesgo de que Harry se enterara de la Profecía y de su destino. Y al contrario de lo que él piensa, aun no está preparado para enfrentarse a muerte con ese asesino.

- Es por eso que quiere prepararlo a través de sus clases en el colegio…

- Exacto. Y no solo lo estoy preparando a él sino que a todo el alumnado, para esta Segunda Guerra. Ahora que sabes lo de Harry no puedo evitar que ese sentimiento de protección y de compasión por su destino nazca en ti, pero espero que seas lo suficientemente prudente como para evitar que él o sus amigos se enteren, o como para que olvides la verdadera razón de tu permanencia aquí.

- No lo haré Albus, pierda cuidado.

- Bien, siendo así, creo que nos queda solo un asunto que tratar. Tendré que contarles a los miembros de la Orden lo de tu verdadera identidad… Y eso incluye a Remus y a Severus.

- Genial – replicó Nindë con voz cansina – Ahora Snape tendrá más motivos para detestarme…

Dumbledore solo sonrió.

_- "Así que es más importante para ti lo que piense Severus que lo que piense Remus… Que interesante…"_ – Espero que te sientas un poquitín mejor… Por lo menos, ya sabes que tu padre no murió en vano sino que lo hizo por una causa muy noble. Espero que tú sepas corresponderle.

- Ahora sé, con más razón que nunca, que debo ser fuerte… Y no voy a defraudar ni a mi padre ni a mi pueblo ni mucho menos a usted – una solitaria lágrima volvió a rodar por su mejilla – Si me lo permite, Albus, quisiera retirarme a mi habitación… Necesito descansar antes de enfrentarme a todo lo que se viene... – y algo distraída agregó – Ya me imagino las caras de Remus y Snape cuando se enteren que soy una elfa… ¡¡Ufffffff!! ¡Y el cómo va a protestar su profesor de Pociones cuando sepa que me tiene que dar clases particulares!

_- "No reaccionará tan distinto a ti, lo aseguro"_

Nindë ya estaba por marcharse cuando la voz amable del director paró sus pasos en seco.

- ¿Si, Albus? – le preguntó la profesora.

- Espero que la próxima vez que descubras algo a través de tus dones, me lo digas. Sobre todo, porque tengo el ligero presentimiento que esta vez descubrirás algo mucho más importante.

La elfa lo miró sin terminar de comprender. ¿Qué le habría querido decir con esa frase tan enigmática?

- Si descubro algo nuevo… usted será el primero en saberlo – y dicho esto, se dirigió de vuelta a su cuarto, menos entristecida por la muerte de su padre pero visiblemente más intrigada por la verdad… esa verdad que aun no conocía por completo.

**Fin del Capítulo 8.**

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO A LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

**_Maru-Snape: _**_Te debía esta respuesta desde la vez anterior… ¡¡Tenía tu review perdido por eso de las fallas en ff.net!! Por eso hoy estas de las primeritas en esta sección jejejejeeje ¡Vaya, cuántas preguntas! Creo que con estos capítulos ya se han contestado varias por sí solitas… Ya podrás darte cuenta cuánto va a durar lo de Nindë y Remus y si ella en verdad se da cuenta de lo que siente por Severus… jejejejeje ¿Para cuándo un nuevo capítulo de tu fic? Todos los días me paso a ver si habrá algun capitulillo nuevo y nada… No nos abandones por el colegio, ¿eh?_

**_Tonks: _**_jajajajaa Yo tengo el mismo dilema: ¿Severus o Remus? ¿Remus o Severus?... Aunque debo confesar que el negro me seduce más… jejejejeje No hay problema, como vez, sigo escribiendo así es que espero que me sigas leyendo._

**_Caris: _**_Amiga jajajajaja yo quedé igual con el quinto libro, algo… decepcionada… tanta hoja para tan poca acción… jejejejeej No dudes que tendremos que esperar unos cuantos años para leer el sexto… Lo bueno es que para ese tiempo espero estar trabajando y tener plata para comprármelo original!! Jejejejeje Veo que tampoco quieres que uno de nuestros magos sufra de desamor… La verdad, necesariamente uno tendrá que resignarse, lo siento, el amor es así… Con respecto a lo del buen gusto de Snape, no sé, me imagino que él siendo así, tan recto, tan severo, tiene que tener un cuarto acorde, ¿no? Solo quise resaltar lo sobrio que me imagino sería su cuarto… no sé, solo salió así jejejejeje_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_¡¡Por fin me llegaron tus reviews!! Sí, los dos, porque me llegaron los dos… jejejejeeje ¡¡Que mal está funcionando ff.net!! A mi recién me están llegando los reviews de hace dos capitulos atrás y no me ha avisado de ninguna alerta… Bueno, qué se la va hacer… Ni me digas lo de los profes!!. Siempre nos toca a nosotros los pobres alumnos, tragarnos sus frustraciones y mal humor. Apuesto que si una noche tienen problemas con la señora, al otro día pobres de nosotros!!! Jejejeje ¿Me dices que soy malvada? Pues nada más estoy aplicando lo aprendido de tiiiiiiiiiiii jajajajajaja Dicen que en la miel todo se pega así es que… ¡ni modo! Sí, yo sé que fui cruel con Remus pero conociendo lo poco que conozco a Snape, él no podría haber reaccionado de otra manera… Es parte de su encanto, ¿no? ¡¡Ya vas a ver, los celos estarán a la orden del día!! Jajajajaja ¿Pensabas que Voldye no tendría un papel en esta historia? ¡¡No señor!! Sin él, no hay diversión, ni maldad, ni miedo, ni nada!! Jejejeje ¿Ya vez cómo Nindë se está dando cuenta del triángulo? No conscientemente pero vale igual ¿no? ¡¡Y yo prometí!! Ya aclaré eso de si sabe leer las mentes y un par de cosillas más… Espero que lo del Elixir también te haya más claro pero si no, no importa porque en los próximos capítulos se irá sabiendo más. ¿En serio te gustó eso de los Elfos? Y mira que es información 100% verídica… Todos esos datos de los elfos los saqué de Internet, no quería mandarme ninguna pifia más!!! Jejejejeje ¿Se cumplieron tus sospechas? Espero que sigas leyendo…_

**_Merodeadora-Chi: _**_Espero que lo de las razas de los Elfos te haya quedado más claro… Y me alegro de haberte dejado con la boca abierta porque entonces eso significa que no te lo esperabas!!! Jejejejeje Gracias por lo de buena escritora….solo lo hago con mucho cariño!! Y te prometo más ternura, más Remus, más Snape y… Ron!! Sí!! No creas que me he olvidado de él…._

**_Gaby: _**_Que alegría que ya hayas leído el fic!! Me imagino que estás muy ocupada y me honra que hayas venido hasta acá a leerlo… Clau llora de emoción ¿Así que escritora consagrada? Clau se pone colorada Gracias!! Ya te lo dije el otro dia en msn, me considero una escritora más o menos pasable, pero siempre escribo lo hago con cariñoooooooo Espero que la relación Nindë Voldemort te haya quedado un poco más clara con estos dos capítulos… aunque aun queda algo por revelar…. Jejejeje _

**_Jany: _**_Comadreeeeeeeeee!! Tan pronto y ya te están estrangulando en la U??? ¡¡Ufffff!! Valor!!! Jajajajajaja ¿Cambiándote al bando de Snape ahora? Jjajajaja Pobre Remus!! Veo que se está quedando solito…. ¡¡Ah no!! No se vale, no le eches la culpa de eso a mi fic… jajajajaja Ya veremos, ya veremos con quien se queda Nindë finalmente… aunque ya se está dando cuenta que Snape no le es del todo indiferente… ¡¡Si supieras lo que esas clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras producirán!! Jajajajaja Ya, mejor me callo porque ya empecé a adelantar cosas… _

_Un millón por seguir leyéndome y por sus reviews!!!!!!! Nos vemos la próxima semana!! Besitos!!_


	10. Capítulo 9: Clases Particulares

_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Aquí estamos de nuevo con la entrega semanal, aunque hay algo que tengo que informarles. Ya estoy de cabeza buscando trabajo, de hecho esta misma semana he tenido una entrevista… Sumando a ello que me encuentro en una sequía creativa, pues he tenido que tomar la decisión de actualizar una vez a la semana pero solo de un capítulo… Espero que se animen a seguir leyendo a pesar de esto, pero de verdad el tiempo no me da para más._

_En fin… verán que este capítulo salió fome con respecto a los anteriores, pero lo quise hacer más livianito, con más humor… Después de tantas lágrimas en el capítulo 8 era necesario un respiro no?? Bue, espero que no se decepcionen mucho y me dejen un review. Acepto dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, críticas… lo que sea, eso sí, todo con el debido respeto y educación… jejejejeje Ya, corto ahora la cháchara para que lean tranquilos. Besitos!!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9: CLASES PARTICULARES**

Harry volvió a despertar con aquella risa, fría y aguda, haciéndole eco en sus oídos. Hacía dos o tres noches que las visiones con Voldemort se habían intensificado, y sumando a ello la insistencia de sus amigos… Sí, no pasaría de esa misma mañana: hablaría con el profesor Lupin, y si él lo consideraba necesario, entonces también lo haría con Dumbledore. Por fin estaba convencido de que esos sueños debían de tener un significado especial ¿y quién mejor para aconsejarlo sobre ellos que uno de los mejores amigos de su padre? Además, se veía tan contento estos últimos días que de seguro no lo agobiaría, al contrario… ¡Quizás hasta la misma profesora Nólatári se ofrecería a ayudarlo!... _"Nindë Nólatári…"_ – pensó. Aun no sabía por qué pero sentía que mantenía un vínculo especial con esa profesora y ya era hora de empezar a averiguar de qué se trataba.

De un mejor ánimo y con el dolor de su cicatriz cediendo, Harry se dispuso a despertar a Ron. Tal y como Hermione lo había predicho, la poca aplicación de los chicos en los estudios se estaba haciendo notar. Tenían una montaña de deberes por hacer y su morena amiga se negaba a ayudarlos, aduciendo que era por su propio bien. Así las cosas, no les había quedado de otra más que permanecer en la Sala Común hasta pasada la medianoche, viendo horrorizados cómo la montaña no hacía más que aumentar en vez de disminuir. Tanto trabajo ¡y ni siquiera habían empezado esa redacción para Snape! Si no se ponían a trabajar ahora mismo, lo más probable es que debiesen faltar hasta al desayuno para lograr ponerse al día.

- Ron… - susurró a media voz, todavía un tanto adormilado. Refregándose los ojos, se sentó en la cama para verlo mejor – Ron, creo que ya es hora de que… - Harry se detuvo de improviso – No puedo creerlo – murmuró asombrado. Se colocó los anteojos y volvió a mirar en dirección a la cama de su amigo – No, no estoy alucinando…

Ron Weasley no se encontraba durmiendo, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Y todavía había algo peor: ¡la cama estaba perfectamente tendida!

****

Nada más llegar a la Sala Común, Harry comprendió lo que le había sucedido al pelirrojo. Solo bastaba con verlo: estaba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar, sin más compañía que unos cuantos libros de Pociones mientras veía, con ojos entrecerrados, a Hermione y Neville unas cuantas mesas más allá. _"Así es que Ron se levantó temprano solo para supervisar las clases particulares de Pociones de Longbottom…"_ – pensó Harry antes de saludarlo.

- ¿Qué tal, Ron?

Su amigo ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Le gruñó algo incomprensible, lo que Harry se aventuró a descifrar como un "Buenos días".

- ¿Todo… bien?

- ¿Te parece justo? – le espetó Ron malhumorado - ¿Te parece justo? A nosotros, ¡sus amigos!, ni siquiera es capaz de prestarnos una mísera composición, pero para ayudar a Neville ¡es capaz hasta de instalar un caldero en medio de la sala!

Efectivamente así era.

- ¡Qué idea tan descabellada! – prosiguió el hijo varón más joven de los Weasley – Alguien podría salir lastimado y más conociendo _lo bueno que es Neville para Pociones_ – el comentario le salió en forma tan sarcástica de los labios, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¡Estaba hablando de Longbottom igualito que Snape!!

- Vamos, Ron, no hay más que cuatro o cinco personas en la Sala Común porque aun es muy temprano, así es que no hay de qué preocuparse. Además, sabes lo cuidadosa que es Hermione y más cuando de pociones se trata.

Pero parecía que una vez más su amigo no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. No tuvo que preguntarse qué pasaba ahora porque en esos precisos momentos pudo oír claramente cómo Hermione lanzaba unos cuantos chillidos de júbilo y abrazando a Neville le repetía _"¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo hiciste! ¿Ves? Solo necesitas confiar un poco más en ti"_

Ron hizo en el aire un gesto amenazador con su puño derecho, al tiempo que las orejas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas.

_- "Esto se está poniendo peligroso…"_ – Oh, Ron, ¡es sólo Neville! No tienes por qué ponerte así.

- ¿Así cómo? – le rugió el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ah, no! No pretenderás engañarme a mí también. Una cosa es que tú no lo quieras aceptar pero…

- Está bien, está bien, ya te entendí – lo interrumpió aun con cierta molestia – Yo… bueno… no sé… no sé cómo…

Harry chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

- ¡¡Trata de comprenderme, Harry!! ¡Esto no es fácil!... – ahora Ron lucía algo avergonzado – Bueno… todo comenzó el año pasado con la llegada de ese… de ese… Víktor Krum… Y luego vino lo del Baile de Navidad… Aun me pregunto cómo hizo Hermione para lucir tan… tan…

- ¿Hermosa? – lo ayudó Harry.

- Sí, eso… tan hermosa que casi ni la reconocí cuando la vi parada frente a mi…

Harry solo sonrió y se limitó a recordar. Él tampoco la reconoció la primera vez que se topó con ella en el Baile.

- La cosa es que… – prosiguió Ron, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo –…que en ese momento me di cuenta… yo me di cuenta de que Hermione era… era **una chica**… y una chica que no me era para nada indiferente…

- ¿Era?

Ron bajó la cabeza, rojo como un tomate, mientras seguía oyendo a Hermione felicitar a Neville.

- **Es**… - sentenció finalmente – no me es para nada indiferente…- a estas alturas, Harry ya no podía distinguir dónde comenzaban a crecer los cabellos en la cabeza de su amigo.

- Ya era hora de que te dieras cuentas Ronnie – Harry y Ron literalmente casi se murieron al ver a Ginny, hablándoles y sentándose al mismo tiempo, junto a ellos en la mesa.

- ¡¡GINNY!! – exclamó Ron indignado - ¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS HAS SALIDO!

- Acaso… ¿te apareciste? – agregó Harry prácticamente convencido de que aquella podía ser la razón de por qué no la había oído llegar junto a ellos. Y por el tono de voz de Ron, era obvio que él tampoco lo había hecho.

Ginny se largó a reír.

- ¡Tontos! Llegué dos o tres minutos después de Harry pero ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su _conversación de hombres_ que ni siquiera me vieron… Yo simplemente no consideré prudente interrumpirlos porque, por casualidad, hablaban de una de mis mejores amigas. ¡Eso es todo!

Al final de su discurso, Ginny les sonrió en forma inocente, casi angelical en opinión de Harry. Al instante, un vacío se apoderó de su estómago, como si bajara por una escalera y se hubiese saltado un escalón sin previo aviso. Era una sensación tan parecida a la que Cho le producía…

- ¡Ya, Ron! Como si no lo hubiese sabido – Fue como salir de un sueño. Harry había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que recién con esa exclamación de Ginny había caído de vuelta en la discusión de los hermanos Weasley – Solo basta ver esas tontas discusiones que ustedes dos mantienen a diario para darse cuenta.

- ¿Tan… tan evidente resulta que yo…? – balbuceó el pelirrojo.

Harry y Ginny asintieron al unísono.

- ¿Ginny? – inquirió Harry - ¿Y tú crees que a Hermione también… también le guste Ron?

El aludido permaneció expectante.

- Eso tiene que preguntárselo mi hermano directamente a ella, Harry. SIN INTERMEDIARIOS – y se puso de pie, sin antes agregar – Aunque yo diría que tienes muchas probabilidades hermanito – y les guiñó un ojo algo coqueta.

Harry arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente prefería esta Ginny a la chica pelirroja y tímida que no le dirigía palabra alguna hasta el año anterior. ¿Sería posible que, además de preferirla, también… le gustara más?

El ruido de un pesado libro abriéndose de golpe lo sacó de sus reflexiones nuevamente. Ron mascullaba entre dientes algo parecido a _"Quien entiende a las mujeres"_ para luego dirigirse a él con cierto grado de enfado todavía en su voz.

- ¿Y qué esperas? ¿Comenzamos la redacción para Snape o te aguantas que te ponga otro cero?

- Luego la hago… ahora quiero ir a hablar con Lupin sobre… sobre mis sueños, ¿sabes? – le dijo encogiéndose de hombros a la vez – De todos modos, ya sabía que terminaría perdiéndome el desayuno de hoy.

- Como quieras… - le contestó escuetamente. Harry ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros de la mesa cuando Ron agregó - ¡Ah, Harry!... Que… que tengas suerte – y le sonrió.

Harry le devolvió aquella sonrisa. Imposible o no, tal parecía que la última frase pronunciada por Ginny había provocado algunos efectos en Ron… efectos positivos, por cierto, porque el pelirrojo ahora lucía feliz, quizás hasta un tanto embobado… ¿Sería que ahora _soñaría despierto_, como lo llamaban los _muggles_? Sacudiendo aquellos pensamientos de su mente, Harry murmuró un _"Gracias"_ y salió por fin por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

Remus Lupin se encontraba en su despacho calificando unas composiciones de Tercer Año, cuando unos golpecitos en su puerta reclamaron su atención.

- Adelante…

La cabeza de Nindë se asomó bajo el umbral.

- ¿Estás… muy ocupado?

- No… - Remus parecía algo incómodo - ¿Necesitas algo?

- Quiero conversar contigo… No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

- ¡Claro! Pasa, pasa.

Nindë entró en el despacho algo tímida, dejando la puerta entreabierta para reforzar la idea de que la charla sería breve.

- Yo… yo solo quería pedirte disculpas Remus por… por no haberte dicho antes… quien era yo realmente. Supongo que Dumbledore ya habló contigo y te lo contó todo.

Harry iba a tocar a la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta ya estaba abierta. Quizás Remus hubiese salido un momento… Desechó de plano esa posibilidad cuando sintió las voces al interior del despacho. Abrió un poco, solo lo suficiente como para saber quién estaba con Lupin… Y entonces la vio. De espaldas a él se encontraba la profesora Nólatári, quien algo tímida le pedía… ¿¡Perdón por no decirle quién era realmente!? Harry abrió un poco más para ver la reacción de Remus… Definitivamente no tenía cara de asombro.

- Nindë… - habló por fin Lupin - ¿Es verdad que eres… una _Elfa_?

Harry palideció de golpe.

_- "¿QUE?" – _pensó estupefacto_ – "¿LA PROFESORA NOLATARI UNA ELFA?"_

Nindë no respondió enseguida a la pregunta que Remus acaba de formularle pero tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciese. Con cuidado, la joven recogió su largo cabello castaño en la parte posterior de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto un par de orejas puntiagudas. Ningún mago o bruja que Harry conociese poseía orejas de ese tipo… ¡Por Merlín! No había dudas: su profesora de Encantamientos no era _humana_… ¡no era una bruja como todos ellos lo creían!

Lupin pareció comprender el gesto que Nindë acababa de realizar porque solo se limitó a asentir antes de volver a hablar.

- Eres la _Elfa_ que tanto está buscando Voldemort.

Harry se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizado.

_- "¡¡VOLDEMORT DETRAS DE NOLATARI!! Acaso ¿la querrá asesinar como a mi? Pero ¡POR QUE!"_

Antes de que lo descubrieran espiando, Harry decidió girar sobre sus talones para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Tenía que contarle a Ron y a Hermione lo que acababa de escuchar. ¡Nindë Nólatári una _Elfa_! ¡Y una _Elfa_ perseguida por Voldemort! El corazón le palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho, no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

- Así es, Remus – le confirmó Nindë, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara de la pronta huída de Harry – Soy la _Elfa_ que está escapando de Voldemort… Soy la _Princesa_ de los Elfos Altos, dueña y protectora del _Antyw_…

- El único ingrediente que le hace falta a Voldemort para completar la preparación del _Elixir de Garús_…

- Elixir que le permitirá averiguar quién es el _Guardián_ y asesinarlo antes de que esté preparado para luchar junto al _Elegido_.

- Increíble… realmente increíble…

- ¿Y bien? Ahora que lo sabes todo… ¿cómo quedamos tú y yo?

Remus se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Frunciendo el ceño, la miró unos instantes… Cuánto adoraba esos ojos verdes… La abrazó con fervor y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

- ¿Cómo que como vamos a quedar? ¿Pensaste que iba a rechazarte solo por saber que eres una _Elfa_? – Remus le sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que Nindë se sintiera reconfortada – Esto es lo mismo que mi licantropía, Nindë. Tú no me marginaste ni me condenaste cuando lo supiste, ¿verdad? ¿Qué derecho y qué moral tendría yo para juzgarte? ¡Estaría loco si lo hiciese! Si antes pensaba que eras una mujer inteligente y valiente, ahora lo creo más… ¡Mira que hay que tener agallas para desafiar a Voldemort!

Nindë le sonrió profundamente agradecida.

- No sabes lo feliz que me siento, ahora que sé que estás a mi lado, apoyándome… ¡El _Señor de las Tinieblas_ tendrá que vérselas con una _Elfa_ y un _Hombre Lobo_! – Esta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó – Después de haber perdido a mi padre y a gran parte de mi pueblo solo me quedabas tú… De verdad, muchas gracias por no rechazarme. Ahora no más secretos, ¿sí?

- Prometido – le dijo Lupin al tiempo que ponía cara de "solemnidad" – Bueno, estando todo aclarado, me puedes decir ¿dónde vas tan temprano? No te habrás caído de la cama solo por venir a hablar conmigo…

- Ojalá y fuera así pero lamentablemente no… Tengo que hablar con el _amable _profesor de Pociones – hizo un gesto de fastidio tan exagerado que Remus tuvo que contener una carcajada – Ya sabes para qué, ¿no?

- Sí… - le respondió Remus evidentemente en desacuerdo con la brillante idea que Dumbledore había tenido – Me enteré que Severus será el encargado de darte unas clases particulares de defensa y ataque…

- Albus lo dispuso así… Y si te soy franca, he de admitir que le tengo más miedo a Snape que al mismísimo Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, así es que… mejor ya me voy porque me está esperando…

Un silencio embarazoso los envolvió a ambos.

- Bien… será mejor que me vaya… - repitió Nindë al momento que se acercaba a la puerta del despacho – No quisiera echar a perder la especie de tregua que tenemos con Snape… Claro que quién sabe si todavía siga en pie luego de enterarse que soy una _Elfa_.

Remus forzó una sonrisa. Consideró que era mejor cambiar de tema.

- ¿Te veo en el desayuno? Por si lo olvidaste, tenemos el último entrenamiento de Quidditch esta semana antes del partido.

- No, no lo había olvidado. Aparte de ser _Elfa_, _Princesa_, profesora de Encantamientos y Jefa de Ravenclaw… ¡ahora voy a terminar siendo hasta entrenadora de Quidditch!

Las risas volvieron a resonar en el lugar.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

_- "¡Maldito Voldemort! Si no fuera por ti, mi padre estaría vivo, el campamento permanecería en el Bosque de Luthien ¡¡y yo no tendría que tomar estas dichosas clases con Snape!!"_

Refunfuñando a lo largo de todo el camino, Nindë se halló con prontitud en las mazmorras del castillo. A diferencia del resto de Hogwarts, el frío era intenso en aquel lugar…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando la elfa se paró en seco frente a la puerta del despacho del profesor de Pociones. Respiró profundamente mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que venía…

_- "Sé fuerte… Sé astuta e inteligente… No te dejes sacar de quicio una vez más…"_

Dio unos suaves golpecitos a la puerta y esperó respuesta. Nada sucedió. Un pensamiento nada de agradable se cruzó por su mente.

_- "No… aparte de todo, ¿pretende que vaya a buscarlo a sus habitaciones privadas? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, cuánto más quiere humillarme! ¿No le parecerá suficiente el hecho de que tenga que tomar estas clases en contra de mi voluntad? ¡Qué más humillante que aceptar la ayuda del ser que menos soportas en el mundo! Claro, él debe estar regocijándose… ¡pues no iré hasta la puerta de su habitación a rogarle que me enseñe! ¡¡No me voy a doblegar así de fácil!! Pero… ¿Y Albus? Me juré a mi misma no decepcionarlo nunca más… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me va a tocar ir a suplicarle así como así? ¡Ay Merlín! ¡¡Por qué me pones en estos aprietos!!"_

Para buena suerte de Nindë, no se vio forzada a decepcionar a Dumbledore ni a tener que rogarle a Snape porque todavía estaba pensando qué hacer cuando el profesor de Pociones salió de una habitación cercana a su despacho, la cual la elfa supuso que era su cuarto privado.

- Muy bien señorita Nólatári, se ve que es muy puntual. Ahora sígame – le ordenó.

_-"Tan gentil como siempre"_ – pensó Nindë mientras seguía de mala gana a Snape.

Entraron a una de las últimas mazmorras del pasillo. Un par de antorchas en su interior le otorgaban al lugar un aspecto espectral. Nindë se estaba preguntando por qué su "maestro" escogería aquel tenebroso lugar para practicar, cuando Snape le dio la respuesta como si acabara de leerle la mente.

- Esta mazmorra está lo suficientemente alejada de la Sala Común de Slytherin y por ende, de las habitaciones de los alumnos de mi Casa, por lo que nadie se enterará de estas clases nocturnas ni vendrá a espiar lo que hacemos. Además, la mazmorra está protegida por un tipo de hechizo muy poderoso que amortigua cualquier clase de sonido.

- En pocas palabras, esta mazmorra es prácticamente invisible para "ojos curiosos". O sea que si usted me mata aquí nadie se enterará.

- Digamos que sí… Es un buen lugar para no levantar sospechas. ¿Comenzamos? – preguntó Snape sacando su varita – Tengo entendido que es de vida o muerte que usted aprenda esta clase de magia. Y me temo que siendo una _Elfa_, nos llevará un largo período de tiempo el que aprenda los hechizos básicos – una pequeña sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus finos labios.

- Aja… me preguntaba cuánto más tardaría en soltar una de sus típicas frases ponzoñosas. Se siente satisfecho, ¿no? Por fin se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta para _ponerme en mi sitio_ – de mala gana sacó la varita de su túnica sin antes agregar – Si no fuera porque necesito aprender a defenderme de Voldemort y de sus mortífagos, jamás habría aceptado su ayuda.

- Yo no me ofrecí a ayudarla, créame, Dumbledore prácticamente me obligó a que le diera estas clases. El _Antyw_ es una sustancia tan preciada y valiosa para nuestro bando hoy en día, que realmente es nefasto que se encuentre en sus manos… Cualquiera sería capaz de quitárselo y sin tener que realizar el menor esfuerzo – y sin darle tiempo a rebatir, prosiguió ácidamente - ¡Prepárese! Comenzaremos con el encantamiento de desarme. Es muy elemental pero a menudo resulta muy efectivo en un combate cara a cara. Veamos qué es capaz de hacer… _¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó Snape con rapidez.

Nindë trató de realizar en encantamiento escudo pero el profesor de Pociones fue más rápido. Segundos después, se vio a si misma chocando contra uno de los fríos muros de la mazmorra mientras su varita caía ruidosamente a su lado. Snape le habló con la voz destilando veneno.

- ¿Trataste de invocar un encantamiento escudo? ¡Vaya! Veo que esta vez no te sirvió de nada el saber leer las mentes.

- Para su información, yo no ando leyendo las mentes como quien lee _El Profeta_ – le replicó, incorporándose con dificultad – Es un don que hasta ahora estoy aprendiendo a manejar. En todo caso, despreocúpese, porque no tengo ningún interés en sus pensamientos y recuerdos… Con lo poco que sé es más que suficiente, créame. ¿Seguimos, profesor Snape? – y en forma desafiante, alistó su varita para un nuevo ataque.

- Severus.

Nindë pareció no comprender.

- Severus – repitió Snape poniéndose en guardia también – Dime Severus. Supongo que con el tiempo que nos demandarán estas clases será inevitable que surja entre nosotros cierta confianza. Tanta formalidad es solo un estorbo en estas circunstancias. Entonces… ¿nos tuteamos? – preguntó con voz socarrona. Sus ojos, relampagueando.

Nindë le sonrió astutamente.

- Como quieras…

- Entonces… ¿lista? Uno, dos… ¡tres! _¡Expe…!_

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Esta vez fue el turno de Snape de salir volando contra la pared. La elfa lo miró unos instantes, asombrada por lo que había hecho, y luego agregó un tanto complacida…

- Aprendo rápido, ¿no Severus?

Severus Snape sintió cómo su floreciente ira daba paso a una extraña sensación de diversión con aquel insidioso comentario – tan hiriente y ponzoñoso como los suyos propios - . Sí… definitivamente la dichosa elfa aprendía rápido… y no solo a luchar.

**Fin del Capítulo 9.**

* * *

****

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Primero que nada amiga, estás bien amiga?? No te sucedió nada malo con esto del atentado en Madrid?? Tu familia y amigos también están bien?? De verdad deseo de todo corazón que sea así… Yo tengo muchas amigas españolas porque participo en un foro muy lindo de Corazón Salvaje, y no sabes lo angustiada que estuve por todas, incluyéndote a ti… Bue, espero que no haya ninguna novedad en tu vida salvo un aprobado en tu examen. Con respecto a Remus, puedo asegurarte que no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente por Severus, aunque pobre Nindë… no me gustaría estar en su lugar… ¡¡semejante tentación tiene ahora al tener que tomar estas clases con Snape!! Pero te aseguro algo… Ninguno de los dos va a quedar solito… uno más que otro sufrirá por desamor pero no por mucho tiempo. Espero aliviar en algo tu sufrimiento con esto!! Jejejejeej Y no seas fresca… Remus me pertenece en este fic así es que si alguien tiene que consolarlo soy yo!! Jejejejeje ¡¡¡Y no lo comparto!!! Jejejejejeje_

**_Merodeadora – Chii: _**_Me alegro que el fic te parezca intersante… Eso sí, concordarás conmigo que los primeros capis estaban algo fomes igual que este pero bueno… La sequía no me abandonó del todo!! Jejejeje Y sí, no sé si afortunada o lamentablemente Nindë está pensando más en Severus que en Remus, aunque todavía lo haga en forma inconsciente… ¡¡Y cumplí!! Introduje a Ron en este capítulo… espero que haya sido de tu agrado… ¡¡Ni te imaginas lo que se viene con este chico!! Jejejejeje_

**_Jany: _**_Jejejejejeej Si conseguí que Severus se ganara un huequito en tu corazón, me doy por satisfecha!!! Jejejejejeje ¿Y ves lo malo que es? Causarle celos a Remus adrede… aunque Remus no se quedará atrás, no señor!!! Pues aquí algo se vio de las reacciones de ambos al saber que Nindë era un elfo… Ya ves lo que las clases están ocasionando… Partimos con un tuteo inocente (ni tanto) y sabe Dios en lo que terminaremos!! ¿Viste que Ron esta cobrando protagonismo? Por una vez Harry no se le adelantó en algo… estoy tratando de corregir los errores de Rowling en este aspecto y debo confesar que me está costando un poquito… Ya sabrás la reacción de Hermione cuando sepa los sentimientos de se "amigo". Ojala y te haya gustado comadre…:)_

**_Tonks: _**_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡Únete al clan de Severus! No tengo nada en contra de Remus (es uno de mis personajes favoritos) pero como te dije… el negro me seduce más… Ya ves que no solo creando celos Snape se entretiene… estas clases de defensa tendrán consecuencias inesperadas para todos!! Sigue leyendo please…_

**_Maru – Snape: _**_¿Así que también te ofreces para consolar a Remus? Jajajaja Vas a tener que ponerte a la cola… ¡Gracias! Yo considero que aun me falta mucho para escribir bien (he leído unos fics que me dejan con la boca abierta de tan bien escritos) pero se hace lo que se puede!! Y cuando todo va con cariño, pues mejor ¿no crees? Lamento decepcionarte pero ni Legolas ni Aragorn se aparecen por este fic jajajajajaaaj (Aunque que mas quisiera yo) creo que Nindë tiene suficiente con Remus y Severus como para traerle otra tentación más jajajajajajaaj Por lo de Florence, bienvenida al grupo que piensa que ella sí tuvo que ver con Snape… a mi me llamó la atención lo mismo, lo del maleficio que le echaron a Berta… jejejeej No desesperes, se acerca el capítulo donde sabremos quién fue esta dichosa Florence en la vida de Snape… jejejejje_

**_Caris: _**_La verdad? No, no me gusta Tolkien, ni siquiera he leído los libros… Medio vi las películas porque a mi hermano menor le gusta El señor de los anillos pero nada más… jejejejeje…. Aunque debo confesar que de ahí se me ocurrió la idea de que Nindë fuera Elfa… como ves, la historia de los elfos es diferente a la que cuenta El señor de los… pero es verídica, información 100% sacada de Internet… Si!! Creo que la imaginación se me fue un poquito en este fic no?? Con so de los elfos… Pero espero que te haya gustado y que no te lo esperaras porque quería salir de lo común. Con respecto al Guardián no puedo decirte ahora quien es y cuando aparece (pues arruinaría la sorpresa) pero tus especulaciones no están tan alejadas… jejejejeejej Y ya ves lo interesantes que se están tornando estas clases particulares… Ve tú a saber en qué terminarán!!! Y sí, ya tengo el fic completito planeado, y si no me arrepiento antes, será como de unos 30 capítulos así es que hay historia para rato… Espero que sigas leyendo… jejejejeje ¡¡Y gracias a Dios que estás bien al igual que el resto de las salvajitas!! Al final ¿supieron algo de Raquel Gutierrez o no? espero verte en msn!!!_

_De nuevo, un millón de gracias por leerme y por dejar su review… No olviden que sus comentarios me ayudan a ir mejorando este experimento jejejejeje Cuídense y suerte!! _


	11. Capítulo 10: ¿Del Odio al Amor?

**CAPÍTULO 10: ¿DEL ODIO AL AMOR?**

Ni los alumnos ni los profesores del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts podían creer lo rápido que estaba pasando el tiempo. De hecho, los chicos de séptimo y quinto año parecían ser los más afectados con dicha situación ya que todavía no se terminaban por acostumbrar al ritmo exigente que todos los profesores habían decidido tomar en sus clases, cuando los EXTASIS y las MHB se les venían encima peligrosamente. La primera visita a Hogsmeade, por ello, había sido esperada como un oasis en medio del desierto y aquella mañana del 31 de Octubre, nadie se hizo de rogar para levantarse temprano y dejar el castillo atrás.

Más tarde de lo acostumbrado el profesor de Pociones hizo acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor y, con presteza, se dirigió a su lugar en la mesa de profesores. Al sentarse, Snape trató de disimular un gemido de dolor que provenía de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, pero lamentablemente sus esfuerzos no resultaron ser de lo más exitosos. Remus lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo y casi sin quererlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que el mago vestido de negro reprimía el quejarse. Hacía un mes que Severus estaba dándole esas clases particulares a la elfa, pero para sorpresa de todos, no era Nindë la que aparecía dolida o magullada luego de las prácticas. Lógico, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que Snape estuviera haciéndose viejo para esas cosas pero, compartiendo con él en la _Orden__ del Fénix_, Lupin sabía que eso no era posible. Personalmente, el profesor de Defensa se inclinaba a pensar que Nindë poseía un poder extraordinario y que era Severus el primero en comprobarlo en carne propia.

A pesar de que los Elfos no hacían magia a través de las varitas, la profesora de Encantamientos se estaba convirtiendo en la excepción a la regla. Por alguna misteriosa razón, la joven se mostraba aún más diestra en el uso de la magia que muchos magos y brujas de la comunidad, igualando en habilidades a Lupin y al mismísimo Snape, como lo estaban demostrando las dichosas clases.

Remus no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho y algo aliviado a la vez. Él no compartía el mismo odio que sentía Sirius por Severus, pero la idea de que fuese la propia Nindë la que lo pusiese en su lugar, no le era para nada desagradable.

Conociendo al profesor de Pociones, tenía que ser realmente exasperante para él que la mujer que más detestaba en el mundo fuera exactamente la que se encargara de humillarlo en su propio terreno y de cerrarle la boca con eso. Sin embargo, ese mismo hecho era lo que terminaba por molestar a Remus. En apariencia, Severus mantenía su habitual carácter agrio y ácido con el resto de los _mortales_, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos… Un brillo que hacía que Lupin se sintiera inquieto y dudara. Tal parecía que Snape, en vez de odiar a la elfa, cada vez la admiraba más… Y esa posibilidad estaba matando de celos al licántropo. Como ahora, por ejemplo, que Nindë acababa de entrar en el Gran Comedor y Severus se había quedado mirándola con una ceja levantada y una media sonrisa asomada en sus labios. Quizás era que Snape lo hacía todo a propósito para ponerlo celoso pero había algo que le decía que se mantuviera alerta…

- Buenos días, Remus – lo saludó Nindë con evidente entusiasmo - … Ah y… Buenos días a ti también, Severus… - le dijo, algo seria, dirigiéndose al mago oscuro esta vez.

- Muy buenos días… - le contestó Snape con una voz extrañamente ronca y calmada – Veo que no has olvidado nuestra apuesta.

Nindë llevaba puesta la túnica azul de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y en su mano sujetaba una deslumbrante Saeta de Fuego.

- Efectivamente no me he olvidado, Severus, y a pesar de que te has encargado de reservar el estadio todos los días para que mi equipo no practique, me temo que el sábado te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

- Es extraño, ¿sabes? Se supone que los profesores no deben tomar partido por ningún equipo. Te estás mostrando muy favoritista, Nindë.

- ¡Oh, Severus, mire quién lo dice! – exclamó jovialmente el director – Yo no veo nada de malo en que ella se preocupe por el rendimiento del equipo así como lo hace usted, reservando lo más que puede el campo de juego, ¿no? Creo que por esta vez me voy a hacer el desentendido, Nindë – y le guiñó cómplice el ojo izquierdo.

- Usted hace la vista gorda cuando le conviene… - murmuró Snape entre dientes.

- ¿Dijo algo, Severus? – le preguntó Dumbledore especialmente divertido.

- Usted sabe que sí, señor…

- Vamos, relájese profesor. Además, concordará conmigo en que Nindë no es exactamente una profesora común.

- No… claro que no lo es… En eso tiene usted toda la razón…

La elfa se sintió muy incómoda con la mirada penetrante que le brindó Snape y no pudo evitar pensar que sus últimas palabras habían tenido un doble significado. _"Basta Nindë, no te dejes confundir por este hombre"_ – pensó – _"Suficiente tienes con las clases…"_. Le sonrió al director dándole las gracias por el apoyo y luego se dirigió a Lupin.

- ¿Estás listo, Remus? Quisiera aprovechar al máximo el día… Y ya que el equipo completo se quedó sin ir a Hogsmeade no quisiera hacerlos esperar.

- No hay problema, Nindë, acabo de terminar de desayunar pero… ¿y tú? ¿No piensas hacerlo?

- Ya lo hice – le contestó sonriéndole – Me levanté temprano hoy… solo te estoy esperando a ti.

- Pues entonces no digas más. Vamos – y se puso de pie. Tomándola de la mano, se despidió de sus colegas y salieron juntos del Gran Comedor.

- Maldito hombre lobo… - masculló entre dientes Snape mientras los veía alejarse, sonrientes, tomados de las manos…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Dijo algo, Severus? – le preguntó por segunda vez Dumbledore. Era evidente que el anciano estaba al borde de un ataque de risa por culpa del arranque de celos de su profesor de Pociones.

Snape lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y luego de unos momentos de silencio solo le dijo…

- No, nada, no dije nada… Son solo imaginaciones suyas…

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- Madame Pince no está para nada contenta con que hayamos venido hoy a la Biblioteca – aseguró Harry a sus dos mejores amigos mientras hojeaba distraídamente un gran libro de tapas verdes – Si por mí hubiera sido, hace más de un mes que habría venido a buscar… "eso". Pero debo reconocer que tenías razón Hermione: como hoy es la visita a Hogsmeade y en la noche es la celebración de Halloween, nadie se dará cuenta de lo que investigamos…

- Aja… además es lógico que Madame Pince se sienta tan frustrada – le contestó la chica con su habitual aire de suficiencia – Ella esperaba que todos los alumnos se fueran de excursión al pueblo y en cambio aparecimos nosotros, desorganizándolo todo. ¿Estás seguro que lo leíste en alguna parte, Ron?

- Claro que estoy seguro Hermione – le contestó el pelirrojo de detrás de unas estanterías – Por cierto, me extraña que tú no estuvieras enterada de la existencia de los Elfos. ¿O es que pensabas como Harry? ¿Que la única clase de Elfos que existían eran los elfos domésticos? La P.E.D.D.O. definitivamente te está trastornando…

Hermione sintió claramente cómo el rubor teñía poco a poco sus mejillas.

- Bueno… es que yo… yo no pensé que…

- ¡Lo encontré! ¡Aquí está! – exclamó Ron interrumpiendo la poco convincente disculpa de su amiga. Ella respiró aliviada mientras que Madame Pince chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia en señal de reprobación ante semejantes gritos- Lo siento… - murmuró el pelirrojo algo avergonzado y luego se sentó en la mesa junto a sus amigos, con un viejo libro en las manos titulado _"Las diferentes clases de criaturas mágicas que habitan en nuestro mundo, de una sola vez"_ - ¿Lo ven? Me acordaba de haber leído este libro cuando supimos lo de Hagrid.

- ¿Investigaste sobre los gigantes? – le preguntó Harry visiblemente asombrado. Hermione lo miraba expectante.

- Pues… no quería meter la pata con él – y sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba ante la mirada de Hermione, decidió proseguir sin dar mayores explicaciones. Pasó a revisar el índice del libro a la vez que murmuraba… - Veamos… Gigantes… Centauros… Hombres Lobo… Vampiros… ¡Elfos! Aquí están… página 187 – y caballerosamente, le cedió la lectura a su amiga. La chica leyó con avidez.

_"Además de los mencionados Elfos Domésticos existe otra clase de Elfos, los que a diferencia de sus primos lejanos, son seres mágicos poderosos, hermosos humanoides de origen divino. Generalmente viven en los bosques, alejados del resto de la Comunidad Mágica, razón por la cual su existencia ha pasado a convertirse en una especia de mito o leyenda. No suelen mostrarse por ninguna razón ante los magos y brujas que los rodean porque son los encargados de preservar el Equilibrio en el mundo mágico…"_

- ¿Preservar el Equilibrio? – preguntó Harry extrañado - ¿Equilibrio de qué tipo?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás el equilibrio de la magia, o entre el bien y el mal… - contestó Hermione sin dejar de leer ni un instante.

- Si fuera así, el regreso de Voldemort con todo su poder lógicamente destruye el equilibrio natural de todas las cosas – agregó Harry, ignorando los respingos de sus amigos al oír el nombre del _Señor de las Tinieblas_ y visiblemente preocupado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la investigación.

- Miren – les dijo Hermione al tiempo que les mostraba una figura en el libro - ¿No creen que se parece a la profesora Nólatári?

- Es idéntica… - le dijo Ron mirando la figura – Solo que la profesora Nólatári tiene los ojos verdes.

- Bueno, aquí dice que los _Elfos de Luz_ tienden a tener los ojos muy claros, siempre de color azul o verde y… orejas puntiagudas como las que nos describiste, Harry.

- Aquí dice también… - esta vez fue Ron el que prosiguió con la lectura - … que no solo existen los _Elfos de Luz_ sino que también una especie maldita conocida como los _Elfos Oscuros_… Por lo que dice este libro, claramente nuestra profesora pertenece a la raza de los _Elfos Altos_. Ahora, me pregunto yo: si por lo general no se muestran ante nadie, ¿qué hace ella dando clases en el colegio?

- Está escapando de Voldemort – aseguró Harry – El por qué es lo que no sabemos y lo que tenemos que averiguar.

- Toma… lee tú ahora – le dijo Ron a Harry pasándole el libro.

- Quizás deberíamos… hablar con Dumbledore – opinó Hermione algo preocupada – Él debería saber que nosotros…

- ¿Y cómo se lo diríamos? – le espetó Ron con voz socarrona – Sabe señor director, descubrimos el secreto de Nindë y queremos saber qué conexión tiene ella con el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ y con Harry. ¿Así? ¡Por favor, Hermione!

- Un momento – replicó Harry antes de que comenzaran a discutir nuevamente – Aquí hay algo interesante: _"Los Elfos de Luz resguardan poderosos hechizos, libros e ingredientes, que en las manos equivocadas podrían perturbar el anhelado Equilibrio…" _¡Eso es! La profesora Nólatári debe tener consigo algo que Voldemort quiere…

- O que necesita para aumentar aun más su poder – completó la frase Hermione, horrorizada - ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Y Dumbledore estará haciendo algo al respecto? ¿Finalmente habrá convocado a la Orden como lo ordenó el año pasado?

- Tenemos que averiguar lo que realmente está sucediendo – dijo Ron plenamente convencido – Harry tiene todo el derecho a saberlo. ¡No en vano casi muera a manos de… de Vol… de…

- No te esfuerces, Ron – le dijo Harry pero sin enojarse – Hablaremos con Lupin ya. Él es un tanto más asequible que Dumbledore y no se ve tan ocupado como él, ¿no?

Ron y Hermione asintieron.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- Esa es la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, ¿cierto? – preguntó Remus mientras se dirigían al campo de Quidditch.

- Así es. Se la pedí hoy temprano antes de que se fuera a Hogsmeade con sus amigos y el chico, muy gentilmente, me la prestó sin problemas… Creo que con tal de que Slytherin perdiera mañana, Harry hubiese sido capaz hasta de darme lecciones particulares de Quidditch.

- Por suerte, sus consejos fueron más que suficientes para mejorar el desempeño del equipo.

- ¡Sí! Con las clases que me da Severus tengo más que suficiente… - y agregó en un susurro como hablándose a sí misma… - Aunque creo que se ha llevado un tremenda sorpresa conmigo… ¡Mira! Los chicos ya están en el campo. Volarás con nosotros, ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto… Sabes que me necesitas para practicar las jugadas nuevas, ¿no?

- ¡Qué creído! – exclamó Nindë al momento en que ambos se echaban a reír.

Pronto, los 9 jugadores estuvieron en el aire montando diestramente en sus escobas. Las jugadas que Remus y Nindë habían puesto en práctica estaban dando buenos resultados, pero todavía existían pequeños detalles que perfeccionar.

Mientras Nindë daba algunos consejos a Cho Chang (_"No vaciles en alcanzar la snitch, un segundo de indecisión podría costarnos el juego"_) Remus se encontraba junto al guardián del equipo, recordándole que no debía descuidar ningún aro y que debía salir en busca del cazador contrario solo cuando estuviera bien seguro de la dirección que éste tomaría.

- Vamos, Remus, quiero mirar las jugadas desde las gradas.

- De acuerdo. Desde tierra podremos identificar más fácilmente las fallas.

Una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme, el silbato de Nindë dio por comenzado el partido. Aunque no le gustaba recibir halagos, tenía que admitir que el equipo estaba jugando mucho mejor desde que habían empezado a entrenar con ella. El equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw no era malo, al contrario, pero tenía muchos aspectos en qué mejorar y los muchachos lo estaban consiguiendo con sacrificio y esfuerzo. La elfa se sentía orgullosa por su trabajo y ahora que los veía jugar, no le cabía ninguna duda: Ravenclaw barrería el piso con Slytherin, incluso si ellos ponían en marcha su tan _especial_ forma de volar. De nada valdrían las trampas porque su equipo estaba preparado para ellas.

… Y Remus… La había ayudado tanto… A pesar de que su relación no iba más allá de una _amistad con ventaja_, siempre estaba a su lado apoyándola, dándole ánimos… Inclusive hoy que era la noche de su transformación, allí estaba, con ella… Se veía más cansado que de costumbre y luciendo unas marcadas ojeras en su rostro, sin embargo, no dudaba un instante en ofrecerle esa sonrisa tan hermosa, tan cálida…

De pronto, el que parecía un día perfecto terminó bruscamente. Cho ya no buscaba la pequeña pelota dorada porque una bludger mal dirigida la había golpeado ferozmente en su mano derecha. Viendo que la chica se tambaleaba de forma peligrosa, Nindë no lo pensó dos veces, se montó en la Saeta de Fuego, dio un suave golpecito en el suelo y salió disparada en dirección a la chica.

Le faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar cuando se detuvo en seco. Un frío espeluznante le heló por completo la sangre y le erizó los pelos de la nuca. En su cabeza resonó fuerte y claramente una risa aguda mientras la voz de su padre pedía inútilmente clemencia… Un chorro de luz verde la cegó momentáneamente, después del cual pudo distinguir frente a ella, a una mujer con una poblada mata de cabello rojo oscuro y unos ojos almendrados de un verde asombroso, iguales a los suyos… y la mujer extendió los brazos en su dirección… Y la elfa se hundió en las sombras, en la oscuridad, en las tinieblas, mientras la misteriosa mujer le repetía sin cesar: _"Cuida de Harry… protégelo como yo…"_

Remus horrorizado al verla caer de la escoba, sacó su varita con presteza para aminorar la velocidad de su caída. La rápida acción del licántropo, sin embargo, no fue suficiente porque Nindë se dio igualmente con fuerza contra el campo de juego. Sin perder más tiempo y luego de comprobar que la joven aun tenía signos vitales (aunque débiles), la tomó en sus brazos y corrió con ella, como pudo, hasta le enfermería del colegio.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – murmuró débilmente Nindë abriendo sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro y el lugar le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

- Estás en la enfermería – le contestó una profunda voz masculina. Y aquella voz agregó, algo impaciente, al ver los esfuerzos de la elfa – Y no intentes levantarte si no quieres causar más problemas.

- ¿Se… Severus? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Nindë tratando de ubicar al mago oscuro entre las sombras de la habitación - ¿Qué… sucedió?

Snape se retiró de la ventana de la enfermería y se acercó cuidadosamente a la cama de la joven. La luz de la luna iluminaba ahora cada una de las facciones de su pálido rostro.

- Te caíste de la escoba – y con voz socarrona agregó – Pensé que sabías volar…

Nindë esbozó una sonrisa.

- Yo también lo pensé… ¿Dónde…?

- Está en su despacho – la interrumpió Snape, adivinando la pregunta que ella le iba a formular – Es la noche de su transformación, ¿te acuerdas?

- Es cier… to… - y cerró los ojos incómoda porque se había mareado nuevamente - ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué más va a ser?... Cuidando a una elfa irresponsable… Dumbledore se aprovechó de que no me gustan las celebraciones para dejarme aquí de enfermero… Argumentó que después de Lupin yo era el profesor más cercano a ti, y siendo la noche libre de Pomfrey, no me quedó de otra más que aceptar. Al parecer estoy condenado a hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad cuando de tu persona se trata…

- Lamento causarte tantos problemas… - otro mareo interrumpió la conversación.

- ¿Así que estás algo mareada? A ver si ahora dejas de cometer tantas tonterías – le espetó Snape de mala gana, y sentándose junto a ella en la camilla agregó – Déjame ver… - y sin siquiera pedir permiso, revisó los ojos de la joven concienzudamente. Luego se dirigió a una de las tantas estanterías del lugar y sacó de ella un frasco con una poción violeta. Sentándose nuevamente a su lado, la ayudó a incorporarse mientras le ordenaba… - Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor.

La elfa lo miró desconfiada.

- Soy el profesor de Pociones, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿O el golpe fue tan fuerte que te dejó medio tonta? – su voz sonó excesivamente peligrosa. No queriendo sobrepasar los frágiles límites de la paciencia de Snape, Nindë asintió de mala gana y tomó la poción con rapidez. ¡Qué suerte la suya! El hombre que más aborrecía en el mundo cuidaba de su vida por segunda vez: primero, a través de las clases para luchar contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos y ahora esto… Tal parecía que el destino se empeñaba en que ella le debiera su gratitud a Severus Snape…

Nindë le devolvió el frasco y sus manos se rozaron más de lo debido en aquel acto. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos instantes que parecieron eternos… Y poco a poco se empezaron a acercar, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en sus pechos… Estaban ya tan próximos que Nindë sentía el tibio aliento de Severus en sus mejillas, sus labios casi rozando su boca, un extraño fuego recorriéndole el cuerpo… Y se besaron apasionadamente, ¡furiosamente!… Snape al ver que la elfa no oponía resistencia, profundizó el beso tratando de explorar con su lengua hasta el último centímetro de esa endemoniada boca que tanto deseaba probar…

Se detuvo. Y la separó de su cuerpo.

- Yo… será mejor que le avise al director que ya despertaste – y salió del cuarto tan rápido, que hasta para Nindë fue evidente que estaba huyendo de su posible reacción.

_- "¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" _– pensó ella, terriblemente confundida por lo que acaba de pasar – _"Yo… yo… yo estaba como hechizada, paralizada ante su cercanía… ¡¡Cómo fui capaz de besarlo si yo lo odio, lo odio!!... No… esto es una pesadilla, ¡una alucinación!..."_

Se recostó con cuidado y nuevamente cerró los ojos. No… no estaba alucinando cuando vio los ojos de Severus después de… "aquello". Esos ojos negros refulgían como el fuego y él la miraba como queriendo quemarla con ellos… Y ese rubor que tenían sus pálidas mejillas tampoco lo imaginó.

_- "Cómo fui capaz de besarlo…"_ – se repitió en su mente, al sentir sus labios aun calientes por culpa de aquel _maldito_ contacto…

**Fin del Capítulo 10.**

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Lamento desilusionarte porque en este capítulo no se ve mucho avanza entre Hermione y Ron pero ya vendrá, ya vendrá, paciencia… Y si, concuerdo contigo, Remus es tan lindo, tan tierno… y bueno, valiente también porque ya vista cómo trató de salvar a Nindë… Las clases como ves van muy bien, aunque Severus está sufriendo las consecuencias jajajajaja Me alegro que tú y tu familia se encuentren bien. Y dime!!! Aprendiste a manejar el msn plus o no??? jajajajaja Besitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_Gracias amiga por comprenderme!! Me costó mucho tomar la decisión de colgar de un solo capítulo porque también me gustaba dejarles dos pero bue… Debo reconocer que la sequía creativa aun me acecha pero como es un solo capítulo ahora, me siento menos presionada… jejejeje A propósito… tú te estás demorando en colgar tu historia mucho tiempo…. TE VOI A EMPEZAR A PRESIONARRRRRR Mira que me tienes muy intrigada… jejejejeje Bueno, sigo. Qué bueno que te está gustando lo de Ron y Hermione!! No sé, yo pensé que después del cuarto libro iba a venir un mega avance de ellos dos pero… nada!!! Es como si hubieran vuelto a los orígenes del libro…. No me quedará igual que a Rowling pero empeño le estoy haciendo!! Jajajaja En cuanto a lo de Harry y Ginny… a mi también me encantan!! Menos mal que ella ya se atrevió a acercarse a Harry… veremos si en este fic se acercan lo suficiente como para… ;) ¡¡Y ya ves la química que hay entre Nindë y Severus!! Por fin ella empezará a pensar en el profesor de Pociones de otra manera… Y las clases no harán más que acercarlos!! Jejejeje (Qué mala me estoy poniendo no??) Pero no te preocupes, pase lo que pase ni Remus ni Snape quedarán solitos… (Tan mala no me he puesto todavía jejejeje) En cuanto a tu duda, yo creo que nunca le dio (ni le dará) el puesto de Defensa a Severus por lo que fue (léase, un mortífago) Si es cierto que Snape es un espía, no creo que Voldemort tarde en sospechar (por lo menos yo creo que desconfía de él a estas alturas) y por ende, no creo que esté muy contento si se entera que Snape le enseña a los alumnos a defenderse no?? Sería aun más sospechoso, sería estar arriesgando aun más el pellejo de Snape… Creo que también hay mucha gente que todavía desconfía de Severus porque saben que es un ex mortífago, y quizás presionarían a Dumbledore para sacarlo del puesto si se enteran que está haciendo clases (por eso de que los podría estar preparando para ser seguidores de Voldemort) Aunque tengo que confesarte algo… Si en algún momento Voldemort sospecha tanto de que Snape sea un traidor, no dudo que Dumbledore lo ponga como profesor de Defensa…. Así Voldemort estaría satisfecho por los posibles mortífagos que podrían salir de ahí… Quién sabe lo que nos deparará Rowling en el sexto libro?? ;)_

**_Jany: _**_Comadrita!! Cómo va esa práctica??? Y los estudios?? Mucho stress?? Hace siglos que no te veo por msn… Espero que aun te queden energías… jjejejeje Y qué bueno que te gustó la aparición de Ronnie con respecto a Hermione!!! Coincido contigo que fue uno de lo errores garrafales de Rowling… jajajaja Pero no te preocupes, tanto tú como yo estaremos tratando de mejorar esa situación!! Jajajaja Y en cuanto a Snape/ Remus creo que cada vez se hace más evidente quien es el indicado para Nindë no?? jejejeje (Que mala me he vuelto) ¿Quién diría que terminarías aceptando a Severus? Jajajajaja Bienvenida al club!! Jejejejeje Bueno… ya ves lo que vino luego de ese "inocente" tuteo… Y lo que vendrá!! Clau piensa Creo que sí tendré que cambiarle el rating… (Ya ves que tengo la misma mente de alcantarilla jajajaja) Cuídate!!_

**_Maru – Snape: _**_COMO ES ESO QUE ESTÁS CON BLOQUEO!!!!!!!!! Ya estoi preparando mi varita para matarte (una vez más jajajaja) Tengo algunas ideas… a ver si nos encontramos hoy en msn para decirtelas… YO NO ME AGUANTO SI DEJAS LA HISTORIA ALLI!!!! Mejor pasemos a otro tema antes de que me arrepienta… (jejejejeje) Si!!! Apareció Ronnie!! Y en este también aunque no en un plan tan romántico… pero más adelante ya verás lo que se viene… jejejeje Así que también te gusta Harry/Ginny??? Jejejeje a mi también…. No sé por qué tengo la ligera impresión que Cho saldrá perdiendo…. (ya estoi hablando de más… jejeje) Y lamento desilusionarte porque este fic va para largooooooooooooo Así es que tendrás que esperar unos meses para que publique eso otro que me anda rondando la cabeza…. Ya sabes… shhhhh!!! Así que ya apostaste que Nindë deja a Remus??? Yo creo que es muy pronto para decidir eso… jejejeje (me estoi poniendo tan malo como tú muajajajaja) Pero como le dijo a Amanda, no te preocupes porque ninguno de los dos se queda solito… (bue, eso tu ya lo sabes no???) Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido más largo y más interesante…. No quiero enojarme contigo porque entonces ya no me adelantas nada!!!!! Jjejejeje Besitos!!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_Que bueno que te parezca que el fic se pone cada vez mejor!!! Esa era la idea, hacerlo cada vez más interesante… (quiero que cada capítulo quede como los capítulos de Machos, te acuerdas?? Que te dejaba metido para el próximo) jejjej Y no te voi a decir quién es el Guardián!!! Aunque en este capítulo ya quedan menos dudas o no??? ;)… Y las clases si fueron las detonantes de la tan especial relación Nindë/Severus… mira en lo que están terminando!!! Y eso que no sabes lo que está pasando por mi cabecita loca ahora… muajajajaja Te aviso que vas a tener que apuntarte a la fila para consolar a Remus o a Severus… Aunque como ya adelanté, ninguno se va a quedar solito… Lo lamento!!! Jejejeje… Suerte!!_

**_Tonks: _**_jejejejeej Si las clases y el tuteo no te lo esperabas… creo que el beso entre Nindë y Severus tampoco no??? Espero que te haya gustado!! Y ya ves como el romance de los dos ya está empezando a tomar forma…. Jejejejeje Con respecto a lo de Nindë/Remus, ya ves que solo se trata de una amistad avanzada (acá en Chile eso se llama Amigos con Ventaja) Veremos si Remus se decide a pedirle formalmente que sean novios… con tal de protegerla de Severus Remus es capaz de cualquier cosa!!! Yo sigo escribiendo si tu me sigues leyendo eh???_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_Mira!!! Qué coincidencia!!! Primero, compartimos apellido (Snape, por supuesto) y luego que Severus es todo lo que tú dices para mí!! Yo también lo amo y esa voz suya me mata…. Jejejejeje Hasta su carácter de ogro me gusta… alguien como él no me parece frío para nada!!! Al contrario, debe ser tan apasionado… jejejeje (creo que ya desvarié jejeje) Gracias!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado… y no te preocupes, porque toda las semanas estoi actualizando. Espero verte más seguido por este fic!! ;)_

_Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les siga gustando!!! Ya saben, espero sus reviews con dudas, sugerencias, ideas, etc… Cuídense y suerte en la semana!!!!_


	12. Capítulo 11: Nólatári versus Snape

**_Hola!! Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero avisarles que este capítulo me salió fatalmente largo. No lo quise cortar para que no quedaran con el cuento a medias… cuando lo lean sabrán a qué me refiero._**

****

**_Bueno, aquí van dos aclaraciones: La primera, que me di cuenta que escribir partidos de Quidditch es muy difícil, por lo que adapté para este fic, varios juegos que describe Rowling en sus 5 libros. Como llaman por ahí, hice una especie de remake o adaptación libre (jejejeje). La segunda, es para darle las gracias a Maru – Snape por darme la idea de la escena del camisón… Gracias amigui!!_**

****

**_Y ya!! Basta de tanta cháchara aburrida y a leer!!_**

* * *

****

**CAPÍTULO 11: NOLATARI VERSUS SNAPE**

Ni siquiera la prolongada ducha de agua caliente había conseguido, esta vez, que el dolor de cabeza cediera. ¡Qué tonto!... Ilusamente pensó que sus cavilaciones se diluirían junto con el líquido incoloro pero _no_, seguían allí, dando vueltas en su mente como un maldito torbellino. ¡Por qué diablos la había besado! ¡¡Por qué!!... por qué si sabía perfectamente que el amor y toda esa cursilería barata se encontraban fuera de su vida desde hacía 14 años…

_- "No pudiste aguantarte, ¿no? La tenías ahí, enferma, confundida, a tu lado… ¡y en lugar de marcharte la besaste! ¿Qué le vas a decir ahora?... ¿Qué crees que esté pensando de ti?... ¡Bah! Como si te importara" – _y exasperado agregó en voz alta - ¡Deja de una vez de pensar en tantas tonterías!

El profesor de Pociones se colocó frente al espejo (situado sobre el lavamanos) y observó su imagen. Inevitablemente, una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro cuando una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Parece que te equivocaste… todavía te consideran como candidato romántico…

_- Eso es lo único que te interesa, ¿verdad? – _le espetó malhumorado su reflejo desde el pequeño vidrio _– ¡Eres un imbécil Severus Snape! ¿Pensaste en el Señor de las Tinieblas?_

- No he dejado de pensar en él ni un minuto desde que supe lo que sentía por ella – le contestó el mago en voz baja.

_- ¡Entonces demuestra que eso que dices es cierto! Los débiles no tienen resistencia frente a los poderes del Señor de las Tinieblas._

- ¡Lo sé! – exclamó furioso – Entiendo perfectamente todo lo que me estás diciendo y mucho más. Si no logro bloquear este sentimiento y ese… recuerdo, me estaré delatando frente a él.

- Y ya no tendrás oportunidad de decir falsedades en su presencia sin que antes las detecte.

Snape solo se limitó a asentir y a guardar silencio.

_- Ahora estás pensando en ella, ¿cierto? ¿En Florence?_

Los ojos del profesor destellaron.

- Pensaba en su muerte, para ser más precisos – le contestó con voz socarrona –… y en que voy a evitar que cierta elfa comparta su mismo destino.

_- Así me gusta… Ya vuelves a controlarte y a imponer disciplina a tus actos. ¿Qué piensas decirle a ella? Me refiero al beso, por supuesto._

Severus levantó una ceja disfrutando de aquel… _incidente_ con la joven.

- No me voy a disculpar por ningún motivo porque no lo siento… - y una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios al declararlo – Pero me temo que tendré que volver al principio… aunque nunca pude ser del todo indiferente con ella.

El reflejo se mostró de acuerdo y satisfecho con la decisión.

_- La indiferencia será lo mejor – _apuntó.

Snape miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su imagen en el espejo.

- ¿Sabes algo? Eres insoportable.

_- El colegio entero pienso exactamente eso de ti_ – le replicó con desfachatez.

- Dime una cosa… Disfrutaste de ese beso tanto como yo, ¿no?

Unas manchas rojizas aparecieron de improviso en las pálidas mejillas del reflejo.

- Lo sabía – le dijo el mago con aire triunfal y por fin pudo salir del baño.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- En el Comedor tampoco está – le dijo Ron a Harry y a Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos en la puerta del despacho del profesor Lupin.

- Qué extraño… ¿dónde pudo haber ido? – se preguntó el chico de pelo negro revuelto - ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si anoche hubo luna llena?

Los dos amigos se encogieron de hombros.

- Que mala suerte – masculló Harry entre dientes – Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar… quizás después de la clase de Defensa podamos hablar con él.

- Yo creo que eso no va a ser necesario – les susurró Hermione – porque allí viene.

- Y parece que no de muy buen humor – agregó Ron.

Remus caminaba algo distraído hacia su despacho. Iba con la cabeza gacha, refunfuñando contra Merlín sabe quién. La expresión ceñuda de su rostro era la clara confirmación de su molestia.

- Maldito Severus… - mascullaba el licántropo en voz baja – Así que fuiste tú el que cuidó de Nindë… ¡Demonios! Parece que no entendiste mi advertencia… ¡Por qué no te mantienes lejos de ella! Ya verás, ya… ¡Oh! Ho… hola muchachos… ¿cómo están?

Remus trató de componer una sonrisa pero entre su enojo y el asombro de encontrarse a los muchachos inesperadamente, no lo consiguió.

- ¿Le sucedió algo, profesor Lupin? – preguntó Hermione algo prevenida.

- ¿A mí? No, no, nada… - contestó él con cierta incomodidad - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que me pareció que venía de la Enfermería…

- ¡Ah sí! Pero no soy yo el enfermo… se trata de Nindë.

- ¿De la profesora Nólatári? – se apresuró a preguntar Ron, sin darse cuenta de la mirada "asesina" que la chica morena le echaba, celosa por su preocupación por la elfa.

- Sí pero no se preocupen, ya está bien y de vuelta a sus clases.

- Acaso ¿alguien la atacó? ¡Digo! ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Se cayó de la escoba Harry… - contestó Lupin sospechando - ¿Por qué pensaste que alguien…?

- ¡Oh, no! Fue solo una tonta idea que se me cruzó por la mente. Olvídelo…

- Aja… y yo soy un elfo doméstico, ¿cierto? Oh vamos, no te enojes Hermione, fue solo una forma de decir… No sé cómo pero ustedes ya lo averiguaron, ¿no es así?

Los tres amigos se echaron miradas culpables.

- Está bien… – añadió el profesor de Defensa en un suspiro -... entren en mi despacho.

Nada más entrar, Harry se sintió como en casa. Allí estaban las fascinantes criaturas tenebrosas en sus jaulas y cubetas tal y como esa vez, cuando Lupin lo invitó a pasar a su despacho en la primera visita a Hogsmeade a la que él no pudo asistir.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Remus hizo aparecer dos sillas más en la habitación para que sus alumnos se sentaran cómodamente.

- ¿Quieren una taza de té? – les ofreció, y sin esperar respuesta, con un nuevo golpe de su varita la vieja tetera que estaba sobre la chimenea comenzó a silbar – Solo tengo té en bolsitas… Supongo que no les molesta, ¿cierto Harry? – y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Harry se sintió reconfortado. Era tan extraño ver a Remus enfadado por algo, que daba las gracias que su profesor volviera a ser el mismo de siempre. Eso lo animó a continuar con la conversación.

- Profesor Lupin, nosotros…

- Remus – lo corrigió amablemente – Ya saben que pueden llamarme por mi nombre de pila cuando estemos juntos… por algo somos amigos.

Los muchachos asintieron orgullosos. Harry prosiguió.

- Bueno Remus… esteeeee… la verdad es que… por pura casualidad nos enteramos del secreto de la profesora Nólatári y…

- Quieren saber por qué Voldemort la busca.

- Exacto – confirmó Ron un tanto ansioso – Y también qué vínculo tiene ella con Harry.

- ¿Vínculo? ¿Nindë con Harry? – preguntó Lupin extrañado.

- Así es – confirmó Hermione – Desde antes de empezar el colegio, Harry ha tenido unos extraños sueños con la profesora No…

- ¿Has tenido… visiones Harry? – interrumpió Remus, esta vez visiblemente preocupado - ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes? ¿Se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?

- No… porque aun no sé cuán importante son esos sueños… - contestó el chico avergonzándose.

- ¿De qué se tratan esos sueños, Harry?

- Pues… generalmente veo a la profesora Nólatári en una cueva, con unos… mortífagos a su lado y… ella me mira diciéndome algo de Voldemort y de que alguien nacerá en Julio con el poder suficiente para derrotarlo…

Remus volvía a tener la expresión ceñuda en su rostro.

- Harry… ¿has soñado también con Voldemort?

- Si… - y se apresuró a agregar con cierta ironía – Pero es normal que él esté tan enojado… Después de todo, no pudo matarme el año pasado y supongo que está planeando cómo hacerlo este año sin fallar, ¿no?

- No es necesario que seas tan irónico Harry, esto es grave… más grave de lo que piensan – suspiró resignado para luego agregar – Veamos… no es mucho lo que puedo contarles pero supongo que será suficiente para que no se metan en líos – y les lanzó una "fingida" mirada reprobatoria – Sí, es cierto, Nindë es un Elfo Alto, aunque debería decir más bien, que es la Princesa de los Elfos Altos.

- ¿Prin… princesa? – balbuceó el pelirrojo sin podérselo creer.

- Sí, Ron… Ella está aquí, en Hogwarts, porque en su poder tiene algo muy valioso que Voldemort quiere.

- ¿Algo… como un arma? – preguntó Hermione temerosa de la respuesta.

- Algo asi… Si Voldemort le arrebata a Nindë _aquello_, entonces nada podrá detenerlo esta vez… Probablemente significaría el fin de nuestro mundo.

Un silencio sepulcral los envolvió a los cuatro. Ninguno se atrevía a imaginar siquiera cómo sería la vida (y si es que estaban vivos) con Voldemort gobernando desde las tinieblas.

- ¿Y Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación – Supongo que no se ha quedado de brazos cruzados…

- Por supuesto que no. El director ha reunido a un grupo selecto de magos y brujas en una Orden, a la que llamamos la _Orden__ del Fénix_. En ella, estamos todos los que luchamos contra Voldemort la primera vez y, por supuesto, nuevos integrantes que no temen dar su vida al enfrentarse con él.

- ¿Y por qué Dumbledore no nos dijo nada? – preguntó Harry un tanto decepcionado - ¡Nosotros también queremos participar en esa Orden!

- No, Harry, es muy peligroso. La Orden está compuesta sólo por magos y brujas realmente calificados. Ustedes aun son jóvenes y ni siquiera han salido del colegio. Es más, no deberían estar enterados de esto tampoco pero ya que lo sospechaban, creo que es mejor hablarles con la verdad.

- ¿Y esa… _Orden del Fénix_…? – preguntó nuevamente Ron - ¿… cuida todo el tiempo de la profesora Nólatári y de eso que esconde?

- Me temo que no, Ron… Hay una persona que se encarga de su seguridad – y Remus sintió toda la ira despertando en su cuerpo con solo pensar en Severus – mientras el resto cumplimos otras misiones, otros roles…

- Como reclutar más gente para la Orden y vigilar a Vol… a Vold… a Voldemort, ¿no es cierto?

- Así es, Hermione. Miren muchachos, esto no es un juego y les repito que es muy peligroso que se inmiscuyan, por lo que **deben** mantenerse al margen, ¿lo oyen? Bien, esto es todo lo que puedo contarles por el momento y como comprenderán, tendré que informarle a Dumbledore que ustedes están enterados de gran parte de nuestras actividades. Harry, también le contaré lo de tus sueños así es que es posible que quiera conversar contigo pronto, ¿correcto?

Harry asintió.

- Ya pueden irse. De más está pedirles discreción, y nuevamente les advierto que no se expongan al peligro. Preocúpense solo de estudiar y aprender lo más que puedan. No estamos siendo exigentes con ustedes por nada, ¿entienden? Muy bien, vayan ahora al Gran Comedor a desayunar que se les hace tarde para sus clases.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya salían del despacho cuando Lupin los detuvo.

- Espero que mañana vayan a ver el partido… ¿Saben? Les aseguró que se llevarán una agradable sorpresa con el equipo de Ravenclaw.

- No nos perderíamos ese partido por nada Remus – dijo Harry y esta vez fue él quien le guiñó un ojo – Ahora vamos muchachos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

De vuelta a la indiferencia… otra vez la relación de ambos dependía solo de la astucia y la inteligencia… Era lógico, y sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir esa desazón, ese rencor, ¡esa rabia! Pero… ¿qué esperaba ella que sucediera después de ese beso? Sin duda lo había esperado todo menos que él decidiera hacer como que nada sucedió en la Enfermería… ¿Y qué más quería que hiciera? Los dos se detestaban, ¡se aborrecían! No hacían más que discutir cuando estaban juntos, casi casi se odiaban… Y si todo estaba tan claro, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan confundida? Acaso ¿Severus Snape le… le… atraía? ¡¡NO!! Eso era imposible, descabellado… Ese beso, ese _maldito_ beso no había sido más que un error… Pero si él podía disimular, ser indiferente, ¡entonces ella también podía serlo! Ese beso no significó nada, ¡nada!... _¿O tal vez sí?_

Si las cosas estaban así, lo mejor era no seguir pensando, no darle más vueltas al asunto y volver a la realidad. Tenía suficiente con las clases de Encantamientos, la presión de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, las constantes visiones en sus sueños, la muerte de su padre, ¡las clases de Defensa con Severus!... Todo tenía que volver a ser como antes de ese beso, ¡como antes de sus dudas! Si… ella era fuerte, astuta, valiente e inteligente y lo afrontaría todo… aunque no tuviese ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Estaba terminando de ponerse la túnica azul de Quidditch de Ravenclaw cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

- Adelante.

Lupin entró algo cohibido.

- ¡Ah, Remus! Eres tú… ya casi estoy lista.

- Te espero entonces. A propósito, el otro día no te lo dije pero el azul te sienta tan bien como el verde.

Nindë le sonrió.

- Sabes que los elfos por lo general vestimos de verde para camuflarnos de nuestros enemigos en los bosques y aunque llevo más de dos meses viviendo aquí, lejos de mi hogar, aun es muy difícil para mí cambiar mis hábitos y costumbres… y entre ellas, por supuesto, está el dejar de vestir de verde.

- Pero ya es tiempo de que lo hagas, ¿no?

- Sí… Pero no te prometo nada – y cambiando de tema añadió - ¿Y tú? ¿No vas a apoyar a Ravenclaw?

- Que tú goces de la predilección del director no significa que los demás también lo hagamos… No sé si al resto de nosotros nos permitiría ser tan favoritistas…

- Oh, tonterías – y con un elegante movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer en el cuello de Remus una bufanda con los colores de Ravenclaw – Mucho mejor, ¿no crees?

- Tú nunca pierdes, ¿cierto? – y le sonrió resignado – Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que siempre te sales con la tuya. En fin… el equipo se fue hace más o menos 15 minutos hacia el campo de Quidditch. Ahora deben estar en los vestuarios, escuchando los últimos consejos de Davies. ¡Nunca los había visto tan entusiasmados como hoy! Realmente están decididos a ganar.

- Me alegro… por lo menos sé que algunos me van a extrañar cuando me vaya…

- ¿Y eso? Parece que estamos un poco deprimidos…

- No me hagas caso… ¿sabes? Es culpa de ese golpe… Al caerme de la escoba quedé algo… ¡loca! Y ahora que estamos solos quiero darte las gracias por haberme llevado ese día a la Enfermería.

- Gracias a Merlín no fue nada grave. Supe… supe por Madame Pomfrey que habías tenido un enfermero particular.

- Ufffffff… Ni me lo recuerdes… ¿Bajamos al estadio mejor?

****

Nindë y Remus acababan de sentarse en las tribunas cuando las voces amplificadas de los comentaristas resonaron por todo el estadio.

- ¡Y aquí salen los dos equipos al campo de juego! – exclamó Lee Jordan en medio de una tremenda ovación por parte de los enardecidos alumnos del colegio.

- Ahora vemos como los capitanes se estrechan las manos delante de Madame Hooch… - prosiguió Fred con el relato deportivo.

- … "Como se destrozan las manos" habrás querido decir, hermanito – aclaró George - ¿Acaso no viste como Montague trató de aplastarle los dedos a Davies?

- ¡Weasleys! – interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall - ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos comentando el partido? Suficiente teníamos con Jordan.

- ¡Nosotros también la queremos profesora McGonagall! – exclamaron ambos gemelos a la vez – Ya verá cómo el relato de este partido será inolvidable – puntualizó Fred.

- Ya lo creo – murmuró la profesora para sí, algo molesta.

- ¡Prosigamos entonces! – continuó George con entusiasmo – Los jugadores ya han montado en sus escobas y… ¡suena el silbato!

- ¡Ha comenzado el partido señores! – exclamó Lee, dando comienzo a los habituales comentarios – Slytherin en posesión de la pelota. Warrington esquiva a Davies… y ahora supera a Bradley… le pasa la quaffle a Montague… Montague solo tiene al guardián delante y… ¡Anota!

Un grito colectivo de júbilo surgió de la zona de Slytherin. Nindë pudo ver claramente cómo Severus la miraba de soslayo y le sonreía cínicamente. La furia volvió a despertarse en su interior.

- Diez a cero para Slytherin – sonó en el estadio la voz de Fred algo desanimada - ¡Vamos Ravenclaw! ¡Denle su merecido a esos idiotas!

- ¡WEASLEY! – gritó la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡Perdón, profesora! Es la emoción del partido… Y Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle. Roger Davies se dirige a toda velocidad hacia los postes de Slytherin. Roger va muy bien encaminado… un bonito quiebre a Pucey… ¡agáchate Roger, eso es una bludger!... Se dispone a lanzar… ¡Y MARCA! ¡SI SEÑORES! ¡ES UN EMPATE A DIEZ TANTOS!

Roger golpeó el aire con el puño mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo. El mar azul que se extendía debajo de él vociferaba de entusiasmo.

- ¡Estúpido!

Cho casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Malfoy chocó intencionalmente contra ella. Por supuesto, la snitch había desaparecido en esos preciosos segundos de confusión.

- ¡Perdón! – se disculpó Malfoy mientras la multitud lo abucheaba - ¡Es que no te vi!

Un segundo después, uno de los bateadores de Ravenclaw golpeó la cara de Malfoy con tanta fuerza, que le quebró la nariz. La sangre cubrió rápidamente su pálido rostro.

- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Madame Hooch metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad - ¡Penal para Ravenclaw por un ataque no provocado sobre su buscadora! ¡Y penal para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su buscador!

- ¡Eso es mentira señora! – gritó George desde las tribunas - ¡Es que la cara de Malfoy se parece tanto a una bludger que por eso el muchacho se confundió!

- ¡CALLA WEASLEY Y DEDICATE A COMENTAR EL PARTIDO!

- ¡Vamos Bradley! – gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público, al ver al cazador retroceder para lanzar el penal - ¡SI! ¡HA VENCIDO A BLETCHLEY! ¡VEINTE A DIEZ PARA RAVENCLAW!

Aun no se apagaban los vítores en el estadio cuando esta vez era Montague el que volaba hacia delante para ejecutar el penal. El guardián estaba delante de los postes de Ravenclaw, con las mandíbulas apretadas, esperando…

- ¡SI! ¡QUE SOBERBIO GUARDIAN! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡LO HA PARADO!

- Y el partido se reanuda – prosiguió Fred entusiasmado – Ravenclaw tiene la quaffle, no, la tiene Slytherin, ¡NO! ¡Ravenclaw vuelve a tenerla y es nuevamente Davies, Roger Davies quien lleva la quaffle!

- ¡Miren como vuela! – agregó George – Va rápido como un rayo… ¡EY! ¡ESO HA SIDO INTENCIONAL!

Warrington le había dado un codazo en la cara a Roger, haciendo que el capitán dejara caer la quaffle estrepitosamente. Madame Hooch volvió a castigar al equipo de Slytherin con un sendo penal, y Davies se vengó marcando otro tanto espectacular, consiguiendo que el puntaje quedara treinta a diez a favor de Ravenclaw.

Sin embargo, ya nada podía detener el juego sucio de Slytherin. Indignados porque Ravenclaw llevaba la delantera, las serpientes estaban recurriendo a cualquier medio para apoderarse de la quaffle.

- ¡¡CHO!! – gritó Nindë aunque no estaba segura de que su buscadora la escuchara - ¡ES TU TURNO! ¡¡DEBES PARAR ESTA PORQUERÍA!!

La snitch se negaba a aparecer. Malfoy (que aun sangraba por el batazo) seguía de cerca a Chang, mientras ésta sobrevolaba el campo de juego buscando la pequeña pelota dorada. Y de pronto… la vio. Estaba a poco metros de los postes de Slytherin y Cho no vaciló en lanzarse a su encuentro. Malfoy voló a toda velocidad bajo Chang, con una expresión de triunfo en su rostro. Agarró el mango de la escoba de la chica y lo empujó hacia el suelo. Cho lanzó un grito ahogado mientras caía…

- ¡PEDAZO DE CERDO TRAMPOSO! – gritaba Jordan por el megáfono mágico, alejándose de la profesora McGonagall.

- ¡ASQUEROSO HIJO DE…!! – exclamaron a una voz los gemelos Weasley.

La profesora McGonagall ni siquiera se molestó en decirles que se callaran. Levantaba el puño en dirección a Malfoy (como todos lo hacían) y también ella gritaba, furiosa.

Pero había ocurrido un milagro. La snitch se apartó del abrazo de Malfoy y como por arte de magia voló en la dirección del descenso de Cho. La chica estiró su mano mientras caía y… chocó ferozmente contra el suelo del campo. Cuando se puso de pie, la pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujeta en su puño, batiendo las alas desesperadamente contra sus dedos.

- ¡FORMIDABLE! – exclamaron los tres comentaristas a la vez - ¡¡ELLA ESTA BIEN Y TIENE LA SNITCH!! ¡¡¡RAVENCLAW GANA EL PARTIDO!!!

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

¡Qué bien se sentía! Su equipo había ganado, ¡ganado!... Y aunque no le sorprendió que Severus no pagara la apuesta, nada podría igualar la satisfacción que ahora llenaba su pecho. ¡Y ver la expresión ceñuda en el rostro del profesor de Pociones fue impagable! Por la furia que Severus mal trataba de disimular ¡era más que obvio que nunca nadie lo había humillado tanto! ¡¡Ni siquiera Harry Potter!! Sabía que no debía sentir aquel regocijo de placer al recordarle salir del estadio como un verdadero energúmeno, porque eso no hacía más que aumentar sus dudas pero… ¡qué importaba eso ahora si estaba saboreando el triunfo! Y no era un triunfo cualquiera, no… ¡¡era el _mega triunfo_ sobre Severus Snape!!

Recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba segura que dormiría tan bien… unos golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron. ¿Habría estado soñando tan pronto? Los nuevos golpes en la puerta la hicieron desechar esa posibilidad. Se colocó la bata con rapidez y abrió.

- ¡Cho! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Oh, no, profesora, no se preocupe. Disculpe por molestarla a esta hora pero es que… los del equipo tenemos un problema.

- ¿Qué clase de…?

- Verá, estábamos celebrando la victoria del partido en la sala común cuando, de pronto, entraron los elfos domésticos con un banquete extraordinario… ¡no se imagina la cantidad de manjares que nos trajeron! Eso sí, el elfo doméstico llamado Dobby me entregó este pergamino para usted y me pidió que se lo hiciera llegar antes de que comenzáramos con el festín.

- Así que… ¿un banquete completo, dices? – le preguntó mientras desenrollaba ansiosamente la nota.

- Si… Y no sabemos qué hacer porque quién sabe de dónde salió toda esa comida… ¿Y si nos la enviaron los de Slytherin para que nos enfermemos todos?

- Espera un momento Cho. Ahora mismo dilucidaremos el misterio de esa comida…

_"Te equivocaste al pensar que no cumpliría con los términos de la apuesta. Eso sí, no esperes que me haya puesto a cocinar, ¡no señor! Puedes haberme derrotado pero aun mantengo mi orgullo intacto… Los elfos se encargaron de la comida así es que despreocúpate, no está envenenada. _

_Ganaste la primera batalla pero no la guerra._

_S. Snape"_

Nindë se largó a reír.

- No te preocupes Cho, ese banquete lo hicieron los elfos. Es un… regalo. Disfrútenlo por mí, ¿quieres?

- ¡Claro que lo haremos! Después de todo, usted es la principal responsable de este triunfo – y dándole las gracias nuevamente se marchó hacia su sala común para continuar con la celebración.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – le preguntó más malhumorado que de costumbre – Suficiente tengo con verte todos los días como para más encima tener que soportar tu presencia antes de irme a dormir. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Enloquecerme?

- Vamos Severus, solo viene a darte las gracias en nombre de mi equipo – le contestó Nindë con una cínica sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Las gracias? – repitió el profesor y entró en su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que la elfa entrara tras él - ¿No te parece suficiente la humillación que ya me hiciste pasar? ¿O es que vienes a restregarme tu triunfo en la cara?

Pero Nindë ya no lo escuchaba, y mucho menos respondió a sus preguntas, porque se había quedado perpleja observando la habitación de Severus. Era tan… tan…

- ¿Qué es lo que demonios miras? – le espetó el mago completamente fuera de sí.

La joven pareció recuperar la conciencia ante semejantes gritos.

- Discúlpame, Severus, es que… estaba buscando las cadenas y los grilletes.

Snape levantó una ceja y pareció quedarse mudo. Como era habitual, su rostro permanecía impasible, no reflejaba ninguna emoción… y justo antes de explotar se dio cuenta de que la elfa estaba vestida con sus ropas de dormir… ¡solo traía puesto un camisón y una bata! Las mejillas volvieron a ponérsele rojas de golpe y para disimularlo, solo se le ocurrió decirle en el tono más hiriente posible…

- ¡Verde! Hasta para dormir tienes ropa de color verde… Supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que no estás en tu _queridísimo_ bosque, ¿o me equivoco?

Nindë se quedó de una pieza. Parecía que le hubiesen pegado una bofetada.

- La verdad ni siquiera sé para qué vine aquí… - murmuró la joven profundamente dolida con aquellas palabras - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel, tan insensible? ¡Si de mi hubiera dependido jamás habría salido de _Luthien_! ¡¡Habría muerto junto a mi padre!!... ¡Te odio, te odio! – y comenzó a golpearle el pecho enfurecida.

Snape parecía no querer detenerla. ¡Otra vez había metido la pata con la elfa! No había medido los posibles efectos de sus palabras pero es que… es que ella… ¡lo sacaba de sus casillas! Además ¡ella había comenzado! ¿Quién la mandaba a meterse en su cuarto con tan poca ropa después de lo ocurrido en la Enfermería? ¡¡Maldición!! ¡Y ahora no lo dejaría hablar hasta que no se cansara de gritarle! Ni siquiera lo pensó, y en un gesto rápido, agarró a Nindë de las muñecas y la aprisionó contra la gran biblioteca que mantenía en la habitación.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!! – le gritó mientras forcejeaba para liberarse.

- ¡Escúchame! Yo no quise… yo no quería…

Nindë se quedó callada de pronto. Recién se había percatado de la peligrosa cercanía de Severus… El mago la empujaba suavemente contra la estantería con su propio cuerpo… Un extraño fuego se encendió en el centro de su pecho, impidiéndole respirar, sintió claramente cómo el rubor se apoderaba de su rostro y… Snape también pareció comprender lo peligroso de la situación porque se alejó de ella rápidamente. Un minuto más, solo uno más y se hubiera "abalanzado" sobre la elfa, besándola tan furiosamente como aquella _maldita_ noche… ¡Por qué diablos, al tenerla cerca, olvidaba tan fácilmente lo que podría pasarles si sobrepasaban esos límites!

- Discúlpame – le dijo el mago recuperando en su voz el matiz frío y seco de costumbre – No pensé que te ofenderías tanto por un simple comentario… Y ahora vete, estoy muy cansado y deseo acostarme.

Sin pronunciar palabra y aun en estado de shock, Nindë dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando lo vio… Allí estaba, en una mesita cerca de la chimenea.

_- "¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" – pensó horrorizada – "¡Es el libro! ¡¡El libro que mi padre me pide buscar!!... ¡El lo tiene!..."_

**Fin del Capítulo 11.**

* * *

_Como hoy me siento buenita y tengo cierta consideración por sus ojos, luego de este capítulo tan largo no los torturaré con la "sección" Contestando los reviews. Espero en el próximo responder como es debido pero por esta semana gracias a: **Maru – Snape**, **Tonks**, **Jany** (prontito subo el rating del fic, no te preocupes jejeje), **Amanda Beicker **(Snape anda destrozado por las clases pero ya sabes que a algunos hombres hay que darles con el "látigo" para que se fijen en ti ¿no? A muchos hay que tratarlos rudamente… jejejeje), **Gaby** (yo también te quiero muchísimo amiga, tira para arriba!!), **Paula Moonlight **(espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más y yo también te echo de menos!! Lo del trabajo… mal!! Aquí me tienes aun sin hacer nada… es increíble pero estoy aburrida de no hacer nada!! Quiero trabajar!!), **Chii**, **Caris **(Me encantan tus reviews amiga!! Ojalá siempre los hagas así de larguitos jejeje Bue, como dije, a algunos hombres les gusta ser tratados con un "látigo" léase rudamente No me imagino a Snape enamorado de una chica que sea débil o que haga el papel de damisela en apuros… Aquí ya tienes el resultado del partido y con respecto a Alan Rickman te cuento que yo leí los libros después de haber visto las 2 primeras películas por lo que no me imagino a Snape interpretado por otra persona… Además me encanta Alancito… esa voz… uyyy!! Jejejeje Si debo confensar que yo me lo imagino con el pelo más largo… ¿Un secreto? A Gabriel Byrne también le sienta de locura el negro… jejejeje ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Me fascinan los viejos!!), **Indira de Snape **(A mi también me encantaría ser Nindë) y **Alexms **(Gracias!! Te escribo un mail hoy y te digo cómo subir tu fic ¿ya?)._

**_Gracias!! Nos vemos la próxima semana…!!_**


	13. Capítulo 12: El Angel Guardián de Harry

**_Primero que todo tengo que pedirles disculpas por el retraso, pero la verdad es que la Señorita Creatividad me ha estado esquivando esta semana… Se los aviso para que después no se quejen si no les gustó el capítulo jejejeje_**

**_Segunda noticia!! Ya tengo Beta!! Y es mi Comadre Jany!! No saben lo orgullosa que estoy por ello… (Clau se sonroja) Muchas gracias nuevamente amiga!!... Bue, por este motivo los capítulos que vienen los subiré los Domingos, porque necesito encontrarme antes con mi Comadre para revisarlos. No se enojen!! Así estarán seguros de leer un fic sin faltas y fácil de comprender _**

**_Tercera y última. Nuevamente gracias a Maru – Snape por la idea de un Remus celoso y enojado… Si seguimos así te voy a tener que poner como co - autora de mi fic!! XD_**

**_Ya está!! A leer!!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: EL ANGEL _GUARDIAN_ DE HARRY**

Nindë bajó la estrecha escalera de piedra que conducía a las mazmorras, con sumo cuidado. Había sido horrible la espera hasta ese día Lunes pero era imposible tomar el libro antes, si es que Severus no estaba dando clases.

Se acercó a la puerta del aula de Pociones, solo para estar segura de que el mago estaba dentro. Y aunque no lo esperaba, pudo escuchar claramente los gritos exasperados que provenían desde lo más profundo de la mazmorra…

**- ¡¡Longbottom!! ¡Dime qué tengo que hacer para que tu estrecha mente comprenda estas sencillas instrucciones!**

_- "Aja..." – _pensó automáticamente Nindë al oír aquellos gritos _– "Está con los Gryffindor de Quinto año. Pobre chico… estoy segura que sería uno de los mejores alumnos de Pociones si no tuviera como profesor al intimidante Severus Snape" – _y sintiendo compasión por Neville, añadió algo resignada_ – "Bueno… velo por el lado amable: Gracias a él, ahora tienes más posibilidades de sacar ese libro sin que te descubra"._

Sin perder más tiempo, la elfa se dirigió hacia la habitación que tanto le interesaba. Giró la manilla y sucedió lo que había previsto: la puerta no se movió, no cedió ni un solo centímetro. Aunque sabía que probablemente no diera resultado, sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y pronunció, con toda la fe que le quedaba, las palabras…

- ¡_Alohomora_!

Y ante su propia incredulidad, la puerta se abrió. La joven levantó una ceja mientras una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en sus labios.

_- "¿Un simple _Alohomora_?" – _volvió a pensar _– "Claro… para qué más encantamientos de protección si nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en invadir las habitaciones privadas del profesor de Pociones… Solo a mí se me podía ocurrir hacerlo, ¿no?..."_

Reteniendo inconscientemente el aire en sus pulmones, la elfa se dispuso a entrar en el cuarto. Esta vez se obligó a no admirar la sencilla pero sobria decoración del lugar y se dirigió sin vacilar a la pequeña mesita cercana a la chimenea. El vetusto libro de tapas negras aun seguía allí, como si estuviera esperando por ella. Lo tomó ansiosamente entre sus manos, al momento que una expresión de triunfo se dibujaba en su rostro.

_- "Por fin… por fin voy a averiguar eso que tanto intenta decirme mi padre…"_

De improviso, una duda surgió en su mente.

_- "Un momento… si este libro revela quién es el _Guardián_ del _Elegido_ o la manera de destruir a Voldemort de una buena vez, ¿por qué la _Orden_ aun no ha hecho uso de esos conocimientos?"_

Una rápida hojeada al ejemplar le dio la respuesta.

_- "Está escrito en la Lengua Elfica… ¿Qué demonios hace Severus con este libro?... Bueno, tendrás tiempo para averiguarlo después. ¡Ahora sal de aquí!"_

Una última mirada a la estancia le hizo cambiar de parecer. Con una "morbosa" curiosidad dominando sus actos, se acercó hasta el velador, al lado de la cama. Sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas cuando descubrió que era la fotografía de una mujer la que estaba en el portarretratos que tanto había llamado su atención.

_- "Una mujer…" - _se repitió en su mente al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, sin dejar de mirar aquella fotografía _– "… una hermosa mujer…"_

Una joven de aproximadamente 21 o 22 años, pecosa, de largos, lisos y castaños cabellos, la saludaba algo tímida desde el lustroso marco. Los grandes y vivos ojos verdes de la mujer quedaron poderosamente grabados en la mente de la elfa.

_- "¿Tú habrás sido… novia de Severus? Así, a simple vista, parecías lo suficientemente cuerda como para fijarte en él… Al parecer, significaste mucho en su vida porque eres la única evidencia que conozco de su pasado…"_

Súbitamente, irrumpieron en su memoria los recuerdos del beso en la Enfermería y del incidente ocurrido la noche del sábado en esa misma habitación. Puso toda su atención nuevamente en los brillantes ojos verdes de la misteriosa mujer de la fotografía, y fue inevitable que un semblante de tristeza se instalara en su rostro.

_- "Quizás… quizás solo le atraigo porque mis rasgos se parecen a los tuyos… Al verme tan solo te recuerda, ¿no es así?... En verdad, por mí… por mí no siente nada… nada…"_

Movió la cabeza en señal de reproche.

_- "Nindë… no tienes por qué estar pensando en ello… ni ahora ni nunca… Tienes en tus manos cosas más importantes que averiguar… Vamos, muévete"._

Y con el corazón oprimido en su pecho, se retiró por fin de la habitación, llevando entre sus brazos aquel preciado libro élfico.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Todo estaba tranquilo en la gran y tenebrosa cocina del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Sirius acababa de desayunar cuando Remus hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

- ¡Lunático! No esperaba verte tan pronto por acá. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Remus permaneció en silencio. Se limitó a tomar asiento a un costado de la larga mesa de madera y a fijar su mirada en un punto distante, en la fría pared de piedra del lugar.

- ¡_Epa_! – exclamó Sirius en tono burlón – Pocas veces te había visto tan serio.

Remus bufó.

- Ni tan enfadado – agregó, mientras se sentaba cerca de su mejor amigo – Apostaría a que se trata de la elfa.

- ¡Nindë! – lo corrigió Remus más duramente de lo que hubiera querido.

- Aja, Nindë… Es que tiene un nombre endiabladamente difícil – bromeó.

- No estoy de humor para tus ironías, Canuto.

- ¡Vamos Lunático! Solo estoy intentando componerte ese ánimo. Pero bueno, si quieres ir directo al grano, por mí no hay problema. Suéltalo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se pelearon?

- No, nada de eso… ¡Todo esto es por culpa de Severus!

Sirius acabó de comprender.

- Los celos… los _benditos_ celos…

- Es terrible, Canuto. Jamás había sentido algo tan hermoso y tan fuerte por alguien, pero a la vez, estoy experimentando lo horrible que son los celos... ¡Y tengo miedo de echarlo todo a perder por culpa de ellos!

- Dime algo… ¿Hablaste con Snape?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó furioso – Y pensé que había sido lo suficientemente claro con él hasta que… - el licántropo decidió callar, antes de terminar la frase. Necesitaba un respiro para poder continuar.

Sirius lo dejó tomar aire. Conociendo a Remus, lo mejor era que se desahogara, antes de intentar darle algún consejo.

- Justo el día de mi transformación – prosiguió Lupin un poco más calmado – Nindë tuvo un accidente, por lo cual fue necesario que pasara toda la noche en la Enfermería. Yo pensé que Madame Pomfrey la cuidaría y por eso me quedé tranquilo pero… ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Esa noche era su primera noche libre ¡y quien terminó cuidando de Nindë fue Severus!

- Y tú crees… - preguntó Sirius entrecerrando sus ojos - … ¿que pasó algo entre ellos?

- ¡No lo sé y eso es lo que me está matando! De Severus no me extrañaría nada que hubiese intentado algo porque Nindë le atrae muchísimo… pero ella… hay veces que…

- ¡Por favor, Lunático! No me vas a decir que la elfa tiene tan mal gusto como para fijarse en el bicho grasoso ese.

- ¿Y por qué no? No sería la primera que se fijaría en él. Es más, ahora mismo me estoy acordando de una muchacha preciosa que se enamoró de Severus. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Florence Henstridge. ¿Te acuerdas de ella Canuto?

- ¡_Ouch_! Eso fue un golpe bajo, Remus – le contestó Sirius un tanto avergonzado – Está bien, está bien, reconozco que algunas mujeres (muy pocas, eso sí) pueden… llegar a sentirse… atraídas por ese grasoso, pero si Nindë no te rechaza es porque algo le provocas amigo… ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Le preguntaste sobre Snape o sobre lo que sucedió esa noche?

- Traté de preguntarle pero siempre me sale con evasivas… Y no puedo presionarla, porque al final de cuentas, no tenemos una relación formal. No estoy en plan de exigirle nada.

- Pues allí está solución. Me dijiste que no le habías pedido que fuera tu novia porque no querías apurar las cosas, pero en vista de los acontecimientos…

- No creas que no lo he estado pensando, Sirius… Solo espero el momento oportuno para pedírselo.

- ¡Ja! Quiero ver la cara de Snivellus cuando se entere que tú y Nindë son novios… ¡Maldito bicho raro! Hasta el día de hoy, siempre metiendo su asquerosa nariz donde nadie lo llama…

Remus lo miró un instante.

- Gracias, Canuto – le dijo de improviso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por soportar tu mal humor o por los brillantes consejos que te doy?

Esta vez, Remus le sonrió.

- Por ambos… - y suspirando resignado, añadió – Bueno, Sirius… cambiando un poquito de tema… existe otro motivo que me trajo hasta aquí.

- ¿Se trata de Harry? – preguntó certeramente.

- Me temo que si… Ha vuelto a tener las visiones con Voldemort y… en sueños ha escuchado la profecía.

Sirius palideció de golpe.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Luego de una agotadora tarde de entrenamiento de Quidditch, Harry esperaba con ansias llegar a la Sala Común de su Casa y sentarse frente al fuego un buen rato… Quizás todavía podría convencer a Ron para que se presentara a las nuevas pruebas de guardián (ya que aun no lograban encontrar a un alumno que se adaptara perfectamente al estilo de juego del equipo) y ponerse de acuerdo en los días que practicarían para ellas. Lamentablemente, nada más entrar por el agujero, se le vinieron los planes abajo: el pelirrojo y Hermione mantenían la peor discusión que Harry hubiese presenciado jamás, sin importarles que en el lugar estuvieran presentes otros Gryffindor (los que dicho sea de paso, estaban optando por subir a sus dormitorios para dejar que ambos chicos se gritaran a gusto).

Algo dubitativo Harry se acercó a Ginny, la cual estaba cerca de la chimenea con Crookshanks sobre su regazo.

- ¿Por qué es la pelea esta vez? – preguntó Harry con un claro matiz de hastío en su voz.

- Por Víktor Krum. Ron descubrió a Hermione escribiendo una extensa carta para el búlgaro y ya ves cómo se pone cada vez que se trata de él.

- Celoso.

- Aja… Digo yo, en vez de gastar energías discutiendo con ella, debería armarse de valor y decirle cuánto le gusta.

- Como si fuera tan fácil, Ginny – murmuró Harry entre dientes.

- ¡Es que lo es! Por ser tan indecisos es que pierden su oportunidad… ¡_Argh_! Ya me estoy cansando de tantos gritos inútiles – y poniéndose de pie, agregó – Creo que es tiempo de intervenir.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Cuando esos dos comienzan es mejor no entrometerse!

- Observa y aprende, Harry… observa y aprende.

Ginny se dirigió con paso seguro hacia su hermano, como si nada sucediese. Sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo de su túnica mientras caminaba, y se lo puso a Ron en las manos, justo cuando era su turno de "contraatacar" en la discusión.

- ¡Podrían interceptar tu lechuza y…! Ginny ¿qué es esto?

- Cálmate, Ronnie. Es solo una carta que te envía una amiga mía, Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. Me había olvidado de dártela… pero ahí la tienes ya.

- ¿Luna Lo… qué? – preguntó Ron un tanto incrédulo.

- Lovegood, Ron. ¿Ahora me vas a salir con que no la conoces y que tampoco sabes que tú le gustas? – le contestó Ginny sin tapujos.

- ¿Que yo qué? – balbuceó el pelirrojo poniéndose colorado.

- ¿Que le gusta quién? – preguntó casi a la vez Hermione. Ella también estaba poniéndose colorada pero no precisamente de vergüenza.

- Ginny… me estas tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?

- Juro que no, hermano – y levantó su mano derecha con solemnidad – Luna está muy interesada en ti y como yo sé que no tienes compromisos pues… no le vi nada de malo en aceptar su carta para dártela. ¡Seguro te pide que se encuentren algún día de estos! Una especie de… cita. ¡Tu primera cita, Ronnie! ¿No es fabuloso?

- ¡RON NO SALDRÁ CON NINGUNA CHICA! – bramó Hermione.

- ¿Y por qué no? – la encaró Ron con astucia – Si tu puedes mantener una amistad tan cercana con _Vicky_, entonces yo también puedo tenerla con la tal… Luna, ¿no?

- ¡Pero, pero…!

- No te muevas de aquí, Ginny. Voy por tinta y pergamino. ¡Le contesto de inmediato!

- ¡VUELVE ACA RON! ¡NO ME PUEDES DEJAR CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA! ¡¡RONALD WEASLEY, TE HE DICHO…!!

Ginny volvió a su asiento junto al fuego, con una clara expresión de satisfacción al oír a Hermione gritar celosa. Harry la miraba boquiabierto. _"Qué chica…"- _pensó.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste… - murmuró por fin el muchacho, saliendo de su estupor.

- Es solo un pequeño empujoncito, Harry. ¿Sabes? Fueron Fred y George los que sugirieron la idea de la carta.

- ¿Los gemelos saben que a Ron le gusta…?

- ¡Claro que sí! Si es tan evidente… Y aunque no lo creas, Fred y George no han querido burlarse de él y de lo que siente por Hermione, porque dicen que de Quidditch y de chicas es de lo único en este mundo que no se bromea. No me preguntes cómo, pero fueron ellos mismos los que convencieron a Luna para que por fin le escribiera a Ron. Ojalá y este par reconozcan que si se mueren de celos por el otro es por algo… A ver si se deciden a salir de una vez.

- Me… me asombras, Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? Es algo que cualquier chica haría por su hermano. Supongo que tú no eres tan indeciso como Ron ¿o me equivoco, Harry? ¿También necesitas de un empujoncito para verte a solas con Cho?

Harry se quedó pensativo. En otras circunstancias, sí lo hubiera necesitado para acercarse a la buscadora de Ravenclaw, pero de un tiempo hasta acá, había otra chica que lo dejaba perplejo y… ¡que le estaba gustando cada vez más! A medida que la conocía, sentía crecer en su pecho la necesidad de acercarse a ella, ¡de estar junto a ella! Miró a Ginny unos instantes y sintió un vacío apoderarse de su estómago. ¿Por qué esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo? ¿Y por qué es que no se había fijado en ella antes? Sí, definitivamente él era como Ron ¡y necesitaba de un empujoncito!... pero no para salir con Cho Chang, sino que para salir con Ginny Weasley… con la pequeña pelirroja Weasley.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

En la hierba, cerca del lago, Nindë leía con avidez el libro robado desde la habitación de Severus. Aunque ya había obscurecido y estaba haciendo demasiado frío como para permanecer más tiempo fuera del castillo, la elfa se mantenía firme en su propósito. Además, era menos riesgoso leer el libro allí, apartada de toda la comunidad escolar, a leerlo en la biblioteca o en su propia habitación.

Hasta el momento, la profesora de Encantamientos había descubierto que el libro era una especie de _registro_ de la _Historia de los Elfos_, escrito por las mismísimas manos de los _Elfos Grises._

Los _Elfos Grises _son otra raza de los _Elfos de Luz _(al igual que los Elfos Altos), que suelen habitar fuera de los _Bosques Elficos_. Son seres muy estudiosos a los que les gusta escribir tratados, generalmente de la vida que llevan en contacto con la naturaleza.

Nada de lo relatado en esas páginas era desconocido para Nindë. Descripciones de Guerras, Fiestas, Fundaciones de ciudades en los bosques, Leyendas… todos esos hechos los conocía como cualquier miembro de la comunidad. Estaba empezando a angustiarse cuando llegó a la página 184. El solo título le indicó que se trataba de lo que tanto había estado buscando.

- _"Un Elfo de Luz destinado a enfrentar al Señor de la Oscuridad" – _leyó en voz alta_ – "El mito del Guardián del Elegido"_… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Será posible que sea un _Elfo_ el _Guardián _que defienda a Harry Potter de Voldemort? ¿Por qué mi padre nunca me dijo nada?

Temiendo lo que encontraría en aquellas hojas, Nindë prosiguió con su lectura.

No lejos de allí, Harry salía del castillo en busca de la profesora Nólatári. La profesora Sprout acababa de decirle que la había visto paseando por los alrededores del lago luego del almuerzo… pero era tan extraño… ¿Por qué permanecer fuera del castillo hasta tan tarde? Sin embargo, ya la había buscado en su despacho, en la sala de profesores y en su habitación privada y nada…

Harry se estremeció y volvió a preguntarse: ¡Por qué permanecer afuera cuando hacía tanto frío! En fin… con la discusión de Ron y Hermione había decidido adelantar su conversación con Nólatári, por eso la buscaba con tanto afán. A pesar de que le había prometido a Remus y a sus dos amigos que no se inmiscuiría en los asuntos de la _Orden_ hasta que Dumbledore hablara con él, no podía cumplir y esperar más, ¡tenía que saber eso que tanto le estaban ocultando! Ya estaba lo suficientemente crecidito como para no darse cuenta de lo nervioso que se había puesto Lupin al contarle que en sus sueños escuchaba de boca de Nólatári esa especie de… profecía… Y podían llamarlo insensatez, ego o intuición, pero Harry sabía que él tenía algo que ver con esa dichosa profecía. Y si en sueños era la elfa quien le advertía ¿quién mejor que ella para contarle toda la verdad? Además, y de una vez por todas, tendría la oportunidad de descifrar ese extraño vínculo que los unía a ambos…

- ¡Pero qué frío está haciendo! – exclamó Harry en voz alta, a la vez que se acomodaba la capa sobre su pecho – Bueno, no en vano estamos en Noviembre… - Harry volvió a estremecerse por el frío y entonces se dio cuenta. No era un frío común lo que estaba sintiendo… era una horrible sensación, muy conocida por él.

Nindë cerró el libro y respiró profundamente. Su cabeza era un caos.

_- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!" – _pensó aterrada, negándose a creer que fuera cierto lo que acababa de leer _– "No puede ser verdad… ¡no!... ¡Por qué nunca me lo dijeron! ¿Cómo pretenden que yo…?"_

Un grito desgarrador la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ese es Harry! – murmuró poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Echó a correr como loca por el húmedo césped mientras sacaba con presteza de la túnica, su varita mágica.

A medida que avanzaba hacia las puertas de roble, Nindë sintió cómo un frío intenso se extendía por los alrededores. Fue consciente que aquel frío penetraba más allá de su piel, haciendo mella en su pecho, en su corazón…

- ¡DEMENTORES! – exclamó al llegar junto al muchacho de pelo negro.

Eran cuatro en total, y Harry trataba en vano de repelerlos invocando un Patronus. En su desesperación, solo lograba que de su varita saliera una especie de vapor plateado, que por supuesto no detenía a ninguno de los cuatro guardias de Azkabán. Dos de ellos se estaban acercando peligrosamente al chico…

- ¡_EXPECTO PATRONUM_! – gritó Nindë con todas sus fuerza, y al momento, un imponente unicornio plateado salió de su varita y arremetió con fuerza contra aquellos nauseabundos seres.

Dos se vieron afectados por el patronus de la elfa y emprendieron la retirada volando. Los otros dos, sin embargo, no mostraron signos de abatimiento. Retrocedieron unos cuantos centímetros (suficientes para que Nindë se colocara delante de Harry, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo) para luego volver a atacar.

- ¡_Expecto Patronum_!

El unicornio adulto volvió a salir de su varita pero los embistió con menor fuerza que el primero que había invocado.

Harry ya no luchaba. Estaba tendido sobre el césped, al parecer desmayado. Nindë trataba de resistir, por el _Elegido_ y por ella misma, pero sabía que no podría detenerlos por más tiempo… Hacía poco que Severus le había enseñado a formular un Patronus, por lo que fácilmente se quedaba sin energías al invocarlo. Todo estaba perdido, los dos morirían antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort, ¡el _Elegido_ sería eliminado!... Entonces sintió un extraño poder naciendo en el centro de su cuerpo. Como _por arte de magia_, recobró sus fuerzas en un instante mientras todo su ser ardía con un fuego indescriptible. Unas palabras se formaron en su garganta, sabía que no necesitaba de la varita para pronunciar aquel hechizo, ya estaba formulando el encantamiento cuando…

Una gigantesca araña plateada apareció de la nada y golpeó a los dementores restantes, echándolos a volar por los aires. Ambos fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad un momento después, a la vez que Nindë sentía aquel fuego extinguirse en su interior. No fue necesario que se preguntara quién había invocado ese patronus que les salvó la vida a Harry y a ella, porque con solo escuchar su voz, supo de quién se trataba.

- ¡Qué demonios sucede aquí! – bramó Snape llegando de dos zancadas al lado de la elfa - ¡Qué…!

- Estoy bien, Severus – lo cortó Nindë, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa – Estoy bien solo gracias a ti – y sin pensarlo siquiera, lo abrazó cariñosamente. Snape se quedó paralizado. Un sentimiento cálido brotó desde lo más profundo de su corazón en aquel abrazo, y entonces su "estudiada" indiferencia se vino al suelo por completo. A regañadientes, se vio a sí mismo abrazando a la joven, y aunque luchó contra ello, terminó aferrándose a su cuerpo como nunca pensó hacerlo con alguna mujer.

**Fin del Capítulo 12.**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, estoy tratando de ocupar todos los términos especiales en español, como MHB, Canuto, Lunático… Pero no puedo poner Quejicus!! Eso va más allá de mis fuerzas así es que me permitiré hacer una excepción y ocuparé Snivellus… Las fans de Snape me entienden, ¿no?

¡¡No me maten!! Apuesto que no se imaginaban que el Patronus de Sev fuera una araña… A lo mejor se esperaban una serpiente, un cuervo… pero no una araña, ¿cierto? Bueno, la idea la saqué del libro 5 de J. K. Rowling, específicamente de la página 661 donde dice textualmente: _"Encorvado y huesudo, caminaba con una agitación que recordaba a una araña, y su grasiento cabello se movía alrededor de su rostro"._ No podrán decirme que no es original… Como dijo mi Beta y querida comadre: "Me pregunto que pensará Ron cuando vea ese patronus tan particular…"

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Jajajjaja Pues si, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de que sentir es jodido ¡¡y más para Snape!! Si supieras lo que le pasó a la pobre de Florence, entenderías perfectamente por qué Sev es como es… Bueno, no te preocupes tanto que ya se acerca la hora de la verdad ¡¡Y aquí está bastante raro Remus!! Para que veas que no me olvido de él y que trato de que salga en todos los capítulos para complacerte… jejeje La verdad que Nindë si está sentida con Severus porque no le dio mayores explicaciones ni le dijo nada… Ya ves que en este capítulo ella se pone celosa hasta de la propia fotografía de Florence. Mmmm… esto no me huele bien… Jajajaja ¡¡me alegro que te haya gustado el resultado del partido!! Muajajaja Ella tenía que ir a burlarse de él ¿no? Después de todo le ganó!! Aunque yo creo que la elfa no se esperaba que Sev la aprisionara contra los libros ¿a qué no? jejeje Aquí ya tienes lo del misterioso libro de tapas negras… A ver si ya te quedó un poco más claro. Cuídate y actualiza yaaaaaaaaa!!_

**_Jany: _**_Comadreeeeee!! Nuevamente millones de gracias!! No sabes lo feliz que estoy que hayas aceptado ser mi Beta a pesar del tiempo tan escaso que tienes… Gracias!! Bue, ya está aquí lo del libro y.. sí!! Snape tiene otra cosa que Nindë quiere!! Jejejejeje (me estás pegando tu mente de alcantarilla ) Pero lamento desilusionarte… el rating lo subiré cuando se acerque "aquello" y aun falta harto… Pero ya he pensado muchas escenas como la de la habitación de Sev eh??? Muajajaja_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_Por fin!! Jejejeje ¡¡Qué feliz me siento de que te haya gustado el capítulo!! Y bueno, era obvio que Sev no iba a pagar la apuesta del todo Jajaja y si algo le quedaba de indiferencia, ya ves que en este capítulo se le fue al suelo por completo!! Muajaja Aquí va un adelanto del libro… Yo creo que tú ya sabes de lo que se trata no??_

**_Tonks: _**_Me pones en un aprieto…. No puedo adelantarte lo que va a pasar pero aquí ya tienes algo en este capítulo con respecto al libro… Jajaja ¡pero claro que Severus no se iba a poner a cocinar! Aun un poco de orgullo le queda… Me siento feliz que te haya parecido divertido el capítulo anterior!! No sabes lo difícil que me resultó escribir ese partido!!_

**_Caris: _**_Clau se sonroja Grachias!! Grachias por tus palabras amiga!! No sabes, para mí es una recompensa que disfrutes con este experimento… Yo también adoro a Remus, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y por eso… ya ves que va a luchar por Nindë!! Muajaja Qué esperabas?? Que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente?? No!! jejeje Veremos que consecuencias se nos viene con los consejos de Sirius… ¿Yo una Santa? Pues…. ¡¡Ya veremos!! Qué bueno que te gustó lo del partido!! Jejejeje Y tenía que meter a los gemelos en este fic… qué mejor que hacerlo en el partido!! ¿Así que también estas prefiriendo a Severus ahora? Jejejeej Mientras más fans de Se,v mejor!! (Apostaría que nunca imaginaste que preferirías tanto al odioso de Snape antes de leer mi fic no?? jejejeje) Clau se sonroja de nuevo ¡¡No sabes!! Si te gustó la escena del camisón… ¡¡te gustarán las otras que vienen!! He pensado tantas, tantas… muajaja Con respecto a lo de Florence… aun falta un poquito para que sepan lo que sucedió con ella… Ojalá aguanten tus uñas!! Y aquí tienes un adelanto del libro… ¿ya te imaginas lo que leyó Nindë? Cuídate y espero verte en msn pronto!!_

**_Maru – Snape: _**_Amiga!! Cómo te atreves a estar tanto tiempo sin Internet!! Cuando aparezcas yo te mato… TE MATO!! Jejejeje ¿Y viste que cumplí? ¡¡Claro que estás en mis créditos!! Y en este capítulo de nuevo… No te puedes quejar eh?? Clau se sonroja En serio te encantó?? Grachias!! Tú me das más ánimo para continuar porque claro que lo voy a continuar!! No soy tan mala, no puedo dejarles con todas las interrogantes…jejejeje ¿ o sí? No, no, no me mates!! Jejeje Para lo de Florence falta un poquito todavía… paciencia, paciencia!! Te aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena…_

_Okis!! Un capítulo y una semana más que se van… Nos vemos la próxima semana!! Cuídense y suerte!!_

_Beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**


	14. Capítulo 13: Pasado, Presente y ¿Futuro?

**CAPÍTULO 13: PASADO, PRESENTE Y... ¿FUTURO?**

_La tarde teñía de rojo cada una de las habitaciones del gran castillo, dando la impresión de que ardería en eternas llamas mientras la noche no terminara de caer en aquel lugar._

_Junto a las grandes puertas de roble, dos hombres se despedían con un fuerte apretón de manos. El mago mayor, de cabello y barba plateada, lucía cansado y algo preocupado. La breve charla con el Rey, no había arrojado los resultados que él esperaba. Comprendía a la perfección las razones que el Elfo aducía para no apoyarlos pero no podía dejar de sentirse decepcionado por ello. Los Elfos Altos hubiesen sido un poderoso aliado frente a Voldemort. Quizás, llegado el momento…_

_- Lamento no poder ayudarte esta vez, Albus – le dijo el otro hombre, de barba y cabello castaño. Vestía una túnica verde musgo, típica de los elfos de su raza – Sabes que no nos está permitido interferir en vuestro destino a menos que el Equilibrio de la Magia se vea peligrosamente amenazado. Y aun en ese caso, el intervenir resultaría muy contraproducente para toda la comunidad mágica._

_- Lo sé, Elfkönig, lo sé. Lo peor es que el poder de Voldemort está aumentando cada vez más, la mayoría de los magos y brujas le temen, ya no se puede confiar en nadie… Estamos viviendo una época oscura y terrorífica, y tengo la certeza de que aun queda lo peor. Bueno, por lo menos ahora estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes lo apoyará cuando intente ir en su búsqueda._

_- Por supuesto que no, Albus. Los Elfos de Luz jamás apoyaremos al mal. Hasta los Elfos Oscuros lo pensarán dos veces antes de seguirlo. Amigo mío… Yo te creo, creo que Voldemort es un poderoso mago tenebroso y que quiere destruirnos a todos pero… me está prohibido hacer algo a favor de uno u otro._

_En ese preciso momento, una mujer también vestida de verde y de lacios cabellos rubios, desmontó de un unicornio adulto en las afueras del Bosque Prohibido. Los dos hombres la contemplaron con respeto a medida que se les acercaba._

_- Niré – saludó en forma cortés Dumbledore a la recién llegada mujer, inclinando levemente su cabeza frente a ella - ¿Cómo se encuentra la pequeña?_

_- Muy bien, Albus – le respondió la Reina de los Altos Elfos mientras realizaba una pequeña venia – Cumplirá 6 años a principios del próximo mes. Quisiera que me disculparan por interrumpir, pero es necesaria tu presencia en Luthien, Elfkönig. Los guardias dicen haber visto a algunos de sus seguidores cerca del campamento._

_El Rey frunció el ceño. Dirigiéndose a Dumbledore agregó..._

_- Nuevamente te pido disculpas por no poder ayudar, querido amigo. Ahora… no intervengas. Lo que tiene que suceder, sucederá – y despidiéndose de él con una venia, tomó a su esposa del brazo para dirigirse nuevamente hacia el Bosque Prohibido._

_- No nos apoyarán, ¿verdad? – una muy joven mujer, de cabellera rojiza e intensos ojos verdes, había aparecido de improviso detrás del director de Hogwarts._

_- Me temo que no. Se niegan a intervenir para no perturbar el Equilibrio Mágico._

_- Según parece, los Elfos Altos no son más racionales que los Centauros… - bromeó la chica._

_- Te equivocas, Lily. La misión de los Elfos es extremadamente importante: El que la balanza entre el Bien y el Mal permanezca en equilibrio, no es tarea fácil. De hecho, nuestra propia supervivencia depende de ello._

_Lily Evans contempló al director un momento. Hacía poco que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, pero siempre con la amenaza de Voldemort cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Y no podía comprender cómo es que seres mágicos tan poderosos como los Elfos de Luz, se negaran a luchar contra él. Acaso ¿no les importaba que todo su mundo estuviera a punto de ser exterminado por un maniático sediento de poder?_

_Contempló a los Reyes internarse en el Bosque y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Con increíble rapidez, sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y le susurró a Dumbledore…_

_- Albus, avísele a James y a los demás… Él los atacará, ¡estoy segura! – y sin esperar respuesta, la joven corrió en dirección al Bosque, en pos de la pareja de Elfos._

_Dumbledore se quedó algo inquieto, recordando las últimas palabras que Elfkönig había dicho antes de marcharse: _"Ahora… no intervengas"_. Lily ya casi había desaparecido de su vista… Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente: _"¿Y qué más da? No es nuestro trabajo el preservar el Equilibrio, ¿no? Eso se lo dejamos a ellos". _Y girando sobre sus talones, ingresó en el castillo para pedir la ayuda que Evans requería._

_Por más increíble que parezca, con solo tomar aquellas dos sencillas decisiones esa tarde, Lily y Albus cambiaron el destino de muchos magos y brujas de la comunidad mágica. Entre ellos… el suyo mismo._

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

_Lily llegó justo a tiempo. Tres mortífagos habían atacado a Elfkönig y a Niré, e intentaban reducirlos en un claro no muy apartado de la entrada del Bosque. Los Reyes estaban intentando defenderse, utilizando un arco y un arcaj lleno de flechas cada uno. Los Elfos eran y son famosos por sus habilidades con estas armas de combate, pero cuando se enfrentan a las varitas de los magos (y más si éstos son mortífagos) es poco lo que se puede conseguir._

_- ¡Jamás nos uniremos a Voldemort! – gritaba Elfkönig mientras disparaba una flecha tras otra con asombrosa destreza. Niré, a su lado, efectuaba los mismos movimientos._

_- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! – le contestó uno de los hombres encapuchados mientras desviaba en el aire las flechas recién disparadas - ¡¡Solo queremos asegurarnos de que tampoco se unirán con ese viejo chiflado de Dumbledore!!_

_- Si no sirven al _Señor de las Tinieblas_ – añadió el segundo hombre - ¡Entonces deben morir!_

_- No queremos que el poder de sus conocimientos se ponga en contra nuestra, ¿no? – agregó el tercero - ¡Por nuestra seguridad es que morirán ahora! ¡_AVADA…_!_

_- ¡_IMPEDIMENTA_! – gritó Lily contra el mortífago que pronunciaba la maldición imperdonable, y al momento éste se quedó paralizado._

_- Vaya, vaya – exclamó otro de los mortífagos mientras su compañero se encargaba de desviar las flechas de los elfos como si fueran juguetes – Pero si es Lily Evans… ¡la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts! Me pregunto qué diría nuestro señor si te lleváramos como regalo._

_- Seguramente los castigaría – le contestó la muchacha sin vacilar - ¡Porque sabe perfectamente que jamás me pasaré al Lado Oscuro! ¡¡_Desmaius_!!_

_El mortífago voló unos cuantos metros, impulsado por la fuerza del hechizo, para luego caer inconsciente en unos matorrales cercanos._

_- ¡_Crucio_! – gritó de improviso el mortífago que hasta entonces había estado paralizado._

_Lily alcanzó a conjurar a duras penas el encantamiento escudo, antes de que la maldición la alcanzara._

_- ¡_Desmaius_! – gritó con presteza el tercer mortífago, antes de que la pelirroja alcanzara a defenderse. El hechizo, sin embargo, fue desviado por la oportuna intervención de un chico alto, delgado y de cabello negro azabache._

_- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – exclamó un segundo chico de aspecto enfermizo, uniéndose a sus amigos._

_Resultado: El mortífago cuyo hechizo había sido desviado por James, salió disparado por los aires, ante la mirada atónita del único enmascarado que quedaba en pie._

_- ¡_Petrificus Totalus_! – gritó un tercer chico de oscuro cabello, el que le tapaba los ojos con elegante naturalidad._

_Los brazos y las piernas del último mortífago se juntaron, e inevitablemente cayó de bruces sobre la tierra, rígido como una tabla e incapaz de moverse._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien, Lily?_

_- Gracias a ustedes tres, James – le contestó la muchacha mientras lo abrazaba con ternura._

_- Oh vamos, dejen eso para después – bromeó Sirius, dirigiéndose hacia la pareja de elfos - ¿Se encuentran bien?_

_- Si… - le contestó Niré, bajando su arco – Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda._

_- No fue nada – añadió Remus, acercándose a ellos también – Sospechábamos que los atacarían. Cuando Voldemort se enterase de su entrevista con el director, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados._

_- ¿Cómo supieron que ellos…? – preguntó Elfkönig pero fue interrumpido por James antes de terminar de formular la pregunta._

_- Fue Lily – contestó orgulloso. Y dirigiéndose hacia ella, agregó – Dumbledore nos dijo que habías tenido una corazonada, ¿no?_

_Evans asintió algo avergonzada._

_- Intuición femenina – comentó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona en los labios – Definitivamente, me gusta esta chica, Cornamenta._

_- Canuto… - advirtió el aludido en un fingido tono de molestia._

_Remus y Sirius se echaron a reír._

_- Lily Evans – dijo Elfkönig mirando fijamente a la muchacha pelirroja – Estamos en deuda contigo._

_- No se preocupe, no fue nada. Después de todo, estamos en el mismo bando, ¿no?_

_El Rey de los Elfos Altos asintió._

_- Al salvarnos la vida, creaste un poderoso vínculo que ahora une nuestros destinos – le dijo Niré en un misterioso tono de voz – Pero esta deuda no será saldada en el presente ni en un futuro cercano. Cuando la hora llegue, tu descendencia y la nuestra cerrarán el círculo mágico abierto esta noche, y solo entonces, los cauces volverán a su curso normal..._

_Lily miró a la mujer un tanto confundida. Aquellas palabras le habían sonado como a una predicción pero… ¿de qué descendencia estaba hablando si ella ni siquiera pensaba en casarse? Inconscientemente, se aferró al cuerpo de James mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa._

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

_- Lo he visto – le dijo Elfkönig a su esposa Niré, con una profunda voz grave – Lily Evans y James Potter se casarán pronto, sin embargo… al cumplirse el tercer año, serán alcanzados por el mal._

_- Ellos no sobrevivirán. Su hijo pequeño en cambio… - la voz de la Reina se apagó de pronto, sin lograr terminar aquella frase._

_Elfkönig se apoyó junto a su mujer, en la baranda del pequeño balcón. Abajo, en la hierba del Bosque, una niña de no más de 6 años, jugueteaba alegremente con una lechuza del mismo color que sus cabellos castaños._

_- El hijo de los Potter será marcado como el _Elegido…_ – prosiguió el Rey –… el único con el poder suficiente para derrotar al _Señor Oscuro.

_- Elfkönig, ¿y viste lo que le espera a nuestra hija? Ella ha sido escogida para ser su _Guardián_ – añadió la elfa, soltando un profundo suspiro – Eso significa que, cuando sea el momento indicado, deberá proteger al _Elegido_ del mal que lo aceche. Mucho me temo que ella deberá luchar a su lado… aun a costa de su propia vida._

_Un extraño silencio se apoderó de ambos mientras observaban a la pequeña niña jugar con su mascota, ignorante de su propio destino._

_- Qué extraños son los designios de la magia, ¿no? Hice todo lo posible por no intervenir en esta guerra y ahora… nuestra Nindë se ve cruelmente involucrada._

_- Nada podemos hacer por impedirlo. Todo quedó escrito el mismo día en que Evans salvó nuestras vidas, Elfkönig. Cuando un mago salva a otro, se crea un vínculo entre ellos. En nuestro caso, ese vínculo se hace aun más poderoso porque nuestra magia también lo es. Nosotros no hacemos hechizos con varita ni nada por el estilo, pero al contrario, poseemos el don de la magia antigua, que es más fuerte y misteriosa que la que ellos conocen y practican. Esa misma fuerza es la que ha empujado a Nindë a pagar nuestra deuda con Lily Evans, aun cuando no fue su propia vida la que corrió peligro._

_- ¿Crees que esta vez sea necesario que interfiera para contarle a Albus lo que sabemos?_

_- No, no es necesario… Estoy segura que la misma magia que provocó todo esto, encontrará alguna forma de hacérselos saber. Incluso… me atrevería a pensar que nuestra propia hija tiene dentro de su ser un poquito de aquella magia._

_Y tal como Niré lo predijese en aquella ocasión (aunque dos años después), una inquietante profecía surgió de los labios de la tataranieta de una vidente muy famosa, y un poderoso mago de la comunidad estaba allí para escucharla. Esa profecía aseguraba el nacimiento de un niño en el séptimo mes del año, capaz de derrotar al _Señor de las Tinieblas_ gracias a un poder que éste desconocería: _Un Guardián.

_Para ese entonces, Elfkönig no tuvo duda alguna: Lo que tiene que suceder, sucederá… La magia y el destino siempre se encargan de que así sea._

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Luego que Dumbledore terminara de relatar los acontecimientos del pasado, la Enfermería se vio sumida en un incómodo silencio. Harry permanecía sentado en una de las camas del lugar, comiendo mecánicamente un buen trozo de chocolate que sostenía en sus manos. En su mente, sin embargo, surgían un millón de preguntas, incapaces de ser expresadas en voz alta: ¿Una profecía? ¿Y él era ese niño al que se refería la profecía? ¿Él derrotar a Voldemort? Pero ¡¡por qué!! ¡Él no era nada frente a los poderes oscuros de Voldemort! Acaso ¿esperaban todos que él fuera una especie de _Salvador_ y venciera en un santiamén al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos? ¡¡Cómo sería eso posible!! ¡Si ni siquiera Dumbledore había podido hacerlo! Por qué, ¡¡por qué!! ¿Debía aceptar aquello como su destino? ¿No había ninguna otra posibilidad? ¿No podría ser todo eso un error? ¡Acaso nadie entendía su desesperación!

Aturdido, Harry contempló a Dumbledore y luego a Nindë. Nólatári… ¿Así que ese era el vínculo tan extraño que los unía a ambos? ¿Ella, como él, estaba destinada a ofrecer su vida por el bienestar del mundo mágico? Acaso ¿se sentiría como él, aunque fuera un poquito?

La elfa estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Harry, con una taza de chocolate en sus manos y con una expresión en su rostro inescrutable. Y justo cuando el chico se había decidido a hablar, Nindë se puso de pie y arremetió contra el director.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nunca nadie me dijera nada?

- Porque no era prudente. Debías estar preparada antes de saber la verdad.

- ¡Preparada! ¿Y cree que ahora lo estoy? ¡Apenas si sé hacer unos cuantos hechizos con mi varita!

- Severus no diría lo mismo. Es más… no lo dice.

Nindë negó con la cabeza, decidida a hacer cambiar de parecer a Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a proteger al _Elegido_? ¿Con unos cuántos encantamientos básicos? ¡Voldemort me vencerá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

- Estoy seguro que ya te diste cuenta de que no necesitas una varita para proteger a Harry.

La joven recordó aquel extraño calor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando luchaba contra los dementores… Recordó también, esas palabras que estuvo a punto de pronunciar antes de que Severus interviniera… Entonces decidió jugarse la última carta.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si me niego? ¿Qué sucedería si me rehuso a ser el _Guardián_?

- Puedes negarte Nindë, otros pueden luchar en tu nombre, pero llegado el momento todo dependerá de ti y de Harry.

La elfa pareció enmudecer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia y entonces salió de la Enfermería hecha un demonio.

Harry (que había estado contemplando la escena con los ojos como plato) se quedó mirando unos instantes la puerta por la que había salido su profesora. Inevitablemente, el muchacho no pudo evitar pensar que la profecía se había equivocado en un detalle: el círculo que existía entre él y Nindë se había completado esa noche, pero no para separar sus caminos, sino que para unirlos más.

Y así era. El vínculo entre ambos se había estrechado tanto, que ahora se sentía más unido a ella que nunca.

**Fin del Capítulo 13.**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

En primer lugar, debo agradecer a mi comadre Jany por darse el tiempito de ser mi beta y de revisar este capítulo (a pesar de que no sale Ron jejejeje )

En segundo lugar, como ya sabemos lo que ocurrió en el pasado y el por qué de la existencia del _Guardián_ y todo ese cuento, me parece que ya es tiempo de que sepan el significado de algunos nombres:

**Elfkönig.** Rey de los Elfos

**Niré. ** Lágrima

**Nindë. **Paz (como nombre Propio, no como sustantivo)

Estos tres nombres están en lenguaje élfico. Pueden ver que no fueron escogidos al azar ya que cada uno tiene que ver con el personaje y su "misión" en el fic. Pido disculpas por lo complicado y enrevesado de los nombres (si vieran lo que me ha costado acostumbrarme a escribirlos) pero tenían su razón de ser.

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

**_No lo puedo creer… ¡¡9 reviews en un solo capítulo!! Primera vez que recibo tantos… ¡Grachias!_**

****

**_Jany: _**_Gracias!! Muchas gracias y ya sabes por qué. ¡¡Pero si es cierto!! La creatividad ha andado esquiva conmigo estas dos semanas… En todo lo que llevaba del fic, nunca me había costado tanto redactar un capítulo. Lo bueno es que al final salieron jejejeje ¡Qué bkn que te haya gustado la escena de Ron y Hermione! La verdad siempre es Ron el que se muestra celoso, por eso esta vez quise que le tocara el turno a la morena :) Y lo del abrazo de Nindë y Severus… mi mente retorcida está pensando en unas cuantas escenas mucho mejores que esa muajajaja. ¡Yo también te quiero mucho comadre! _

**_Barbi – Black: _**_Holas!! Hace tiempo que no te veía por estos lados … Que bueno que te está gustando todo y que sigues la historia. Espero que este cap no te haya desilusionado mucho… Y si vieras que lo bueno está por venir… jejejeje. ¡Cuídate!_

**_Tonks: _**_Ay!! Yo sé que lo de la araña no se lo esperaba nadie… pero me tenía que dar el lujo de sorprenderlos con algo ¿no? jejejeje Sé que no fue del agrado de muchos pero insisto, fue una idea loca que se me cruzó por la mente al leer el quinto el libro y no pude dejar de ponerla en este fic… Esperemos que no tenga que usar más ese patronus aunque… yo no estaría tan segura muajajaja Supongo que la espera no se te hizo muy larga jejejeje Paciencia, paciencia…. Que lo bueno se acerca… _

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_Clau se sonroja ¿Escribiendo como nunca? GRACHIAS!! La verdad es un honor que tú me lo digas… grachias!! Y sí, el mérito no es solo mío, también de mi beta Bue, vamos a lo que nos interesa: ¡Sí! Nindë está celosa de Florence. No sabe nada de ella pero te aseguro que no le cae muy bien que digamos jejeje ¿Así que Remus es TU lobito? Cof, cof… Creo que habemos muchas que nos atreveríamos a contradecirte ¡Claro que tenía que ponerse celoso! Si él está enamorado de la elfa… y aun le queda tanto por rabiar… En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, aun les queda su resto para estar juntos, primero el pelirrojo tiene que ir a su cita con Luna. Me pregunto cómo le irá… Me quedó bastante claro que no soportas a Cho jajajaja La verdad a mi tampoco me cae muy bien pero ¿piensas que se va a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras Ginny le da la batalla? Y sí, ahora ya está absolutamente claro quién es el Guardián… No te preocupes, lo de por qué Severus tenía el libro lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, sin falta. Y lo de los dementores… Bue, harry pudo a duras penas con dos en el quinto libro así es que pensé que sería normal que no pudiera contra cuatro. Además, lo de la muerte de Cedric y lo de Voldemort está tan fresquito en su mente que los dementores resultan más peligrosos para él ahora ¿no? jajajaja ¡Y yo sabía que tú serías una de las que detestarían el patronus de Sev! Pero no olvides que yo también ODIO las arañas pero… ¡no sé! La idea hizo presión en mi mente hasta que la dejé salir… Como le dijo a Tonks, esperemos que no tenga que usar más ese patronus aunque… yo no estaría tan segura muajajaja. Beshitos y cuídate!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Hola, guapa!! (¿Ya ves como me estoy españolizando jejejeje) ¡Pero amiga! Me siento honrada que leas el capi sin desayunar ni nada pero luego no te quejes si mueres de inanición!! Jajajaja ¿Un secreto? Estuve a punto de hacer que Severus descubriera a Nindë… concuerdo contigo en que su muerte hubiera sido lenta y dolorosa… pero luego me dije ¿y me voy a quedar sin prota? ¿Y qué hago con las escenas subiditas de tono que tengo pensadas? () Entonces ahí se me ocurrió lo de Florence y bla, bla, bla. Jajajaja ¿de verdad crees que tu patronus sería así? La verdad yo no sé qué sería el mío… (me dejaste pensando) Bueno, por lo menos a ti te sorprendió el patronus de Sev pero no me mateaste… jajajajaja No sabes lo incomprendida que me siento… :) … Ves!! No te puedes quejar, estoy poniendo a Remus en casi todos los capítulos… Tengo una duda: ¿te gustó el actor que va a ser de Remus en la peli de HP? Y me disculpo de nuevo por los nombres pero… ¡todo estaba fríamente calculado! También espero encontrarte más seguido por msn… Beshitos!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_China!! (¿Puedo llamarte así? Un pajarito me contó que te decía así y a mi me gustó ) Que bueno que te están gustando las escenas de Snape y Nindë… ¡Y si supieras las que tengo en mente! Apostaría que también te gustarían… ;)_

**_Caris: _**_jajajaja Amiga!! Me siento honrada con semejante declaración: ¿así es que si tenías que meter al tirano en el armario lo hacías? Jajajaja ¡¡Lo hubiera sabido antes!! Mira que se te extraña en msn… Y ni te preocupes por el retraso… No quiero que te sientas obligado a leerlo, claro que no, a mi me gusta que lo leas porque tú quieres, porque te gusta… … ¿El mejor capítulo? ¡¡Y si supieras lo que me costó escribirlo!! Arranqué y arranqué hojas del cuaderno antes de pasarlo a word… ¡pues qué rico que valió la pena el esfuerzo! Vamos por partes entonches: Una beta es una persona que se encarga de revisar los capítulos antes de subirlos, corrige las faltas, la redacción, etc, para que el cap esté entendible y bien escrito ;) Sería como un segundo abordo jijijiji Segundo: ¡Sí! Nindë se puso celosa de Florence… ¡y cómo aprovechó de abrazar a Snape con el lío de los dementores! Me atrevería a decir que Florence no le cae muy bien que digamos… ¡Y cuando se entere qué fue de Snape! ¡Uffff! Como le conté a Amanda, estuve tentada a que Sev la descubriera pero no… no soy tan mala… todavía muajajajaja Tercero: ¡Era lógico que Remus se pusiera celoso! El pobre lobito no es de fierro… y por más buena gente que sea el hombre, no puede aceptar así como así que otro "le quiera comer el mandado" jejejeje Cuarto: jajajaja ¡Sí! Ron y Hermione merecen quedarse juntos… eso es algo que Rowling nos está debiendo… Pero para que queden juntitos, falta su resto. Por ejemplo, Veremos cómo le va al pelirrojo en su cita con Luna y lo que hará Hermione… Con Harry y Ginny pasa algo parecido… Cho sigue dando vueltas por ahí… muy cerca, me temo. Quinto: ¡¡Amiga!! ¡Eres la única que apoya mi elección de la araña como patronus de Sev! ¡¡Te adoro por eso!! Jejejeje Ya no me siento tan incomprendida… ¡Estoy emocionada! Tú nunca me das la espalda… Grachias!! Pues lo del hechizo de Nindë, no problem, ya viene, ya viene… Todo a su tiempo… por lo pronto, ya ves cómo se está negando a aceptar su destino… Me pregunto quién la hará entrar en razón… Besitos!! Y aparécete en msn… te echo de menos!! Te quiero un fonfo!!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_¡Qué emoción tenerte por acá amiga! En especial porque sé que Sev no es tu personaje preferido… Por eso mismo, te doy las gracias por darte el trabajo de leer!! Clau se sonroja Grachias, pero tú también escribes bien… No sé cuál es la manía de decir que lo haces mal…. Me voy a terminar enojando…. jjejejeje broma, broma… ¡¡Viste!! Ron y Hermione tienen su lugarcito aquí. Yo también tenía ganas de ver a Hermione celosa, porque siempre es Ron el que lo está… ¡así es que no me aguanté! Te prometo más, pero tengo que pedirte paciencia porque después de todo, los personajes principales son otros… ¿sí? Tú también me caes super… y me encanta conversar contigo por msn. Y… claro que voy a misa como niña buena ejem, ejem… ;)_

**_Maru – Snape: _**_Amiga!!!!!! No lo puedo creer!!!! Resucitaste!! Ya tienes Internet nuevamente?? Ya andas por msn?? A ver si esta noche nos juntamos!! Te he echado un montón de menos!! (Obvio, también a tus adelantos… jejejeje ) ¿Viste que soy honrada y te he puesto en mis créditos? Jejejeje Ni porque andas desaparecida me olvido… ¿Capítulos más largos? ¡Pero es que se me van a aburrir! Por eso no me gusta hacerlos tan larguitos, porque se pierde la idea principal… Bue, lo de los dementores lo explicaré, no te preocupes, si no es en el próximo cap lo es en el siguiente. Pero no, no es Umbridge, así es que tendrás que seguir leyéndome!! Muajajajaja Que bueno que te gustó ver a Hermione celosa… alguna vez le tocaba a ella ¿no? Y si estás asombrada con Ginny, pues te digo que aun no has visto nada… ;) ¡Estoy feliz que hayas regresado! Pero si es verdad que ya estás de vuelta, entonces lamento decirte que… ¡TE MATO SI NO ACTUALIZAS YA! Jajajaja ¡Nos vemos!_

_¡Feliz Pascua de Resurrección! Espero que los que tuvieron vagaciones, hayan descansado su resto… En fin… se me cuidan!! Beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Los Recuerdos de la Serpien...

**CAPÍTULO 14: LOS RECUERDOS DE LA SERPIENTE**

Sabía que ella tenía una hora libre después del almuerzo y que seguramente estaría en la sala de profesores, "huyendo" de Dumbledore, para no tener que darle una respuesta.

Aunque no quisiera hacerlo, tenía que reconocer que la reacción de la elfa no se la hubiera esperado ni en la peor de las situaciones. Esa conducta sería aceptable en Harry (que después de todo tenía solo 15 años) pero no en una mujer, hecha y derecha, como Nindë lo era. Además, sabía que ella era inteligente entonces ¿cómo podía comportarse en una forma tan irresponsable? El destino de todos en el mundo mágico dependía, en última instancia, del _Elegido_ y de su _Guardián_ ¿Por qué negarse a ayudar si su propio pueblo estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué no apoyar a Harry en lugar de dejarlo solo, con todo el peso de la Profecía sobre sus hombros?

Sintiendo por Nindë aquel amor tan especial, Remus consideraba que era su deber el aconsejarla y tratar de hacer que entrase en razón. Abrió con decisión la puerta de la sala de profesores y la vio. Y también la escuchó. La elfa entonaba una hermosa melodía mientras miraba distraídamente por una de las ventanas de la habitación. Tal y como le sucediera a cierto profesor de Pociones una vez, Remus sintió claramente cómo cada nota de aquella canción se colaba hasta en los más profundo de su ser, fascinándolo… Y de pronto, una tristeza invadió su corazón, la melancolía se apoderó de su alma y entonces… Nindë guardó silencio.

Remus volvió en sí con lentitud. La profesora de Encantamientos aun no se percataba de su presencia y permaneció unos instantes más, ahora con los ojos cerrados, frente a la ventana. El licántropo estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo demonios lo había hecho sentir todo eso, cuando lo recordó. Los _Elfos de Luz_ poseían el don de componer y cantar una música fascinante y embriagante, a través de la cual transferían ciertos sentimientos y emociones. Por aquel motivo es que quien escucha a un elfo cantar, generalmente revive viejos recuerdos y sensaciones que ya creía olvidadas en lo más recóndito de su memoria. Y Nindë estaba triste. Y por eso él había sentido aquel sufrimiento en su propio corazón.

- Fue una linda canción… Lástima que también algo triste – le dijo.

La elfa se sobresaltó.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás allí?

- Mmmm… digamos que el suficiente. ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar contigo.

- Me imagino de qué – le contestó con ironía - ¿Es que en este castillo no existe la privacidad? El director no podía contarme la verdad antes pero ahora le faltó tiempo para pedirte que me convencieras, ¿no?

- En primer lugar, Dumbledore no me contó nada, fue Harry. Y en segundo, no tengo que convencerte de nada porque quieras o no, eres el _Guardián_. Hagas lo que hagas, esa verdad no va a cambiar: La magia y el destino así lo decidieron y tú no puedes hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, ¿cierto? ¡Claro! Como no es de tu persona de la cual dependen todas esas vidas inocentes…

- ¡Por Merlín, Nindë, reacciona! Reconozco que debe ser difícil el tener que arriesgar tu vida por otros, el tener que enfrentarte con Voldemort pero…

- ¿Crees que es por mí? – lo interrumpió Nindë ofendida - ¿Crees que no acepto ser el _Guardián_ porque tengo miedo de morir? Pues pensé que me conocías mejor. Yo no temo enfrentarme a ese monstruo, al contrario, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la memoria de mi padre y mi pueblo… ¡Todo esto es por Harry!

- ¿Por Harry? – preguntó el profesor de Defensa algo confuso.

- Sí, Remus, por el _Elegido_… Él merecía como _Guardián_ a un ser poderoso, fuerte, ¡invencible! Un gran mago, sabio y respetado, alguien como… ¡como Dumbledore, por ejemplo! No a alguien como yo… ¿Cómo puedo protegerlo si mi conocimiento de la magia con varita es igual a un alumno de quinto año? El chico se merecía a alguien más… ¡a alguien superior a mí! ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Me entiendes ahora?

- Nindë… - le susurró Remus al momento que la abrazaba – Eres una tonta… ¿Sabes que Harry está sintiendo algo parecido?

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Tal como lo oyes. No puede creer que él, un niño de 15 años, tenga el poder necesario para derrotar a Voldemort. Dice que hasta ahora no ha tenido más que suerte en sus enfrentamientos con el lord y que nada lo salvará de la muerte si tiene un nuevo encuentro con él este año.

- ¡Pero eso no es así, Remus! Harry está más adelantado en el uso de la magia que muchos alumnos de cursos superiores de este colegio, ha enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces seguidas y el salir con vida no se lo debe todo a la suerte… Estoy segura que un gran poder se esconde dentro de su ser y todo lo que tiene que hacer es dejarlo salir.

- Me pregunto por qué no aplicas esa misma teoría contigo.

- Porque no es lo mismo…

- ¡Claro que lo es, Nindë! Además, estás olvidando algo importante: los elfos son grandes conocedores de la magia antigua, ¿no es así? Quizás fuiste elegida por esa razón, porque toda la base de tu poder se encuentra allí, en tus raíces… Una fuerza que Voldemort desconoce por completo. Permíteme recordarte también que yo no voy a dejarte así como así, por lo que cuentas con todo mi apoyo cuando llegue la hora de luchar… Y bueno, en último de los casos, siempre están las clases de Severus para practicar el resto de los encantamientos… - y le guiñó un ojo con malicia – Me encanta verlo llegar hecho pedazos al Gran Comedor, luego de sus clases particulares contigo…

Nindë no pudo evitar echarse a reír con ganas.

- Así me gustas más, sonriendo, alegre… - el licántropo pasó cariñosamente su mano derecha por la mejilla de la elfa - ¿Sabes? Harry y tú se parecen mucho más de lo que crees. Deberías hablar con él… Lograrán más estando unidos, ¿no lo crees?

Esta vez fue Nindë quien abrazó a Remus dulcemente.

- Gracias… gracias por tus palabras. Cuando Dumbledore nos contó la verdad me sentía tan sola, tan incomprendida… Me hiciste poner los pies en la tierra nuevamente… Ahora sé por qué estoy en este lugar y todo lo que tengo que hacer de mi vida… Solo espero que permanezcas a mi lado, pase lo pase.

- Pase lo que pase, lo juro.

Un tierno beso selló aquel pacto entre la elfa y el lobo. Ninguno de los dos, sin embargo, podía imaginarse entonces que dicha promesa sería puesta a prueba en un futuro no muy lejano. ¡Y de qué manera!...

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Draco Malfoy salió del despacho del profesor de Pociones decidido a cenar, pero sus planes se vieron truncados nada más con dar cuatro pasos fuera de la habitación. Aun no había alcanzado a recuperar su habitual aire de superioridad cuando Crabbe y Goyle lo pararon en seco.

- ¿Qué quieren? – les preguntó el chico rubio fríamente.

- Se trata de la lechuza de tu familia – le respondió Goyle – Llegó hace horas a nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Y qué? Supongo que no será nada urgente. Han de ser noticias e instrucciones, como siempre… - Malfoy ya arrastraba las palabras como comúnmente lo hacía.

- Ahí está el problema, Malfoy – añadió Crabbe – Ese maldito pajarraco está destrozando todo en la habitación. Apostaría que ese mensaje que trae sí es urgente y que tienes que enviar tu respuesta ahora mismo.

- Pero como no terminabas de salir nunca del despacho de Snape, no pudimos avisarte antes. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de una vez? ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

- Y a ustedes ¿qué les importa? – les espetó secamente el rubio – Son unos verdaderos inútiles, no son capaces ni de controlar a una miserable lechuza.

Franqueado por sus "guardaespaldas", Draco pronunció la contraseña _("Sangre Limpia") _frente a un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad, y al instante, se abrió la puerta disimulada en la pared. Atravesaron la larga sala común bajo la tenue luz verde que proyectaban las lámparas del techo y se dirigieron al dormitorio sin más demora.

Efectivamente, una majestuosa lechuza parda sobrevolaba furiosa la habitación de los Slytherins y cuando vio a entrar a Draco por la puerta, se tiró en picada sobre él, para terminar posándose mansamente en el hombro de su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Y ésta es el ave tan terrible que no podían manejar? – les preguntó con clara sorna en su voz. Dirigiéndose esta vez al animal, añadió – Qué más se puede esperar de este par, ¿no es cierto?

Malfoy se echó a reír y su lechuza ululó de tal forma, que pareció que lo secundaba en su burla.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí. Será mejor que me quede mientras ustedes van al Gran Comedor. Espérenme allí. No debemos levantar sospechas y menos ahora…

- ¿Crees que sean noticias de…?

- Si es así, queremos quedarnos.

- Ustedes no piensan, ¿verdad, idiotas? Si faltamos los tres a la cena, estaremos poniendo en alerta al _cabeza rajada_, a la _sangre sucia_ y al _pobretón_. ¿O acaso piensan que no nos están vigilando?

- Pues… la verdad…

- Esteeeee…

- No, no lo habían pensado, ¿cierto? ¡Ahora váyanse! Ya les contaré después las noticias…

A regañadientes, Crabbe y Goyle dejaron a Malfoy solo en la habitación. Apenas habían salido, cuando Draco ya desataba el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y leía con avidez.

_Draco_

_Necesito saber si tienes nuevas profesoras y si es así, de qué asignaturas. Cuéntamelo **todo** acerca de ellas… Imaginarás quién quiere estos datos así es que no demores en responder._

_Manda la lechuza en la madrugada._

_L. M._

En verdad era una nota breve pero no por eso dejaba de ser reveladora. Draco no era como Crabbe y Goyle por lo que supo inmediatamente que quien precisaba de aquella información era, ni más ni menos, que el mismísimo _Señor de las Tinieblas_. Posiblemente la carta había sido escrita intencionalmente en forma escueta, para evitar levantar sospechas si alguien la leía por error. Seguramente, era por eso también que se le pedía mandar la respuesta en la noche. Eso sí, había algo en esa misiva que lo intrigaba sobremanera. Su padre preguntaba por PROFESORAS, es decir, mujeres… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querría el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ saber sobre las nuevas profesoras de Hogwarts? Varias hipótesis se cruzaron en su mente pero cuál de ellas más descabellada… Mmmm… Tendría que hablar con el profesor Snape antes de lo acordado.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione salían del Gran Comedor con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Habían tenido un día agotador y aun les quedaba por hacer esa montaña de deberes que parecía acumularse cada vez más con el paso de los días… Harry, sin embargo, era el que peor lo estaba pasando de los tres porque a todo lo anterior, tenía que sumarle una nueva responsabilidad: la de ser el _Elegido_. Aun se preguntaba si había hecho bien en no contarles a sus amigos sobre la existencia de aquella Profecía… Seguramente, no dudarían en apoyarlo pero no era con ellos con quien necesitaba hablar ahora… no… ¡Cuánta falta le hacía Sirius!... ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que se hiciera cargo del destino del mundo mágico? ¿Y si los defraudaba a todos? ¿Qué pensarían entonces sus padres, el señor y la señora Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus, Ron, Hermione…?

Una nueva discusión entre la morena y el pelirrojo lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos. _"Aquí vamos de nuevo…" – _pensó. Tenía que reconocer que el plan de Ginny y de los gemelos, en primera instancia, había funcionado (de hecho, nunca había visto a Hermione tan celosa de Ron) pero ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por nada en el mundo. Harry reflexionó sobre el asunto: ¿Uno se volvía tan estúpido cuando se enamoraba? Entonces pensó en Ginny y en su incapacidad para invitarla a salir y la respuesta llegó sola a su mente… _Sí._

- ¿Quieres callarte ya, Hermione? – le espetó Ron a la morena, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba – Digas lo que digas, voy a encontrarme con Luna Lovegood en nuestra próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

- ¡Pero todos saben que esa chica está chiflada, Ron!

- No lo está.

- Sí lo está.

- No.

- Sí.

- ¡No! Además no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto. Por lo menos estamos seguros de que ella no es una espía de… de… ¡de _Quién-tú-sabes_! no como tu querido _Vicky_…

- ¡Ya tenías que acordarte de Víktor! ¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que repetirte que solo somos amigos y que no es un espía de Voldemort?

- De todas formas, me da igual… como si me importara para que lo defiendas tanto… Tú con tus amigos y yo con los míos. Y voy a salir con Luna, ¡punto! – y adelantó camino hacia la torre.

Harry no estuvo seguro de haber oído bien lo que se dijeron a continuación sus amigos, porque justo en ese momento vio a Nindë haciéndole señas para que se acercara, pero estaba casi seguro de que Ron murmuró algo como _"Para que veas que otras chicas sí se interesan en mí, no como tu"_ mientras que Hermione susurraba a su vez algo parecido a _"No saldrás con Lunática Lovegood si yo pudo evitarlo"._

En fin, tendría tiempo para averiguarlo después (y para contarle los hechos a cierta pelirroja) pero por lo pronto, tenía enfrente a la persona con la que más se sentía identificado en estos momentos.

- Hola, Harry – lo saludó la elfa con una amplia sonrisa en los labios - ¿Tendrás un tiempito para tu profesora?

- Claro… - asintió el muchacho extrañado. Luego de haber visto a Nólatári tan enojada aquella noche en la Enfermería, resultaba desconcertante verla ahora de tan buen humor.

- Perfecto. Busquemos un aula vacía donde podamos hablar – y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo – A propósito, Harry ¿les sucedía algo a tus amigos? Ni siquiera me vieron de lo enfurruñados que iban…

- Oh, no es nada profesora Nólatári, no se preocupe. Digamos que esas discusiones entre ellos son… normales.

- Aja, entiendo… - y añadió la joven guiñándole un ojo con complicidad – He notado que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley son algo… ¿cercanos?

Harry rió por lo bajo.

- Algo así, profesora.

- Nindë – lo corrigió amablemente la joven mientras entraban en un aula vacía – Llámame Nindë. Creo que, después de lo sucedido la otra noche, lo más natural es que nos tratemos de tú, ¿no crees? Además, no soy tan vieja… - bromeó –… No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero entre tú y yo existe una especie de… conexión que nos une, como si nos hubiésemos conocido desde siempre, desde antes… por lo que existe la confianza suficiente como para que yo te llame Harry y tú Nindë. ¿Qué me dices?

Harry asintió, dispuesto a contarle todo a aquella mujer. Aunque en un principio había desconfiado de ella, ahora sabía por qué siempre la había sentido tan cercana.

- Yo… yo siempre pensé y sentí que algo extraño nos unía, algo así como un vínculo… Y luego de conocer esa profecía, creo que está más que claro por qué era así. Yo… hasta tuve unos sueños horribles con usted ¡digo! contigo, con los mortífagos y con Voldemort.

- ¿Sueños? Qué maravillosa coincidencia porque yo también soñé contigo muchas veces… Creo que la magia quería, por todos los medios, que nos enteráramos de la verdad. Es realmente increíble… Harry, ¿qué sientes? ¿Qué piensas con respecto a todo esto?

Harry se sentó en uno de los bancos de la sala, apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundo antes de contestar a las preguntas de Nindë. Tenía que ser honesto. Y sincero. ¿Quién mejor que ella para entender lo que sentía?

- Me siento… confundido. No sé qué pensar ni qué esperar del futuro… Lo único que quisiera saber es por qué no Ron, Seamus, Dean o Neville… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como yo sea la esperanza del mundo entero? ¿Y si fracaso? Entonces ¿la muerte de mis padres habrá sido en vano?

Nindë se sentó en otro banco, frente a él, y lo tomó de las manos cariñosamente.

- Te entiendo, no sabes cómo te entiendo. Y no lo digo de la boca para afuera porque siento esa misma inseguridad creciendo en mi pecho… No va a ser fácil Harry, ambos sabemos las aberraciones que es capaz de cometer Voldemort, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy dispuesta a luchar contigo, a tu lado.

Harry la miró fijamente. Listo. Así que todo era así de sencillo. ¿Y él? Acaso ¿No tenía derecho a elegir lo que quería o no quería hacer? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en tratarlo como a un niño, que solo tenía que obedecer lo que a los demás les parecía correcto para su vida? ¡Él ya no era un niño! Sabía perfectamente pensar y tomar sus propias decisiones. ¡Sabía qué era bueno y qué era malo! ¿Hasta qué punto pretendían controlarlo? Entonces ya no pudo más y toda la frustración que llevaba dentro, salió de su boca sin que lo pudiera evitar.

- Pero tú, esa noche, no… ¡Nindë! ¡¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME PROTEJAS POR OBLIGACION!! ¡Es eso lo que me parece terrible! Que no podamos decidir como los demás, que tengamos que aceptar nuestro destino sólo porque una estúpida profecía así lo dice… ¡¡ES INJUSTO!!

- Escúchame, Harry… Sé que esa noche me comporté en una forma irracional e irresponsable, no pensé en ti ni en Albus… Por eso quiero pedirte disculpas, aquí y ahora, pero tienes que comprender que yo no soy perfecta y que la noticia de saber que era el _Guardián_ no me la esperaba ni en mis sueños… Sí, reconozco que me costó demasiado reaccionar, pero gracias a la ayuda de una persona muy especial, por fin pude comprenderlo. Y aceptarlo.

Harry decidió guardar silencio para dejarla continuar.

- Sé que puede sonar paradójico que yo te lo diga, y más después de haber reaccionado tan mal cuando lo supe, pero he estado pensando en esto tanto o más que tú. Hasta hace poco estaba encerrada en mi posición, compadeciéndome por el destino que tenía que cumplir pero, ¿sabes qué? No somos los únicos que nos sentimos tratados injustamente o que estamos con la idea de que no tenemos ni siquiera el derecho a elegir lo que nos parezca más conveniente en nuestras propias vidas. Por ejemplo… ¿cómo crees que se siente Ron y todas aquellas familias de magos, con el regreso de Voldemort? La mayoría se rehúsa a creer que ha vuelto porque eso significaría volver al miedo, al terror, a la muerte… Seguramente, en este mismo instante, deben estar sintiendo que sus destinos están marcados por la fatalidad, predestinados siempre a luchar y negados a vivir en un mundo de paz. No lo habías pensado de ese modo, ¿cierto?

- La verdad… no.

- ¿Lo ves? Y ellos no son los únicos que se sienten así. Piensa en Hermione. ¿Cómo crees que se sienten todos los magos y brujas nacidos de _muggles_?

Harry desvió la vista hacia el pizarrón y la fijó en algún punto muerto de éste. Aunque no quería hacerlo, terminó reflexionando en la preguntas de la elfa. Suspiró. Sí… ella tenía razón.

- Peor… - le contestó por fin, en un débil susurro – Condenados a morir bajo la mano de Voldemort o de sus mortífagos…

- Todo porque un loco decidió que no son dignos de ser magos. Todo porque no son de sangre limpia. Pues bien, por más que sus destinos parezcan estar regidos por los deseos de otros, todos ellos aun pueden elegir luchar por lo que consideran justo, por un mundo mejor, sin Voldemort en el poder. Todos tenemos un papel en esta Guerra, Harry, unos más importantes que otros pero vitales en un aspecto…

- Destruir al mal para siempre – concluyó, comprendiendo lo que Nindë le había estado tratando de explicar – Entonces tú ¿no estás aceptando ser el _Guardián_…?

- ¿Por obligación? No. Si te soy sincera, quizás nunca voy a terminar de comprender por completo por qué, de entre todos los seres mágicos, fui yo la escogida, por qué la magia me dio esta misión pero… si tenemos que luchar… preferiría que lo hiciésemos juntos. Lógicamente, que yo sea el _Guardián_ no significa que voy a estar detrás de ti todo el día, cuidándote como si fueras un niño porque ya no lo eres… ¡Sí! No me mires así. Soy el _Guardián _y se supone que debo protegerte de Voldemort pero… no te lo tomes tan a pecho, ¿sí?

Harry le sonrió. La elfa también le estaba dando la oportunidad de decidir. Y se lo agradeció.

- Pero que conste que yo no voy a tomar clases con Snape – se apresuró a advertir el muchacho. ¡No fuera que a su _Guardián_ se le cruzara esa espantosa idea por la mente!

Nindë rió con ganas.

- ¿Remus te lo contó?

- Así es…

- No sabía que el profesor de Defensa fuera tan… comunicativo.

- ¿O sea que es verdad? – preguntó Harry todavía incrédulo. Haciendo un además de asco, añadió - ¿Qué hiciste para merecer eso?

Nindë volvió a reír.

- Aunque no lo creas, yo no pedí que Severus me diera esas clases y él… bueno, él tampoco se ofreció a dármelas pero… tengo que reconocer que no están tan mal – y hablando más para sí misma agregó – Severus es un experto tanto en Defensa como en Pociones… Pero no se lo vayas a decir, ¿eh? Esto es algo que admito solo contigo. Y bien, hablando en serio, no creo que él quiera otro alumno y menos si se trata de ti.

Harry asintió, pensando que él no estaba tan loco como para pedirle a Snape que le diera clases extras. No, si quería seguir viviendo.

- Creo que esta charla ya se extendió demasiado. Por favor Harry, no le cuentes a nadie lo de mis clases. Solo lo saben los miembros de la _Orden__ del Fénix_. Y si te soy sincera, no quisiera averiguar qué llegaría a hacer Severus si se entera que alguien más sabe de esto. Sería capaz hasta de envenenarme por andar abriendo la bocota.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para reír. Reír… pensó que no volvería a hacerlo luego de enterarse de que él… Sin duda, ahora agradecía sentirse tan unido con Nindë. Como le había dicho ella, no era perfecta pero sí lo suficientemente madura e inteligente como para comprenderlo a él y a sus dudas. Sí… definitivamente tenía que aprender muchas cosas de su _Guardián_.

Nindë y Harry salieron juntos del aula, instantes después, con la impresión de haberse sacado un gran peso de encima en aquella charla. Fue entonces cuando la "dura" realidad les sobrevino de golpe.

- Disculpa Harry, ¿qué hora tienes?

La elfa parecía haber recordado algún compromiso importante de último minuto.

- No lo sé, no traigo reloj, pero calculo que deben ser más de las 9.30, ¿por qué?

- Oh, oh… ¡Severus me mata! Olvidé por completo que hoy reanudábamos las clases… después de los dementores… Por cierto ¿te presionaron mucho tus amigos y compañeros de casa para que les contaras lo sucedido esa noche?

- Un poco… lo normal, me imagino. Todavía se sienten un poco aprehensivos con la idea de que esos seres pueden volver a atacar, pero las palabras de Dumbledore los terminaron por calmar como al resto de las casas. Además, ya dejó de ser novedad porque… - el muchacho se detuvo en seco.

- Ni te aflijas, Harry… Ya me enteré que Remus y yo volvemos a ser el centro de atención y el comidillo de todo el colegio. Todo porque salimos de la mano, esta tarde, de la sala de profesores… Perno no somos novios, ¿eh? – se apresuró a aclarar.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No… aun no… Parece que los hombres de Gryffindor no son tan valientes como los pintan… Sin ofender, claro – y le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía – Bueno, ya me voy, no puedo retrasar más la hora de mi muerte. Nos vemos, Harry. Y ya sabes que si necesitas conversar de eso… solo tienes que buscarme – y sin esperar respuesta, apresuró el paso para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras del castillo.

Harry iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia su torre, cuando una dulce voz lo detuvo en seco.

- Eh… ¿Harry?

El chico de los ojos verdes giró rápidamente sobre sus talones, solo para encontrarse de frente con la hermosa buscadora de Ravenclaw.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Tocó tres veces seguidas a la puerta de la mazmorra donde solían tener las clases y nada. Ya se había marchado. Respiró hondo. Posiblemente, pagaría muy caro su olvido en los próximos días y en la siguiente clase (eso, si había otra), pero por esa noche podía dejar de preocuparse. La verdad no era que le temiera al profesor de Pociones, nunca lo había hecho, pero estar cerca de él luego de aquellas… comprometedoras situaciones, la ponía nerviosa, insegura, intranquila… Y cuando él la miraba de esa forma tan intimidante a través de su larga cortina de pelo negro, ¿por qué se sentía tan desprotegida? ¿Por qué demonios estaba sintiendo aprecio por él cuando debería aborrecerlo como nunca? O tal vez… ¿no era solo aprecio?

Un fuerte portazo proveniente del despacho de Severus la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Supo que él no se había ido y que pagaría por su error esa misma noche.

- ¡SU MAJESTAD SE DIGNO APARECER! – bramó Snape más irritado con ella de lo habitual.

- ¿Por qué no gritas un poquitito más fuerte? Los alumnos de Gryffindor no se alcanzaron a enterar por qué me gritas de este modo.

- ¿Y MAS ENCIMA TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE BURLARTE? Si es con esta responsabilidad con la que piensas enfrentar al _Señor de las Tinieblas_…

- ¿Siquiera podrías darme el sermón adentro? – e indicó con su cabeza hacia el aula – ¡Al menos allí puedo intentar defenderme! – sus ojos centellearon con malicia.

Murmurando una serie irreproducible de palabrotas, Severus quitó los hechizos de la puerta de la mazmorra y entró en ella hecho un demonio. Sin olvidar la advertencia que la elfa le hiciera, sacó inmediatamente la varita de su túnica y enfrentó a la joven.

- ¡AL MENOS PODRAS DECIRME POR QUE ROBASTE ESE LIBRO DE MI HABITACION!

¡Ups! Nindë palideció de golpe. ¡Qué estúpida! Luego del ataque de los dementores no se había acordado del libro… hasta ahora. ¡Cómo enfrentaba sus reclamos si tenía toda la razón de estar enfadado!

- ¡¡POR QUE ENTRASTE EN MI HABITACION SIN MI PERMISO!!

- Yo… esteeeee… Si Dumbledore no te lo dijo, yo tampoco lo haré. _"Pero qué caradura te has puesto, Nindë… Por lo menos, te salvaste de esta"_

- ¡MALDICION! Te pusiste de acuerdo con él para no decirme nada pero olvidan ¡QUE SE TRATA DE MI HABITACION! ¡¡ES MI PRIVACIDAD!!

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! Sí, lo tomé pero… pero… ¡por una buena razón! Más bien eres tú quien debe explicar por qué tenías ese libro. ¡Es un raro ejemplar de los _Elfos Grises_! Incluso está escrito en la Lengua Elfica.

- ¿Y qué tiene de extraño eso? ¿O acaso pensaste que soy tan inútil que solo leo libros de Pociones?

- ¿La verdad? Sí – Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos ¡pero no le daría la razón a Severus por nada!

A estas alturas, Snape tenía ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos, pero la venganza que tenía planeada llevar a cabo era mejor que eso, ¡mucho mejor!

- ¡Saca tu varita! – ordenó – Ya que pudiste despegarte de tu noviecito el licántropo, ¡vamos a aprovechar esos minutos en algo que realmente valga la pena!

- Yo no estaba con Re… Un momento… ¿Es eso lo que en verdad te molesta tanto? ¿Estás…?

- ¡SACA TU VARITA AHORA! – la interrumpió el mago totalmente fuera de sus casillas por semejante insinuación – Vamos a empezar a trabajar en la _Oclumancia_. Supongo que sabes lo que es eso, ¿no? – le preguntó, componiendo la mejor de las muecas burlescas en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que lo sé – le respondió la elfa ofendida mientras guardaba la varita dentro de su túnica – Pero para eso no necesito una varita.

- Ah, si… me olvidaba de tus dones élficos… Veamos si eres tan buena defendiendo tu mente como lo eres leyendo la de los demás ¡y sin permiso, por supuesto! ¡¡_Legeremens_!!

Nindë ni siquiera alcanzó a preparase. Pero qué más pedía, si su profesor estaba totalmente fuera de sí y con justa razón. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta del ataque, Severus ya estaba hurgando dentro de su mente. Se vio pequeña, de unos seis años, jugando con su mascota lechuza _Hera_; luego se vio ya adolescente, entrenando en el Bosque junto con las demás doncellas élficas; y ahora estaba al lado de la cama de su madre, llorando su muerte…

No supo por qué Severus había parado el ataque justo en aquel recuerdo. Lo cierto es que se encontró de vuelta en la mazmorra, respirando agitadamente como si hubiese estado corriendo por un período de tiempo prolongado. El mago la miraba intimidante.

- Ni siquiera intentaste detenerme. Probaremos una vez más. Uno, dos, tres… ¡¡_Legeremens_!!

Remus Lupin la besaba cariñosamente a orillas del lago; Severus la mantenía fuertemente apretada contra la biblioteca de su cuarto…

-¡NOOOOOO…! – gritó con todas su fuerzas y se encontró de golpe en la mazmorra nuevamente. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hacía ese recuerdo allí? Y lo más importante ¿él lo había visto tan nítido como ella? - ¿Viste… viste todo… lo que yo vi?

- Fragmentos – le contestó él, satisfecho con su venganza. Parecía no haber visto aquello pero… ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos hizo la hizo dudar de que así fuese – Intentémoslo de nuevo… claro, si crees que eres capaz de hacerlo… Uno, dos, tres… ¡¡_Legeremens_!!

Esta vez Nindë se sintió lo suficientemente alerta y preparada. Juntó las manos sobre su pecho como si se dispusiera a rezar, al tiempo que cerró sus ojos murmurando ciertas palabras en élfico que Severus no alcanzó a descifrar. Sintió claramente cómo el profesor de Pociones ejercía presión para entrar una vez más en su mente, pero no lo iba a dejar vencer. Murmuró aquellas palabras con más fuerza, y entonces su mente se llenó de recuerdos que no eran suyos: un hombre de nariz aguileña gritaba a una mujer que se encogía de miedo, mientras un niño de cabello oscuro lloraba en un rincón; una muchacha reía mientras un chico escuálido intentaba montar en una escoba que no paraba de dar sacudidas; un muchacho delgado y de pelo negro grasoso se besaba con una chica pecosa y de lacios cabellos castaños detrás de unos invernaderos; un maduro e interesante profesor de Pociones la besaba a ella con furia y pasión en una cama de la Enfermería…

- ¡¡SUFICIENTE!! – bramó Snape, y ese grito bastó para que la joven dejara de ver los recuerdos del mago oscuro.

Nindë no dijo nada porque tenía la impresión de que decir algo, podía ser aun más peligroso. Se estremeció al ver los ojos llenos de odio con que él la miraba, pero al menos la tranquilizó el hecho de saber que ella no era la única que se atormentaba con ese _fatídico_ beso en la Enfermería… Y esa chica… era la misma de la fotografía en el cuarto de Severus… Entonces, sí habían sido novios…

Volvió a mirarlo con decisión y supo que lo que había visto, Severus no se lo perdonaría así de fácil. Aquel atrevimiento lo pagaría con el siguiente ataque. Se estaba alistando para un nuevo intento cuando vio al mago caer de rodillas en la mazmorra, sujetándose con dolor el brazo izquierdo. La elfa corrió para ayudarlo pero él la alejó bruscamente de su lado. Alarmada por aquella visión, fue testigo del intenso dolor que carcomía el cuerpo de Snape y del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo para ponerse en pie nuevamente. ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué no la dejaba ayudarlo! ¿Y qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué sostenía su brazo de esa forma? ¡Tal parecía que su piel se estaba quemando!

_- "¡Oh, por Merlín!" – _pensó horrorizada cuando terminó de atar aquellos cabos sueltos _– "No puede ser cierto… Solo sus seguidores actúan de esa forma cuando él los llama… ¡Es un mortífago! ¡¡SEVERUS SNAPE ES UN MORTÍFAGO!!..."_

**Fin del Capítulo 14.**

* * *

_¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Ya sé que me demoré en poner el capítulo pero este fin de semana ha sido fatal para mí… Muy movidito: salí de paseo el sábado, se me echó a perder el pc y cuando por fin lo recupero, mi hermano me lo pido para trabajos de la Universidad… ¡En fin! Espero que la magnitud y lo variado del capítulo compense la demora jejejeje Una vez más gracias a Maru – Snape por estar conmigo en cuanto a la decisión de que el lobito es el bueno para dar los consejos… ;)_

****

****

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

**_Hoy día van cortitos para subir el capítulo rápido :)_**

****

**_Maru – Snape: _**_Loquilla!! Pues ya actualicé así que tampoco me puedes matar!! Como el anterior capi estuvo corto, este lo hice más largo y con más acción… espero que te guste!!_

**_Jany: _**_Perdón de nuevo por tenerte esperando… Prometo que no vuelve a pasar :) En este capítulo vuelve a salir Ron, y mira que sí estoy de acuerdo en eso de que él le da encanto al fic… Y ya tienes una escenita de Sev con Nindë… no muy agradable pero decidora para el destino de ambos. Espero que ahora entiendas mejor la reacción de Nindë… Fue solo que quise hacerla lo más humana posible. Será elfa pero no es perfecta… jejejeje Beshitos y cuídate!!_

**_Alexms: _**_Ojalá que con este capítulo te quede más claro lo de la reacción de Nindë, como ella misma le dijo a Harry, no es perfecta… Y Dumbledore exaspera a cualquiera con eso de ocultar siempre la información importante… ¡¡Como que Sev es un mortífago!! Como supones, Nindë no se lo tomará muy bien… Grachias nuevamente, y espero que las escenas de Ron y Hermione y la elfa y Sev te hayan gustado… jijiijji. Cuídate y actualiza pronto!!_

**_Barbi – Black: _**_¡¡Y volviste por acá!! No sabes lo que me alegra… Ya tienes aquí algo más de Nindë con Sev y Florence… su verdad ya viene, no desesperes. No me abandones tú tampoco!!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_¡¡Amiga!! De nuevo por acá… ¡¡Grachias!! ¡No estés triste! Aquí ya sale Ron y estará presente hasta el final… Jajajaja… Espero que los celos de Hermione también te gusten… Prometo que la verás en una faceta desconocida hasta el momento por nosotros… jejejeje ;) Y…. ¿secreto? Pues sí encuentro la inspiración en la iglesia pero tú shhh jejejeje ¡Te quiero mucho amigui!_

**_Caris: _**_Grachias, grachias y grachias!!! ¡¡Te quiero un fonfo!! Y pues sí, tu explicación fue la acertada. Fue por todo eso que la maldición no alcanzó a Harry… jejejeje No sé de dónde me salió todo ese rollo pero encajó con la historia principal… jejejejeje Y bueno!! Tenías razón una vez más… Nindë tenía sus razones para no querer aceptar pero el lobito terminó por convencerla… ;) Ojalá y este cap haya estado a la altura. Suerte!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Tienes toda la razón, la magia es sabia… Y ahora que ella terminó por aceptar todo, ya tiene medio camino ganado. Jajajaja sip, tenías razón, alguien tenía que calmarla y ese fue nuestro lobito ¿Quién más? Jjejeje ¡¡Para mi Ewan también era perfecto para Remus!! Ais… mi Obi wan… Pero como dices, ese actor nos seguirá hasta la séptima peli… Habrá que conformarse no?? Besitos!!_

**_Hermiginny13: _**_Bienvenida y grachias!! ¿También eres de las Ron4Ever? Que buen gusto!! ;) Y gracias por dejarme review aunque el pelirrojo no salió jejejeje Y te cuento que te me adelantaste en las ideas de mi fics… Ya ves como Draco si tiene su protagonismo… Es como si me hubieras leido la mente… ¿No me estarás espiando, no? jejejejeje Espero que no porque si no ¿cómo te sorprendo con lo que viene? Saludos!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_Como andas, china?? Pues sí fue Lil el pajarito… jejejeje Y ya está la actualización (pero no porque le tenga miedo a Voldy) sino porque es lo que prometí cuando empecé a escribir el fic ;) Espero no haberte dejado picada con este cap también jejejeje Beshitos!!_

_Nos vemos la proxima semana sin falta!!! Cuídense!! _

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**


	16. Capítulo 15: La Orden del Fénix

_¡¡Atención!! Jijijijiji Releyendo el capítulo anterior, me di cuenta que ocupé una frase que no es de mi invención. Específicamente se trata de cuando Nindë le pregunta a Harry si Ron y Hermione "son algo cercanos". Bue, esa idea le pertenece a mi amiga Alexms, y aprovecho de pedirle disculpas por haberla "plagiado", pero la verdad no lo hice adrede… (Clau se pone colorada)… Ahora que lo he aclarado y que te he dado los créditos que te corresponden, me siento mucho mejor… jijijijiji En lo sucesivo, trataré de no apropiarme de más comentarios (o por lo menos, te pediré permiso antes para hacerlo jejeje) _

_Una vez más, gracias a mi beta Jany, que sin su ayuda, no podrían disfrutar de un capítulo como la gente._

_Eso era todo. ¡¡A leer!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: LA ORDEN DEL FENIX**

La miró fijamente a través de sus pequeños ojos negros. Esos ojos que antes centelleaban con el fuego de la malicia y que ahora la observaban con desdén. Un silencio sepulcral había recaído en la mazmorra luego de aquel funesto incidente. Su mente le gritaba que escapara de allí, que corriera lo más lejos posible de aquel hombre… ¡de aquel mortífago! Pero no podía. Estaba como clavada al piso, inerte, ¡aterrorizada por lo que acababa de descubrir! Él aún sujetaba su brazo izquierdo cuando por fin se decidió a hablarle.

- La clase terminó – Severus trató de que las palabras sonaran lo más fríamente posible, pero un leve temblor en su voz lo delató. Esta vez no necesitaba de la _Legeremancia_ para saber lo que la elfa estaba pensando de él. Y aunque se odió porque así fuera, le importaba… ¡Maldición! ¡¡Sí!! Le importaba sobremanera que ella le estuviera temiendo, ¡¡odiando!! Lo que Nindë había visto resultaba demasiado revelador como para que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era un…

- ¿T-Tú… eres…? – balbuceó la joven.

- No es el momento para explicarlo.

- ¿Que no es…? ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¡¡Sólo dímelo!! ¿Eres o no eres… un mortífago?

- Ahora no, Nindë.

- ¡¡DIMELO!!

- ¡Sí, lo soy! Es decir, lo fui pero…

Fue inútil. Las vagas explicaciones del profesor de Pociones se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas cuando la elfa salió corriendo de la mazmorra _como alma que lleva el diablo_. Una sola palabra se repetía, sin cesar, en su mente: _"Mortífago… Mortífago…"_ Y una vez más sintió cómo la rabia y la frustración se apoderaban de su cuerpo, tal como esa noche en que supo la verdad. ¡POR QUE DIABLOS, OTRA VEZ, NADIE LE HABIA DICHO NADA! Un mortífago, uno de sus seguidores dentro del colegio, dando clases… ¡pero eso era muy peligroso! Un momento… ¿Los demás lo sabrían? Una renovada ola de pánico la invadió por completo. Corrió y corrió por los intrincados pasillos del castillo, únicamente queriendo alejarse lo más posible de las mazmorras, de la verdad, ¡de él!

No supo cómo, pero de pronto se vio frente al despacho de la única persona con la que se sentía protegida. Coincidentemente, aquella persona recién acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, y cuando vio a Nindë en semejante estado de nervios, solo atinó a acercarse a ella y abrazarle.

- ¡Nindë! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¡Oh, Remus! – exclamó la joven, aferrándose desesperada al cuerpo del profesor de Defensa.

- ¡Pero qué pasó! ¿Ellos… atacaron de nuevo?

- No, no… no se trata de eso…

- Será mejor que pasemos al despacho.

Nada más entrar, Remus encendió el fuego en la chimenea con un elegante movimiento de su varita. Acercó dos sillas al fuego e instó a la elfa a sentarse junto a él. La tomó cariñosamente de las manos y esperó paciente a que se calmara. Mientras tanto, un millón de posibilidades se cruzaban por su mente (unas más terribles que otras) acerca de lo que podría haber provocado ese alarmante estado en la profesora de Encantamientos. Afortunadamente, todo pareció dilucidarse apenas ella comenzó a hablar.

- Él es… es uno de los sirvientes del lord…

- ¿Quién? – le preguntó Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque ya había empezado a comprender de qué se trataba todo.

-… Severus. Severus es un…

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – la interrumpió secamente - ¿Él te lo dijo?

- Entonces… ¡lo sabías!

- Pocos lo saben – se apresuró a agregar – Diría que solo los miembros de la _Orden del Fénix_ y… Harry, Ron y Hermione que se enteraron por casualidad.

- ¿¡Y POR QUE NADIE ME LO ADVIRTIO!? ¡¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!!

- Porque supuse que el mismo Severus te lo diría.

- ¡JA! Sabes muy bien que él nunca me lo hubiera contado… ¡Es exageradamente reservado! Siempre tan misterioso, tan huraño, tan… ¡insoportable!

- Pero llegaría el día en que tendría que decírtelo, quisiera o no hacerlo. Como nueva miembro de la _Orden_, irremediablemente te terminarías enterando y… Pensé que él preferiría decírtelo, antes de que alguien más te fuera con el cuento. Al menos tenía ese derecho, ¿no crees?

Nindë lo miró no muy convencida.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Puede que Severus y yo no nos llevemos bien ¡pero tampoco quiero perjudicarlo! Es como lo de mi licantropía: solo yo tengo el derecho de revelar ese secreto porque es algo que me incumbe solo a mí… Y bueno, que él haya intentado decírtelo no significa que yo tuviese que hacer lo mismo, contándote su secreto, con el único fin de vengarme… Definitivamente no soy ni actúo como Severus Snape.

- Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Es un mortífago? ¿Cómo es posible…?

- Severus fue un mortífago. Se pasó a nuestro lado un poco antes de que Voldemort fuera derrotado por Harry. Durante todo ese tiempo, sirvió a Albus como espía, al igual que lo hace ahora.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó la elfa sorprendida – Severus, ¿se está arriesgando… para ayudarnos a derrotar a ese maniático?

- Así es.

- Es una locura… ¿Y están seguros de que él no nos está traicionando? ¿De que no es un espía pero para Voldemort?

- Albus confía plenamente en Severus. Ninguno de nosotros sabe qué fue lo que en verdad sucedió y lo que hizo que él se pusiera de nuestro lado, pero si el director responde por su persona entonces… no nos queda más que confiar también.

- Acaso ¿es por eso que ustedes no se soportan? ¿Por que una vez fue mortífago y luchó en el bando equivocado?

- En parte es así pero existe algo más… Severus Snape, Sirius Black, los padres de Harry y yo, todos fuimos compañeros de curso cuando estudiamos aquí, en Hogwarts. Siendo nosotros Gryffindors y él un Slytherin pues… imaginarás que nunca nos llevamos del todo bien. Es como lo que sucede entre Harry y Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo.

La elfa volvió a mirar al hombre lobo sentado a su lado. Arqueó una ceja, divertida, antes de volver a hablar.

- Y me quieres decir ¿por qué omitiste la parte que habían estudiado juntos? Me has hablado de Sirius, de James… ¡hasta de Peter!, pero de Severus, nunca.

- Bueeeenooooo… Supongo que… ¿porque no me lo preguntaste? – contestó, haciéndose el inocente.

- Ya veo… - y le sonrió en forma maliciosa – Porque estás terriblemente celoso de Severus y no querías fomentar mi curiosidad respecto a él. No soportarías que empezara a preguntarte ciertas… cosas, ¿no?

Remus enrojeció.

- Esteeeee… bueno, yo… - balbuceó visiblemente incómodo con el tema. Sin embargo, Nindë no desistió. Aquello le estaba resultando demasiado divertido.

- Te mata la idea de que yo pueda llegar a admirarle por lo que hace. ¡Admítelo, Remus Lupin!

- ¡Está bien! – aceptó avergonzado – Sí, sí, estoy celoso de Severus Snape pero es que… ¡pasas tanto tiempo con él! – y agregó, mascullando entre dientes – Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, es un gran mago…

Nindë solo le sonrió.

- Ay, Remus… si me hubieses contado esto antes, no me habría llevado el tremendo susto hoy…

- Lo siento, pero ya te expliqué por qué no lo hice… No quise inmiscuirme en algo tan personal, eso es todo. Y ahora que sabes toda la verdad, dime ¿qué piensas de Severus? ¿Te sientes más tranquila?

- No lo sé… Te mentiría si te digo que confío en él como antes… Me pregunto en qué bando ha depositado realmente sus lealtades el profesor de Pociones.

- Es inevitable que te sientas insegura respecto a la verdadera posición de Severus pero recuerda siempre a Albus. No en vano es el mago más poderoso de nuestra época (sin contar a Voldemort, claro) y no resultaría tan fácil engañarle – el hombre lobo se quedó mirándola unos instantes y luego añadió – Te veo con esa expresión ceñuda y me parece estar viendo a Sirius. Él odia y desconfía de Severus hasta más no decir… Podrás imaginarte que el sentimiento es mutuo.

La joven terminó de relajarse.

- Pues ninguna preocupación está demás en este caso así es que no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con Sirius. Te advierto desde ya que ese sujeto me está cayendo bien.

Remus carraspeó y fingió seriedad.

- Supongo que no tendré que ponerme celoso de Sirius ahora.

-… Quién sabe… - le contestó coqueta y rió.

Guardaron silencio unos instantes. Luego, y casi en forma inconsciente, Nindë apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Remus, cansada. Suspiró. Qué agotador había resultado ser ese día… Ambos miraban distraídamente el incesante crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, cuando el profesor de Defensa murmuró con voz grave…

- ¿Nindë Nólatári?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Aceptarías… ser mi novia?

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

Severus cerró furioso la puerta de la mazmorra. ¡Ella se había ido sin escucharlo! Sentía la ira aflorar por cada poro de su piel, quería gritar, patear, ¡maldecir!... ¡¡si al menos tuviera algo que aventar, para descargar esa furia que lo estaba carcomiendo!!

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Ahora no… ahora tenía que mostrarse frío, impasible… ¿Qué demonios querría el _Señor de las Tinieblas_? ¡¡Por qué justo había tenido que llamarlo cuando estaba con ella!! ¡¡PRECISAMENTE CON ELLA!!

Sacudió su cabeza en forma violenta, prohibiéndose recordarla. Luego de unos instantes de confusión, por fin se decidió a salir de aquella habitación y se encaminó hacia su despacho. Su ira pareció aumentar cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué diablos no se lo dijo antes? _"Porque no se había presentado la oportunidad para hacerlo"_ – se respondió. ¿No habría sentido miedo de decírselo? _"¿Miedo? ¡Jamás! Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo"_. ¿Cuánto tiempo? _"¡No lo sé! El suficiente para prepararla ante semejante revelación... El suficiente para que ella no me rechazase"_. Pero lo hizo. _"Sí, lo hizo"_. Y ni siquiera había intentado escucharlo. _"Y me duele"_. ¿Por qué? _"Porque la admiro"_. ¿Solo por eso? _"No… y porque me importa lo que ella piense de mi"_. ¿Por qué? _"…"_ ¿Por qué? _"…"_ ¿POR QUE? _"… Porque la amo… ¡demonios, la amo!"_

Increíble… El profesor de Pociones, el más temido y odiado de Hogwarts, por fin había sido capaz de aceptar que amaba a alguien. ¡Sí! La amaba… la amaba con pasión, furia, ¡deseo! La elfa había despertado en él, sensaciones y sentimientos que hacía tanto tiempo dormían en su interior… y hubiese sido mejor no volver a sentirlas… por ella, por él mismo, ¡por el _Señor Oscuro_!

¿Cómo había terminado todo la _única_ vez que se atrevió a amar? _"En tragedia"_. ¿Quería que la historia se repitiese, entonces? _"No"_. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse tanto, más sabiendo que ella no le correspondía? _"Por supuesto que no"_. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía. _"¡NO!... Porque sigo amándola con mayor intensidad"_. Pero no podía estar junto a ella si quería que siguiera con vida. ¿Qué haría entonces? _"Nada… Todo debe seguir como hasta ahora"_. ¿Siendo así de indiferente? _"Al menos lo intento"_. Pero ahora sería más difícil. _"… Porque, muy a mi pesar, he aceptado que la amo"_. Pero aceptarlo no lo hace menos doloroso. _"Resistiré. No soy débil ¡no lo soy!"_. Todo por su bienestar. _"Todo porque siga viviendo"_. ¿Estaba consciente de que ella buscaría a otro? _"Por supuesto… Ya lo hizo, ¿no? Apuesto que ahora mismo está con el licántropo"_. Y te duele… _"Pero no haré nada… ¡nada!... ¡¡Y esto se acabó!!"_.

Tiró un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea y, al momento que aparecían unas llamas de color esmeraldas en ella, metió la cabeza en el fuego y gritó:

- ¡Despacho del director Albus Dumbledore!

Pasaron solo unos instantes cuando abrió los ojos y vio aparecer, delante de él, el rostro cansado del director de Hogwarts.

- ¿Severus?

- Nos ha llamado – contestó el aludido en su habitual tono frío.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Crees…?

- Estoy seguro de que ya se enteró.

- ¿Y… qué vas a decirle? – Dumbledore parecía nervioso.

- Lo que acordamos: que no lo había pensado antes, que es imposible que sea ella.

- Sabemos que no va a creerte del todo.

- Pero al menos nos dará tiempo… Siempre puedo ofrecerme a investigar aunque tengo mis sospechas de que ya lo está haciendo – observó con detenimiento los intranquilos ojos azules del anciano que lo miraban con preocupación. Entonces, añadió – No va a eliminarme, Albus, aun le soy de mucha utilidad.

- Convocaré a una reunión urgente de la _Orden_ para mañana… y te quiero ahí, Severus.

El profesor de Pociones solo asintió. Unos cuantos minutos después, se encontró en medio de una oscura habitación, rodeado por un numeroso contingente de mortífagos y con Voldemort mirándolo fríamente desde un extremo del lugar. El lord se acercó a él con paso seguro. Severus vació su mente y se atrevió a mirar unos instantes esos terribles ojos rojos. Supo entonces, que esa noche sería castigado… No se iría de allí hasta que su cuerpo hubiese recibido una buena dosis de la Maldición Cruciatus.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

La celebración era en grande en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Justo cuando el plazo especial obtenido por la profesora McGonagall llegaba a su término, Ron Weasley había accedido a presentarse a las últimas pruebas para Guardián del Equipo de Quidditch. Todos parecían sorprendidos por el brillante desempeño del pelirrojo (inclusive los gemelos, que ahora proclamaban orgullosos que el pequeño Ronnie seguía sus pasos) excepto Harry. Él había visto el rendimiento de su amigo en los entrenamientos y estaba seguro de que con Ron en el equipo, tendrían una nueva oportunidad para ganar la copa. Solo le hacía falta un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, pero Harry estaba seguro de que una vez logrado eso, tendrían la victoria en sus manos.

- ¡Vamos a hacer pedazos a Hufflepuff! – exclamó Lee Jordan, levantando la cerveza de manteca que sostenía en su mano - ¡El pequeño Weasley resultó ser casi tan bueno como Oliver Wood!

- ¡Ese es nuestro hermanito! – declaró George.

- ¡Y yo que pensaba que seguiría el mal ejemplo de Percy! – añadió Fred - ¡¡Afortunadamente no es así!!

- ¡Brindemos por nuestro nuevo Guardián! – exclamó Seamus Finnigan, levantando su cerveza de manteca también.

- ¡Por Ron Weasley! – agregó Dean Thomas.

- ¡Por Ron Weasley! – repitieron a coro los demás Gryffindors que disfrutaban de la celebración.

Con cierta dificultad por culpa de una lluvia espontánea de abrazos que recayeron sobre el pelirrojo, Hermione logró abrirse paso hasta él. No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitar a su amigo antes (y la verdad hubiera preferido hacerlo en privado) pero tal y como iban las cosas, la fiesta prometía durar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Con un ligero color rojo tiñéndole las mejillas, la morena se acercó al pelirrojo para decirle…

- ¡Muchas felicidades, Ron! Realmente estuviste… genial en las pruebas.

- Gracias, Hermione – le contestó el chico, mientras sus propias mejillas y orejas comenzaban a ponerse rojas – En realidad, se lo debo a Harry que fue quien me ayudó a entrenar.

- Vamos, Ron, no puedes negar que esto de ser guardián se te da tan bien como el ajedrez mágico.

- ¿En serio lo crees, Hermione? – le preguntó el chico ilusionado, acercándose más a su amiga.

- Por supuesto que sí… ¿por qué dudas que lo piense?

- O sea que… ¿ya no estás más enojada conmigo porque acepté salir con Luna?

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- No, ya no… Al fin y al cabo tienes todo el derecho a salir con las chicas que más te plazcan pero…

- Solo hay una con la que me interesaría salir – declaró Ron, poniéndose serio de golpe – Lo malo es que ella nunca aceptaría una invitación mía.

- ¿En serio? Pues tendría que estar loca o algo así para rechazarte… lo digo porque tú eres un buen chico y… un buen amigo…

- ¿Her… Hermione? – _"¡Vamos hombre, eres un Gryffindor!"_

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tu… tú quisieras…?

- ¡Hola muchachos! – exclamó jovialmente Ginny, acercándose con dificultad hacia ellos – Perdón si interrumpo pero ¿han visto a Harry? Estaba por aquí hasta hace un momento…

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué…? No… no… - le contestó la morena todavía algo confusa. En su rostro se estaba empezando a reflejar la decepción del momento.

- Ginny… - masculló el pelirrojo entre dientes, visiblemente molesto - ¡Estábamos en algo importante!

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la pequeña Weasley interesada - ¿Y no me pueden contar de qué se trata ese "algo tan importante"?

- No – sentenció Ron – Aunque… ya no importa… Hermione y yo solo hablábamos de Quidditch.

- Sí… - confirmó la muchacha apesadumbrada – En realidad lo estaba felicitando por haber entrado al equipo.

- ¡Hey, Harry! – exclamó Ron, divisando al ojiverde entre la muchedumbre - ¡Estamos acá! – Bueno, por lo menos había conseguido cambiar de tema. No le gustaba para nada esa mirada de Ginny… ¡se notaba a leguas que no le había creído ni un pepino!

- ¿Dónde andabas, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione, una vez que el muchacho estuvo a su lado.

- Estaba hablando con Remus.

- ¿Con Remus? – se extrañó Ron - ¿Todo está bien?

- Pues… hay algo que aun no les he contado… Si prometen no decirle nada a nadie…

- ¡Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Harry! – declaró Ginny con efusividad - ¿Tiene que ver el lugar donde vas ahora? Lo digo porque traes puesta tu capa.

- Pues si… - y acercándose a sus amigos para que solo ellos pudieran escucharle, les susurró – Me invitaron… a una reunión con la _Orden del Fénix_.

- ¡Con la _Orden del Fénix_! – exclamó emocionado Ron.

- ¡Chssst! – lo reprendió Hermione.

- ¡Cállate, Ron! – chilló Ginny – A propósito, ¿qué es…?

- Luego te lo contamos – atajó Hermione – Pero ¿para qué te quieren a ti allí? ¿No dijo Remus que solo los magos y brujas adultos podían pertenecer a esa _Orden_?

- No lo sé – mintió Harry a la vez que se encogía de hombros – Ya les contaré mañana. Ahora me tengo que ir porque Nindë y Remus me están esperando.

- Pero luego nos cuentas, ¿eh? – le advirtió el pelirrojo – No me gustaría tener que sacarte la información a la fuerza, como con lo de Cho.

Fue el turno de Harry para ponerse colorado.

- ¿Con… lo de Cho? – repitió Ginny extrañada.

- N-No es… nada de importancia – intervino Harry mientras intentaba fulminar con la mirada a su amigo.

- No me digan que no lo saben… - continuó Ron, sin darse por aludido – Yo no soy el único que tiene una cita en nuestra próxima visita a Hogsmeade. ¡Harry quedó con Cho! ¿Qué les parece?

- Me… me alegro por ti, Harry – se apresuró a decir Hermione, viendo la cara de Ginny ante el tema – Ya nos contarás después lo que sucedió pero ahora creo que se te está haciendo tarde.

- Tienes razón – confirmó Harry malhumorado – Nos vemos – y se giró rápidamente, sin atreverse a voltear a mirar a la pelirroja.

Ginny, por su parte, se quedó pensativa. ¿Por qué Harry se había avergonzado tanto de su salida con Cho? Después de todo, ella ya sabía que a Harry le gustaba desde Tercero, entonces… ¿Sería posible que él…?

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Harry nunca imaginó que el cuartel general de la _Orden del Fénix_ se encontrara en una lúgubre casa de Londres. La pintura negra del lugar estaba estropeada y arañada, y tanto la aldaba de la puerta como las lámparas y candelabros del lugar, tenían forma de serpiente retorcida. En realidad, aquel lugar parecía pertenecer al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos que a un grupo de magos que luchaban en contra de la Oscuridad.

Nada más al entrar a la gran cocina del lugar, Harry se vio rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que le daban la bienvenida.

- ¡Harry! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado, chico!

- ¡Sirius! – los ojos del muchacho empezaron a humedecerse - ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Yo también te he extrañado tanto! Me has hecho… tanta falta… - y volvió a abrazarlo.

- Y tú a mi, Harry. ¡Pero ya ves que estoy perfectamente bien! He estado cumpliendo algunas misiones para la _Orden _pero… ¡supongo que recibiste mi regalo de cumpleaños!

Harry asintió feliz.

- ¡Remus J. Lupin! – exclamó una bruja desconocida, acercándose a paso veloz hacia el licántropo. Un poco antes de llegar junto a él, sin embargo, la joven mujer tropezó estrepitosamente. Si no hubiera sido porque Remus la alcanzó a rodear con sus brazos, la bruja se hubiese dado con todo en el suelo de la cocina. Harry aprovechó el momento en que ella pedía disculpas, para observarla con atención: tenía el pálido rostro en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y de color violeta intenso.

Lupin se dirigió a Harry, adivinando que el muchacho se estaría preguntando quién sería aquella mujer.

- Harry, ésta es Nymphadora…

- No me llames Nymphadora, Remus – protestó la joven bruja, estremeciéndose – Me llamo Tonks.

- Nymphadora Tonks, que prefiere que la llamen por su apellido – terminó Lupin.

- Tú también lo preferirías si la necia de tu madre te hubiera puesto "Nymphadora" – farfulló Tonks.

- Esta bruja que ves aquí, Harry – continuó Sirius – es hija de mi prima favorita, Andrómeda.

- ¿Tonks y tú son parientes? – preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

- Así es – le contestó Tonks – Eres tal como te imaginaba… ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

- B-Bien… - balbuceó el chico algo nervioso.

- Y esta preciosura que te acompaña, Lunático – intervino una vez más Sirius – debe de ser Nindë, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – le contestó la elfa con una gran sonrisa en los labios – Nindë Nólatári, un placer.

La elfa estrechó con cordialidad las manos de Sirius y de Tonks.

- ¿Ya llegaron, Canuto? – preguntó Remus a Sirius un tanto preocupado.

- Aun no – respondió el padrino de Harry, poniendo una expresión ceñuda en su rostro – Dicen que Voldemort le dio al grasoso, una sesión gratis de Cruciatus anoche.

Nindë no tuvo que preguntar quién era el _grasoso_ en cuestión. Entendió perfectamente que se referían a Severus Snape. Una sensación de angustia se adueñó de su cuerpo: _"¿Torturado?_ _¿Y se encontrará bien? Oh, ya estás pensando en él nuevamente y no se lo merece"_.

Un murmullo a sus espaldas dejó la conversación a medio terminar. Unos instantes después, Albus Dumbledore y el profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts, entraban en la cocina en compañía de otros magos y brujas que Harry no reconoció del todo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que entre aquel tropel de gente, el señor y la señora Weasley lo saludaban con el cariño de siempre.

Poco a poco la muchedumbre fue acercándose al centro de la habitación. Harry, Sirius y Nindë hicieron lo mismo. Tonks y Remus, en cambio, se retrasaron del resto del grupo a propósito.

- ¿Cómo te han tratado en Hogwarts? – preguntó la bruja del pelo violeta un tanto preocupada.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes… claro, como suponíamos, hay muchos que no están conformes con un hombre lobo dando clases pero Albus me ha brindado todo su apoyo.

- No solo Albus, parece… no me habías dicho que estabas tan bien acompañado – bromeó.

- Pues… era una sorpresa…

- ¡Y vaya que sí me la llevé! Cuéntame, Nindë y tú ¿ya son novios?

Remus no alcanzó a responder en esta oportunidad porque en ese mismo momento, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar a los asistentes a la reunión.

- Muchos de ustedes se preguntarán por la presencia del joven Harry Potter aquí. Pues bien… él ya está enterado de la existencia de la Profecía y por lo tanto, de su rol como el _Elegido_. Creo que ya es tiempo de que Harry asuma su responsabilidad en esta Guerra aunque… sé que hace mucho tiempo está preparado para hacerlo.

Sirius apretó con fuerza el hombro de su ahijado. El muchacho se sintió reconfortado y más todavía, cuando Dumbledore lo miró cariñosamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Bien… - prosiguió el director – pero ese no es el único motivo de esta reunión. Voldemort está a un paso de descubrir que la _Princesa de los Elfos Altos_, aquí presente, está refugiada en Hogwarts. Comprenderán que es de vital importancia evitar que el _Antyw_ que ella protege, caiga en manos de Voldemort o de alguno de sus seguidores.

Harry quiso preguntar qué era el _Antyw_ pero un mago negro y calvo que estaba al fondo se le adelantó. Tenía una voz grave y pausada y llevaba un aro de oro en la oreja.

- Albus, quizás es tiempo de que preparemos nosotros el _Elixir de Garús_ y pongamos al _Guardián_ a salvo.

¿El _Guardián? _Pero ¿su _Guardián _no era…? Nindë miró a Harry un instante y le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad. Entonces comprendió. Solo cuatro personas en ese lugar sabían la verdadera identidad del _Guardián_.

- Lamentablemente no podemos preparar el _Elixir_, Kingsley, porque hay ingredientes que solo un mago tenebroso puede conseguir. Nos llevaría meses reunir el resto de los componentes mientras que a Voldemort le hace falta un solo ataque para conseguir el que le falta. Debemos seguir ganando tiempo, hasta que el _Guardián_ se nos de a conocer.

- ¿Y cómo estamos seguros de que Voldemort ya descubrió dónde se oculta la elfa?

- El _Señor de las Tinieblas_ se enteró de la existencia de una nueva profesora muy poderosa, cuando los dementores intentaron matar a Potter – la voz gélida de Severus Snape fue la que contestó a la pregunta – Considerando que han buscado a Nindë en todos los _Bosques Elficos _posibles y aun no la han encontrado, ¿crees que no terminó de atar cabos? Traté de convencerlo de lo contrario pero el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ es astuto… Además, creo que tiene otras fuentes dentro del castillo.

Las voces de los presentes hicieron eco en la cocina con aquella declaración. Remus aprovechó el momento para acercarse a la profesora de Encantamientos y abrazarla por la cintura. Nindë, a su vez, apoyó su cuerpo suavemente sobre el cuerpo del licántropo. Observó a Severus, erguido en el centro de la habitación, y entonces lo decidió: iba a vigilar cada uno de los pasos que diera ese hombre, hasta estar segura que esta vez se encontraba en el bando indicado. Por lo pronto, de contarle que ella el _Guardián_, ni hablar.

¡Qué ironía! En un tiempo no muy lejano, el profesor de Pociones había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella, salvo que no se encontró con ninguna sorpresa en su investigación. Ella ¿se llevaría alguna en la suya?...

_… ¡¡Por Merlín que sí lo haría!!_

**Fin del Capítulo 15.**

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

**_Wow!! 100 Reviews!! No me lo creo!! (Clau salta de alegría) Jamás imaginé que iba a tener tantas respuestas… ¡¡Todo gracias a ustedes!! No saben la ilusión que se siente el recibir un mensaje (tanto de acuerdo o desacuerdo con la historia…) Bue, todo este rollo para decirles que, según lo que tengo planeado, este capítulo corresponde ya a la mitad del fic, así es que comenzamos con la cuenta regresiva. No se sorprendan, entonces, si empiezan a descubrirse muchas cosas (de Sev, sobre todo)… Espero que no se me aburran y me sigan alegrando con sus reviews… Ya saben que yo siempre los espero._**

****

****

**_Caris: _**_Otro capítulo largo, no tan variado como el otro, pero largo al fin... Y ya que me lo pedías, pues Remus por fin se atrevió a dar ese paso para formalizar la relación… si ella aceptó o no, pues tendrás que esperar unos 3 capítulos más o menos muajajaja (Sí, soy mala, me estoy volviendo cada vez más mala, y todo porque sigo tu ejemplo… jejejejeje) Bueno, en cuanto a Voldy, él anda buscando a la elfa porque necesita el último ingrediente para hacer el famoso Elixir (el cual le dirá quién es el Guardián) Lo que Voldy no sabe es que la misma persona que tiene el ingrediente (o sea la elfa) es el Guardián. Cuando se entere, será como si se hubiera ganado la Lotería… ¡¡Matará dos pájaros de un tiro!! Uy… de solo imaginarlo me da miedito Espero que el acercamiento entre Ron y Hermione haya sido de tu agrado (personalmente, me dieron ganas de matar a Ginny jiijjiij) Con respecto a Nindë y Severus… ya ves que ella desconfía mucho de él (y quien no lo haría si es un mortífago) pero lo que vio en sus recuerdos y lo que viene después… pues… ay… ya me callo!! Y no sabes cuánto me alegro que te guste esta historia… está hecha con mucho cariño para todos ustedes… TQM!! _

**_Alexms: _**_Yo creo que, a estas alturas, todo el colegio ya sabe que Hermione y Ron se gustan… ¡¡son ellos los que no se deciden!! Draco sí tiene un papel importante, ya lo verás, al igual que su padre… Me pensaré eso de convertir a Draco en alguien decente (pero será muy difícil jijijii) Y como lo pediste, pues por fin Remus se decidió a formalizar la relación, ahora falta ver qué le contestó ella aunque por el final de este cap ya di una pistita ¿no? Bueno, era lógico que Nindë desconfiara de Sev pero por esa desconfianza descubrirá cosas que jamás imaginó… Espero que esas cosas hagan que ella vuelva a confiar… ¡y quien sabe si hay algo más! Al final, estos personajes están haciendo lo que quieren… jijijiij Espero no haberte dejado picada nuevamente. Beshitos!!_

**_Barbi – Black: _**_Jajajaja Espero que las veces que sientas pereza pienses en mi y lo que me encantan los reviews… (que chantajista ijijjiij) ¡¡Otra más que se pasa al bando de Sev!! Jajaja Pobre Remus, nadie lo comprende, lo están dejando solito… ¿Cómo es que la defensora número uno de los licántropos le está dando la espalda? Y justo ahora que se decidió a formalizar la relación… Por Nindë y Sev ni te preocupes, que seguirán atormentándose por un largo rato más… Por lo pronto, Sev ya reconoció que la ama… veremos qué sucede más adelante. Saludos!!_

**_Maru – Snape: _**_¿Viste que estoy haciendo los caps más largos?¡¡Que conste que lo hago porque me lo has pedido muchas veces!! Jejeje Ya tienes en este cap un acercamiento entre Ron y Hermione… ya verás que cualquier día de éstos nos dan una sorpresita. Y bueno… ¿quién te dijo que Nindë se queda con Sev? Yo creo que ella está tan confundida e indecisa como muchas de ustedes… A ver si un día hago una encuesta para saber con quién quieren que se quede la elfa jjiijjiijij Grachias por la nota de los recuerdos!! En realidad fue uno de los capítulos que más me gustó en el libro cinco así es que no podía dejar de ponerlos en el fic… (aunque yo le agregué un par de recuerdos que Rowling no pensó, como el beso en los invernaderos, por ejemplo) Y por fa, escribe algo… ¡¡mira que me lo prometiste!! Te estás poniendo muy cruel… Voy a empezar a creer que Maia se está apoderando d ti ijjijiji Beshitos loka!! Nos vemos en msn!!_

**_Tonks: _**_Wola!! Pues te cuento que los recueros de Snape también son mi parte favorita del libro cinco… ¡¡No podía no ponerlos aquí!! Además que me venían como anillo al dedo para la trama. Grachias por la nota!! Jejejeje Y espero seguir sorprendiéndote… esa es la idea!! Cuídate!!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_Pues gracias por seguir leyendo pero desde ya exijo que escribas!! Me tienes en ascuas, mujer… espero que este fin de semana hayas avanzado algo porque si no… me da algo!! Ijiijjijiji Como ya sabes, a mi tampoco me gustó mucho el geniecito de Harry en el libro cinco… a veces me daban ganas de pegarle para que entrara en razón… Se supone que es la adolescencia pero yo no recuerdo haberme puesto así En fin, en este fic Harry es algo más maduro, y sobre todo, cuenta con el apoyo de la gente que lo quiere… No me gusta eso de tener tanto tiempo las cosas escondidas, por eso es que Harry aquí estará enterado de todo (bue, casi todo iijjiijjiji) Veo que también estás dividida entre Sev y Remus… me temo que este capítulo te dejó más dividida ¿no? Paciencia, paciencia... Y un acercamiento de Ron y Hermione (aunque interrumpido por Ginny) especialmente dedicado para las Ron4Ever. Ya verás que cualquier día de estos ese par nos da una sorpresita. Beshitos!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_La verdad sí, mucho tiempo… ¿así que enfermita? Igual que yo… ¡¡ya sabes lo buena que soy para resfriarme!! En fin, vayamos al capítulo. Espero que Remus te siga gustando, en especial ahora que ya le pidió a Nindë que sea su novia. Mira que salió inteligente el lobito porque esperó, sin duda, el mejor momento para pedírselo. ¿Qué le habrá contestado ella?... Con respecto a Draco, no es mucho lo que puedo adelantar pero sí tiene un papel importante. Y por lo pronto, sí le está haciendo de informante. Jajajajaja ¡No te enojes! Supongo que no estarás nada contenta con que Harry salga con Cho a Hogsmeade… Pero es necesario para que el chico aclare sus verdaderos sentimientos (y para que Cho muestre su verdadera personalidad). Ya ves que la duda de si es o no mortífago, Nindë ya la aclaró… pero ahora desconfía… y es normal ¿o no? Veremos si cambia de opinión con las cosas que va a ir descubriendo del pasado de Sev. Cuídate!!_

**_Luna – Kitty – Lovegood: _**_Hola y bienvenida!! Ya te comenté que, coincidentemente, yo también estaba leyendo tu fic… Me alegro que este fic te haya gustado, y debiste estar su buen tiempo leyendo porque 14 capítulos son su resto… Grachias!! Y es cierto, Nindë y Sev sienten algo fuerte (de hecho seguirán con esa relación odio por un tiempo más) pero a Remus y a Nindë también los une algo fuerte… Si estás dividida, pues es comprensible… esa es la idea!! Jejejejej Y no te preocupes, que suelo actualizar todos los Domingos. Espero que este cap te haya gustado!! Saludos!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_jajajaja ¿En serio no entraste a clases por venir a leer el cap? ¡¡Me siento honrada!! Pero… no quiero que por mi culpa te vayas de castigo después… jejejeje Y no se por qué tengo la impresión de que con este cap quedaste más picada… No te preocupes que seguirán los encuentro amor-odio entre Sev y Nindë (y más ahora que él reconoció que la ama y que ella desconfía). Por lo menos tú sí le eres fiel a Sev!! Porque las demás están tan confundidas las pobres… veremos quién gana al final. Beshitos!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Guapísima!! Ya me estaba preguntando si no te habría pasado algo malo porque sueles ser siempre una de las primeras en leer los capítulos. Me imaginé que estarías ahogada con tantos estudios, pero conociéndote, sé que te va a ir espectacular en todo Y sí, más vale tarde que nunca ijjijijiij Con respecto al cap, sí, pobre Nindë… pero ya vimos que no resulta tan mala con la varita (si no pregúntale a Snape) y ya están apareciendo sus poderes de elfa… No, no voy a secuestrar a Remus (aunque ganas no me faltan) pero supongo que con este cap ya te hueles por qué ese pacto será puesto a prueba… Si no, no importa, ya lo verás más claro en un par de capítulos. Y siguiendo tu ejemplo, solo te voy a adelantar que Draco tiene un papel importante en este fic, y que por lo pronto, sí la está haciendo de informante. Ya veremos si más adelante adquiere más responsabilidades muajajaja ¡¡Ya ves!! No fue necesario que llegara Dumbledore a separarlos pero era obvio que lo que pasó traerá cola… ¡¡y no te imaginas cuán larga!! Jjejejeje Beshitos y suerte!!_

**_Jany: _**_¡¡Mi queridísima Comadre y Beta!! No te preocupes, yo sé lo ocupadita que estás y más encima yo te molesto con esto de los caps… ¡¡pero es que eras y eres la indicada!! De verdad, nunca me voy a cansar de darte las gracias por hacerte el tiempito y corregirme_ _Este acercamiento entre Ron y Hermione espero que te haya gustado (aunque odié a Ginny por interrumpir) pero algo es algo ¿no? Y no pienses que la morena ya desistió de la idea de impedir la cita… no señor… ¿Así que me he vuelto malvada? Jijijijijiji Nada más es que estoy aprendiendo de muchas escritoras (incluida tú jejeje) Espero que esto te siga gustando. TQM. Beshitos!! _

_Les deseo una semana repleta de éxitos y felicidad. ¡¡Cuídense!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**


	17. Capítulo 16: El Secreto mejor guardado d...

**_Bien, hoy ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Como se habrán dado cuenta por el nombre del capítulo, por fin se revela quién era Florence y su relación con el pasado de Severus Snape. Entonces, ya es tiempo de contarles que "El Misterio del Elixir de Garús" se me ocurrió escribirlo cuando leí el fic "SI TE VAS", de DURMA VRER. En ese entonces, le pedí permiso a ella para que me dejara utilizar su fic como inicio de mi propio relato y ella me lo permitió. ¡¡Así nació este experimento…!! Por lo tanto, cuando lean este capítulo, no se sorprendan, porque es prácticamente igual a "Si te vas" (De hecho, si no se los estuviera avisando, podrían acusarme de plagio jijijiji ). _**

****

**_Les cuento: lo que hice fue adaptar ese fic de capítulo único para mi historia, cambiando un poco el contexto y la forma de escribir. Aun así, me pareció necesario mantener varias palabras y frases en forma idéntica al original, porque (desgraciadamente para mí) describían perfectamente lo que les quiero transmitir. _**

****

**_¡¡Así que ya lo saben!! Hoy, todo el crédito es para Durma Vrer y su idea original que inspiró toda esta historia. Si no han leído su fic, se los recomiendo porque es espectacular. Esta en mis Historias Favoritas. A propósito, si hay alguien que desee utilizar alguna de mis ideas o a algún personaje, solo tiene que pedírmelo, yo no tengo problemas ._**

****

**_¡¡Okis!!… No me queda más que darle las gracias a mi querida comadre Jany (nuevamente por su esfuerzo y dedicación a este relato) y avisarles para que alisten pañuelos desechables… _**

****

**_¿Listos? ¡¡A leer se ha dicho!!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: EL SECRETO MEJOR GUARDADO DE SNAPE**

Hacía años que un invierno no prometía ser tan crudo pero sin lugar a dudas, éste lo sería. El amenazante cielo que se erguía sobre su cabeza, parecía confirmarlo certeramente.

Avanzaba, con paso seguro, por las calles casi vacías del pueblo. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando se percató de la pericia con la que su propio cuerpo le guiaba a través del intrincado camino. El hombre forzó una sonrisa, al tiempo que se maldecía mentalmente por cometer semejante descuido. _"¿Qué más esperabas, Severus? Te sabes la ruta de memoria, podrías llegar allí hasta con los ojos cerrados… Vamos ¡concéntrate! A pesar de todo, debes permanecer alerta…"_

Sin embargo, y por más esfuerzos que hizo, pronto volvió a sumirse en los recuerdos. Una tristeza infinita se reflejó en su rostro al evocarla en su memoria, pero consiguió disimularlo rápidamente, a través de su ya habitual expresión de severidad. Los pocos magos que transitaban a su lado lo veían pasar, con cierto recelo.

_"Me rehuyen… me temen… desconfían. Nunca me importó lo que los demás pensaran de mi porque solo **tu opinión** tenía significado en mi vida… Pero te fuiste. Y nunca me sentí tan solo, tan perdido, tan vacío… Y aunque me decías que no era posible, aquí me tienes ahora, cada vez más hosco, cada vez más sombrío…". _Suspiró. _"Seguro que hoy ni tú te atreverías a acercarte a mí, te aterrorizarías al ver en lo que me he convertido… Sé que no lo hubieses querido así, pero fue inevitable. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?"_

**_Yo quise imaginar_**

**_que sabría esperar_**

**_engañándome sin más…_**

**_Siento tanta soledad_**

**_que no veo ya el final_**

**_de esta eterna ansiedad_**

****

¿Los demás pensaban que él no lo sabía? Imposible, si veía día tras día su figura reflejada en aquel maldito espejo. Y éste siempre le mostraba lo mismo: un ser frío, solitario, amargado y muchas veces despiadado con la gente de su alrededor. Lamentable o afortunadamente para él, no conocía otra forma de actuar que no fuera esa. La vida, **su vida**, le había enseñado a desconfiar de todo y de todos, a evitar mostrar cualquier signo de debilidad como si se tratase de su peor enemigo, a permanecer siempre presto a cualquier eventualidad que se le presentase.

A base de _golpes y porrazos_, había aprendido que la esperanza no era más que una ilusión y que la felicidad se desvanecía apenas pensabas haberla alcanzado… Había vivido todo eso en carne propia y de forma tan intensa, que nadie estaba en posición de exigirle que cambiara, ¡que olvidara!, porque eso no lo haría nunca… nunca, por más que quisiese.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos divagaron hacia el anciano director de Hogwarts. Muchas veces no parecía más que un _viejo chiflado y alcahueta_, pero él sabía muy bien que esa no era más que una fachada, una especie de careta tras la cual se podía encontrar a un hombre discreto e inteligente. Y por eso lo admiraba tanto. De allí su gratitud y su confianza plena.

Albus siempre le estaba aconsejando que se relajara, que no era bueno ni para su alma ni para su cuerpo, el llevar tanto odio por dentro y conservarlo durante tantos años. Sabía que tenía razón, pero el director poco o nada podía entenderlo a menos que viviera lo que él mismo había vivido. Y esa vida, era suficiente justificación para ser como era.

Y sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en que deseó con todas las fuerzas de su alma que la esperanza de verdad existiese… un tiempo en que creyó merecer una oportunidad para ser feliz, como todos alguna vez lo soñamos, pero… ella ya no estaba allí, a su lado. Y al partir, se había llevado todas las ilusiones.

**_Porque sin tu amor me derrumbo_**

**_soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti._**

**_No me salvaré esperándote_**

**_un minuto sin tu amor_**

**_es un infierno en mi interior._**

**_Y me derrumbo…_**

Recordó con nostalgia la única vez que amó en su vida… y había sido por ella. Ella, que nunca lo juzgó. Ella, que procuró conocerlo aunque él mismo le rehuía por eso. Ella, que se atrevió a hurgar bajo capas y capas de odio, resentimiento y amargura, solo para encontrar lo mejor de él.

La llevaba grabada a fuego tanto en su mente como en su corazón: era una dulce muchacha, de lacios cabellos castaños, un tanto pecosa y de grandes ojos verdes… Ella no merecía morir de esa forma tan horrible, no… En algunas ocasiones era tal su desesperación por volver a sentirla, que casi podía verla a su lado, oyéndola entonar aquella amada melodía… ¡estúpida la vez en que oyó cantar a Nindë y pensó ilusamente que se trataba de ella! Nindë… Pensó en la elfa, en el rechazo al saber su verdad y en su incipiente desconfianza… Una conocida punzada le atravesó el pecho, pero obstinadamente se decidió a creer que aquel dolor era producto del intenso frío que le estaba calando hasta los huesos.

**_La distancia entre los dos_**

**_hace fuerte nuestro amor_**

**_sin olvido ni rencor._**

**_¡Por favor que acabe pronto_**

**_esta pesadilla cruel_**

**_que hace perder mi control!_**

Si se esforzaba un poco, aun podía sentir sus manos tibias entrelazándose con las suyas y aquellas efusivas muestras de afecto que tanto le disgustaban… Recordaba claramente cada uno de esos sueños que compartieron cuando planificaban su futuro en común… un hogar, una familia, hijos…

_"¡Hijos!"_, se repitió en su mente y entonces terminó por despertar de su ensueño. La realidad no pudo ser más amarga ni más triste ni más odiada. Alzó la vista y vio con desesperación que ya había llegado a su destino final. Y fue instantáneo… su cuerpo experimentó una confusa mezcla de sentimientos… sintió que se desgarraba por dentro, quiso llorar, gritar y morir de una vez, ¡todo al mismo tiempo! Sin embargo, y como era su costumbre, el profesor de Pociones se mantuvo inexpresivo, impasible… Nadie podría haber imaginado la intensa lucha que se liberaba en el interior de ese hombre.

El viento frío azotaba violentamente los largos cabellos negros contra su rostro. Solo sus ojos parecieron reflejar el dolor de su alma ya que se tornaron más opacos y oscuros que nunca.

_"Y yo tuve la culpa"_, se recordó mientras reanudaba pesadamente la marcha. Pronto, ya había atravesado el umbral de aquel odiado recinto que guardaba lo que más había amado una vez, hacía tanto tiempo…

Siguió caminando, sin detenerse, imparable a cumplir la cita de todos los años. Como siempre, y vestido de negro en su luto eterno, recorrió en silencio las grises y numerosas lápidas del lugar. Sí, Severus se encontraba en el antiquísimo _Cementerio de Hogsmeade_, donde generaciones de magos y brujas dormían su sueño eterno desde hacía muchísimos siglos.

¡¡Se le hacía tan injusto vivir cuando ella lo había merecido más que él!! Pero así habían sido las cosas. El _Señor de las Tinieblas_ se la había quitado de la forma más monstruosa que alguien pudiese imaginar y por eso no descansaría hasta vengarse. Si se arrodillaba frente a él y le rendía obediencia era solo por eso, porque lo único que ese endemoniado ser le inspiraba era un odio profundo, asco y extrema repulsión.

Un sencillo movimiento de su varita bastó para hacer aparecer un ramo de flores en su mano izquierda. Sonrió tristemente mientras se inclinaba con cuidado frente a la sepultura correcta.

**_Y me consume sin piedad_**

**_pensar que un día volverás_**

**_sentir tu piel_**

**_y abrazar todo tu ser…_**

****

Depositó el ramo en la fría piedra. Su dedo largo y pálido recorrió en ella, el nombre grabado de la persona a quien más había amado en su vida.

Y nuevamente se vio arrastrado por los recuerdos. Por un instante, le pareció tenerla entre sus brazos, besar los labios rojos de sangre, abrazar el cuerpo venerado que habían hecho pedazos y mirarse en esos ojos verdes más vivos que nunca… todo en un segundo, antes de verla partir.

Y a pesar de todo el daño causado, ¡ella nunca había dejado de creer en él! _"¡¡Maldita y mil veces maldita sea mi suerte!!"_, masculló entre dientes. Por Merlín, ¡cuánta falta le hizo desde que se marchó! Había vuelto a encerrarse en vida, a esperar, ¡a desear! que alguien se compadeciera de su existir y lo llevara junto a ella. Solo ese agónico objetivo mantenía en su vida hasta que la elfa llegó a Hogwarts… Y sin desearlo, sin siquiera proponérselo, había vuelto a tener esperanzas, a creer en una posibilidad de ser feliz, a su lado… pero ya no se atrevía ni siquiera a soñar, ¡no debía ni quería aferrarse a una estúpida ilusión! No podía permitir que ella compartiese el mismo destino de su fallecida esposa… ¡no! Con una vez era más que suficiente. Una vez le había bastado para aprender a no esperar nada de la vida. Ya lo había decidido antes de conocerla y así sería.

Leyó el epitafio de la tumba por última vez, antes de levantarse y salir de allí. Conociendo su suerte, sabía que estaría de vuelta el año próximo, como todos los años, siempre fiel a su recuerdo, como se lo había prometido al morir.

_Florence Snape_

_1960 – 1980_

_"Amada esposa y fiel compañera…"_

**_Y me derrumbo_**

**_soy solo carne y huesos yo sin ti._**

**_No me salvaré esperándote_**

**_un minuto sin tu amor_**

**_es un infierno en mi interior._**

**_Y me derrumbo…_**

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo alertó de golpe. Se giró rápidamente y sacó la varita de su túnica con agilidad, preparado a lanzar un buen par de maldiciones a quien había osado interrumpir su sagrado ritual. El hombre levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- Malfoy – escupió Severus - ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

- Tranquilízate, Snape – fue toda la respuesta que el rubio le dio – Y yo guardaría esa varita, no vengo a discutir contigo.

- Lucius, te repito ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que esto es algo que me gusta hacer solo.

- ¿Te digo una cosa? Siempre me he preguntado por qué te empeñas en cumplir, año tras año, esta estúpida promesa.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, ¿no? – y una mueca burlesca se dibujó en su rostro – Como no es tu esposa la que yace alli…

- Después de tanto tiempo, pensé que ya lo habías entendido. Mi esposa no trata de convencerme para que traicione al _Señor de las Tinieblas_. Mi esposa me apoya y está conmigo hasta el final. Fue su culpa, Severus, Florence murió por su maldita culpa. Él se lo había advertido: si continuaba metiéndote cosas en la cabeza, lo pagaría con su vida.

Snape le propinó una mirada gélida, cargada de odio.

- Severus, Severus… El Lord nunca estuvo dispuesto a perder al tan buen mortífago que eres. Y tienes que reconocer que, con su muerte, recordaste lo esencial: el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ está por sobre nuestras esposas, nuestros hijos, nuestras familias, ¡por sobre nosotros mismos!... por sobre todo. Florence quiso arrastrarte al lado equivocado, junto a ese viejo chiflado, y era justo pagar por ello.

_- "¿Justo?" – _pensó enfebrecido el mago vestido de negro_ – "¡¿JUSTO?! ¿Fue justo asesinar a la única persona en el mundo que lo comprendía? ¿A la única que fue capaz de amarlo, aun sabiendo que él era un mortífago? ¡¡A LA MUJER QUE LLEVABA EN SU VIENTRE A SU PRIMER HIJO!!..."_

Un leve ruido lo alertó por segunda vez. Agudizó el oído. Había sido casi imperceptible pero lo había escuchado claramente. El movimiento parecía provenir de una tumba cercana…

- No viniste a recordarme por qué murió, ¿verdad?

Los fríos ojos de Lucius parecieron centellear ante semejante pregunta.

- Sí y no. Desde la noche de tu… castigo, hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Si no informaste al Lord de su presencia en Hogwarts, es porque sientes algo fuerte por ella.

- Si no informé nada, es porque nada había que decir. Ya lo dije, es imposible que esa detestable mujer sea la elfa que tanto buscamos. Es insignificante, torpe, débil… - y añadió en un claro tono irónico – Además, me habría dado cuenta si tuviese un par de orejas puntiagudas, ¿no crees?

Lucius le sonrió.

- Tarde o temprano sabremos si es o no es la _Princesa de los Elfos Altos_, pero te conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta de que estás tratando de protegerla. ¡Y eso es lo que me niego a creer! Que hayas sido capaz de enamorarte nuevamente de la mujer equivocada. Eso sería demasiado, Severus, inclusive para ti.

- Me estás ofendiendo, Lucius. No estoy enamorado y no pienso estarlo nunca más en esta vida. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de creer en toda esa cursilería barata. Ahora ve y díselo a él. Dile que no tiene por qué preocuparse. Si no lo traicioné antes, no pienso hacerlo ahora.

Lucius Malfoy estudió concienzudamente al hombre que tenía delante. ¡Realmente estaba decidido a atacarle si no se marchaba pronto! No, definitivamente no era el mejor momento para probar la fidelidad del profesor de Pociones hacia el Lord Oscuro. Pero no había sido en vano su aparición en aquel horrible cementerio… no… ya que había averiguado lo que tanto le interesaba saber… y todo resultó tan fácil, tan obvio… Bien, esperaba que la sutil advertencia acerca de lo que podría ocurrirle tanto a él como a ella si erraba el camino nuevamente, fuese suficiente para mantenerlo de parte del _Señor de las Tinieblas_. Mantener a Severus dentro de las filas de la oscuridad, era de vital importancia para los planes de su señor… Sonrió por última vez. Enseguida, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció tras un fuerte chasquido.

Severus esperó un momento. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el hombre no volvería a aparecer, respiró hondo y gritó iracundo…

- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR EL CASTILLO, SABIENDO QUE TODOS LOS MORTIFAGOS ESTAN TRAS DE TI? ¡Eres una maldita irresponsable! ¡¡SAL DE ALLI, YA!!

Tímidamente, una figura de mujer salió de detrás de una tumba cercana a la de Florence. Se trataba de Nindë. Si Severus no hubiese estado tan furioso con ella, quizás se habría dado cuenta de que la elfa no vestía de su verde habitual… Llevaba una túnica azul marino (el mismo color de su capa que se alborotaba con el paso del viento) junto a sus habituales joyas de esmeraldas.

La observó fijamente por unos instantes. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con decisión. Sus ojos negros refulgían de rabia, de odio… Sintió claramente cómo él intentaba penetrar en su mente y ella no se resistió. A cambio, le preguntó algo y espero paciente por su respuesta… cuando el mago vestido de negro apartó su vista de la suya, supo que le estaba dando su permiso. Se acercó lentamente a la tumba donde Snape depositara las flores y leyó el epitafio. Luego de unos tensos minutos, se atrevió a hablarle.

- Así que ella fue… ¿así que es a tu esposa a quien te recuerdo tanto?

Severus entrecerró sus ojos para mirarla esta vez. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que significaba esa pregunta?... Terminó de comprender justo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre aquel gris y triste lugar…

**Fin del Capítulo 16.**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

¿Muy triste? Opino que bastante, pero creo que queda más que claro por qué Snape es así de amargado y por qué no quiere tener nada con Nindë.

En fin, la canción intercalada entre los párrafos se llama _"Me derrumbo"_, quien la canta es _David Bisbal_ y la pueden encontrar en su último disco conocido como _"Bulería"_.

* * *

**_CONTESTANDO LOS REVIEWS…_**

****

****

**_¡¡Nuevo récord!! ¡14 reviews en un solo capítulo! Wow… Estoy muy contenta y emocionada Nuevamente, ¡¡muchas gracias a todos…!!_**

****

****

**_Maru – Snape: _**_¡¡Sí, amigui!! Fuiste el review 101 jijijiji Con respecto a algún relato cortito para festejar los 100 reviews pues… no sé… a lo mejor me animo cuando vea algún capítulo tuyo por la red (muajajaja) Para saber qué le contestó Nindë a Remus, tendrás que esperar unos cuántos capítulos (muajaja de nuevo) Pero a cambio, ya tienes aquí la historia de Florence y Severus. A ver qué te parece… ¿Qué hará Hermione para impedir la cita de Ron? Muajajaja por tercera vez. ¿Sev le contará a Nindë que no es mortífago? Pues sí, con todo lo que han pasado en estos dos últimos capítulos, es necesario que en próximo se sienten a conversar . ¡¡Y no!! No va a ser un cuadrado jijijiji Sirius no se va a enamorar de la elfa… ¡¡eso sería el colmo!! Jijijiji Creo que ya he respondido todas tus dudas. ¡¡Nos vemos en msn!! ¡¡Beshitos!!_

**_Alexms: _**_Ahora que me agregaste a tu msn espero que nos encontremos más seguido… ¡me encantó hablar contigo! Clau se pone colorada Bueno… ¡grachias! Pero no creo ser la mejor… ¡para nada! Y mira que tú no lo haces nada de mal jijijiji Me alegro que te haya gustado la parte en que Sev admite que la ama… ¡me estuve rebanando los sesos para que fuera algo original! Y ya ves que sí fue una tragedia lo de Florence y Sev… aunque tienes razón… esa relación odio – amor… ¡¡se seguirá dando ahora más que nunca!! Jijijiji No te preocupes, al menos tengo la intención de que todos queden con pareja… Con respecto al cuarteto maravilla, ya sabremos de sus vidas en el próximo cap. Muchas gracias nuevamente y cuídate!!_

**_Hermiginny13: _**_jijijiji ¿Pensaste que después de todo, iba a ser tan fácil que Ron invitara a Hermione? ¡¡No!! Tienen que sufrir un poquito más, en especial la morena ya ves como continúo pronto, y supongo ¿Qué ya leíste mi review? Te lo vuelvo a decir en una palabra ¡¡Intriga!! Jijijiji No te preocupes, me estoy dando una vueltita cada vez que pongas un cap. Bye!!_

**_Tonks: _**_¡¡Sí, ya era hora!! No en vano habían pasado 15 capítulos… jijijiji Lo que pasa, es que yo no me imagino a Sev aceptando que ama a alguien tan fácilmente, para él amar es un tipo de debilidad, por eso dilaté tanto la situación. ¡Y me alegra que te haya gustado su lucha interna! Lo de qué le dijo contestó Nindë a Remus, pues… tendrás que esperar unos cuantos capítulos muajajaja En cuanto a lo de Florence y que se repita la historia, creo que quedó claro en este cap. A ver qué te pareció. ¿Te lo esperabas? Beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_¡¡Me encantan tus reviews!! No sabes lo que me hacen reír, lo que me reconfortan… ¡¡Gracias, mil gracias!! ¿Y cómo es eso que querías más capítulo? ¡Si el anterior había quedado re largo! Entonces es probable que con este hayas quedado más picada jijijiji En fin… ¡¡Tú sabes que yo también adoro a Remus!! Y no me dirás que no supo aprovechar la ocasión para ¡por fin! declararse a Nindë… Lo lamento, pero tendrás que esperar unos capítulos para saber qué le respondió… ¡¡Y sí, tienes razón!! Los enamorados son los últimos en darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sienten. ¡¡Que bien que te gustó el diálogo de Sev consigo mismo!! No sabes lo que me costó escribirlo… si iba reconocer que amaba a la elfa, tenía que ser de una forma impactante jijijiji ¡¡Un momento, un momento!! ¿Cómo que Caris & Snape forever? ¿Te unes también a su fan club? Jijijiji ¡Me parece fabuloso que mi fic haya logrado tal efecto en ti! Apuesto que ahora lo ves con otros ojitos… Con respecto a Ginny, pobre, ella no tiene la culpa jijijiji Espero que ya la hayas perdonado y vuelva a estar dentro de tus personajes favoritos. ¡Y estoy a tus órdenes! He aquí un nuevo cap, un poco más cortito pero muy, muy revelador. Te quiero mucho, amigui!!_

**_Barbi – Black: _**_Clau se da nuevamente de golpes frente a la pantalla del pc Espero que te haya llegado mi review… Otra vez te pido disculpas pero, es verdad, no tenía idea que también escribías… De momento he leído uno solo pero me parece que el de Hermione/Remus promete. A ver si esta semana lo leo, sin falta. Y sip, debo reconocer que me demoré "un tantito" en hacer que Sev reconociera que la amaba a Nindë… No sé, es que yo no me lo imagino amando así, rápido, de buenas a primeras… Todos sabemos que él considera a los sentimientos como una debilidad así es que no puede permitirse amar tan fácilmente… claro que después de 15 capítulos ¡¡ya era hora!! Jijijiji Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado. Beshitos!!_

**_Elanor Black: _**_¡¡Bienvenida!! Gracias por animarte a leer mi fic, Snape también es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Remus (no se nota ¿cierto? Jijijiji) Pues para saber qué respondió Nindë a la propuesta del lobito, me temo que tendrás que esperar unos capítulos primero… Pero de ninguna manera lo dejará botado, ellos sienten algo muy fuerte… al igual que lo es el sentimiento entre Sev y la elfa. Con respecto a hermione y Ron ¡¡ya era hora que fuese ella la celosa!! Rowling siempre nos muestra al pelirrojo celoso y ella como si nada, así es que en este fic, le toca a ella sufrir muajajaja. Beshitos y nos vemos!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_Grachias amigui!! Lo de los 100 reviews me tomó de sorpresa, la verdad yo nunca imaginé que tendría tan buena aceptación A propósito, aquí sigo esperando hasta que te decidas a poner tus historias… Ya leí la que me mandaste y tengo ciertas… ideas (muajajaja) Apenas nos encontremos en msn, te las cuento. ¡¡Ya somos dos!! También adoro las divagaciones mentales, y más cuando de Sev se trata jijijiji Este capítulo trajo más, pero fueron algo más trágicas… Esperaré ansiosa tu reacción. Y sip, tienes razón, cuando Albus le dijo que lo quería ahí, era porque esperaba que volviese con vida de la reunión con Voldy… Ya sabes lo malo que puede llegar a ser ese tipo Bueno, te pido paciencia con respecto a lo de Harry y Ginny y a lo de Ron y Hermione. Aun quedan capítulos por delante y… ¡no en vano Rowling nos ha hecho esperar 5 libros por acercamientos! Un par de semanas más no es tanto ¿cierto? jijijiji Te quiero mucho, amigui!! Cuídate!!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_Jijijiji Lamento tenerte así de confundida ¡¡pero es parte del encanto!! Jijijiji Tú sabes lo que me gustan los dos… ¡así es que estoy sufriendo más todavía! Y bueno, yo no pinto a Sev misterioso e interesante… ¡¡es que él es así!! ¡¡Pobre Ginny!! No la trates tan mal… ella no tiene la culpa… En todo caso, Ron que no se atrevió antes jijijiji Espero que me cuentes cómo te fue en Mate… Yo sé que bien, pero espero me lo reafirmes . Beshitos amiga y espero encontrarte pronto en msn!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¡¡Claro que no quiero que te mueras!! Pero… ¡me encanta dejarte con toda esa curiosidad! Muajajaja Pues tendrás que tener mucha paciencia porque aun no sabremos qué le respondió Nindë al lobito… Aunque definitivamente pienso como tú: ¡¡Perder una oportunidad con Snape ni los santos lo perdonan!! Pero qué más quieres… Si los mortífagos mataron al padre de la elfa, ¡no va a tirarse a los brazos de Sev como si nada! Luego de que conversen, sin embargo, es posible que ella… ¡¡ya, me callo!! Jijijiji. TQM!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Amiga, no te preocupes si eresla primera o la última en dejar review. A mí eso no me importa, lo que sí me interesa es que dejes tu comentario (y no son sin sentido ¿eh?) Tú fuiste mi primer review cuando comencé a colgar esta locura, y eso no se me olvida Por eso, pierde cuidado, que siempre estaré esperando tus palabras, sean las primeras o las últimas jijijiji ¿Así que te sorprendió que Remus se atreviera por fin? ¡Pues ya era hora! Ais… y concuerdo contigo… él es tan lindo, tan dulce… En fin, sigamos. Ahora ya sabes qué le pasó a Snape con Florence… como para ponerse a llorar ¿no? ¡¡El hombre tienes sus razones para ser como es!! Espero me digas qué te pareció su pasado Y si, Voldy ya sospecha que la elfa está en el castillo, y puedes ver que no solo dentro del castillo hay informantes… Ese Lucius también anda metiendo su narizota donde no le llaman… Te quiero mucho amigui!! Y suerte en todo!!_

**_Amsp14: _**_¡¡Bienvenida!! Gracias por hacerte el tiempito y leer mi fic. ¡Y mira que leíste rápido! Porque son 15 caps, y unos bien larguitos… ¡¡Espero te haya quedado clara la historia!! Jijijiji Pues eso de si Remus y Nindë son novios, ya lo sabrás un pelín más adelante… pero no deberías preocuparte tanto porque a leguas se nota que entre Nindë y Sev ¡el fuego quema! Gracias por decirme que seguirás leyendo pase lo que pase. Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho más a Sev. Beshitos!!_

**_Jany: _**_¡¡Ale!! Que me reí con tu review… ¡¡Ya pensaba yo que nuevamente se te había olvidado qué poner!! Jijijiji Aunque te lo disculpo todo, tu horario es realmente infernal y más encima ¡¡trabajas de gratis!! ¡¡Y pobre Ginny!! Si ella no tuvo toda la culpa… Aunque Ron se hace el tonto porque no me dirás que su venganza estuvo genial jijijiji ¡¡Y qué indirecta!! (medio paréntesis ) Así que alejando a Remus de Nindë… ¿Y que veo? ¿También pasándote al bando de Snape? Jijijiji Por lo pronto tendrás quedarte con la duda de qué le dijo Nindë a Remus… (Aunque tú sabes muy bien lo que se viene al final ) Yo también te quiero mucho!! Y mentira!! El mejor fic que existe es el tuyo!! Lástima que te demoras tanto en actualizar… TOT. Grachias y nos vemos la próxima semanilla!!_

**_Jorge: _**_Me encantó que me hayas dejado un review… Sé que también fuiste uno de los primeros en leer el fic apenas lo publiqué en ff.net y me da mucho gusto que aun lo sigas leyendo . Eso me da muchos ánimos para seguir adelante. Beshitos y grachias!!_

**_Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por hacerse el tiempito y leer este experimento que es mi fic. Como siempre, les deseo una muy feliz semana. ¡¡Cuídense y suerte en todo!!_**

****

****

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**


	18. Capítulo 17: Sentimientos Ocultos

**_Wola!! Ya me tienen de vuelta jijijiji Para su mala suerte, el resfrío no me mató pero sí me dejó más loca por lo que… ¡¡no me responsabilizo de las consecuencias que pueda traer este capítulo!! Jijijiji Sé que a muchos les va a gustar (en especial por el final ) por lo que quisiera dedicarle, esa escena en particular, a mi amiga Alexms. ¡¡Mira lo que tus consejos me llevan a escribir!! Jijijiji Deseo de corazón que sea de tu agrado porque… ¡¡eso es solo el comienzo!! _**

**_Como cada semana, muchísimas gracias a mi beta Jany por revisar el capítulo (vaya que tuviste trabajo esta semana jijijiji) y por su constante ánimo (apunto estuve de tirar la toalla pero tú me ánimas a seguir… ). ¡¡Y ya sabes!! ¡¡Yo también quiero trabajo!! Con todos esos días de vagaciones, de más te alcanza para escribir dos capítulos, ¿no? jijijiji TQM._**

**_Bueno… ¡¡a leer se ha dicho!! ¡Disfrútenlo!_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

- _"¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerle, así de golpe, semejante pregunta? ¡Qué estúpida eres! Tú solita has terminado por ponerte en evidencia, Nindë. Es prácticamente imposible que después de… aquello, él no se haya puesto a atar cabos y… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¡Espera, espera, espera!! ¿De qué **evidencia** estás hablando? ¿A qué **cabos **te estás refiriendo? Tú no sientes **nada** por el profesor de Pociones, ¿lo recuerdas? … Mmmm… aunque pensándolo bien, sí sientes algo. Por ejemplo, lo detestas, no lo soportas, desconfías de sus intenciones… Sí, eso. Pero entonces ¿por qué hay veces…? ¡¡ALTO!! ¡Detén tus pensamientos ahora mismo! No empieces a confundir las cosas. Que te hayas enterado de que estuvo casado y que, lamentablemente su esposa falleció, no es motivo para que te ablandes… no, porque él sigue siendo el mismo "agradable" de siempre. Y, sin embargo… no puedes negar que algo se estremeció en tu interior cuando lo viste allí, en el Cementerio, tan solo, tan triste… ¡¡Oh, vamos!! ¿Empezarás a sentir lástima por Severus Snape? Después de todo, no es el primero ni el último que pierde a un ser querido…"_

Suspiró hondamente.

-_ "Ay, Nindë… ¿A quién pretendes engañar? Sabes perfectamente que no es lástima lo que estás sintiendo por él… no… y ya sentías "cosas" desde antes de verlo en el Cementerio, recuérdalo. Acaso ¿te estás preocupando por el ex mortífago? ¿Le tienes afecto? ¡¡No, no!! ¡Afecto no!... Tal vez es empatía… sí, ¿qué más podría ser?... ¡Oh sí, claro! Ni tú misma te crees esa mentira. ¿Así que solo por empatía correspondiste a ese "funesto" beso? ¿Solo por empatía te sonrojas cuando él se acerca más de lo debido? ¡¡Maldita sea!! Pero entonces, eso podría significar que tu… ¿puede ser posible que tú, Nindë Nólatári, te estés ena… enamo…?"_ ¡¡HARRY!!– gritó la elfa, palideciendo de golpe.

- ¿Q-Qué tal, profesora Nólatári? – balbuceó el chico, un tanto preocupado por la reacción de la joven al encontrarse con él.

- ¡Por Merlín! Qué susto me has dado… - y tratando de recobrar la compostura, añadió en un "fingido" tono de reproche – Por cierto, ¿en qué habíamos quedado? ¿No ibas a tratarme de tú?

- Pues sí, es cierto pero… - terció el ojiverde, sonrojándose un poco -… pero es que me cuesta mucho tutearla, siendo mi profesora.

- Es solo cuestión de que te acostumbres, ya lo verás. ¿Probamos de nuevo?

- Como quiera – le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros – Entonces… ¿qué tal, Nindë?

- ¡Eso está mucho mejor! – y le guiñó un ojo, sonriéndole – Contestando ahora a tu pregunta, estoy muy bien, gracias.

- Perdón por haberte asustado, yo…

- Ah, bueno… ¡no te preocupes! – lo interrumpió la elfa, como temiendo que el muchacho pudiese leer sus pensamientos – Suelo… suelo distraerme demasiado cuando pienso en ciertas cosas… ¡Pero no es nada de importancia! no te equivoques, son solo… _divagaciones mentales_. En fin… ¿también te ha citado Albus?

Harry se percató de que Nindë se ponía muy nerviosa ante su precaria disculpa pero… ¿en qué podría haber venido pensando y en forma tan absorta? _"Ufffffff… en muchas cosas"_, se respondió, tras lo cual decidió no darle mayor importancia. Así pues, terminó asintiendo a la pregunta que la elfa le hiciese momentos antes.

- Supongo que debe ser por lo del _Guardián_ – prosiguió la joven – A propósito, muchísimas gracias por no ponerme en evidencia delante de los miembros de la _Orden__ del Fénix_, Harry.

- No fue nada. Comprendí que solo Dumbledore y Remus saben toda la verdad acerca de la Profecía pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué el resto de la _Orden_ no puede saber que el _Guardián_ eres tú?

- Estoy segura que Albus nos lo explicará ahora. Será mejor que vayamos subiendo, ¿no crees? – e instando al chico a que la siguiera, se acercaron lentamente a la gárgola que daba paso al despacho del director de Hogwarts.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras acababa de tomar el maletín entre sus manos, cuando la llegada de una lechuza marrón lo paró en seco. El ave llevaba entre sus patas un amarillento sobre, el cual dejó caer con estruendo en el centro de la mesa del despacho. El licántropo consultó la hora en su reloj… aun tenía algo de tiempo: su primera clase comenzaba en diez minutos.

Reconoció enseguida la caligrafía de la carta. En forma inconsciente, sonrió. Le pareció increíble lo buenos amigos que habían llegado a ser con solo ese verano compartiendo juntos… Pero era aun más increíble el hecho de que ella estuviera siempre a su lado, brindándole su apoyo cuando todos los demás se negaban a darle un trabajo digno… Volvió a sonreír. ¡Cuánto se preocupó cuando supo que volvía a dar clases a Hogwarts! Bueno, era lógico que ella reaccionara así ya que hacía poco le había contado acerca de su… voluntaria y tan dolorosa renuncia al colegio, en cierta ocasión. Ahora no tenía por qué negarlo pero, en ese entonces, él también estaba preocupado de volver… Gracias a Merlín, la mayoría de los estudiantes lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, echando por tierra todos sus temores.

Suspiró y, junto con ello, volvió al tiempo presente. Miró la carta en sus manos y se decidió a abrir el sobre de una vez. Ella era una de las pocas personas que no temía a la hora de demostrarle afecto… y eso lo reconfortaba. Y por ello se lo agradecía profundamente.

Leyó el pergamino con interés. ¡¡Eran excelentes noticias!! ¡Casi no podía creer que…! De pronto, cayó en cuenta. Consultó nuevamente la hora, temiendo confirmar lo que ya sabía. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¡Por primera vez en su vida llegaba con retraso a impartir una clase!!

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- Los cité a ambos porque es necesario, que de ahora en adelante, ustedes afronten unidos las responsabilidades que la Profecía trae consigo. Por lo que ya saben del tema, no debería serles difícil comprender por qué uno necesita del otro.

Harry y Nindë escuchaban con atención a Albus Dumbledore. La elfa no se había equivocado: la reunión iba a resultar ser decisiva tanto en el destino de Harry como en el suyo propio.

- El _Guardián_ es la última barrera de protección con la que cuenta el _Elegido_ – prosiguió el director con voz fuerte y clara – Sin ella, estarás totalmente indefenso frente a los poderes de Voldemort, Harry. Ya perdiste la protección que la muerte de tu madre te ofrecía, por lo que es de vital importancia evitar que suceda lo mismo esta vez. De la misma manera, el _Guardián_ por si solo no es nadie frente al Lord, por lo que es imposible que logres vencerlo, Nindë, si alguna vez llegas a enfrentarte a él.

- Pero entonces – intervino Harry - ¿Cómo es que podremos derrotarlo? Si mal no recuerdo, la Profecía decía que el _Elegido_ contaba con un poder que Voldemort no conocía, el _Guardián_…

- Así es, Harry, pero es la combinación, la unión de los poderes mágicos del _Elegido _y de su _Guardián_, lo que nos otorga la ventaja por sobre la oscuridad.

- Albus… – esta vez fue Nindë quien intervino – Comprendo todo lo que dices pero hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando llegue el momento, Harry y yo tendremos que luchar juntos para derrotar a Voldemort, sin embargo… Si algo no resultara bien, si la fuerza de ese monstruo fuese superior a la de nosotros, entonces… el _Guardián_ no debe dudar en dar su vida por la del _Elegido_, aunque eso signifique privarlo de su última protección, ¿no es cierto?

El brillo característico en los ojos azules del director, se fue apagando lentamente en la medida que comprendía la magnitud real de la pregunta de la elfa. Harry abrió los ojos como plato ante semejante revelación. Dumbledore, finalmente, asintió.

- ¡¡No!! – exclamó el muchacho, alarmado – Nindë, eso quiere decir que tu… ¡yo no quiero que mueras por mi causa!

- Harry, escucha por favor… - rogó el director.

- ¡¡No!! ¡Escúchenme ustedes a mí! Cuando supe de la Profecía y de la existencia de un _Guardián_, me sentí reconfortado. ¿Por qué? Porque eso implicaba que no tendría que luchar solo, que otra persona compartía mi mismo destino… ¡¡llegué a pensar que nos apoyaríamos mutuamente cuando estuviésemos en peligro!... Si solo la unión de nuestros poderes puede llevarnos a vencer ¿por qué uno tiene que sacrificarse por el otro? ¡¡Yo no soy tan importante como para que los demás entreguen su vida por mí!!

- Harry… - lo interrumpió dulcemente la joven.

- Nindë, no es posible…

- ¡Harry! Escucha y trata de comprender – esta vez su tono de voz fue enérgico, por lo que el chico no tuvo más remedio que callar y oír sus explicaciones de mala gana – El verdadero papel del _Guardián_ en esta Guerra, es el de ser una especie de _escudo_ entre el _Elegido_ y el _Señor de las Tinieblas_. Ahora dime, ¿sabes cuál es el beneficio de poseer un escudo en una batalla?

- Supongo que…el de proteger a su poseedor de los ataques del enemigo – contestó duramente, furioso al ver la sangre fría con la que Nindë aceptaba y defendía su "posible muerte".

- Exacto. Y piensa en esto, Harry: el escudo puede ser destruido en el transcurso de la batalla pero habrá cumplido con el fin para el cual fue creado. Al mantener a su dueño con vida, le estará otorgando una nueva oportunidad para luchar.

Harry la miró un instante. En sus ojos refulgía la indignación, la injusticia, la desesperanza… Abrió la boca para volver a protestar pero entonces, los ojos verdes de su _Guardián_, le hicieron recordar a su madre… casi pudo escuchar de nuevo sus gritos, suplicando a Voldemort para que no le hiciera daño, ¡para que no lo asesinara!... Empuñó con fuerza sus manos y se obligó a tratar de comprender las explicaciones que la elfa le daba.

- La analogía del escudo, Harry – añadió Nindë al ver que el muchacho no protestaría esta vez – se aplica a ti, a mí y a Voldemort. A pesar de toda la ayuda que yo pueda brindarte en esta Guerra, el enfrentamiento final y decisivo será solo entre ese demonio y tú. Estarán uno frente al otro, sin más armas que sus propios poderes. No habrá testigos que puedan ayudarlos, en ese momento solo serán Harry Potter y Voldemort. Sabes que lo que te digo es verdad… si miras dentro de tu corazón, te darás cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo, tienes la certeza de que así será.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. Todo era cierto, tal y como Nindë se lo decía. Desde los once años sabía que su destino era enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort… y año tras año se sentía más preparado para ello. Ahora sabía que sus encuentros con ese ser, irremediablemente cesarían cuando uno de los dos muriera a manos del otro. Ya no podía comportarse como un niño, ¡ya no era un niño! No podía "explotar" como hubiese deseado hacerlo, tenía que aceptar su destino, su verdadera responsabilidad en esta guerra… Desde antes de nacer, se le había asignado un papel clave en el futuro del mundo mágico y sus padres habían muerto por ello. Tenía que ser fuerte, corresponder a su sacrificio, proteger a las personas que tanto quería…

El muchacho de cabello azabache se mordió con rabia el labio inferior y terminó por bajar la cabeza, dispuesto a no volver a rebatir ni una sola palabra. Eso sí, de una cosa estaba seguro y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario, por más que intentasen explicárselo: No permitiría jamás que alguien muriese por su causa, y menos Nindë, su _Guardián_… Ya verían todos… él conseguiría derrotar a Voldemort, sin que se perdiera ni una sola vida por su causa.

Dumbledore se acomodó en su asiento, observando detenidamente a las dos personas que tenía frente a sí. Juntó ambas manos delante de su pecho y reflexionó acerca de la situación. Estaba desconcertado ya que, contra todos sus pronósticos, no había tenido la necesidad de intervenir en la discusión. Le parecía sorprendente la forma en que Nindë había manejado aquella terrible posibilidad y la manera en que había logrado tranquilizar a Harry. A esos dos los unía un vínculo mágico muy fuerte, haciendo que se comprendieran mutuamente en una forma casi perfecta. Una arruga de preocupación se formó en su frente. Aquella unión era un arma de doble filo: podría resultar ser muy beneficiosa pero a la vez… muy peligrosa, a la hora de luchar.

- Bien… - dijo por fin el anciano director – Ya que las cosas están un poco más claras, es necesario que les explique por qué nadie más puede saber la verdadera identidad del _Guardián_. Si Voldemort tomara de rehenes a los miembros de la _Orden__ del Fénix_ y éstos la supieran, les aseguro que el Lord no escatimaría en utilizar todos los métodos de tortura conocidos para arrancarles la verdad. Por el momento, es mejor que no sepan nada… sus vidas y las de ustedes corren menos peligro de este modo.

_Elegido_ y _Guardián_ asintieron.

- Además es necesario, Harry, que te sigas esforzando al máximo en tus clases. Ya sabes para lo que te estamos preparando… Y tú, Nindë, es imprescindible que sigas tomando esas clases con Severus. Tengo entendido que… aprendes rápido.

Los ojos azules del director brillaron de forma extraña al hacer tal comentario. A la elfa no le pasó desapercibido ese hecho e inevitablemente se puso a pensar en ello… Es posible que hubiese llegado al fondo del asunto si Dumbledore no los hubiera despachado en ese momento. Antes de salir, eso sí, le preguntó al anciano algo que la intrigaba hacía tiempo.

- Albus, quería preguntarte… ¿Por qué Severus tenía en su poder ese libro de los _Elfos Grises_?

Si el director se sorprendió con aquella pregunta, lo disimuló muy bien.

- Pues verás… Tu padre me dijo que, al desarrollarse tus poderes, descubrirías también tu identidad como el _Guardián_. Sin embargo, y previniendo cualquier tipo de eventualidad, creyó conveniente dejar ese libro aquí en Hogwarts, muy cerca de ti...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo entregó personalmente?

- Para no interferir en la evolución de tus poderes mágicos. Lo ideal era que te enteraras de todo sin tener que recurrir al libro.

- Pero aun así no entiendo ¡por qué le cedió el ejemplar a Severus!

- Bueno… siempre fue una alternativa para mantenerlo ocupado (ya que él es un hombre que no soporta estar inactivo) y porque… -se aclaró la garganta – Supuse que en su habitación te sería más fácil hallarlo. ¿Me equivoqué?

Nindë levantó las cejas asombrada. ¿Qué diablos llevó a Albus pensar, que ella frecuentaría las habitaciones privadas del profesor de Pociones más que cualquier otro lugar? Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para evitar caer en nuevas _divagaciones mentales_ y casi mecánicamente, se despidió del director. Acababa de descender por la escalera de caracol cuando una conocida voz, fría y profunda, detuvo sus pasos en seco.

- Necesito hablar contigo… **ahora** – como era su costumbre, no estaba consultando nada sino más bien, ordenando.

Un vacío se apoderó del estómago de la elfa. No habían hablado desde el día anterior, cuando volvieron del Cementerio de Hogsmeade. En todo el camino de regreso al castillo, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna (cosa que no le incomodó en absoluto luego de haber formulado esa imprudente pregunta) pero temía al momento en que debieran enfrentarse. Y había llegado. ¿Cómo pensaría _castigarla_ Severus Snape, después de haber violado su privacidad de semejante manera?

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

- ¡Cállate ya, Ron! – le susurró Hermione al pelirrojo – Me quedó claro lo paranoica que crees que soy pero aun así, estoy decidida a averiguar lo que esos se traen entre manos.

- Sigo pensando que esto es una locura, Hermione, aunque… debo reconocer que es extraño ver a tanto Slytherin junto en la Biblioteca.

- Te digo que en el pasillo alcancé a escuchar algo sobre un ataque y… ¡¡eso sería terrible!!

- Porque significaría que… - Ron palideció antes de completar la frase.

- Así es… Que ellos son los informantes a los cuales se refirió Harry.

- Esos asquerosos hijos de mortífagos… - masculló furioso entre dientes – Vamos Hermione, detrás de esa estantería es lo más cerca que podremos estar de ellos.

Inconscientemente, Ron tomó de la mano a la morena, instándola a que lo siguiera. Cuando ambos se percataron del hecho, se soltaron con rapidez y enrojecieron al extremo. Estuvieron a punto de ponerse a discutir nuevamente pero en ese preciso momento, la conversación de los Slytherins les llegó con asombrosa claridad.

- Se los estoy diciendo, ya está todo arreglado – el continuo arrastre de las palabras al hablar, les indicó que era Draco Malfoy el que tenía la palabra – Los nuevos aliados estarán aquí para Navidad.

- ¿Será entonces cuando se cercioren de su verdadera identidad? – era Millicent Bulstrode la que hablaba esta vez.

- Correcto – contestó Malfoy – Es por ello que no debemos quedarnos en el colegio para estas vacaciones.

- Draco… ¿crees que ya sepan lo de los espías? – esa voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Goyle.

- Por lo menos lo sospechan… Pero el viejo chiflado no se atrevería nunca a intervenir el correo de Hogwarts. Eso sería demasiado para alguien tan honesto como él.

- ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase de operación? – Crabbe ya se había demorado mucho en intervenir.

- Pues verán…

- ¡Hey, Draco! – chilló Pansy Parkinson - ¡Tenemos a un par de entrometidos aquí!

Ron y Hermione no alcanzaron a reaccionar a tiempo. En un dos por tres, se vieron rodeados por un grupo numeroso de serpientes. Madame Pince los miró a todos en forma amenazante, pero los chicos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin eran demasiado astutos como para provocar una pelea delante de ella, y menos si no estaban seguros de cuánto se habían enterado esos dos.

- Vaya, vaya… miren a quienes tenemos aquí – dijo Malfoy en su habitual tono de arrogancia – Se trata, ni más ni menos, que del _pobretón_ Weasley y la _sangre sucia_ Granger.

- No comiences, Malfoy o… ¡haré que te arrepientas de cada una de tus palabras! – exclamó furioso el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rieron a coro los Slytherins.

- A este _pobretón_ lo que le falta en dinero, le sobra en estupidez – añadió Parkinson.

- Esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando desde el famoso _Club de Duelo_ – intervino Bulstrode – Déjenme a mí a esta asquerosa _sangre sucia_…

- ¡No, Ron, no! – exclamó Hermione sujetando a duras penas a su amigo – Pero ¿qué se creen ustedes? La Biblioteca es un lugar público.

- Bueno – admitió el rubio – debo reconocer que es normal verte a ti, en este lugar, porque eres una insufrible _come libros_ pero… ¡no pueden negar que nos estaban espiando!

- ¿Nosotros? – preguntó irónicamente el pelirrojo.

- ¿Nadie les ha dicho que _la curiosidad mató al gato_? – amenazó Goyle.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escucharon? – apuntó Crabbe.

- ¿Qué hacían aquí, estúpidos Gryffindors? – intervino nuevamente Malfoy.

- Ron y yo… bueno, él y yo… esteeeeee… solo buscábamos un poco de privacidad. ¿Algún problema con eso? – y acto seguido, tomó cariñosamente de la mano a su amigo.

Los Slytherins abrieron los ojos como plato. Draco hizo un ademán de asco y Ron se puso rojo como tomate. Pasado el minuto de estupor, todas las serpientes se largaron a reir.

- ¡Vaya gusto! – exclamó Parkinson.

- ¡El _pobretón_ y la _sabelotodo_ novios! ¡¡De terror!! – añadió Bulstrode.

- No se por qué se sorprenden tanto – les dijo Malfoy – Todos sabemos el poco orgullo de mago que siempre han demostrado tener todos los Weasley… Seguro tu padre es el más contento con todo esto, ¿no? ¡Por fin un auténtico _muggle_ en la familia!

Ron estaba demasiado azorado como para protestar. Hermione lo miró con piedad. Entonces, decidió ir un poco más allá.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy? Acaso… ¿estás celoso? Ya deberías haberte conformado, no tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo... Vámonos, Ron.

Draco simuló que vomitaba.

- Asquerosa _sangre sucia_ – masculló entre dientes.

- Es obvio que nos mintieron – dijo Bulstrode, mirando la puerta por donde segundos antes habían salido los leones - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Cambio de planes – le contestó secamente Malfoy – Y por lo pronto… creo que todo el colegio debe enterarse de que ese par de perdedores son novios, ¿no lo creen?

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o**_

Severus condujo a Nindë hasta su despacho en las mazmorras. La elfa había estado solo una vez en ese lugar y le pareció que, desde aquella ocasión, el profesor de Pociones había comprado más seres viscosos para mantenerlos metidos en frascos. Un débil fuego se mantenía ardiendo en la chimenea, acentuando el aire amenazador de la situación.

- Siéntate – indicó Snape

Nindë se sentó. Severus, sin embargo, permaneció de pie.

- Quiero que me digas… por qué me seguiste ayer.

- Bueno… en realidad yo… yo no quise…

- Por qué, Nindë. No te traje aquí para escuchar tus estúpidos balbuceos. ¡Solo dime por qué me seguiste ayer!

La elfa suspiró. ¿Cómo se disculparía con él, luego de haber interrumpido aquel momento tan íntimo? Estaba consciente de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero él no se lo estaba haciendo nada fácil y… ya podía sentir el enojo brotando en su interior.

- Severus, escúchame…

- ¡Eres una irresponsable! Todo el mundo trata de proteger del _Señor de las Tinieblas_ a la famosísima _Princesa de los Elfos Altos_, pero resulta que ésta hace lo que le da la gana.

- Severus…

- ¡Que los magos vulgares se preocupen de su seguridad! La famosísima _Princesa_ va donde le da la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Sev…

- ¡¡Y todavía te atreves a espiarme!! ¡NO TE BASTO CON METERTE EN MI HABITACION SINO QUE AHORA ME VIGILAS A DONDE VOY!… ¡¡Eres imposible!! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

- ¡¡YA!! – _"¡Al diablo las disculpas!"_ - ¿Y qué más querías que hiciera? ¡SI ERES UN MORTIFAGO!

- ¡NO LO SOY!

- ¡SI LO ERES! – bramó, poniéndose en pie - ¡Sí que lo eres! Y cada vez que ese monstruo te llama, te arrodillas ante él ¡¡y le rindes obediencia!!

- ¡Ese es mi trabajo! Sabes que soy un espía…

- ¡Y cómo pretendes que confíe en ti, si llevas esa doble vida! ¡¡Cómo puedo estar segura que no vas a entregarme al menor descuido!!

- ¡¡NO!! – gritó, agarrándola fuertemente de los brazos - ¡Yo jamás podría hacerte eso! ¡¡JAMAS!!

- ¡Suéltame! ¿Y por qué no lo harías? Tú me odias, ¡me aborreces!... ¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE TE CREA SI ESTAS BAJO LAS ORDENES DE ESE DEMONIO!!

- ¡LO HAGO PARA VENGARME PORQUE EL MATO A MI ESPOSA!

Un tenso silencio se expandió en la habitación. Nindë se quedó helada, como si fuese de piedra. ¿Florence asesinada por…? Por su parte, Severus parecía estar odiándose más que nunca. ¡¡Había revelado el mayor secreto de su vida!!… ¡Era obvio que no estaba pensando cuando le gritó aquellas palabras! Estaba tan fuera de sí, tan preocupado porque ella le creyese, que había escupido la verdad sin medir las consecuencias. Muy pocos tenían conocimiento de ese hecho tan doloroso ¡y ella menos que nadie tenía que enterarse! ¡¡Qué estupidez!!... En fin… ya todo estaba perdido… nuevamente nada tenía sentido en su vida… _"¡Vuelve a ser ahora el temible Severus Snape! ¡¡No te muestres así de vulnerable!!"_

- ¿Ahora te sientes satisfecha? – preguntó más frío que nunca - ¿TE BASTA ESO PARA DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ?

La elfa no podía hablar. Un sentimiento de culpa estaba llenando por completo su pecho. ¡Ella solo quería defenderse de los ataques de Severus! En ningún caso pretendía…

- Por cierto… - prosiguió el Profesor, haciendo caso omiso de lo blanca que se había puesto su colega. Solo quería dañarla, humillarla, ¡herirla!, por haberlo obligado a decir esa verdad – Esto me recuerda tu… interesante pregunta del Cementerio. ¿Qué te hizo suponer que Florence y tú se parecían?

- Yo… yo vi una foto… estaba en tu habitación… Se trata de ella, ¿no es cierto?

- Entiendo… Y creíste que te había besado solo porque te pareces a ella – Por la cara que puso la joven, supo que volvía a tener el control de la situación.

- ¡¡No!! ¡Estás malinterpretando mis palabras! Yo nunca me referí a… - tragó saliva con dificultad – Todo es un error… en realidad yo quería saber…

Snape levantó una ceja divertido. ¿La elfa se estaba poniendo nerviosa? _"No, nerviosa no… muy nerviosa… Pero ¿por qué si se supone que ella…?"_

- Severus, por favor… perdóname. No pretendía hacerte revivir hechos tan… desgarradores… No sabía que mi desconfianza…

- Basta, Nindë – la interrumpió secamente, malinterpretando su nerviosismo - ¡No necesito tu lástima! ¡¡No la quiero!!

- ¡¡No es lástima!! Yo… ahora comprendo por qué eres así, tan enigmático, tan reservado… Pero si quisieras, si confiaras en mi…

- ¡QUE SABES TU DE MI VIDA! ¡QUE ES LO QUE COMPRENDES! Tú no sabes nada, ¡nada! Tú no has vivido lo que yo he vivido, ¡NO HAS SUFRIDO LO QUE YO HE SUFRIDO!

Nindë sintió su corazón estremecerse ante el resentimiento que carcomía la vida del mago vestido de negro. Instintivamente trató de acariciar su mejilla, pero Severus apartó bruscamente su mano antes de que lograse su objetivo. Ella lo intentó nuevamente y él volvió a rechazarla. Lo miró un instante… No se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil, ¡no señor!... Casi sin pensarlo, se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Como en cierta ocasión, las defensas del mago oscuro se vinieron abajo. La elfa tomó el pálido rostro del profesor entre sus manos y contempló con dolor, la ira que brillaba en esos pequeños ojos negros…

¿Por qué su rechazo la afectaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que no le inspiraba lástima sino que… afecto? Las lágrimas llenaron sus hermosos ojos verdes y entonces… lo besó. Fue un beso corto, tímido… El mago no fue capaz de reaccionar con la rapidez que hubiese deseado, por lo que no alcanzó a distanciarse cuando ella lo besó nuevamente… Y siguió besándolo, dos o tres veces más, hasta que vio cómo el odio en sus ojos daba paso a una mirada de fuego, de deseo… No era la primera vez que él la miraba así, aquella vez en la Enfermería… ¡Ya no podía negárselo más tiempo! Añoraba verse siempre en esos ojos oscuros, ¡¡quemarse de por vida en esa hoguera!!... Decidida, volvió a besarlo. Segundos después descubrió que, finalmente, era correspondida.

Severus notó con pavor, cómo estaba perdiendo el control. Apenas si fue consciente de que la abrazó con fuerza, apegándola más a su propio cuerpo… ¡Y es que necesitaba sentirla! Convencerse de que aquello no era un sueño, de que ella realmente estaba allí, ¡de que era a él a quien besaba y no a ese maldito licántropo!... Pronto sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar, ávidas, la boca del otro, entrecortando la respiración, confundiendo los sentidos…

El profesor de Pociones terminó rindiéndose frente a lo que sentía. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado débil y, sin embargo… ¿por qué tenía la convicción de que aquello era lo mejor que le había sucedido en años?

**Fin del Capítulo 17.**

* * *

**CONTESTANTO LOS REVIEWS…**

_Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas públicas por no actualizar la semana pasada… ¡¡Es que me estaba muriendo!! Me agarré un resfrío que ni les cuento… Andaba con la cabeza que me iba a estallar, dolor de oídos, ¡¡gangosa!!... ¡¡Me parecía a Rodolfo el Reno!! Jijijiji Así que discúlpenme por tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo, pero fueron circunstancias que se salieron de mi ámbito de acción jijijiji En todo caso, no volverá a ocurrir porque me vacuné… ¡si! Jijijiji Así que espero seguir hasta el final, sin más interrupciones de este tipo. En fin, luego de las disculpas, las respuestas a los reviews. ¡¡Parece que el cap anterior causó conmoción!! Reconozco que se me fue un poco la mano, pero la vena dramática hizo lo que creyó correcto… Opino que a Severus tiene que haberle pasado algo parecido, algo muy trágico como para que se haya vuelto así de amargado… Tiene que haber amado mucho y perderlo todo de golpe… Bue, esa es mi modesta creencia. ¿Ustedes qué piensan?_

**_Elanor Black: _**_Qué bueno que te gustó el cap anterior. ¿Que qué hacía Nindë en el cementerio? Ella dice que siguiéndolo porque desconfía de él pero yo me atrevería a pensar que es por otra razón jijijiji Y como tus deseos son órdenes, aquí tienes un poquito más de Ron y Hermione. Ella está forzando un poquitito las cosas porque con Ron… ¡¡argh!! Jijijiji Pueda ser que se despabile pronto este pelirrojo. Un beshito!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_¡¡Muchas gracias por los aplausos!! Y qué bueno que te gustó… sip, gracias a tu recomendación se me ocurrió toda esta paranoia jijijij A propósito ¿no tendrás más fics que recomendarme? ¡¡Aprovecha de hacer publicidad!! Jijijiji Veo que la intervención de Lucius no fue de tu agrado… … ¡¡claro que Sev quería matarlo!! Pero aun no, aun no… espero que se pueda dar el lujo de vengarse porque mira que fue maldito… Espero que ahora te haya quedado más claro el significado de la pregunta de Nindë y la confirmación de que su interés por el profesor de Pociones claramente ¡¡ va en aumento!! Jijijiji ¡¡Y lo lamento, pero te toca esperar!! Sé que no soy Rowling (sino alguien mucho mejor saaaaaaaaaaaa) pero no quiero apurar las cosas y que todo salga de golpe… Por lo pronto, puedes ver que Hermione está forzando las cosas un poquito porque sino nunca va a conseguir que Ron se le declare… … Con respecto a Voldy… ¡¡mándamelo!! Ya me creo Kaish Takura… podríamos tener una noche de acción jijijijij TQM!!_

**_Jany: _**_jijijiji ¡¡Milagro, milagro!! ¡¡Ale dejándome un review al día siguiente!! Jijijiji ¡¡Grachias amigui!! ¡¡Y para nada se te ha estropeado el cerebro!! Jijijiji (Ahora no me vayas a salir que por eso no escribes el capa si es que… ) jijijiji A ver si esta semana te pago la caja de pañuelos desechables Pero mira que tenías razón… al parecer, Nindë podría quitarle lo amargado a Sev… quizás… quién sabe… jijijiji ¡¡Gracias por todo!! TQM!!_

**_Amsp14: _**_Aisss… lamento haberte echo llorar pero… ese cap tan melancólico es uno de los centrales del fic… Era necesario para conocer del pasado del Sev… me lo imagino así, tan frágil, tan vulnerable… ¡¡y me gusta más!! Jijijiji ¿A ti no? Y sí, Florence significó mucho en su vida… tengo la intención de poner un par de flash back más adelante, para que lleguemos a conocerla mejor (y de paso a Snape jijiji) Creo que este capítulo ha sido menos triste ¿no? Y ojalá te haya gustado la escena final… Con respecto a Lucius, también espero que reciba su merecido… quizás su castigo venga de donde menos lo espere… Beshitos!!_

**_DarkAngelx20: _**_¡¡Te doy la bienvenida formalmente!! Gracias, pero muchísimas gracias por leerme desde un principio y no abandonarme… ¡¡No sabes lo contenta que me puso tu review!! Porque me anima a seguir escribiendo. La verdad, yo tampoco se con quién voy a dejar a Nindë :S (no, mentira, sí lo sé pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir muajaja) Ojalis este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior y te animes a dejarme un review más seguidito. Beshitos!!_

**_Tonks: _**_Sí, estuve muy triste el cap anterior ¿no? Pero ¡¡qué quieres que haga si así me lo imagino!! Jijijiji Me figuro que se te hizo larguísima la espera hasta hoy pero… ¡¡ya me dirás si valió la pena!! Apostaría que si… Cuídate!!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_¿Ahora entiendes al pobre Sev? ¡¡Él es así pero por una buena razón!! ¿Y qué menos podíamos esperar de Voldy? Ese hombre es malo, muy malo… ¬¬ Ya tienes aquí la reacción de Sev y de Nindë ante tan inocente pregunta jijijiji Una reacción no muy inocente que digamos ¿no es cierto? Jijijiji Con respecto a la nota… pues ya sabes, ¡¡ánimo!! Muchas veces en la U nos sacamos la mugre estudiando para luego recibir una mísera nota ¬¬ Apuesto que en el recuperativo te fue espectacular… ya lo verás. ¡¡No sabes lo que te echo de menos!! A ver si te encuentro más seguido por msn. TQM!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_Jooooo… ¿también te debo una caja de pañuelos desechables? ¡¡Me está saliendo muy caro el cap anterior!! Jijijiji ¿Ya ves que Sev tiene razones para ser así como es? Jijijiji Pero yo creo que Nindë puede arreglar eso… … Sip, Florence era una chica valiente, muy cariñosa y amaba a Sev mucho, mucho… Tengo la intención de poner unos flash back más adelante para que la conozcas y ahí me dices qué tal te pareció. Esteeeee… la verdad no sé si escribiré otro… tenía unas ideas por ahí pero tiene que madurar antes. Si me decid ¿lo leerás aunque sea de Snape? Jijijiji (qué chantajista) Yo tampoco puedo escribir más de una cosa a la vez… ¡¡me hago bolas!! ¡¡Y amigui!! Espero que te haya llegado mi pequeñísimo review… como casi nunca te alcanzo en msn, mándame la dire de tu diario virtual en un mail… ¡¡por lo menos así sé que sigues viva!! TQM!!_

**_Alexms: _**_ijijijij Espero que por mi causa tus compañeros de trabajo no te hayan mirado tan feo Siempre puedes amenazarlos con mostrarle ese cap y así ya no te molestan jijijijiij Sip, qué triste la historia de Sev, ¿no? Pero era lógico que Voldy hiciera algo así… Por lo menos eso le servió para definitivamente pasarse al bando bueno aunque… trajo consecuencias a su vida no esperadas… se volvió frío, sarcástico… No quiere volver a sufrir lo mismo y lo entiendo… Con respecto a Lucius… sip, estoy planeando vengarme de él en lo que más le duela muajajaja Es que decirle eso a Snape, justo cuando recuerda cómo y por qué murió… ufff!! Bueno… ya sabes las consecuencias que esa "inocente" pregunta de Nindë trajo… ¿Habrá sido de tu agrado? ¡¡Espero que sí!! Desde ya estoy ansiando leer tu review para saber qué te pareció. TQM!! Beshitos!!_

**_Hermiginny13: _**_¿Así que cada vez te gusta más Snape? Jijijiij Pues ¡¡bienvenida al grupo!! Este mago tiene un no se qué que lo hace tan irresistible ¡¡Sí!! Si vi el nuevo trailer… en realidad tengo como cinco o seis… ¡¡Y cada vez me entero de más cosas!! En las pelis insisten en liar a Ron y Herm… ¡¡me muero si al final Rowling deja a la morena con Harry!! Uf… recemos para que no sea así. Ojalis este cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Beshitos!!_

**_Barbi – Black: _**_¿En serio te pareció el mejor cap de todos? ¡¡Grachias!! No sabes lo que me costó escribirlo… Tenía miedo a cómo iban a reaccionar ustedes porque la verdad es muy triste y nostálgico… Bien, ya sabes las consecuencias de esa visita al cementerio y… ¡¡espero que haya sido de tu agrado!! Un beshito!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¿Así que te dejé tri picada? Jijijiji Lo lamento… creo que me estoy haciendo especialista en eso Y por cómo terminó este cap, me atrevería a decir que has vuelto a quedar picada ¿no? Me encantó hablar contigo por msn… lo malo es que te desconectaste y ni me pude despedir ;; Por cierto, estuve buscando el libro que me recomendaste pero no lo encontré en Internet… ¿Tú lo pudiste bajar? Porque si es así, ¡¡quiero leerlo!! Aunque ya sabes, cualquier semejanza con mi vida… ¡¡es solo coincidencia!! Ijjijiji Beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_¡¡Gracias, gracias, millones de gracias!! Me puse toda colorada al leer tu review… No creo merecer tantos halagos, para nada… Pero me pone muy contenta que te haya gustado tanto Y bueno, también me encanta que te hayas formado esa imagen de Snape (porque si la Rowling nos sale con alguna de las suyas… ¡¡no seré la única sufriendo!! Jijijiji) No sabes, el cap del cementerio es el que más me gusta, porque refleja todo el sufrimiento de Snape… yo creo que él amó mucho y no fue capaz de superarlo… Por eso es así ¡¡y por eso me gusta tanto!! Jijijiji Pienso que alguna vez, Sev fue amado y amó tanto tanto, que cuando lo perdió todo, se hundió… y ya no pudo volver a creer en nada. Florence, como ves, si fue una gran mujer, valiente, y amaba a Sev hasta la muerte… quiero poner unos flash back más adelante para que las conozcamos mejor… ¡¡Y para que Nindë se ponga más celosa!! Muajaja De verdad, muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras… no sabes lo que significan para mí. Espero que hasta cap haya estado a la altura. TQM!!_

**_Maru – Snape: _**_¡¡Muchísimas gracias por el review!! Ya pensaba que no me ibas a dejar ;; Y bueno… sí, lo largué todo de golpe pero el momento preciso ¿no? Me dije, si van a llorar… ¡¡que sea todo de una vez!! Jijijiji Me encanta este Sev tan vulnerable, tan melancólico, ¡¡tan humano!! Gracias por tus palabras…¡¡y qué bueno que te gustó!! No sabes el susto que tenía al ver su reacción pero ya veo que… ¡¡les gustó!! A ver si animamos a más gante que adore a Sev jijijiji ¡¡Que es todo un papacito!! Jijijiji TQM!! Beshitos!!_

_¡¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por el apoyo y por darse el tiempo de leer esta locura!! Les deseo una excelente semana, mucha fuerza, suerte y ánimos. ¡¡Sean felices!!_

_Beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**


	19. Capítulo 18: Reacciones Inesperadas

_¡¡Hi!! Como verán, he decidido hacer un cambio. De ahora en adelante, contestaré los reviews primero, antes de colocar el capítulo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque hoy esta historia da un giro. Es posible que, en primera instancia, no se den cuenta de ello pero seguro que más adelante lo entienden ._

_Esta semana quiero darles las gracias a mis amigas **Caris** y **Alexms**. Sin su ayuda, el capítulo no hubiera salido, y es que estaba tan indecisa… ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme!! La primera escena va dedicada exclusivamente a ustedes dos. _

_Como siempre, miles y miles de gracias a mi beta y comadre **Jany**. _

_Antes de pasar a las respuestas personales, un aviso. Mi amigui **Paula Moonlight** dibujó la escena final del capítulo anterior, es decir, el beso entre Nindë y Severus. Si van a **mi perfil**, encontrarán la dirección para ver dicho dibujo. ¿Cierto que está espectacular? ¡¡Convénzanla para que siga pintando más escenas!! Jijijiji ¡¡Muchas gracias amiga!! ¡¡Te quedó lindísimo!! Vaya talento… (Te envidio jijijiji)._

**_Amsp14: _**_¡¡No me molestan para nada los reviews largos!! Es más, tú sabes muy bien que acostumbro a dejar "mini reviews" en las historias que leo jijijiji Muchísimas gracias por la ovación pero estoy segura que hoy día querrás… ¡¡matarme!! Ais… antes de que lo hagas, te pido un poquitín de paciencia, que los cosas van a cambiar… más con la llegada de Sirius y de Tonks al castillo. En cuanto a si Snape se va a enterar que Nindë es el Guardián, pues si… si no es en el próximo cap entonces en el siguiente, pero de ahí no pasa. El misterio de quién escribió la carta que Remus recibió se desvela en este cap. Ahora, que Nindë le de calabazas pues… … ¡¡Ron y Hermione!! Espero que la explicación y el relato de los hechos después de "eso", te hayan dejado conforme. Hablando de la escena final pues… la empecé ahí pero me temo que… ¡¡no me mates, por favor!! Prometo, ¡prometo! recompensarte con creces más adelante jijijiji Yo también espero no enfermarme más. Gracias por el apoyo, wapa (jijijiji) Beshitos!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_¡¡Tanto tiempo amiga!! Jijijiji Hace dos días que no hablamos… Apuesto que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, ¡¡estaremos diez horas conversando!! Jijijiji Pero lo pasé tan bien… … En fin, vamos al cap. ¡¡Cuánta publicidad!! Prometo leer todas las historias que me recomiendas, aunque no se cómo voy a hacer para no confundirme después jijijiji Con respecto a la escena del beso entre Nindë y Severus, él tiene demasiado claro que la pone en peligro, por eso… ¡¡Mejor léelo!! Ya me sonsacaste quién era la persona que le había escrito a Remus, así es que… creo que no tengo nada más que contarte. ¡¡Ah, sí!! ¡¡Me encantó el dibu que me mandaste!! Soberbio, espectacular… Pero no te olvides que espero el anterior terminado ¿eh? Jijijiji TQM!! Beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_¡¡No me odies, no me odies!! ¿Tanto así te tiene este fic? Jijijiji Pues no puedo pedirte disculpas porque… ¡¡me encanta que así sea!! Jijijiji No sabes lo que significan para mí tu apoyo, tus palabras… ¡¡Gracias!! Es que no tengo otra manera de expresar mi cariño… simplemente gracias . Con respecto al cap anterior, verás cómo Nindë ya no puede seguir negando lo que siente… Como dices, todo cae por su propio peso y espero que a Severus le pase lo mismo porque está de un terco… uf!! ¿Que quién escribió a Remus? Pues… en este cap ya se sabe… ¿sería la persona por quien apostabas? Si es así, voy a tener que entrar a preocuparme porque… ¿no me estarás leyendo la mente? ¿Estás tomando clases con Snape y no me has dicho nada? Jijijiji Si Nindë se muere en el enfrentamiento final, no te lo puedo decir… Pero ¿tú me llamas mala? ¿Tú, que estás matando a Amanda poco a poquito? Yo solo aprendo y aplico (muajajaja) ¿Pero no digo que me lees el pensamiento? Estás totalmente en lo cierto con respecto a Ron y a Hermione. Cuando leas la reacción del pelirrojo, espero te lleves una gran sorpresa… En cuanto al beso entre Severus y Nindë… bien, ya sabes que sin tu apoyo no hubiese salido para este cap jijijiji ¿Viste que los cambios fueron sutiles? Espero no haberte defraudado. Millones de beshitos!!_

**_Alexms: _**_jijijiji ¡¡Qué bien que te haya encantado!! La pregunta ahora es… ¿qué pensarás con la reacción de ambos en este cap? Bueno, tú ya sabes lo que pasa porque me ayudaste muchísimo con la primera escena. Gracias, en verdad gracias… y espero poder contar con tu ayuda, si en un futuro la vuelvo a necesitar (que es lo más probable jijijiji) Bueno, Nindë lleva en terreno peligroso mucho tiempo… aunque creo que ahora se está quemando. Eso sí, no olvides que los elfos son orgullosos y después de lo que Severus le hizo pues… no creo que lo ande tratando con guantes de seda. No puedo decirte si Nindë al final se salvará o no pero… Lo importante sucederá antes de que ese momento llegue. Con respecto a Ron y Hermione, en este cap se ven las reacciones de cada uno más la del colegio… Espero te rías un rato con esos dos. De la escena final… no coment, solo que le eches un vistazo al dibujo que Paula hizo. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo!! Beshitos!!_

**_Barbi Black: _**_¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Vas a hacer que me sonroje… ¿Así que tu manera de inspirarte es en las clases? Jijijiji Pues te diré que tus historias no tienen nada que envidiarle a la mía. ¡¡Si son tan buenas!! Eso sí, deberías actualizar más seguido. Este cap no es ni la mitad de emocionante que el anterior, pero espero te guste igual. Gracias por el apoyo. Un beso._

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¡¡China!! Aquí está el cap para que no me mates ni me odies pero… ¡¡estoy segura que lo harás igual una vez que lo leas!! Discúlpame, pero me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes (porque cuando se reúnan definitivamente… uy!!) jijijiji Ya ves que no soy tan mala, siempre dejo abierta la posibilidad de que estos dos se unan pero… ¡¡es que Snape está de un terco!! A ver si tú lo convences. Yo tampoco encontré el libro… ¡¡y con las ganas que tengo de leerlo!! (Ya sabes por qué ¿no?) Un beshito._

**_DarkAngelx20: _**_Muchas gracias por dejar otro review jijijiji Y porque seguirás leyendo pase lo que pase ¿no? A propósito, tú no me has dicho con quién quieres que se quede Nindë… a ver si le apuntas ( qué mala jijijiji) ¿Así que eres de Panamá? Yo de Chile… algo lejos, pero en el corazón siempre cerca. Beshitos!_

**_Elanor Black: _**_jijijiji ¿La elfa atrevida? Jijijiji Pues… … ¡¡Y Sev sacrificado!! Jajajaja Yo creo que cualquiera se deja llevar… el momento… la situación… Pero creo te llevarás una sorpresa con la reacción de Severus. Como dices, la amenaza de Voldy es tan fuerte que… XD ¿Remus rechazado? Yo no estaría tan segura… mejor léelo para que te convenzas tú misma. Beshitos!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_jijijiji Qué modesta… No te conocía esa faceta. Pero sí eres "maja" y ya sabes que no importa si dejas review antes o después… ¡¡igual me encantan porque me suben el ánimo!! Jijijiji Me temo que te llevarás una sorpresa con respecto a Remus. Él, al igual que Hermione, aun tiene la herramienta "presión"… ¿Que creíste? ¿Que se quedaría de brazos cruzados? ¡¡Y ahora con Sirius en el castillo!! Ais… que me adelanté… mejor dejo que lo leas. Sip, Nindë tiene que sacrificarse si algo malo le pasa a Harry. Qué mal ¿no? Esperemos que eso no llegue a suceder. No me acuerdo si al final te dije quién le escribió la carta al lobito tierno… Bueno, si no lo hice, ahora te enteras. ¿Habrás acertado en tus deducciones? Espero impresiones. Te quiero mucho!!_

**_Jany: _**_¡¡Comadre!! Perdón por tenerte hasta tan tarde ayer pero… ¡¡esas son las consecuencias de salir de farra!! Jijijiji Que bueno que ya estás mejor, y tienes que cuidarte mucho, mira que la influenza se vino con tutti este año (sino pregúntame cómo me dejó) jijijiji Con respecto a lo del rating, no desesperes… ya viene, ya viene… y antes de lo que piensas. Ya hay un avance muy avance entre Ron y Hermione… ¡¡ya era hora!! A pensar cómo los dejo juntos… ¡¡mira que me costó mucho unirlos!! Jijijiji ¡¡Y ya quiero trabajo!! Apuesto que el sábado me dices que porque estuviste de cumple, no escribiste nada ; ; ¡¡No seas mala!! Que me muero de la curiosidad. TQM!! Beshitos!!_

**_Maru Snape: _**_¿Yo desaparecida? ¡¡Si estoy todo el día en msn!! ¿No ves que no tengo nada más que hacer? jijijiji Esto de tener vagaciones indefinidas es tan sacrificado... Ni te preocupes por la tardanza, yo se que tú sí estás ocupadita… ¡¡Y con saber que te guste ya me doy por satisfecha!! ¡¡Traicionándome!! ¡¡Quieres revelar lo que viene!! Mmmm… pues no se te olvide que yo siempre puedo hacer lo mismo con tu fic… ¡¡y yo tengo evidencia tangible!! Muajajaja Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo Nindë lo agarro a besos del primer capítulo jijijiji Ahora sabrás lo que hizo Draco, y lo de la cita entre Ron y Luna, ya viene, ya viene… o tal vez no muajajaja ¿Que cómo reaccionará Severus después de los besos? Aquí lo tienes, unas cuantas líneas más abajito... Pero cuánto me temo que no te va a gustar... ¡¡En fin!! Muchos beshitos loquilla!!_

_Bien, ya terminé. Espero disfruten el cap. ¡¡A leer!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: REACCIONES INESPERADAS**

Vagamente sintió cómo él la separaba de su cuerpo. Tardó unos instantes en reaccionar… y es que ya se había acostumbrado a su cercanía, a su calor, ¡a su olor!... Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Casi de inmediato, un agudo dolor atravesó su corazón: en sus pequeños ojos negros ya no ardían ni el fuego ni el deseo, sino que habían vuelto a lucir la frialdad y dureza de siempre. Se sintió morir. Supo con certeza lo que sucedería a continuación.

- Vete – le ordenó.

La elfa ni siquiera lo pensó.

- Acaso ¿esto no significó nada para ti? – Antes de que las palabras terminaran de salir por su boca, ya se había arrepentido profundamente de haberlas pronunciado.

- ¡Vete! – repitió – Quiero estar solo.

La joven no se movió ni un milímetro. No podía creer que él… ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué le extrañaba tanto la reacción de Severus? Cuando se besaron en la Enfermería, él había decidido desentenderse de todo y ella estuvo de acuerdo con su proceder. Entonces… ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora? ¡¡Por qué esta vez le dolía tanto su rechazo!! ¿Sería posible que… que aquel mortífago hubiese entrado en su corazón, sin que ella se diese cuenta?

Irguió la cabeza, orgullosa.

- Está bien, Severus… ¡como quieras!

Salió del despacho hecha una furia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo. Quería salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ambos, ¡no pensar en lo que había hecho! Sin embargo, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no pudo hacerlo… Temblaba de furia de pies a cabeza. Suspiró en forma profunda, resignada a emprender lentamente el regreso hacia su cuarto. Fijó la vista en el frío suelo de piedra mientras caminaba y se entregó una vez más a esas temidas _divagaciones mentales_.

_- "¡Tienes que admitirlo! ¡¡Te enamoraste de Severus Snape!! Sabías que él era frío, sarcástico, incapaz de corresponderte ¡¡y aun así te enamoraste!!... ¿Cuándo perdiste la cabeza? ¡En qué momento te volviste tan débil frente a ese hombre! No debías fijarte en él, ¡no debías! ¡Mira a quién sirve! ¡¡Mira a quién le rinde obediencia!!... Pero lo besaste… Por qué insististe en demostrarle afecto ¡si sabes que no le importas! ¿Dónde está la elfa orgullosa y arrogante que él dice que eres? ¿Te dejarás doblegar así de fácil? ¿Permitirás que te humille solo porque sabe lo que sientes?... ¡Por Merlín, Nindë!... ¡¡EN QUE MINUTO LE ENTREGASTE TU CORAZON!!"_

Sonrió amargamente.

_- "Al menos… no hay nada peor que pueda sucederte ya, ¿no es cierto? Ni siquiera la amenaza de Voldemort se compara con este dolor tan grande que sientes hoy…"_

Cerró los ojos y el miedo la invadió por completo. Lo olvidaba… ¡si existía algo peor!

- Remus… - susurró la joven, a media voz.

****

Cuando la elfa salió de aquella manera de su despacho, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerla, de tomarla de una mano e impedir que se marchara, ¡impedir que lo dejara solo!... _"Solo…" _Se encontraba solo una vez más.

El mago oscuro se acercó a la puerta, vacilante. Todavía podía alcanzarla pero… ¿qué lograría con ello? Podría aceptar y decirle que la amaba… ¿Y después qué? ¿Es que todo lo ocurrido con Florence no le había enseñado nada? Él no tenía derecho a amar. Él nunca sería feliz, ¡nunca!... Nunca, porque exponía al peligro a la persona a quien decidiera entregar su corazón.

Apoyó sus manos contra la puerta del despacho y bajó la cabeza. Suspiró hondamente. Sabía muy bien que la esperanza que había brotado en su corazón, segundos antes, terminaría extinguiéndose como el fuego en la hoguera. Y eso era lo mejor… Sí, lo mejor.

_- "Eres patético… Los débiles no tienen resistencia frente al _Señor de las Tinieblas_ ¡¡y aun así no hiciste nada para evitar enamorarte de ella!! Te propusiste ser indiferente ¡y mira hasta dónde han llegado! ¿Quieres exponerla aun más a la muerte? Es más ¿serías capaz de soportar otra pérdida tan terrible? No, ¿no es cierto?... ¡¡Entonces no la busques más!! Es mejor que renuncies de una vez, porque mientras más tiempo pase, más indispensable se volverá en tu vida… Además, ¡¡ella no te ama!! _– y golpeó con fuerza la puerta, frustrado – _"Por algo está saliendo con el hombre lobo, ¿no? Tú solo le provocas pena… ¡LASTIMA!... Todo lo que ella te inspira está negado para ti, ¿por qué no terminas de entenderlo?... ¡Por Merlín, Severus, reacciona! ¡¡SOLO LOS ESTUPIDOS CREEN EN EL AMOR!! Y tú nunca fuiste ni serás uno de esos… ¡¡No olvides ahora la única razón que te mantiene con vida!!"_

- Venganza… - susurró el mago, con rencor.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

- Ginny, ¿no crees que Ron y Hermione ya se tardaron demasiado? – Harry y la pelirroja se encontraban cómodamente sentados frente al fuego en la chimenea de la Sala Común. La pequeña Weasley tenía abierto sobre sus rodillas, el ejemplar de _Volando con los Cannons_ del ojiverde. El lugar estaba repleto: como quedaban menos de dos semanas para el término del trimestre, la mayoría de los profesores habían adoptado un tedioso sistema de estudio y de deberes.

- No te preocupes por ellos, Harry. Conociendo a Hermione, no han de estar haciendo nada indebido.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro… Creo que Ron tiene razón: somos una mala influencia para ella.

La pelirroja rió con ganas ante el comentario. Harry sintió una leve sacudida en su estómago cuando se percató de la forma en que brillaban sus ojos al sonreír.

- Muy gracioso, Harry. A propósito, ¿no deberías estar estudiando tú también? Considerando que este año debes rendir las MHB, yo no te veo muy preocupado…

El muchacho se sonrojó.

- No es que no me preocupe… imposible si tienes a Hermione detrás de ti todo el tiempo, recordándote lo importantes que son para el futuro profesional y confeccionando horarios de estudio imposibles de cumplir.

Ginny volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, el chico se dio cuenta que escuchar esa linda risa le resultaba de lo más agradable…

- ¿Entonces?

Harry pareció reaccionar.

- Bueno… Es que existen otras cosas que me preocupan más que las MHB y que exigen… mayores responsabilidades.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para preguntar de qué se trataban esas "cosas", pero se arrepintió de hacerlo al ver el semblante de tristeza que adoptaba su amigo. Sabiamente, decidió no presionarlo para que le contara.

- Esteeeeee… Dime, Harry ¿has pensado ya qué te gustaría hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?

- Pues… pienso que a lo mejor podría ser Auror.

- Ufffffff… por lo que papá nos ha contado, se trata de una carrera muy difícil… Es más, me parece recordar que hace tres años no aceptan a nadie.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó un tanto perplejo.

- Sí… En todo caso, si esa es la carrera que te interesa, deberás estudiar asignaturas como… - lo pensó un momento y luego comenzó a enumerar con los dedos a medida que hablaba - … Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Pociones… ¡Ah, sí! Y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, naturalmente.

- Estás muy informada sobre el tema, ¿eh?

Esta vez fue Ginny quien se sonrojó.

- Bueeeenooooo… Es que Ron quiere estudiar lo mismo, ¿lo sabías? – Harry asintió – Y estuvo preguntando mucho en casa sobre las posibilidades reales que tenía para conseguirlo. Es una carrera interesantísima pero muy sacrificada, ¿no lo crees así?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, algo aturdido. Acababa de darse cuenta lo fácil que resultaba mantener una conversación entretenida con Ginny. Sin duda, se había convertido en una chica madura y muy centrada, con la cual tenía mucho en común. Se preguntó entonces, por qué no se había percatado de todas esas cualidades antes… ¿Y por qué aquella repentina necesidad de saber más sobre ella y su vida? Estaba seguro que lo que descubriría, le gustaría tanto o más que lo poco que ya conocía…

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Qué te parecería si tu… si tú y yo…?

- ¡COMO NO LO PENSASTE ANTES, HERMIONE! ¡¡AHORA SEREMOS LA COMIDILLA DE TODO EL COLEGIO!!

El pelirrojo y la morena acababan de entrar en la Sala Común. Como de costumbre, iban enfrascados en una violenta discusión por lo que los Gryffindors que se encontraban en el lugar, no les prestaron demasiada atención.

- ¿Y qué más querías que les dijera? ¿QUE LOS ESTABAMOS ESPIANDO?

- ¡¡SE TE HUBIERA OCURRIDO UNA EXCUSA MEJOR!!

- ¡Deberías agradecer que al menos pensé en algo! Porque te diré que tu mutismo frente a la situación no me ayudó en nada.

- Bueno, es que… es que… ¡me pillaron de sorpresa!

- Siempre te pillan de sorpresa, ¿no? Y si no solucionas las cosas a golpes, ¡entonces no las solucionas! ¡¡GRACIAS A MI SALIMOS DE LA BIBLIOTECA SIN UN SOLO RASGUÑO!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Ginny, Harry? – les preguntó Hermione bruscamente, acomodándose junto a ellos frente a la chimenea. Ron la seguía de cerca.

- ¡¡SIN UN RASGUÑO!! – repitió furioso el pelirrojo - ¿Cómo crees que quedará mi reputación, una vez que esos estúpidos echen a correr el rumor?

- ¡Gracias! ¡NUNCA PENSE QUE SIMULAR SER MI NOVIO TE MOLESTARIA TANTO! Debí suponerlo… ¡TE AVERGUENZAS DE MI PORQUE SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA!

A las palabras "novio" y "sangre sucia", varios pares de oídos se mostraron repentinamente interesados en la discusión.

- ¡P-Por favor, Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? ¿Quién anduvo escupiendo babosas cuando Malfoy te espetó semejante insulto? ¿Ah? ¡¡QUIEN!!

- Pues… bueeeenooooo… - la chica parecía muy incómoda – Bueno… ¡¡Entonces por qué te molesta tanto!! ¡Ni siquiera tiene la importancia que le estás dando! Ya sabes cómo son los rumores… Una vez que se pase la novedad…

- Dime una cosa ¿por qué te cuesta tanto entenderme? Esto es… ¡ESTO ES VERGONZOSO! ¡¡HUMILLANTE!!

- Apuesto que lo que más te molesta es lo que esa tal Luna piense de ti, ¿no? ¡POR QUE NO RECONOCES DE UNA VEZ QUE TE GUSTA Y TERMINAMOS CON TODO ESTO!

Cuando Luna Lovegood fue nombrada en la discusión, la totalidad de los oídos de los Gryffindors presentes ya no se perdían detalle alguno de lo que ambos chicos se gritaban.

- Es que… ¿no puedes verlo? Acaso… ¿NUNCA VAS A DARTE CUENTA, HERMIONE?

Ron miró a la morena por un instante, lleno de resentimiento, lleno de vergüenza… Luego salió disparado hacia su habitación, con Harry detrás de él.

- ¿Qué se supone que me quiso decir?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, resignada.

- Ay, Hermione… En esto eres casi tan ciega como Ron. En fin… me pareció entender que hay "ciertas personas" que creen que mi hermano y tú ¿son novios?

- Esas "ciertas personas" son Draco Malfoy y su grupito de… amigos.

- ¡QUE! ¡¡Con razón Ron está tan enfadado!!

- Lo sé, lo se… es que estábamos en la Biblioteca discutiendo con ellos y se presentó la oportunidad perfecta para… y pensé que… ¡Ay, Ginny, tú lo sabes perfectamente! Si no empezaba a forzar un poquitito las cosas con tu hermano, entonces… ¡no iba a dejar de ser nunca su amiga! Y bueno… tú sabes que yo… que a mí me gustaría ser más que…

- Sí, ya te entendí pero… ¿quieres que te diga una cosa? Creo que forzaste demasiado la situación y… no sé si Ron reaccionará como tú lo esperas. Reconozco que él es algo tímido para estas cosas y tal vez hasta poco perceptivo y, sin embargo… Bueno, supongo que sabes mejor que yo lo que estás haciendo.

- En realidad… no – y se encogió de hombros – Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

- Hermione… ¿estás segura que no inventaste todo eso para impedir la cita de Luna y mi hermano?

- ¡¡No!! ¡Para nada! Yo solo… yo pensé que… - la morena se había puesto roja como tomate. Ginny suspiró.

- Ni te esfuerces, Hermione… Acabo de entenderlo todo.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

La semana que siguió fue especialmente tortuosa para Harry, Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo había tenido razón: la noticia de que la morena y él eran novios, revolucionó a todos los habitantes del castillo. Al lugar que fuesen, los chicos se veían rodeados de curiosos alumnos que, con poco disimulo, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas apostando si se besarían en público y soltando esas típicas risitas tontas.

Antes semejante panorama, Ron parecía haberse resignado: desmentir que entre ambos existía algo más que amistad, se había convertido en una misión prácticamente imposible. El pelirrojo no sabía explicarse por qué todo Hogwarts no se cansaba de felicitarlos por su "noviazgo" y de lanzarles indirectas del tipo "Ya se habían tardado demasiado" o "Ya era hora que se decidieran". Era en esos momentos que Ron no dejaba de preguntarse por qué todos en ese _bendito _castillo parecía saber de antemano su atracción por Hermione. ¿Sería posible que la única que no se hubiese dado cuenta fuese la propia involucrada?

Fuese como fuese, había algo que tenía que reconocer. Su indignación hacia al rumor no se debía al hecho de que lo ligaran con la morena, sino que no dejaba de ser una mentira… una bonita ilusión, pero mentira al fin y al cabo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle de una vez que le gustaba mucho? ¿Por qué no se decidía a pedirle que fueran novios, pero DE VERDAD? _"Por vergüenza… por estúpida vergüenza" _¿Y si ella lo rechazaba? O peor aun ¿cómo reaccionaría si ella le decía que de quien gustaba era de ese… de ese estúpido _Vicky_? _"Por lo menos así la tengo cerca… y aunque sé que es una farsa puedo soñar, por un breve tiempo, que Hermione me corresponde, que le gusto, que… me quiere"_. Por supuesto, ¡nunca daría su brazo a torcer!, y esa era la razón por la que todavía fingía estar molesto con su amiga. Frente a Harry, sus hermanos y amigos más cercanos, aun tenía una reputación que mantener, ¿no?

Como si lo anterior no fuese suficiente, un nuevo rumor (que causó tanto o más revuelo que el bullado noviazgo entre Granger y Weasley) amenazó con liquidar el poco control que ya exhibía el trío. Al término del trimestre, los deberes, los exámenes y el "noviazgo", se sumaba ahora el "supuesto" Baile de Navidad. Se decía que Dumbledore, satisfecho con los resultados del año anterior, había decidido dar su consentimiento para volver a repetir el festejo. El entusiasmo no tardó en expandirse por todo Hogwarts. Aunque nadie había confirmado ni desmentido nada, daba la impresión de que todos los alumnos (de cuarto para arriba) se iban a quedar a pasar las Navidades en el castillo, mostrándose tan obsesionados con la idea como cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos se llevaba a cabo.

La sola idea de tener que pedir a una chica que los acompañase al baile, sumó en la depresión a Harry y a Ron. Ambos no habían obtenido muy buenos resultados el año pasado, pues sus respectivas parejas terminaron por abandonarlos a mitad de la celebración.

Aunque el pelirrojo insistía en mostrarse abatido ante la posibilidad de que el Baile de Navidad se repitiese, Harry sabía que se encontraba feliz. El año anterior (con todos los celos que Ron había demostrado tener de Víktor Krum) la propia Hermione le había gritado que, de celebrarse un nuevo baile, la invitara antes que ningún otro y no como último recurso. Estaba claro que su amigo no lo demostraría jamás, pero se notaba a leguas que se sentía satisfecho: el rumor de que ambos estaban juntos, le ofrecía la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con esa "sutil insinuación". _"Y esta vez, estoy seguro, no abandonarán a Ron en mitad del festejo"_.

Para él, en cambio, las cosas no se presentaban nada de fáciles. ¿Sería que Cho Chang esperaba que la invitara al baile, solo porque habían acordado ir juntos a Hogsmeade en la próxima visita a ese pueblo? Con profunda tristeza, no pudo evitar recordar la tímida invitación que le hiciera a la buscadora de Ravenclaw el año anterior y su posterior rechazo por Cedric Diggory. _"Cedric…"_ - se repitió en su mente – _"Si ese monstruo… si solo Voldemort no hubiese… es seguro que en esta ocasión ella volvería a acompañarte…"_

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para ahuyentar aquellos dolorosos pensamientos. Decidió concentrarse nuevamente en el Baile de Navidad y a qué chica debería invitar para que fuese su pareja. Tenía que reconocer que se moría de ganas por pedírselo a Ginny Weasley pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al saberlo? ¿Y Ron? ¿Y Cho? _"¡Argh! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? ¡Por qué el amor tiene que ser así de complicado! Es en estos casos que desearía ser mayor… ¡de seguro los adultos no tienen que pasar por semejante bochorno!"_

El _Adeste Fideles_ cantado por una armadura embrujada, sacó al ojiverde de sus preocupaciones. Él, Ron y Hermione ya bajaban las escaleras de piedra en dirección a las mazmorras. Un gesto de profundo desagrado atravesó su rostro. _"Casi lo olvido… examen de pociones herbovitalizantes. ¡Este hombre es insufrible! Si supiera que, en estos momentos, lo menos que me preocupa es su estúpido examen ¡seguro le da la rabieta del siglo!"_

La imagen del rostro de Snape desfigurado de ira por ese motivo, hizo sonreír al chico. Sin embargo, una vocecita en su cabeza se encargó de recordarle su temor más profundo.

**_"Así y todo, él no tiene que pedirle a nadie que lo acompañe a ese dichoso baile…" _**_"Sí, es cierto… hasta para eso tiene suerte el muy…" _Volvió a sentirse abatido.

Si Harry Potter hubiese sabido que para su profesor de Pociones, la vida era igual o más tortuosa que para ellos, ¡¡es seguro que se habría sentido en la gloria!!

****

Detestaba profundamente aquella horrible decoración navideña. Después de los Merodeadores, lo que más odiaba en su vida eran los festejos, las celebraciones… Las consideraba a todas, sin ningún tipo de excepción, burdas, insulsas, innecesarias… Esas estúpidas fiestecillas solo lograban que alumnos y profesores bajaran la guardia, olvidándose de lo que realmente es importante… "_Como ahora, por ejemplo, con ese ridículo rumor del Baile de Navidad… ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que inventar? Deberían preocuparse por estudiar, que es para eso que se encuentran aquí. Como si Albus fuese a permitir que se celebrara un baile en estas condiciones… El _Señor de las Tinieblas_ adquiere cada vez más fuerza y todos en el castillo parecen más excitados por ese patético rumor que por el destino de nuestras vidas. Lo que hay que ver… Y ahora esta reunión… ¡Argh! Este día ha sido uno de los peores: primero la decoración, luego el desastroso examen de los Gryffindors y ahora esto… ¿Qué más podría suceder?"_

Aun estaba formulando la pregunta en su mente, cuando la vio aparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo. Se quedó de piedra.

_- "Lo que me faltaba… y todavía tengo que conversar con ella"_

Apresuró el paso para alcanzarla antes de que entrase a la sala de profesores. Tomó aire decidido y…

- Buenas noches, Nindë.

Ella ya había abierto la puerta del lugar. Al escuchar su voz, detuvo su marcha pero no retrocedió. Con cierto fastidio, se dio vuelta para encararlo.

- Buenas noches, Severus. ¿Necesitas algo?

Una ligera sensación de vacío invadió al mago oscuro. Ni en sus peores discusiones, la elfa lo había tratado con tanta indiferencia… Jamás había visto en sus ojos verdes tanta dureza, tanto desdén… y eso le dolía. _"Pero ¿qué más querías? Después de lo ocurrido en tu despacho, no esperarías que ella te tratara con dulzura… ¿o sí?"_

- ¿Necesitas algo? – repitió la profesora de Encantamientos con impaciencia. Desde el interior de la sala, el resto de los profesores los observaba con curiosidad.

- En verdad, sí – le contestó con la voz destilando veneno – pero ¿no te parece que hay… demasiados entrometidos escuchando lo que no les corresponde?

Los aludidos dejaron de mirarlos rápidamente, entablando una amena conversación con quien estuviese más próximo.

- Severus, si no te molesta, tengo un poco de prisa. Necesito hablar con Remus antes de que Albus llegue.

_- "Otra vez ese maldito hombre lobo…" _– Empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Al parecer, no le iba a quedar de otra más que conversar con ella bajo el umbral de la puerta, con todos los demás escuchando lo que hablaran – Está bien… Albus vino esta mañana para aconsejarme aumentar las horas de nuestras clases. Le dije que te preguntaría primero porque después de lo que pasó, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si…

- Por mi no hay problema – lo interrumpió secamente – No soy tan inconsciente como para dejar las clases solo por una… tontería como esa.

_- "¿Tontería? ¿Así que esos besos no fueron más que una… tontería?" – _Lo mismo pienso yo – le espetó de mala gana, tratando infructuosamente de controlar su ira.

- Pues me alegro. Y espero que nunca más volvamos a tocar este asunto. Hablando ahora de las clases…

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! – exclamó teatralmente la profesora de Adivinación, llamando la atención de los presentes. Trelawney tenía los ojos desorbitados y no hacía más que apuntar hacia la puerta donde Severus y Nindë charlaban poco animados.

La elfa y el mago oscuro miraron atónitos por sobre sus cabezas. Allí no había nada más que muérdago, colgado del dintel de la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa, profesora? – le preguntó burlonamente Snape - ¿Me va a decir que ahora ve augurios de muerte hasta en una simple rama de muérdago?

- No profesor Snape – le respondió Sybill ofendida – Pero seguramente será usted el que se muera de la impresión cuando le recuerde que, según la tradición, debe besar a la profesora Nólatári para que ambos encuentren el amor eterno.

Fue como si alguien hubiese dejado caer un balde de agua fría sobre todos los profesores de Hogwarts. En forma casi automática, sus miradas se dirigieron hacia los dos docentes que se encontraban en la puerta de la sala de profesores. Se preguntaban cómo reaccionarían ante semejante situación, en especial, Snape.

Nindë y Severus no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al sentirse tan observados. El profesor de Defensa había estrechado sus ojos dorados (ante el rubor que apareciese en el pálido rostro de su colega) y meditaba el tener que intervenir, cuando la elfa rompió el incómodo silencio objetando…

- Lamento desilusionarla, profesora Trelawney, pero Severus y yo no nos vamos a besar. Dudo que el profesor aquí presente crea en esas tradiciones y yo tampoco lo hago. Además, esa costumbre solo es válida para Nochebuena y… - se detuvo al recibir la mirada gélida que le propinaba el profesor de Pociones. ¿Qué? Parecía más irritado de lo normal pero… ¿por qué, si no había dicho nada de malo? A no ser que... ¡en verdad pretendiera besarla! Sintió pavor ante la sola idea de que eso fuese posible.

- Tengo que contradecirte, querida – prosiguió la profesora Trelawney – porque estás equivocada. La tradición nos dice que…

- Sybill – esta vez fue Remus quien interrumpió a la profesora de Adivinación – No es necesario que Severus y Nindë se besen, porque al menos ella ya encontró el amor eterno – y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, agregó - Somos novios desde hace casi un mes.

Un segundo balde de agua fría cayó sobre los presentes. Severus miró a la elfa, incapaz de articular palabra. La noticia lo había pillado de sorpresa (y eso que se vanagloriaba de estar siempre atento ante cualquier eventualidad).

- Pues felicitaciones – exclamó una voz jovial proveniente de detrás de Nindë y Severus. Era el director.

- Gracias – le respondió Remus, mientras se acercaba y tomaba de la mano a su "novia".

- Yo… yo también te felicito – agregó una dulce voz femenina. Se trataba de una bruja de ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y de cabello corto, de punta y de color violeta intenso.

- ¡Tonks! – exclamó Remus, abrazando a la bruja – Y… ¡Hocicos!

Un gran perro negro se encontraba al lado de Tonks y del director, moviendo la cola sin cesar.

- ¡Qué alegría tenerlos aquí tan pronto! – prosiguió el licántropo – Cuando recibí tu carta, no me decías la fecha en que vendrían.

- Pues…

- Creo que ya tendrán tiempo de conversar sobre eso después – intervino Dumbledore - Por lo pronto, podríamos ir entrando a la sala para dar comienzo a la reunión, ¿no lo creen?

Así lo hicieron. Severus se dirigió al fondo de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar ni un instante a la Princesa de los Elfos Altos. No quería reconocerlo pero la noticia no le había causado gracia alguna. Aunque aun no terminaba de reaccionar, comenzaba a sentirse engañado, burlado… Y como si eso fuese poco ¡qué diablos hacían el estúpido de Black y esa torpe Auror en el castillo!

Casi no escuchó las palabras del director. Sentía hervir la furia bajo sus venas, lo único que quería era gritarle un par de cosas a esa, a esa… profesora y estrangular del cuello a Lupin hasta borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro… Había comenzado a perder la noción del tiempo, cuando escuchó claramente que para Navidad se celebraría el baile del que tanto hablaban los alumnos. La noticia terminó por agotar su paciencia. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

- Perdona que me entrometa, Albus, pero es la peor decisión que te he visto tomar. El famoso Baile de Navidad lo único que provoca en el castillo es caos. Con el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ vigilando cada paso que damos, lo menos recomendable es una celebración de este tipo. Debemos estar preparados, no darle oportunidad a que nos encuentre desprevenidos.

- Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Snape, Albus – intervino la profesora McGonagall – Dadas las circunstancias…

- Es por eso mismo que he decidido que se lleve a cabo este baile, Minerva – la interrumpió gentilmente Dumbledore – Todos estamos muy tensos ante el regreso de Voldemort y siempre viene bien darse un respiro… Nos servirá para aclarar las ideas y liberar ciertas… tensiones. Los alumnos se lo merecen, ¿no? Han estado trabajando duro todos estos meses. ¿Qué mejor recompensa que ésta?

Los murmullos se expandieron por la sala de profesores. La mayoría se mostraba conforme con la disposición del director, hasta que Albus agregó con cierta picardía…

- Les recomendaría que ustedes también participaran de la celebración así es que… pueden ir buscando desde ya su pareja. Aunque creo que a algunos no les hará falta – y les guiñó un ojo cómplice, a Nindë y a Remus.

- ¡Es suficiente para mí! – masculló entre dientes el profesor de Pociones y se retiró de la sala evidentemente molesto, tras un sonoro frú frú de su capa negra.

¿Por qué Albus insistía en que participara de semejante aberración? ¿Tan pronto había olvidado lo que un Baile de Navidad simbolizaba en su vida? Todo había comenzado con un estúpido baile como ese, hacía ya tantos años… Y hasta el día de hoy estaba pagando las consecuencias de tan fatídica noche.

**Fin del Capítulo 18.**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: _**

Para quien se haya quedado con la duda, la tradición del muérdago de la que habla Trelawney es la siguiente:

_"Son muchas las leyendas que giran entorno a esta planta de arraigada tradición navideña. Una de las más curiosas dice que Balder, Hijo de Odín en la mitología escandinava, dios de la paz y la inocencia, fue herido y luego muerto por una flecha de muérdago. El hecho de su muerte entristeció tanto al resto de los dioses, que conmovidos por las lagrimas de su amada, le devolvieron la vida para restituir su amor y que éste durase para siempre ( pues algo de tal belleza no debía morir). Balder, una vez vuelto a la vida, en tributo a esta acción ordenó que en adelante, cada vez que una pareja pasase bajo una rama de muérdago, debería besarse para perpetuar el amor en la tierra._

_Cuentan que dar este beso a la otra persona hará que las mujeres encuentren su amor verdadero, perpetúen el que ya tienen o en el caso de los hombres mejore su fertilidad"._

En mi país, esta tradición no se lleva a cabo pero… ¡¡me encantaría que así fuese!! Jijijiji

* * *

Les deseo una muy buena semana. Muchos besos y mucha fuerza.

**Clau de Snape**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de las Ron4Ever**


	20. Capítulo 19: Consejos, Proposiciones y S...

_Disculpen el retraso, pero mi beta Ale y yo tuvimos algunos problemas para encontrarnos… (Nah! Que fui yo quien la dejó plantada por ir a verme Shrek 2 jijijijiji) Así que como quiero subir el cap lo más pronto posible, por esta semana no habrá contestación a los reviews… La próxima sin falta, ¿eh? Eso sí, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejan un mensajito. No saben lo que significan, siempre los espero con mucha ilu… además que ayudan a complementar la historia jijijiji _

_En esta ocasión quiero dar unas gracias muy especiales a mi amiga Alexms… Tú sabes por qué, ¿no? Es un placer poder contigo siempre… TQM!!_

_¡¡Bien!! Basta de preámbulos. ¡¡A leer y a disfrutar!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 19: CONSEJOS, PROPOSICIONES Y... SORPRESAS**

Muy pocos profesores quedaban ya dentro de la habitación. Al finalizar la reunión (y sin contar con la presencia de Severus Snape) se había decidido llevar a cabo, nuevamente, el Baile de Navidad. Como quedaba poco tiempo para preparar un festejo de semejante envergadura, los magos y brujas del castillo habían acordado repartir las tareas. Así, por ejemplo, las profesoras Grubbly-Plank, Sprout y Nólatári se encargarían de la decoración del Gran Comedor y de los exteriores del castillo; Lupin, Tonks y McGonagall, del banquete y Dumbledore, de la "amenización" del evento. Cada Jefe de Casa, por su parte, debería confeccionar la lista de los alumnos que decidieran quedarse a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts.

Los ladridos frenéticos de un gran perro negro no permitían al anciano director, dar las últimas instrucciones a sus huéspedes recién llegados. En vano Tonks trataba de mantener a Hocicos a raya, pero comprendía a la perfección el entusiasmo que embargaba a su primo. Después de tanto tiempo Sirius volvía a estar en compañía de sus seres más queridos, Harry y Remus, y eso era impagable. La auror sabía que aquella alegría resultaría pasajera (ya que pronto volverían a cumplir importantes misiones para la _Orden__ del Fénix_) pero mientras tanto era necesario tomar un descanso, darse un respiro… Además, ella tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos esas eternas conversaciones nocturnas que mantenía con él, en Grimmauld Place… Inconscientemente, su mirada se desvió hacia donde el mago de los ojos dorados se encontraba. Al verlo tomado de la mano con Nindë, sintió cómo la realidad la golpeaba duramente. Ya nada era igual, nada… y ese verano que compartieron juntos, no volvería a repetirse jamás. Suspiró, y sintiéndose repentinamente triste, se obligó a olvidar y a prestar más atención a lo que Dumbledore le explicaba.

Mientras Tonks y Hocicos terminaban de afinar ciertos detalles con el director, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se jugaba su última carta con la Princesa de los Elfos Altos. Con cierto recelo, tomó cariñosamente la mano de su "novia" y esperó por su reacción. Ella lo miró un instante, molesta.

- No te voy a perdonar así de fácil, Remus. Me presionaste… ¡me estás presionando! Te pedí un tiempo para pensar ¡y mira con lo que me sales ahora!

- Oh, vamos Nindë, no es para tanto… Verás… Cuando me di cuenta de que Sybill no se daría por vencida con el asunto ese de la tradición, lo único que se me ocurrió decirle (para que desistiera de su tonta idea) fue que tú y yo… éramos novios. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, yo solo… ¡solo quise ayudar! ¿O acaso preferías la humillación pública de Severus?

- ¡Claro que no! Pero a estas alturas, te habrás dado cuenta que puedo defenderme yo sola de sus ataques. Estaba llevando la situación muy bien hasta que tú saliste con esa mentira. ¡Porque es una mentira!

- Pero no por mucho tiempo más, ¿verdad? ¿O es que aun no piensas darme una respuesta? – y acto seguido le advirtió, bromeando – Nindë Nólatári, no voy a esperarte por siempre. Este lobito es muy cotizado por el sexo opuesto, ¿lo sabías?

Nindë sintió la ira retroceder con aquel comentario. Y a pesar que intentó no hacerlo, no pudo más que terminar sonriéndole.

- ¡Al fin! Por lo menos logré que esbozaras una sonrisa… Definitivamente ese rostro ceñudo no te queda.

- Remus Lupin, no te vayas por las ramas. Mejor dime, ¿cómo y cuándo piensas desmentir tus… dichos?

- ¿Desmentir? ¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo? Si de una vez aceptaras formalizar nuestra situación, entonces…

- ¡No me gusta que me presiones, Remus! – su tono de voz había vuelto a ser enérgico – Parece que Hermione te ha estado enseñando "cómo persuadir sutilmente", ¿no?

Lupin enrojeció.

- Lo sabía. Solo ese rumor podría haber inspirado tu tan "descabellado plan". Pero te advierto que yo no soy Ron, Remus… y a la fuerza nunca te voy a aceptar.

- Nindë, yo…

- Perdón por interrumpir – intervino Tonks, algo avergonzada – pero… creo que soy incapaz de aguantar un ladrido más de Hocicos. Remus, ¿por qué no te lo llevas a tu cuarto de una vez? A ver si puedes tranquilizarlo… ¡¡mira que está como loco!!

- Pero es normal que se comporte así, Tonks – le replicó Lupin dulcemente, provocando que la Auror se sonrojase - ¡¡Si está emocionadísimo!! Lo mejor que le ha sucedido a Sirius este año es esto: dejar el cuartel general de la Orden y venir a Hogwarts, a hacerle compañía a Harry. Porque aunque el chico se empeñe en demostrarnos que está bien y que no necesita ayuda, todos sabemos que la Profecía no es una carga muy agradable de llevar. ¡Y menos para un niño de solo 15 años!

Un tirón en la túnica de Remus interrumpió la conversación por segunda vez.

- ¡¡Suéltame, Hocicos!! ¡Mi túnica ya está lo suficientemente raída como para que tú la dañes más! Está bien, está bien, ahora vamos… Nindë, ¿podrías llevar a Tonks a su cuarto?

La elfa lo miró duramente.

- No te enojes conmigo, ¿sí? Lo que dije no fue con mala intención. Te prometo que mañana seguimos hablando y… ya pensaré en alguna solución, despreocúpate. ¿Te veo al desayuno?

Nindë asintió, no muy convencida.

- ¿Algún… problema? – preguntó tímidamente la Auror, una vez que los dos amigos habían abandonado la sala.

- No se trata de nada tan grave pero…

- Nindë, no tienes que contarme si no quieres hacerlo… yo entiendo. En ningún caso quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando.

- "Presionando…" – repitió en un suspiro – Qué irónico. Ese es justo el problema que tengo con Remus. ¿Sabes lo que hizo? Les dijo a todos que somos novios, solo para que me viera obligada a aceptarlo.

Los ojos de Tonks brillaron de forma extraña.

- Entonces, tú y él… ¿no están…?

- ¿Juntos? – completó la elfa – Formalmente no. Él me pidió que fuese su novia pero yo le dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Lo que pasa es que…

- No estás segura de aceptarlo – esta vez fue el turno de la Auror de completar la frase – Es comprensible, Nindë, pero si es por su condición…

- No – la interrumpió secamente – Su licantropía no tiene nada que ver en esto. En realidad… se trata de mí y de… de algunos sentimientos que aun no logro comprender del todo.

Tonks la miró confundida. La joven profesora le sonrió.

- Será mejor que no me hagas caso… Algunas veces me da por ponerme a pensar y terminó más confundida. Mejor, y si sigue en pie la propuesta que me hiciste ese día en la Orden, cuéntame de ti, de tu vida… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Claro que sí. Y me alegro que también quieras que seamos amigas… No tengo muchas, ¿sabes? Por mi trabajo, así es que yo encantada de conocerte mejor. Hecho de menos conversar esos… "temas de mujeres".

- ¡A mí me pasa igual! – y ambas hechiceras rieron con ganas. Instantes después decidieron ponerse en marcha hacia los dormitorios, antes de que se les hiciera más tarde.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber de mí? – preguntó Tonks, muy entusiasmada. El saber que Nindë y Remus no mantenían nada "formal" había hecho resurgir su habitual carácter alegre y despreocupado.

- No sé… Albus me contó un poquito de todos antes de asistir a esa reunión de la Orden… Tengo entendido que eres una… ¿metamorfomaga?

- Así es – contestó la joven orgullosa – Eso significa que puedo cambiar mi aspecto a mi antojo. Nací así. ¿Sabes? Obtuve un Sobresaliente en Ocultación y Disfraces en el curso de Auror sin estudiar nada. ¡Fue genial! Claro que también estuve a punto de reprobar Sigilo y Rastreo… ¡es que soy tremendamente torpe!

- Oh, vamos Tonks, ¡si eres una Auror excelente! Y muy calificada… No existen demasiados Aurors que estén en condiciones de engañar al mismísimo Ministro de la Magia. Pones en peligro tu trabajo al servir de espía a la Orden y eso prueba lo inteligente y hábil que eres.

Tonks le agradeció, avergonzada.

- ¿Y cómo es que conociste a Remus, Tonks? Porque se ve que se quieren mucho. Él te tiene un cariño muy especial.

- ¿En… en serio? – preguntó, ruborizándose al extremo – Yo… yo también lo estimo… Bien – carraspeó nerviosa – Remus y yo nos conocimos este verano. Claro, había oído hablar mucho antes de él, porque fue compañero de Sirius en el colegio. No sé si sabes que mi madre, Andrómeda, era la prima favorita de Sirius por lo que siempre estuvimos muy cercanas a él y a su vida… En ese entonces yo era muy pequeña. Tenía apenas tres años cuando mi primo dejó su casa y se fue a vivir con los Potter, y cinco cuando terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, yo crecí escuchando las historias que mi madre contaba acerca de Sirius… nunca dejaba de hablar de sus correrías y de sus fieles amigos, los Merodeadores… Me decía que era imposible que hubiese traicionado a su mejor amigo, que estaba segura que era inocente. Pasaron doce largos años hasta que decidió fugarse de Azkabán y… ¡Total! Que vine a conocer a Remus en persona, recién este verano, cuando Dumbledore conformó la _Orden__ del Fénix_. ¡Pero lo conocía tanto que nos hicimos buenos amigos de inmediato!

- Remus es una persona muy amable… Es tan tierno y agradable… Es imposible no congeniar con él.

- Aja… por eso no tienes que dudar de sus intenciones, Nindë. Se nota a leguas que te quiere bien.

La elfa suspiró.

- Lo sé, Tonks, lo sé… Es solo que en mi corazón existe un sentimiento por otr… - se detuvo de improviso. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, espantada por lo que había estado a punto de decir. Forzó una sonrisa – Quizás… quizás algún día te lo cuente porque… necesito de alguien que me aconseje. Bien, ya llegamos, ésta será tu habitación. Si no te importa, yo también me retiro a descansar. Duerme bien y nos vemos mañana.

Tonks solo fue capaz de asentir con su cabeza, ya que todavía se encontraba algo aturdida. No era necesario que Nindë le contara nada más… con esas pocas palabras ya había descubierto la razón por la que no aceptaba a Remus: existía otro mago en el corazón de la Princesa de los Elfos Altos… Otro mago que la confundía tanto como Remus la confundía a ella.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó jovialmente Sirius, "tirándose" sobre la cama de su mejor amigo – No sabía que los profesores tenían tantos privilegios en Hogwarts.

Remus sonrió.

- No sabes lo que significa para mí el que estés en el castillo, Canuto. Me has hecho mucha falta.

- ¡Lunático! Si me sigues hablando así, ¡voy a pensar que quieres ponerle los cuernos a la elfa conmigo!

Ambos magos se echaron a reír con ganas. Remus se sentó en un cómodo sofá (cercano a la cama) disponiéndose a disfrutar de una larga y amena conversación con el animago.

- Bien, tengo entendido que Tonks te explicó en su carta el verdadero motivo de nuestra estadía en Hogwarts pero, antes de hablar de ello, quiero que me aclares una cosa. ¿Eres o no el novio de la elfa?

- Veo que no pierdes tus habilidades, Canuto.

- Para nada. Y se agudizan cuando me convierto en perro. Por la manera en que ella estuvo mirándote durante toda la reunión, diría que eso del noviazgo…

- Me lo inventé. Si no ¿por qué crees que está tan enojada conmigo? Dice que la estoy presionando.

- ¡No, que va! – exclamó en un claro tono irónico - ¡Claro que la estás presionando, hombre! ¿No que ella te había pedido tiempo?

- Sí pero…

- ¡Aja! Por tu cara, saco por conclusión que el _cara de vela derretida _anda metido en esto, ¿no?

- Desde el principio – masculló entre dientes.

- ¡No sé a qué le temes tanto, Lunático! Por la manera en que vi cómo se tratan, yo diría que es obvio que se odian.

- No te engañes, amigo… O no dicen por ahí que "¿del odio al amor hay un solo paso?". Dime ¿no te fijaste la forma en que Severus salió de la sala cuando Albus nos felicitó por ser pareja?

- Sí pero… ¡oh, vamos! Ese _grasoso_ es incapaz de amar a alguien. Todavía me sorprendo de que la dulce Florence se haya fijado en él ¡teniéndome a mí disponible!

Remus volvió a reír.

- Todavía te duele, ¿eh?

- Mmmm… digamos que un poco. La verdad, no puedo explicarme qué le vio a ese…

- Algo debe tener, ¿no? No puedes negar que el ser tan reservado, le da un cierto aire de… misterio.

- ¿Misterio? ¡JA! ¡¡Eso es hermetismo puro!! Cosa que lo hace más hosco y desagradable. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan preocupado por un _bicho raro y grasoso_ como ese? ¡Tú eres mil veces mejor, Remus! Nindë no tiene más que compararlos: tú eres gentil, caballeroso, tierno, inteligente… ¡hasta buenmozo a pesar de esas canas!

- ¡Para, Canuto! ¡Ahora soy yo quien empieza a imaginar que quieres algo conmigo!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! – rió con ganas el animago - ¿Lo ves? Ella no puede estar tan ciega. Claro, no digo que te fíes de Snape (porque ese es capaz de darle a beber un filtro amoroso a la elfa) pero ¡ya deja de preocuparte, hombre! Eso sí, te diré que te apresuraste un poco. A las mujeres no les gusta sentirse presionadas, por eso siempre salen con la excusa de que "necesitan tiempo"… Yo te hubiese recomendado una estrategia más romántica para persuadirla. Algo así como flores, regalos, invitaciones… ¡no sé!

- ¿Crees que ella aun quiera darme una oportunidad?

- ¡Claro! Si no, te hubiese rechazado de plano. Por lo pronto, debes invitarla al Baile antes de que… - y agregó con voz socarrona – el profesor de Pociones decida hacerlo.

- Pensaba pedirle disculpas.

- Y agrégale un buen regalo de Navidad. Eso siempre ayuda.

- ¡Qué frívolo! Sirius, no has cambiado nada: sigues siendo el mismo tipo que juguetea con todas las mujeres pero que no se compromete con ninguna. ¿Crees que a ellas se les conquista solo con… regalos?

- No pero… ¡ayudan muchísimo! Si la elfa es lo más importante en tu vida ¡entonces demuéstraselo! Y ya, basta del tema mujeres… tu verás lo que haces. Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo está Harry?

- ¿La verdad? Al borde del colapso. Se está exigiendo demasiado… Creo que la Profecía no ha hecho sino aumentar su creencia de que debe demostrarnos a todos que es invencible, poderoso… Y eso me preocupa mucho porque ¡es solo un niño, Canuto! Teme que nos decepcionemos de él si no logra derrotar a Voldemort, que nos llegue a suceder algo malo por su culpa… Harry te necesita mucho.

- ¿Le dijeron lo del posible ataque?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Y no creo que debas decírselo aun. Estoy seguro que con el Baile de Navidad, tendrá más que suficiente.

- ¿El baile? ¿Y por qué?

- Sirius… que tú hayas sido todo un rompecorazones en Hogwarts no significa que para los demás sea igual de fácil relacionarnos con el sexo opuesto. Invitar a una chica a un baile puede convertirse en un verdadero suplicio… ¡Y más si tienes una cicatriz en la frente por la que todo el mundo te reconoce!

El animago lo miró unos instantes, no muy convencido. Aunque el hombre lobo no tenía la experticia de su amigo en el tema "mujeres", ¡nunca imaginaría lo certeras que resultaban ser sus deducciones!

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

Harry se levantó sin ánimos y así se mantuvo la mayor parte del día. No había dormido nada de bien y todo por culpa de un rarísimo sueño que insistía en colarse por su mente, impidiéndole descansar lo necesario.

Todo comenzaba con él y con Cho en el Baile de Navidad. Ambos la estaban pasando de maravillas, hasta que a él se le ocurría llamar a su compañera "Ginny". En ese instante, era la pelirroja la que aparecía a su lado, tomando el lugar de la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Con un poco de vergüenza, avanzaban juntos hacia la pista de baile y comenzaban a lucirse frente a todos, al ritmo de una lenta canción interpretada por las Brujas de Macbeth. Poco a poco decidía acercar su rostro al de Ginny (con claras intenciones de besarla) hasta que el Gran Comedor se esfumaba y todo a su alrededor se volvía negro… De pronto (y de la nada) surgía frente a él la caverna, el caldero y los dos mortífagos que lo miraban burlonamente. Comenzaban a luchar con fiereza y de improviso aparecía Nindë, salvándole la vida… Pero entonces llegaba Voldemort y asesinaba cruelmente a la elfa mientras no dejaba de repetir, con su voz fría y aguda: _"Sigues tú… sigues tú… ¡¡TE MATARE!!"_

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de Hermione lo sobresaltó.

- Estás un poco pálido – advirtió Ron - ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a Madame Pomfrey?

- No – respondió tajante – Es solo cansancio… Ya verán que a partir de mañana, con las vacaciones, vuelvo a sentirme mejor.

Hermione y Ron se miraron un instante.

- Me dijo Ron que anoche… tuviste otra pesadilla…

Harry miró con reproche al pelirrojo.

- No fue nada – les aseguró, sintiéndose repentinamente molesto – Y ya me estoy hastiando de su actitud. No soy un niño, ¿lo recuerdan? Sé cuidarme perfectamente solo y no tengo por qué ver a ninguna enfermera. Estoy bien y lo único que necesito es dormir, ¿está claro?

La morena y el pelirrojo lo miraban con los ojos como plato. La chica fue la primera en reaccionar.

- Vaya, Harry, no era para que te lo tomaras así. Nos preocupamos por ti porque eres nuestro amigo pero si prefieres enfermar antes que pedirnos ayuda, por mí está bien – tomando varios libros entre sus manos, se puso de pie y agregó – Prometo no fastidiarte más con estas… tonterías. Permiso, creo que me olvidé de algo en la Torre.

- Lo único que me faltaba – masculló entre dientes el ojiverde – Ahora Hermione no me hablará en un buen par de días.

- Tú te lo buscaste – le espetó Ron, poniéndose de pie – porque ella tiene la razón, ¿lo sabes? Si sigues teniendo esos sueños tan extraños te aconsejo que vayas con Sir… Hocicos. A lo mejor a él no lo mandas al demonio, como a nosotros. Te veo más tarde en la Sala Común, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió. Mientras veía a su mejor amigo abandonar la Biblioteca, se percató de que Ginny entraba en ella, con un par de amigas de su curso. Nunca supo explicarse de dónde nacieron sus fuerzas para cometer semejante locura (posiblemente se debiese a su momentáneo ataque de furia) pero lo cierto es que instantes después, se vio a sí mismo junto a la pelirroja pidiéndole hablar un minuto a solas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? No… no tienes muy buena cara. ¿Dormiste bien?

- S-Sí, n-no t-te preocupes, G-Ginny – _"¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas, idiota?"_. Tomó aire y prosiguió – Lo que pasa es que yo… yo me preguntaba si… si tú quisieras… - _"¡Argh!"_ - ¿Te gustaría ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta. ¡La propuesta la había tomado más que de sorpresa! Poco a poco su rostro fue tomando un bonito color rosa. Miró a Harry con cierta desilusión.

- Oh, yo… yo lo siento mucho, Harry, pero… no puedo ir contigo… esteeeeee… Dean Thomas me invitó esta mañana y… como no quería quedarme sin ir, pues… yo le dije… que sí – terminó la frase en un susurro.

El muchacho del pelo azabache sintió cómo su extraño momento de coraje se desvanecía como si fuese un globo mal inflado. Ahora podía sentir, claramente, sus piernas y sus brazos temblando como gelatina.

- Oh, pues… no te preocupes… yo…

- A mí me… me hubiese encantado ir contigo.

Harry miró las rojas mejillas de la pequeña Weasley y supo que las de él estaban tomando el mismo color.

- A… a mí también. Será en alguna otra oportunidad… ¿supongo?

Ginny asintió.

- Bueno, entonces… creo que ya… ya me voy. Nos vemos después.

El muchacho salió del lugar rápidamente. La pelirroja lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista. Entonces, y soltando un profundo suspiro, no pudo más que murmurar un…

- Gracias… muchas gracias Harry – una tímida sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al momento que giraba sobre sus talones, para reunirse nuevamente con sus amigas.

****

- Hermione… ¡Hermione, espera!

- ¿Qué quieres, Ron? Si se trata de Harry, preferiría que…

- No – la interrumpió secamente – no tiene nada que ver con él.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues… ya sabes que este Miércoles se realizará el Baile de Navidad y…

La morena chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

- ¡Está bien! Sé que estás muy ocupada así que voy a ir directo al grano – la miró un instante, algo dubitativo, pero finalmente se decidió a añadir - ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

De la impresión, Hermione dejó caer con estrépito todos los libros que cargaba. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja.

- Debo considerar eso… ¿como un sí?

- Es que… - parecía que la chica no terminaba de reaccionar – me parece… tan extraña tu invitación… Después de lo del rumor del noviazgo, yo pensé que…

- ¿Quieres o no quieres, Hermione? – la interrumpió por segunda vez el chico, impaciente.

- Bue… yo… claro… por supuesto.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó, y en un dos por tres, había recogido los libros de su "novia" y se los acercaba con entusiasmo – Entonces… te veo después… en la Torre, ¿de acuerdo?

La morena asintió, todavía atónita con el pedido de Ron. _"Hombres… ¿quién los entiende?"_ – pensó.

_**o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o** _

Cerró los ojos, tratando de vaciar su mente. Lentamente, se fue concentrando en su objetivo. Era consciente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo, de cada célula que componía su organismo… Entonces, volvió a sentir "aquello" y esta vez no podía dejarlo escapar… ¡tenía que retenerlo!... Un cosquilleo especial surgió en su interior, un extraño fuego comenzaba a circular por sus venas, las palabras ya se formaban en su boca…

- ¡Arauko Súre! - gritó.

Al instante, una pequeña _bola de energía_ apareció entre sus manos. Era de un intenso color perla. Nindë lanzó aquella _esfera de poder_ contra un caldero (que se encontraba ubicado sobre un pedestal, casi al final de la mazmorra) pero terminó desvaneciéndose en el aire, a mitad de camino, sin llegar a ocasionarle daño alguno.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó furiosa. Llevaba más de media hora practicando y no conseguía que ningún ataque causara ni el más mínimo daño, al caldero que tenía como objetivo - ¡Tienes que lograrlo! El manejo de la magia antigua puede ser la única herramienta que te permita conservar la vida… y la de Harry.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, repitiendo todo el proceso. Esta vez, sin embargo, el recuerdo de aquellos besos con Severus no abandonó su mente. Sintió la ira estallar en su interior.

- ¡¡ARAUKO SURE!!

La _bola de energía_ que se formó entre sus manos fue mucho más grande y poderosa que la anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio con satisfacción que el caldero se encontraba en el suelo, con una que otra magulladura sin importancia. Elevó sus cejas, al momento que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que al fin encontré el _detonador_… Todo era cuestión de descubrir el truquito, ¿no?

El profesor de Pociones cerró la puerta de la mazmorra con cuidado. Las barreras y protecciones mágicas que había puesto en el lugar para que nadie entrara (o que le avisaran si en determinado momento alguien lograba conseguirlo) no habían fallado, después de todo.

Acababa de llegar de Hogsmeade, cuando la alarma en su despacho le había indicado que un intruso se encontraba en la mazmorra que solía utilizar para sus clases con la elfa. No lo pensó dos veces, sacó la varita del interior de su túnica y se dirigió al lugar en cuestión, dispuesto a aplicar un castigo ejemplar a aquel que se había atrevido a desafiar su autoridad.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, procurando tomar por sorpresa al intruso. El sorprendido, sin embargo, resultó ser él. Allí, en **SU **mazmorra, estaba Nindë practicando… ¿magia sin varita? Pero… ¿desde cuándo estaría haciéndolo? Pensaba que el aumento de sus horas de práctica, la dejarían extenuada, en cambio…

_- "Sin duda, es más poderosa de lo que imaginé..." – _pensó el mago oscuro mientras guardaba su varita y se apoyaba ligeramente en el frío muro de piedra _– "Mejora día tras día en tus clases particulares y todavía le quedan fuerzas para practicar la magia antigua… Ahora más que nunca desearías batirte a duelo con la elfa, ¿no?... ¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿Es que ahora ni siquiera puedes dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Tan indispensable se ha vuelto en tu vida?" – _apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, un paquete mediano de color café. Reaccionó justo a tiempo, antes de causarle algún daño _– "¿Qué ha hecho esa mujer contigo? ¿En qué te está convirtiendo? Mírate… te está cambiando… ¿Hace cuánto no comprabas un presente de Navidad?" – _dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el muro. Su largo pelo negro cayó tras sus hombros, cual oscuras cortinas de la noche. En forma espontánea, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente… un pensamiento que no adquiriría sentido sino hasta… _– "Las sombras… no olvides que siempre estarás destinado a vivir en las sombras, mientras que ella lo hará en la luz… Ella **ES** la luz... **TU** luz…"_

**Fin del capítulo 19.**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**Arauko Súre. **Demonio de Viento, en el Lenguaje Élfico.

* * *

_Tengan una semana repleta de éxitos y felicidad. ¡¡Beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**


	21. Capítulo 20: El Baile de Navidad

_¡¡Hi!! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien. Vamos a las malas noticias de inmediato… Lamento informarles que esta semana tampoco habrá contestación de reviews como lo había prometido (¡¡no me peguen!!) porque me inspiré y salió un capitulillo bastante largo. Y hablando del cap, tengo que explicarles que hoy es la **primera parte** del Baile de Navidad… (¡¡Qué de cosas pueden pasar en una noche!! Jijijiji) Como en el cap anterior salió poquito Severus, decidí centrarme más en él esta vez, por lo que es probable que echen de menos a Harry y compañía pero… No desesperen, que la próxima semana salen ellos y sus peripecias en este dichoso baile (espero jijiji)_

_Muchas gracias por su constante apoyo (y por dejarme siempre sus impresiones) a **Elanor Black, Amsp14, Nocrala, Alexms, Paula Moonlight, Isengard, Amanda Beicker, Hermiginny13, Caris, Jany, Indira de Snape y BarbiBlack. **¡¡Son lo máximo, amigas!!_

_Bien… no me queda más que desearles una buena lectura. ¡¡Disfruten!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 20: EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

Nindë despertó temprano el día de Navidad. Parpadeó repetidas veces, tardando unos instantes en acostumbrarse a la claridad que se extendía por toda la habitación. Al mirar por la ventana, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba nevando copiosamente. Suspiró. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, ésta era su época favorita del año pero ahora… Suspiró por segunda vez. Su padre estaba muerto, su pueblo disperso y ese no era su hogar. _"¿Cómo mantener la fortaleza cuando todo alrededor te grita que te rindas?..." _Forzó una sonrisa. _"Nada logras con pensar en ello. Vamos, levántate ya… Aun quedan muchas cosas que preparar para el baile"_.

Se levantó sin prisa, tomó la bata de los pies de su cama y… un grito de súbita alegría escapó de sus labios.

- ¡Regalos! – exclamó al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo, junto a la pequeña montaña de presentes que allí se erigía – Pero… pero… ¿por qué?

_- "Porque ellos te aprecian" – _le contestó su imagen, con voz silbante, desde el centro del espejo ovalado _– "Porque te consideran parte de su familia y… porque Hogwarts es ahora tu hogar"_.

La elfa sonrió, sintiéndose repentinamente feliz. En pocos minutos desenvolvió la mayoría de los paquetes, cubriendo todo a su alrededor con los papeles de regalo. Hermione le había obsequiado una preciosa novela romántica _muggle_ que se titulaba _Persuasión_; Ron, una caja rebosante con los mejores chocolates y bombones de Hogsmeade; Harry, una hermosa flauta tallada en madera (por lo cual supuso que el chico había recordado el gusto de los Elfos Altos por la música); Tonks, un cepillo de plata para el cabello; Remus y Sirius, un despampanante arreglo de lirios blancos (la flor preferida de la joven y muy difícil de conseguir en el mundo mágico); y Albus, un sensacional vestido color celeste, confeccionado en una fina tela de origen élfico (la tarjeta decía que _Masala_ había escogido el diseño y modelo por él y que estaba seguro, hallaría una oportunidad perfecta para estrenarlo). _"Podría ser hoy, en el Baile de Navidad, ¿no?"_, pensó automáticamente, pero recordó que debía utilizar túnica de gala para la ocasión. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no descartó del todo aquella posibilidad.

Pronto, el montón de paquetes a los pies de su cama, se vio reducido a uno solo. Lo observó detenidamente: no tenía tarjeta. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando descubrió que se trataba de una estupenda colección de libros titulada _Magia defensiva práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las Artes Oscuras._ Cada ejemplar contenía increíbles ilustraciones móviles en color de todos los maleficios y contraembrujos que describía. Nindë hojeó el primer volumen con avidez, encantada porque iba a resultarle muy útil para las clases particulares que estaba recibiendo.

Volvió a resurgir la curiosidad en su interior. ¿Quién podría haber gastado tanto dinero en semejante regalo? ¿Quién podría estimarla a tal punto? _"Severus…"_ – pensó emocionada – _"No… por Merlín, la sola idea resulta absurda. Es imposible que él haya pensado en ti… no existe ni una gota de amor en su corazón. ¿Habrá sido Remus, entonces? Pero si hubiese sido él, ¿por qué no poner su nombre en la tarjeta?"_

Suspiró, sintiéndose frustrada. Aun con la incógnita dando vueltas en su mente, se puso de pie y tomó la colección de libros en sus manos, dispuesta a colocarlos sobre su cama para que no se arruinasen. Una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negro que cayó del último ejemplar, detuvo en seco sus movimientos.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuró.

Todos los presentes que había recibido esa mañana pasaron a segundo plano cuando la bolsita de terciopelo reveló en su interior, una antiquísima cadena con un dije en forma de flor. El colgante estaba confeccionado con oro de hilo blanco y en el centro, justo donde los cuatro aros de la flor se entrecruzaban, una piedra preciosa que la elfa reconoció como _Aguamarina **(Nota de la Autora: Para ver la joya en cuestión, dirígete a Mi Perfil y haz clic en la dirección correspondiente)**_.

Nuevas preguntas invadieron su mente. ¿Por qué alguien le regalaba una alhaja tan especial? ¿Y cómo podría ella agradecer tal gesto de amor, si no sabía quién lo había enviado?

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sabía que el mago oscuro no pensaba en ella (como ella sí lo hacía en él) y, sin embargo… ¡qué no daría porque ese precioso regalo lo hubiese comprado y enviado el ex mortífago! Sí… Eso no sería más que un sueño, ¿no? Un doloroso y dulce sueño pero… ¿Acaso ella no tenía derecho a soñar? Después de todo… ¡hoy era Navidad!

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- ¿Aun te sientes mal, Ron? – le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo, al ver que ni los regalos ni la tradicional guerra de bolas de nieve habían logrado subirle el ánimo.

- Por qué lo hice… ¡por qué lo hice! – exclamó el pelirrojo, como ido.

- ¡Ya basta! – le gritó el ojiverde, encarándolo por fin – Llevas cinco días repitiéndote lo mismo y aun no eres capaz de aceptarlo. ¡Invitaste a Hermione al baile simplemente porque querías ir con ella! Yo pensé que después que aceptaras que te gustaba pues…

- Lo que me atormenta ¡es que Hermione no siente lo mismo por mí! Ella sí me quiere pero… como amigo. Si aceptó mi invitación fue solo… ¡solo por culpa de ese estúpido rumor!

- ¡Argh, Ron! No voy a permitir que sigas compadeciéndote. Y aparte de todo, eres tan ciego… Dime, ¿dónde está el gryffindor que se supone vive en ti?

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, ¿no? – le espetó con un dejo de resentimiento en su voz – Como todo se te está dando a las mil maravillas con Cho…

Harry suspiró hondamente.

- Si supieras que no me importa tanto como pensaba…

- ¡¿Qué?! – le preguntó, visiblemente interesado – Harry, ¿estás tratando de decirme que tú…?

El ojiverde se sonrojó.

- ¡Chispas! ¿Te gusta otra chica? ¿Es eso?

Harry asintió.

- ¡Vaya! – fue todo lo que Ron pudo exclamar por la sorpresa que la confesión de su amigo le provocó. Meditó unos instantes el asunto para luego añadir - ¡Cómo me gustaría que esa otra chica fuese mi hermana! Sí, sí, ya sé que eso es imposible pero… - se encogió de hombros – sabes lo bien recibido que serías en mi familia, ¿no? Aunque Ginny parece haberte… olvidado.

- ¿En… en serio piensas eso? ¿Por… por qué lo dices?

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

- Sí, bueno… Todo parece indicar que se trató solo de un enamoramiento sin importancia. No pretenderías que Ginny siguiera pensando en ti si tú no le prestabas ni la más mínima atención.

Harry guardó silencio mientras se mordía el labio inferior, preocupado. Ron lo observó unos instantes detenidamente. Alzó ambas cejas esta vez y sonrió complacido.

- ¿No crees que ya deberíamos ir arreglándonos? Esta vez tengo una túnica de gala decente que usar, ¿sabes? No sé de dónde sacaron el dinero los gemelos ni por qué lo hicieron pero lo cierto es que me compraron una túnica nueva este verano y… ¡no es de segunda mano!

El chico del pelo azabache lo observó desconcertado.

- ¿Tan pronto olvidaste tus preocupaciones? – le preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

- No… Sencillamente me acabo de dar cuenta que existen hombres más ciegos que yo – y le sonrió en forma inocente.

Harry lo miró, frunciendo el entrecejo. No supo qué contestarle.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- Aun sigo pensando que es arriesgado, Canuto.

- ¡Vamos, Lunático! Nadie me va a reconocer. Además, solo quiero echar un vistazo. He escuchado que la decoración del Gran Comedor este año está realmente soberbia.

- Es posible – le contestó Remus, echándose la última mirada en el espejo – Pero aun así es peligroso. A estas alturas, todo Slytherin debe estar enterado de que eres un animago.

- Para lo que me importa – le contestó con total desfachatez – Esos mocosos no tienen a sus queridos _papitos mortífagos _aquí y con Dumbledore en el castillo, no se atreverán a hacerme nada. Además, Lunático, no salí del encierro de Grimmauld Place para venir a hacer lo mismo en Hogwarts.

Remus frunció el ceño pero decidió que era mejor no seguir rebatiendo. Ya se le hacía tarde para reunirse con Nindë.

- Se ve muy bien, profesor Lupin – agregó Sirius en un claro tono burlón – La elfa tiene suerte, ¿sabes? Eres un gran tipo.

- El de la suerte soy yo, Canuto. Gracias a Merlín me aceptó como su acompañante después de… haberla presionado con lo del noviazgo.

- Pero te tocó ir desmintiendo por todo el castillo que no eran pareja.

- Sí pero… - sonrió satisfecho -… nadie me creyó. Creo que no fui lo suficientemente convincente.

El animago rió con ganas.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán en este lugar… ¿Recuerdas que James y Lily pasaron por algo parecido?

La mirada del licántropo se ensombreció.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Los años que pasé en Hogwarts fueron, sin lugar a dudas, los mejores años de mi vida.

- Y los míos – añadió Sirius con una cuota de reproche en su voz – Ellos no merecían morir así… Pero todos los culpables van a pagar caro su muerte… muy caro…

- Canuto, no pienses más en ello, te hace mal… Ahora tienes a Harry a tu cuidado… debes ser prudente por él.

Sirius no le contestó. Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto del muro de la habitación. Remus suspiró, sintiendo compasión por su amigo. Por fin se decidió a buscar su varita y a guardarla dentro de su túnica nueva. Las últimas palabras dichas por el animago le daban vueltas en la cabeza, preocupándolo sobremanera. Dada las circunstancias, quizás no fuera tan mala idea el dejar que disfrutara un instante del Baile de Navidad.

- Está bien, Canuto, me convenc… - se calló de golpe y la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios. Sirius ya no estaba sentado en la cama. En su lugar, un gran perro negro y lanudo rasguñaba la puerta, desesperado por salir del cuarto. Remus lo miró desconcertado unos instantes, tras los cuales se echó a reír con ganas.

- Definitivamente no has cambiado nada, Hocicos. Una vez más lograste engañarme. ¡Y conseguiste lo que querías! ¡¡Y yo preocupándome!! Está bien, vamos a ir pero… prométeme que te cuidarás.

El perro ladró con fuerza y movió la cola reiteradas veces, en señal de que lo prometía. Ni siquiera él podía imaginar lo rápido que incumpliría su palabra esta vez.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

Al igual que las Salas Comunes de cada Casa, también el vestíbulo del castillo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto (hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor). Del mismo modo, resultaba extraño ver a tanta gente vestida de diferentes colores en lugar del usual negro de las túnicas escolares. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas, las buscaban entre la multitud. Harry divisó a Cho y la condujo hasta donde estaba Ron.

- Hola, Ron – lo saludó con jovialidad la buscadora de Ravenclaw. La chica estaba realmente guapísima: llevaba una túnica de satén de color azul marino, un cintillo del mismo color en su perfecto pelo liso y un par de pulseras de plata que le brillaban en las muñecas.

- Estás… muy linda – le dijo Harry algo cohibido. Él llevaba la misma túnica verde botella que el año anterior. Cuando Cho le dijo que aquel color resaltaba aun más el verde de sus ojos, recordó que la señora Weasley había elegido la túnica por él. La próxima vez que la viera, se lo agradecería profundamente.

- Esperamos a…

- Hermione, Cho – se apresuró a añadir Harry – Es la pareja de Ron y nos pidió que la esperáramos aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no se juntaron en la Sala Común? – la chica se estaba dirigiendo a Ron esta vez – O es que… ¿pretende repetir la misma entrada triunfal del año pasado? – sonrió sarcástica – Parece que ha olvidado que Víktor Krum no está ahora para adularla. Deberías aconsejarle no ser tan ambiciosa, ¿sabes?

El pelirrojo la fulminó con la mirada.

- No me digas que tú también formabas parte del grupito de fans de Krum. ¡Y yo que pensaba que andabas loquita por Cedric Diggory, el perfecto!

Las mejillas de Cho ardieron de furia y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. Harry miró duramente a su amigo.

- Lo siento – masculló el pelirrojo entre dientes. Al ojiverde le dio la impresión de que la buscadora iba a rebatirle algo, pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. En ese momento, Hermione hacía acto de presencia en el vestíbulo, acaparando las miradas de todos los presentes.

La morena llevaba la parte superior del cabello recogido en un elegante moño, mientras que el resto caía en vaporosos rizos sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Estaba claro que no había empleado la poción alisadora como en el baile anterior pero, sin duda, el cabello ondulado le venía y lucía más. La túnica que llevaba puesta era de un hermoso terciopelo rojo (el cual resaltaba magníficamente su color de piel natural) y volvía a lucir ese imponente porte que resaltaba a la vista cuando no cargaba esa veintena de libros. Estaba realmente preciosa y le sonreía a Ron en forma encantadora. El pelirrojo no fue capaz de articular palabra. Estaba embobado.

- Ron… ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, divertida – Han abierto las puertas. ¿Entramos?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?... ¡Ah, sí! Claro… Vamos – y galantemente le ofreció su brazo derecho, el cual la morena aceptó complacida. Entraron al Comedor justo detrás de Harry y Cho, luciendo orgullosos.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- Es absurdo, Severus. ¿Cómo pretendes irte a tus habitaciones si ni siquiera he dado inicio al banquete?

- Albus… Sabes cuánto detesto las celebraciones y nunca estuve de acuerdo en que este… "dichoso" baile se llevase a cabo. Así que si me disculpas…

- Esta vez no, Severus – lo interrumpió el director secamente. Lo miró en forma dura unos instantes para luego ponerse en marcha hacia la salida del Gran Comedor. El profesor de Pociones lo siguió con paso firme a través del vestíbulo – Es necesario que lo afrontes. Si llevo años pidiéndote que dejes de acumular tanto rencor, es porque me preocupo por tu bienestar. Me duele verte tan solo, Severus… ¿por qué no tratas de confiar más en la gente que te rodea? Te sorprenderías de todo lo que los demás están dispuestos a entregarte.

- Albus…

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué bien se ven todos! Buenas noches, Remus… Tonks… Nindë… - el director fue realizando una leve inclinación a medida que iba nombrando a cada uno de sus profesores – Debo elogiar el buen gusto de _Masala_ porque veo que el vestido que me envió te quedó perfecto. Princesa, se ve muy hermosa. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Severus?

El mago vestido de negro no respondió. Tal parecía que ni siquiera había oído la pregunta del director… Y es que se había quedado de piedra al ver a la elfa más bella que nunca.

Nindë no estaba usando la túnica de gala de rigor, sino que llevaba un elegante vestido celeste, de hombros descubiertos y mangas anchas. Parecía confeccionado en una suave y finísima tela (semejante a la seda _muggle_) que se ceñía de modo perfecto a su figura, dejando a la vista el esbelto porte del que era dueña. En el escote, las mangas y el ruedo del vestido estaban bordados en plata unas pequeñísimas inscripciones, las cuales Severus reconoció como antiguos símbolos élficos. Llevaba la parte superior del cabello sujeto de tal forma, que ocultaba las orejas puntiagudas características de su raza. En su mano derecha, un delicado lirio blanco había sido hechizado para que adquiriera el tamaño justo de un brazalete y para que no se marchitase a mitad de la fiesta. Completaba su atuendo una cadenita de diseño sencillo, la que llamó poderosamente la atención de Dumbledore.

- Veo que ocupas el _Colgante de la Amada, _Nindë.

- ¿Perdón?

- Me refiero a ese dije que luces en tu cuello. Así se llama. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde lo conseguiste?

- Lo recibí como regalo esta mañana – le contestó la joven mientras llevaba inconscientemente su mano hacia la alhaja – Lamentablemente no traía tarjeta. Albus, ¿tú sabes a quién podría haber pertenecido?

Severus carraspeó, visiblemente nervioso.

- ¡Hocicos! – exclamó algo sorprendido el director – Veo que tú también decidiste venir al baile.

El perro negro movió la cola con entusiasmo pero enseguida fijó su atención en el dije que Nindë llevaba puesto. Esa joya era exactamente igual a la de… ¡Eso quería decir que…! Miró al profesor de Pociones, receloso.

- Te lo repito, Nindë, es hermoso – añadió Tonks, admirando también el anónimo regalo que su amiga había recibido. Aquella noche la Auror llevaba una túnica de color gris perla, el que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rubio y ojos azules – Es muy elegante y no se por qué su forma me recuerda a los pétalos de una flor.

- Eso es porque es una flor – agregó Albus – y la _Aguamarina_en su centro es de las piedras más preciadas por su rareza y belleza. El _Colgante de la Amada_ es símbolo de la felicidad y el amor, por lo que me atrevería a inferir que la persona que te lo regaló, siente un cariño muy especial y profundo por ti. ¿Qué crees tú, Severus?

El aludido volvió a carraspear antes de contestar a la pregunta de Dumbledore.

- Albus, ¿no crees que ya llevamos demasiado tiempo alabando la joya de la señorita? Por si lo olvidaste, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- La que podemos concluir en cualquier otra ocasión. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito conversar en privado con Nindë. Remus, sé que ella es tu pareja esta noche por lo que te ruego me permitas robártela unos instantes.

- No hay problema, Albus.

- Creo que Tonks estará encantada que la conduzcas hacia la mesa de los profesores. Por favor, díganle a Minerva que de comienzo al banquete y que espero no tardar demasiado. Nindë, ¿me acompañas a mi despacho?

Severus, Tonks y Remus se quedaron mirando unos minutos, visiblemente incómodos con la situación. El tenso silencio que se hizo patente apenas el director los abandonó, solo se vio roto cuando los gruñidos de Hocicos los sobresaltaron a los tres. El perro negro tenía los pelos del lomo erizados y mostraba amenazadoramente sus colmillos al mago oscuro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Black? ¿Dónde quedaron tus buenos modales?

El animago gruñó con más fuerza. Después de todo… ¡Remus tenía razón!

- ¿Qué bicho raro le picó a "tu perro", Lupin? – preguntó sarcástico.

- Creo que hoy amaneció "de malas pulgas", Severus – contestó el hombre lobo, utilizando el mismo sarcasmo.

El profesor de Pociones le dirigió a Remus y a Sirius una de sus peores miradas de odio para finalmente regresar al Gran Comedor.

- Recuerda lo que prometiste, Hocicos – le advirtió. Dirigiéndose luego a Tonks, añadió con una encantadora sonrisa – Entonces, ¿vamos? – y le ofreció su brazo.

- Esteeeee… sí, claro – le contestó la Auror mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

Los muros del Gran Comedor habían sido recubiertos de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro de estrellas. Al igual que el año anterior, en lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas (alumbradas con farolitos) cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

El banquete fue colosal. A nadie asombró que la comida apareciera en los brillantes platos de oro con solo pedir lo que deseaban, de acuerdo a las pequeñas minutas que se encontraban en cada mesa.

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y dirigió a sus alumnos unas cuantas palabras. Sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca.

- Sé que todos esperan a las Brujas de Macbeth pero antes, quisiera regalarles una hermosa canción. Ella nos habla de los lazos de amistad y mutua confianza que debemos presentar para que la discordia y la enemistad no se extiendan entre nosotros, y menos en estos tiempos tan difíciles que estamos viviendo. Es por ello que quiero que recibamos, con un fuerte aplauso, a nuestra profesora de Encantamientos... Nindë Nólatári.

Mientras los alumnos aplaudían y la elfa aparecía sobre un pequeño escenario acomodado a un costado del Gran Comedor, Albus conjuró un arpa para que la acompañara durante toda la melodía.

Severus volvió a observar a la Princesa detenidamente. Aun no podía creer lo bella que se veía esa noche… Apenas ella comenzó a tocar la flauta de madera que llevaba en sus manos, sintió cómo un dolor agudo le atravesaba el pecho impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Y cuando entonó las primeras notas de la canción, supo con certeza que su corazón ya no le pertenecía, que se lo había entregado hacía mucho tiempo y… en forma irremediable.

El recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche finalmente consiguió salir a flote. Si en esa ocasión él hubiese escogido la opción correcta, ¿sería posible que hoy no fuese el hombre amargado y hosco que era?... Si no hubiese errado el camino, ¡maldita sea!, tendría ahora una oportunidad para estar junto a **su **Nindë… ¡su amada y odiada Nindë!

****

_- Qué perdida de tiempo… Como si un estúpido Baile de Navidad pudiese hacernos olvidar lo que ya es evidente. Definitivamente Rosier, Wilkes, Avery y Lestrange tienen razón: este viejo está cada día más loco… Pero a cada uno de nosotros nos espera un futuro diferente, ¡la recompensa será grande si servimos al Señor Oscuro!... Por primera vez en la vida alguien me necesita, alguien me valora… ¡Para ellos no soy un empalagoso de pelo grasiento! Ya experimentarán todos su poder… ¡teman, enemigos del Heredero, por los tiempos que se avecinan! – una sonrisa iluminó el pálido rostro de un joven Severus Snape, que no aparentaba tener más de 16 o 17 años._

_El muchacho atravesaba con rapidez uno de los caminos que zigzagueaba entre los rosales especialmente conjurados para la ocasión, en la explanada que rodeaba el frontis del castillo. Consultó la hora en su reloj una vez más. Tenía 10 minutos de retraso y eso lo sacaba de quicio. Ella no tenía por qué esperarlo y menos esta noche._

_Se maldijo por ser tan débil pero tenía que reconocer que estaba nervioso… muy nervioso. ¿Cómo tomaría ella la noticia? Llevaba más de un año tratando de persuadirlo para que no aceptara aquella oferta. Ahora que él había decidido seguirlo… ¿permanecería ella a su lado? ¿O lo abandonaría como todos terminaban haciéndolo?_

_- ¿Qué más le pides? Ella es una Hufflepuff, así que no se rendiría tan fácilmente… ¡era cuestión de honor el que tratara de convencerte!... Si fuera por eso, también debería mantenerse fiel y leal hasta el final, ¿no? Pero, ¿tienes derecho a arrastrarla a un destino que quizás no le convenga?_

_Había recorrido un buen trecho cuando la divisó sentada en un diminuto banco labrado._

_- Florence Henstridge – la chica de lacios cabellos castaños y rostro pecoso se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Sin duda, estaba nerviosa - ¿Cómo es que todavía estás aquí, esperándome?_

_- ¡Severus! – exclamó Florence, tirándose "literalmente" a los brazos del muchacho. Snape pareció sorprendido por aquella repentina demostración de afecto, pero terminó abrazándola con fuerza. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola en forma dulce, delicada… Y consiguió tranquilizarla. Se sentaron juntos en el banco._

_- Antes… antes de saber qué decidiste esta noche, Severus, quiero agradecer el bonito regalo de Navidad que me enviaste… - entonces, tomó con su mano derecha el dije que exhibía en su pecho y añadió – Sabías que este colgante me fascinó desde que lo vimos en Hogsmeade pero… no tendrías que haber gastado tant…_

_Snape puso su dedo índice en los labios de Florence._

_- Lo compré para ti porque simboliza todo lo que representas en mi vida. Eres la persona que más amo y a la que quiero que el _Colgante de la Amada_ haga feliz._

_Los ojos verdes de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas._

_- Siempre supe que lo romántico no se me daba pero… ¿tan mal lo hago como para que te pongas a llorar?_

_Florence se colgó del cuello de Severus una vez más a lo que él correspondió con otro abrazo. Susurrándole al oído, la joven por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que tanto la atormentaba._

_- Severus… ¿qué decidiste?_

_El mago se tensó de golpe, temiendo su reacción._

_- Decidí… unirme._

_Florence lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. Luego de un instante, lo besó en los labios tiernamente para terminar perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus pequeños ojos negros._

_- Entonces… me uno también. Donde tú vayas… yo voy contigo._

_Él la miró sonriente. Con su varita cortó una rosa blanca y se la obsequió, sellando con un nuevo beso aquel pacto de amor._

Por aquel entonces, Severus Snape no tenía cómo saber que con su decisión estaba condenando a muerte a la única persona que lo había amado incondicionalmente.

- ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! – gruñó el mago oscuro, a la vez que golpeaba con su varita un rosal cercano. El arbusto profirió un chillido cuando una forma oscura surgió de su interior - ¡Veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Abbott y MacMillan! La fiesta está dentro, ¿qué creen que hacen aquí? Lárguense… ¡ahora!

No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces. La mirada cargada de odio que les propinó, era suficiente motivo para salir corriendo.

El profesor de Pociones siguió caminando por entre los rosales, golpeándolos con su varita, con una expresión más que malvada. Había recorrido un corto trecho cuando un leve movimiento detrás de una estatua lo alertó.

- ¡Quién quiera que sea, salga inmediatamente de allí! De todas formas, ya ha perdido 10 puntos para su casa.

Severus podría haber pasado por una estatua más porque se quedó de piedra cuando Nindë se plantó desafiante frente a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó secamente.

- Dirás que soy una estúpida (y probablemente tienes toda la razón) pero… estaba preocupada por ti. Te vi salir del Comedor algo descompuesto y…

- Y nuevamente te provoqué lástima, ¿no? Ya te dije que no necesito eso de ti… ¡¡no es eso lo que quiero de ti!!

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres, Severus Snape? ¡DIME QUE DIABLOS QUIERES DE MI! ¡Dímelo ya y así me devuelves la libertad!

Severus llevaba una doble vida hacía tanto tiempo, que no le resultó difícil el encontrar el verdadero significado de esas últimas palabras. Se abalanzó sobre Nindë y la aprisionó contra la estatua del lugar. Cuando por fin le habló, lo hizo con una voz suave y peligrosa.

- No quiero… ¡no quiero liberarte! Quiero mantenerte atada a mi lado, quiero que me odies, quiero… - el beso apasionado que depositó en los labios de la elfa fue la única manera que encontró para demostrarle lo que en verdad necesitaba y quería de ella. Nindë se resistió a aquel beso con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir dentro de su cuerpo, sin embargo… terminó rindiéndose a lo que todo su ser demandaba: la pasión en su mirar, la furia de sus besos, ¡el fuego de su toque!

El beso de ambos profesores se fue haciendo cada vez más profundo, más intenso… Severus pensó haberla convencido de lo que sentía cuando…

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó la joven a la vez que propinaba al mago oscuro una fuerte cachetada – No voy a permitir que sigas jugando conmigo… ¡¡No me atormentes más!! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de todo lo que me lastimas? ¡Aun no entiendes que yo…! – y antes de decir _eso_ (que seguramente lamentaría haber dicho por el resto de su vida) escapó de él, corriendo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

- ¡Nindë! ¡¡Vuelve acá, Nindë!! ¡DEMONIOS, YO TE A…! – se calló de golpe. ¿Había estado a punto de gritarle que la amaba? _"¡Al diablo con todo! ¡¡Si esa es la verdad!!"_. Claro pero… ¿tienes derecho de arrastrarla a ella también, a un destino que no merece?

Unas cuantas maldiciones desgarraron el frío aire invernal mientras la Princesa se alejaba cada vez más del lugar… y de él.

**Fin del Capítulo 20.**

* * *

_Les deseo una semana estupenda. Mucha suerte a los que están de exámenes y ánimos para los que trabajan. Cuídense y… ¡¡beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**


	22. Capítulo 21: Ataque en el Bosque Prohibi...

_Wolassss!! Ya tienen aquí un nuevo capítulo. Perdonen la tardanza pero mi pc, definitivamente, no quiere nada conmigo… En fin, que por lo menos me ha dejado actualizar así que mejor no me sigo quejando jijijiji. Y como lo prometido es deuda, a continuación leerán la segunda parte del Baile de Navidad (reitero: ¡qué de cosas pueden pasar en una noche! Jijijiji) _

_Como ya es habitual, quiero agradecer a mi beta comadre Jany. Y ahora… ¡¡la contestación a los reviews!!_

**_Amsp14: _**_¡Hola guapísima! Primero que todo, pedirte disculpas porque aun no he dejado review en tu nuevo cap pero… ¡¡tuve que formatear, por segunda vez, mi pc!! Espero mañana estar en condiciones pero que quede claro que ya lo leí, ¿eh? En fin, vamos a tus preguntas. Bueno… nunca me imaginé a Sev haciendo un regalo abiertamente… Claro, con Florence era otra cosa porque fue su primer amor y no era "prohibido" como lo es con Nindë… Pero no te preocupes, que la elfa se entera muy pronto de dónde vinieron esos misteriosos presentes. Sip, Sirius vio el "Colgante de la Amada" muchas veces en el cuello de Florence por lo que supo inmediatamente que Severus fue el que envió esa joya a Nindë. Y por supuesto, la idea no le gustó nada…ahora bien, que diga algo pues… no sé, es que después de lo que ve en este cap pues… creo que tendrá que pensarlo mucho antes de abrir la boca. En cuanto a Harry y a Ron, pues abajito están las peripecias que vivieron en el baile… pero no pierdas las esperanzas porque para el cap del día de San Valentín, les tengo una sorpresa a los dos jijijiji Espero que lo de Cho te guste… ya me contarás después qué te pareció. ¿Te gustó la escena del jardín? Entonces creo que la escena final de este cap te gustará más porque… ¡por fin Nindë se decide! Creo que ya tiene claro que si "Mahoma no va a la montaña pues… la montaña va a Mahoma" (algo así era, ¿no? Jijijiji) Con respecto a Remus pues… ya verás que está empezando a…reaccionar. Beshitos!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¡¡China!! ¿Te llegarían las fotos al mail? Mira que te las envié antes de tener que formatear el pc de nuevo… Espero que sí. Jijijiji Sí sé que siempre te dejo picada pero… ¡así me aseguro que sigas leyendo! Jijijiji Me temo que hoy, nuevamente, quedarás en el mismo estado… pero parece que la parejita por fin se sentará a conversar (¡ya era hora! ¿No?) Mira el adelanto que te estoy dando pero… ¡¡es que te quiero mucho!! Ah, sí, Voldy te envía saludos… Vino la otra noche, enviado por ti, y qué crees… ¡¡se va a quedar conmigo a pasar una temporada!! Jijijiji Lo lamento, amiga, pero… jijijiji Beshitos!!_

**_Alexms: _**_¡¡May!! Ya ves, el pc sigue dando problemas…Espero que después de esta medida radical pues… ¡¡me deje en paz!! Jijijiji Si, yo también lamenté tener que partir el cap en dos pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo que era demasiado para uno solo. Sip, Sirius ya conocía el dije y muy bien… Ahora, de contarle a Remus pues… es que presencia algo que cambiará por completo su modo de pensar. Tendremos que esperar para ver qué hará con esa "información". Si Ron se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Hermione ahora será ella quien resulte sorprendida… Ya leerás por qué. En cuanto a Harry y a Ginny…tuve algunos problemillas para elegir su vestuario pero creo que al final le apunté. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que las conversaciones entre Nindë y Sev cada vez son más reveladoras… ¡¡Me parece que cuando leas la escena final de este cap pues… te vas a ir de espaldas!! Y sip, ya va siendo hora de que aclaren todo. ¿Y qué crees? Será ella quien por fin lo encare… Espero que te guste todo. Beshitos!!_

**_Hermiginny13: _**_¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!! Tú siempre haces que me ponga colorada… muchas gracias, de verdad. En este cap viene Ron y Hermione, y también Cho (que creo que se va a llevar una gran sorpresa)… muajajaja. Cuídate y beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_¡¡Amiga mía!! ¡Mira qué buena soy! Con tanta insistencia lograste convencerme así que… esa parte (que ya sabrás cuál cuando la leas) está escrita especialmente para ti. Espero que esta vez no te quejes del largo del cap porque vuelve a tener 11 hojas de Word… A prop, ¿tus caps cuán largos son? Porque te diré que a mí me parecen cortísimos… (Es que la historia también es… ¡genial!) En fin… Si, pobre Nindë… debe ser terrible estar en un lugar que no es tu hogar. Por eso mismo quise darle esta "sorpresa" de los regalos. ¿Mala costumbre lo de enviar regalos sin tarjeta? Pues… yo diría, más bien, que es miedo… sip, miedo, ni siquiera misterio… ¡¡Tú como manager de estos dos!! Uffff… con lo que te gustan los giros argumentales estoy segura que ya los tendrías casados jijijiji Con respecto a tus sentimientos por Cho… ¡¡ya sabes que los comparto 100%!! Pero Harry tiene que ir poco a poco desilusionándose de ella… Veremos qué te parece la escena de… muajajaja Tú lee y luego me dejas impresiones, ¿sí? ¡¡Llegamos a Sirius!! Sip, él vio el colgante de Florence muchas veces (te preguntarás por qué Remus no pero eso… para más adelante ¿sí? Jijijiji) Y bueno… si te gustó la escena de Sev y Florence pues te confieso que tengo preparada una más… algo más reveladora pero es cierto: ella fue muy leal a su mago oscuro… Si llegó a dar la vida por él es porque lo amaba demasiado, ¿no? Con respecto a Sev y a Nindë… sí seguí tu consejo y les di un empujoncito… todo depende de ellos ahora, ¿eh? Que quede claro… jijijiji. Mil besotes amiga!!_

**_Jany: _**_Mi querida comadre y beta… ¡¡es tanto lo que tengo que agradecerte que ya ni sé cómo hacerlo!! O tal vez sí… si te cuento que faltan solo tres caps para subir el rating del fic… ¿servirá de algo? Jijijiji Sí, ya sé que entre Ron y Herm no pasó mucho pero... ¡¡tengo que ser justa con todas las parejas de la historia!! Si Nindë y Sev nada de nada pues… ¡¡los otros tampoco!! Muajajaja Ya ves que Cho no murió ahorcada por el muérdago pero le esperan cosas peores por insultar a Ron y engatusar a Harry muajajaja de nuevo. Deseo que tus consultas sigan mejorando y… ¡¡no te pongas histérica!! Mira que estoy segura que lo haces muy bien. Beshitos!!_

**_Elanor Black: _**_Al igual que a Amsp14, te pido disculpas por no dejar review aun pero el pc no me ha acompañado. En todo caso ya lo leí, y esos rumores que se inventaron de Claudia pues… supongo que Cho está mostrando su verdadera personalidad tanto en tu fic como en el mío jijijiji. En fin… sip, Snape dice que no quiere ir más allá con la elfa pero eso me temo que no puede cumplirlo… ¡¡Es que es inevitable cuando se ama de verdad!! ¿Lo que pasa en el bosque? Aquí viene, aquí viene… jijijiji Gracias por acordarte de mi cumple. Un beshito!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_¡¡Amiga!! Ya te estaba echando de menos… ¿qué tal los exámenes? Supongo que bien porque conociéndote jijijiji Me alegro que esto aun te parezca interesante (porque ya viste todo lo que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes) Si, el amor está cambiando a Sev pero muy poco a poquito… jijijiji Yo diría que ni se le nota…Y estás en lo correcto, Nindë ya tiene muy claras las cosas… tanto, ¡que se va poner en acción de una vez! ¿Así que no te caía bien Tonks? ¿Por qué? Y mira que fue, precisamente tu song fic el que me dio la idea de…jijijiji ¿Ya terminas el instituto? ¡¡Qué bien!! ¡¡Por fin tendré más caps de tu historia!! ¡Aleluya! Jijijiji Es broma, lo sabes ¿verdad? ¡¡Te quiero mucho!! Beshitos!!_

**_Luna Kitty Lovegood: _**_¡¡Hola!! Hacía mucho que no te veía por estos lados jijijiji De entrada te digo que ya me puse al día con el nuevo cap que pusiste (qué ganas de haber viso a Snape mojadito, mojadito…) pero el review está en camino… Ya sabes que cuando a las computadoras les da el ataque pues… jijijiji Bueno, te contesto… Sev sabe hace mucho lo que siente, lo malo es que lo que vivió con Florence fue tan trágico que aun está lastimándolo… Espero que sea Nindë quien por fin lo cure de su pasado pero… ¡¡eso le va a costar su resto!! ¿No crees? En todo caso, no hay que perder las esperanzas. Beshitos!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_¿Qué te habías hecho, amiga?¿Mucho trabajo? ¡¡No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos!! Como ya nos está haciendo falta juntarnos de nuevo, ¿no? Jijijiji Bien, vamos a tus comentarios… ¡¡Sí!! Hermione tiene mis mismos gustos (muy buenos, por cierto jajajaja Aunque tengo que reconocer que el libro es mucho mejor que la película. Cuando tengas tiempo, léelo) Con respecto a la colección de libros pues… no, no utilizó el hechizo reductor. Es que la colección es de tres libros, algo así como un Diccionario dividido en tres tomos. Es por ello que no resulta un paquete tan grande al final… Yo diría más bien que mediano. Lo del Colgante, bueno, el nombre lo tomé prestado de por ahí y lo de la felicidad y el amor sí es cierto: son propiedades de la aguamarina. No quise que fuera verde, a propósito, porque entonces no combinaba con su vestido nuevo (jijijiji) y porque **no puede** dejar de usar las otras joyas que tiene (que sí son verdes). Si te gustó la escena de Florence y Sev, pues te cuanto que tengo pensada otra (menos dulzona pero sí más reveladora). Lo del beso y la cachetada… ¡¡ya sabes que la vena dramática predomina en mi!! Y me gusta hacerlos sufrir… ¿o ya olvidaste que por eso comencé a escribir esta historia? Quería una historia donde Sev sufriera por amor… ¡¡y mira!! Van 21 caps y aun nada de nada jijijiji Aunque te cuento que…¡¡no, mejor no!! Un beshito!!_

_Ahora sí, contestadas todas las preguntas (o casi todas jijijiji)… ¡¡A leer se ha dicho!! ¡Disfruten! _

* * *

**CAPITULO 21: ATAQUE EN EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO**

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor. Era difícil de creer pero las Brujas de Macbeth habían superado con creces la presentación del año anterior, consiguiendo que en la pista de baile no cupiese ni un alfiler más.

Después de los gemelos Weasley y sus respectivas acompañantes, la pareja que más disfrutaba de la ocasión era, sin duda, la compuesta por Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo se mostraba más animado de lo habitual, sorprendiendo a la morena con sus dotes de bailarín. Ella estaba algo cansada pero no quería echar a perder la magia del momento. Después de mucho tiempo, habían conseguido estar juntos y no pelear, cada cinco minutos, por cualquier estupidez. ¡Ni siquiera con Viktor lo había pasado tan bien! Si solo esa noche no acabara nunca…

- Hermione, ¿qué te parecería si nos sentamos un momento?

- Eh… claro.

- Te veo un poco sofocada… Voy por unas bebidas. Espérame en la mesa, ¿sí?

La morena asintió. Pasó por al lado de Neville y Luna Lovegood (y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al verlos bailar torpe pero animadamente), Seamus y Lavender (sin duda, la pareja "más top" del baile) y Parvati y Roger Davies. Al fin alcanzó la mesa que ocupaba con el pelirrojo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, moviendo un pie al compás de la música. Distraídamente paseó su mirada alrededor. En una mesa cercana divisó a Harry y a Cho, menos entusiasmados de lo que se imaginaba que estarían. A pesar de lo guapa que lucía la buscadora de Ravenclaw, el chico del pelo azabache no quitaba los ojos de… ¡¡Ginny!! La pelirroja y Dean Thomas bailaban muy cerca de ellos haciendo evidente el descontento que embargaba a Harry al verlos tan "apegados". Hermione volvió a sonreír. Los celos del ojiverde acababan de recordarle la dura actitud que Ron había tomado contra Viktor Krum… ¿Sería posible que el pelirrojo la celara porque sentía algo más que "amistad" por ella?

_- "No te atormentes con eso ahora… ¡Mira lo bien que lo estás pasando! No tendrás otra oportunidad como ésta así que respira profundo y… ¡a disfrutar!"_

Su mirada volvió a perderse entre la multitud y se fijó esta vez en el "odioso" de Draco Malfoy y su pareja, Pansy Parkinson.

_- "Son tal para cual... Y ahora se les unen esos dos gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle (sin acompañantes, obviamente)... Un momento... ¿Qué hacen **todos** los slytherins en el baile? Sospechoso, muy sospechoso... Ni uno solo se fue a pasar las vacaciones a su casa cuando generalmente son los primeros que se apuntan para dejar el castillo. Mmmm... ¿Será que...?"_

- Te he traído una cerveza de manteca, ¿está bien?

- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? Sí, sí, claro.

La sonrisa de Ron se estrechó un poco.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿No estás conforme… con tu pareja?

- ¡No, Ron! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¡Es el baile más genial al que he asistido!

- Bueno, solo hemos tenido dos bailes en Hogwarts – le respondió el chico mordazmente – Y considerando que al primero viniste con _Vicky_, ¡digo!, Krum pues…

- ¡Ron! Si te digo que es el baile más genial, es porque **es** el más genial. Por favor, ni por un segundo pienses que tú… esteeeeee… Bailas muy bien, ¿sabes? Me he llevado una grata sorpresa. Cada vez descubro más talentos en ti: primero el ajedrez, luego el Quidditch y ahora el baile. ¿Con qué nueva virtud me sorprenderás, Ronald Weasley?

La sonrisa del pelirrojo volvió a llegar hasta sus ojos. Hermione… ¡Hermione estaba alabándolo! Si aquella noche no acabara nunca…

- ¿Eh… Ron? ¿No vas a sentarte?

- Esteeeeee… claro, claro – le respondió, ruborizándose ligeramente – Bien… ¿me dirás lo que te preocupa?

- Son los slytherins. ¿No te parece extraño que todos se hayan quedado a pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts? Si recuerdas la conversación que escuchamos pues…

- Seguramente desistieron – y se encogió de hombros – Después de todo, no contaban con que descubriríamos sus planes.

- Mmmm… no creo… Si hoy fuese ese misterioso ataque, entonces nadie sospecharía de ellos… ¿Crees que hicimos bien callando? Quizás deberíamos haber hablado con Harry o… con Dumbledore…

- Hermione – y tomó cariñosamente las manos de la chica entre las suyas – No te preocupes más, ¿quieres? Nada malo va a suceder esta noche. Además, hicimos bien en no contarle nuestras sospechas a Harry. ¿O no te has dado cuenta de lo extraño que se ha estado comportando? Estoy seguro de que hay algo que nos está ocultando.

Tratando de no sonrojarse ante el contacto de sus dedos con los de Ron, agregó.

- Si… si no nos ha dicho nada… no es porque no nos tenga confianza, Ron.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero debe tratarse de algo realmente malo… o muy peligroso… o delicado… - miró a Hermione mientras ésta fruncía el entrecejo. Entonces añadió - ¡Pero ahora no es el momento para ponernos a pensar en ello! Esta noche es para disfrutar, ¡para ser feliz! – y sin soltarle las manos, la instó a ponerse de pie - ¿Lista para seguir bailando?

Hermione le sonrió.

- Tú eres el que me hace feliz, Ron – y se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

La cara del muchacho adquirió el mismo color rojo de la túnica de la morena. La miró algo avergonzado. ¿Se molestaría si él también la besara pero… en los labios? Para bien o para mal, el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de decidir nada. Cuando se dio cuenta, Hermione ya lo arrastraba de vuelta hacia la pista de baile.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- ¿Preocupada por Sir… Hocicos? – le preguntó Remus a Tonks. Ambos permanecían sentados en la mesa aunque hacía rato que el banquete había terminado.

- Un poco… Es el único pariente vivo "decente" que me queda, ¿sabes? Hemos estado tanto tiempo separados que… Y ahora no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones – suspiró – Sé que Hocicos puede cuidarse solo pero… ¡ya sabes en los líos que es capaz de meterse!

Mago y bruja rieron.

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero nada conseguimos al preocuparnos. Hocicos no va a cambiar… Creo que después de esos doce años en Azkaban, el concepto de libertad se ha… distorsionado en su mente, por lo que se ha vuelto más… temerario. No lo podemos culpar por ello pero tampoco podemos pasarnos la vida tras él, ¿no? Sabemos que puede cuidarse solo así que no nos queda más que confiar en él – y guiñándole un ojo, agregó – Aunque eso resulte algo… difícil.

Tonks volvió a sonreír. Eran este tipo de conversaciones las que tanto extrañaba desde que Remus dejó Grimmauld Place.

- Por lo que veo, yo no soy la única con preocupaciones… Se trata de Nindë, ¿verdad?

El profesor de Defensa parecía algo avergonzado.

- Pues… esteeeeee… bueno… sí – admitió por fin – La vi salir del castillo hace unos minutos y… no puedo evitar sentir una extraña presión en el pecho, como si…

- Estamos preparados para un posible ataque – lo atajó la Auror antes de que el licántropo terminara la frase – Pero me parece imposible que los mortífagos se aparezcan esta noche así que… relájate, Remus Lupin.

- No crees en los presentimientos, ¿eh?

- No mucho… Más que un presentimiento, creo que lo que sientes es nostalgia… dolor porque ella aun no te acepta.

El licántropo fue el que suspiró esta vez.

- Quizás… quizás tengas algo de razón.

Sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos, la Auror agregó.

- Remus, lo que Nindë necesita es tiempo. Lo que te voy a decir puede sonar algo cruel pero… ¿no crees que sea mejor si ella te rechaza ahora? Digo, vas a sufrir un desengaño pero infinitamente menor al que sufrirías si estuvieran juntos por compromiso. Si ella ama a… no - iba a decir _"Si ella ama a otro"_ pero se contuvo. Eso sería _jugar sucio_ y ni Lupin ni Nindë se merecían eso. Además, tenía que ser honesta y… justa, a pesar del inmenso amor que sentía por el hombre lobo. Lo correcto sería cambiar de argumento – Si ella no te ama como tú lo mereces, entonces es mejor que te deje libre para… para que alguien más intente hacerte feliz. Piensa en esto, Remus: ¿por qué aspirar a un _medio amor_ cuando tienes la oportunidad de conseguir… un amor eterno?

El mago la miró un tanto desconcertado. Le resultaba extraño que siendo una persona tan joven fuese capaz de darle semejante consejo. Era habitual que el carácter desenfadado y alegre de la Auror llevara a pensar, inequívocamente, que se trataba de una chica trivial… Y al parecer, él había cometido el mismo error.

_- "Tonks ya no es una niña, Remus… es toda una mujer. ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta antes? Quizás es que has estado demasiado tiempo mirando hacia Nindë, ignorando a la demás gente que te rodea…"_

Siguiendo un impulso de su corazón, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sonrió a la joven con dulzura y le pregunt

- ¿Te gustaría bailar, Tonks? Aunque debo advertirte primero que no soy un muy buen bailarín.

El rostro de la Black se iluminó.

- ¡Yo tampoco lo soy! Pero ya verás cómo nadie se fija en nosotros. Fred y Angelina son los que acaparan las miradas, ¿los ves?

El hombre lobo buscó entre la multitud a sus estudiantes y… se sonrió al verlos. Los dos gryffindors bailaban de forma tan entusiasta que la gente se apartaba por miedo a resultar herida.

- Creo que, una vez más, tienes razón. Entonces… ¿vamos, Tonks?

La prima en segundo grado de Sirius Black se puso de pie… ¡radiante de felicidad!

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- Aun no puedo creer lo insensible que se mostró tu amigo, Harry – la buscadora de Ravenclaw se encontraba visiblemente molesta – Hablar así, de Cedric… - sus bonitos ojos ahora se llenaban de lágrimas – Él era un chico tan especial… valiente y muy trabajador… Harry, hace siglos que quería preguntarte… ¿Me… me mencionó Cedric antes de morir?

- No… no – le contestó Harry sintiéndose algo molesto – No tuvo… tiempo para decir nada. Pero mira, no hablemos de Cedric ahora, ¿quieres? Hablemos de otra cosa… Tengo entendido que eres seguidora de los Tornados, ¿verdad?

Cho ya no fue capaz de contener sus lágrimas.

- ¡Pensé que tú lo entenderías! ¡¡Necesito hablar de lo que ocurrió!! Tú fuiste el único que vio cómo pasó todo, ¿no? ¡Quizás es solo que no quieres hablar conmigo!

- Cho, mira, no me malinterpretes… - por las mejillas de la chica seguían resbalando las lágrimas – Es solo… solo que no me gusta recordar aquello. Es muy… doloroso.

La joven se limpió la cara y trató de sonreír.

- Per… perdóname, Harry. Últimamente ni yo soy capaz de entender estos cambios de humor tan extraños… En ningún momento quiero que pienses que yo… que yo soy una insensible, como Ron.

El chico del pelo azabache la miró profundamente desilusionado. Cuando apenas la conocía, a sus ojos era la muchacha perfecta, la mujer de sus sueños pero ahora… ¿por qué Cho se comportaba así? ¿Por qué le parecía… tan odiosa? ¿Por qué no podía mantener una conversación animada con ella, como la que había mantenido hacía poco con Ginny? ¡¡Qué diablos hacía la pelirroja en sus pensamientos!!

- ¿Me disculpas, Harry? Voy al baño un momento… ¡seguramente las lágrimas me dejaron horrible! Y cuando vuelva, podríamos bailar un par de canciones, ¿te parece?

El ojiverde asintió. Casi al instante y en forma inconsciente, su mirada se desvió hacia Ginny. ¿Qué se hacían las mujeres para lucir tan hermosas? La menor de las Weasley llevaba puesta una túnica color café moro, la que resaltaba aun más sus grandes y vivaces ojos y su cabello de fuego. Era evidente que había utilizado la misma poción que Hermione ya que los rizos que caían por su espalda, se movían graciosamente al compás de la música.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Dean y ella tenían que bailar tan apegados? ¿Y es que no se cansarían nunca? ¿Por qué no se sentaban a la mesa de una vez?

Entonces, y como por arte de magia, la pelirroja y su acompañante dejaron de bailar. Ginny se dirigió a una mesa cercana a la de Harry mientras Dean, seguramente, buscaba algún tipo de refresco en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Las miradas del ojiverde y de la pelirroja se cruzaron por un instante: ella medio se sonrojó pero le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa.

_- "Es ahora o nunca" – _pensó Harry.

Aprovechando un nuevo y repentino arranque de coraje (que seguramente también sería momentáneo) el _niño que sobrevivi_ se puso de pie y se dirigió a la mesa de la pequeña Weasley.

- ¿Eh… Ginny?

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

- Bien… bien, supongo. Pero no tan bien como tú. ¿Te gusta… te gusta bailar?

- ¡Mucho! Y aunque Neville hizo todo lo posible por darme en el gusto el baile pasado pues… Dean…

- No te da de pisotones, ¿verdad?

- Bien… algo así. ¿Y tú? Me contaron que viniste con Cho. Por cierto, ¿dónde… dónde está ella?

- Estaba algo indispuesta así que fue al baño un momento.

- Ya veo…

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió a ambos, hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Te gustaría bailar una pieza conmigo?

- Yo…

- ¿Tratando de robarte a mi pareja, Potter?

Harry se volteó con presteza. Allí estaba Dean, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, sosteniendo en sus manos dos cervezas de manteca.

- Esteeeeee… yo no pretendía… verás…

Dean soltó una risita. Su rostro se relajó.

- ¡Era una broma, Harry! Si Ginny quiere bailar contigo, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo.

Mirando de reojo a su compañero de cuarto, y lleno de incredulidad, el chico de los ojos verdes reclamó nuevamente la atención de la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces, Ginny?

Dean sonrió ampliamente. Con aquel gesto, la chica pareció decidirse.

- ¡De acuerdo, Harry!

Fueron unos minutos gloriosos. De la mente del muchacho desaparecieron toda clase de preocupaciones: la Profecía, el _Elegido_, el _Guardián_, Voldemort, Cho… Tenía la impresión de que toda la noche había estado esperando por ese momento. Era reconfortante sentir a la joven entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía dulcemente…

Iban ya en la tercera canción cuando una risa fría y aguda resonó con fuerza en los oídos de Harry. El chico se detuvo de golpe. Casi al instante, un intenso dolor en la cicatriz amenazó con partirle la cabeza en dos. Sentía muy, muy lejos las voces de las Brujas de Macbeth y la de la propia Ginny preguntándole qué le sucedía… Entonces su mente se llenó de confusas imágenes: Nindë en el Bosque Prohibido; los mortífagos y unos seres endemoniados vigilando cada uno de sus pasos; haces de luces verdes y rojas resquebrajando los árboles y arbustos cercanos; ¡Nindë gravemente herida en un claro del bosque! Abrió los ojos aterrado justo cuando la risa de Voldemort resonaba una vez más dentro de su cabeza.

- ¡Nindë! ¡¡Nindë está en peligro!!

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Harry echó a correr por el Gran Comedor en busca de algún miembro de la _Orden__ del Fénix_. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos: el dolor en la cicatriz se hacía cada vez más intenso, provocándole unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar.

_- "¡¡Vamos, Harry!! Tienes que avisarles… ¡hay un ataque planeado contra Nindë! ¡CONTRA TU GUARDIAN! No puedes dejarla morir, ¡NO PUEDES!"_

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista pero reconoció enseguida la silueta imponente que se acercaba a él.

- ¿Dando espectáculo tan temprano, Potter?

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¡¡Se trata de Nindë!! – Harry no dejaba de tocarse la cicatriz, desesperado – El Bosque Prohibido… los mortífagos… ¡Voldemort!

Severus pareció quedarse sin palabras. ¿Cómo demonios, ese mocoso, podía saber que Nindë se había dirigido hacia el Bosque Prohibido luego de su… discusión con él?

- Acaso ¿estuviste espiándome, Potter? – el solo tono de voz hubiese bastado para salir huyendo de Snape pero Harry permaneció firme. En esos momentos ¡nadie era más terrorífico que Voldemort!

- ¡¡No!! Yo… yo vi… ¡¡por favor, profesor, no pierda más tiempo!! Ella corre peligro en el bosque… ¡¡él preparó un ataque sorpresa!!

Severus se puso más pálido de lo habitual. Girando sobre sus talones, atravesó el Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas. Mientras sacaba la varita del interior de su túnica, Harry hubiese jurado oírlo mascullar…

- ¡¡Maldición!! Si algo le sucede… ¡no me lo perdonaré nunca!

Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron junto al ojiverde un minuto después.

- Vamos a la Enfermería, Harry – sugirió la pelirroja – Allí tendrás un poco de privacidad…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Ron con evidente preocupación – Harry, ¿es tu cicatriz nuevamente?

- Es… Nindë – le contestó el chico, tratando de reprimir una nueva ola de arcadas – Ellos… la están esperando…

- ¡El ataque! – exclamó Hermione horrorizada, llevándose las manos a la boca - ¡¡Entonces era cierto lo que Malfoy les informaba a sus amigos!!

- ¡QUE! – bramó Harry - ¿USTEDES LO SABIAN Y NO PREVINIERON A NADIE?

- B-Bueno… s-sí… - balbuceó el pelirrojo –…sí sabíamos pero… c-creímos que…

Los ladridos frenéticos de un perro negro y lanudo los sobresaltaron. Como era de suponer, la discusión que los cuatro chicos mantenían pasó inmediatamente a segundo plano.

- ¡¡Hocicos!! – exclamó Harry – Ve al Bosque Prohibido… Nindë está en peligro… Snape fue para ayud…

No terminó de hablar. A mitad de la explicación, el gran perro salió disparado del Gran Comedor, igual como lo había hecho el profesor de Pociones minutos antes.

En honor a la verdad, Harry tampoco hubiese podido explicarle todo a su padrino, aunque éste se hubiera quedado para escucharlo. El muchacho terminó desmayándose, próximo al vestíbulo del castillo, apenas Hocicos había echado a correr. Ron, Hermione y Ginny trataban de reanimarlo desesperadamente ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría de los asistentes al Baile de Navidad.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

_- "¿Hasta cuándo Nindë? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando _al gato y al ratón_ con Severus? ¡Sabes que tienen que arreglar las cosas cuanto antes! Ya no puedes engañarte con el cuento de que estás confundida, ¿no es cierto? No, claro que no porque… hace mucho tiempo que sabes lo que realmente sientes. Entonces… ¿por qué diablos no eres capaz de afrontarlo? ¡POR QUE!... Porque te mueres del miedo… miedo de él, miedo a que te rechace, ¡miedo a lo que te inspira!... Miedo a dejar de sentir un sentimiento tan fuerte como éste… ¡ERES UNA COBARDE! ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que haces sufrir a Remus? Porque nunca vas a amarlo como amas a Severus… ¡nunca!"_

Suspiró. Ya se le estaban haciendo costumbre esas _divagaciones mentales _consigo misma… Perdía toda noción de tiempo y espacio cuando entraba en esos… "trances". Como muestra, ya se había alejado mucho del castillo y recién caía en cuenta. Estaba igual que los alumnos: si el Bosque Prohibido estaba prohibido sería por una buena razón, ¿no? Se sentó en un tronco que se encontraba justo en la mitad del claro. Suspiró nuevamente, sintiendo una ola de frío invernal golpear su cuerpo con cierta violencia.

_- "Severus… Severus Snape… no sabes cuant…"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe. Había escuchado pasos en la nieve… gente acercándose… Su corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente contra su pecho cuando algunas voces llegaron hasta sus oídos. Con agilidad se puso en pie y corrió a esconderse tras unos árboles cercanos. Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su vestido y esperó.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando ante sus ojos desfilaron cuatro mortífagos y unos diez Elfos Oscuros. Ahogó un gritó. ¡Voldemort había mandado buscarla y ella, la muy estúpida, les iba a hacer la tarea facilísima! ¡Por qué demonios se había alejado tanto del castillo! ¡¡Por qué!!

La _comitiva oscura_ se estaba acercando demasiado a su escondite… un movimiento en falso y la descubrirían… Nuevos pasos distrajeron tanto a la elfa como a sus captores. A pesar de su poderosa _infravisión_, la joven no alcanzó a distinguir de quién se trataba ya que uno de los mortífagos no había dudado en atacar.

- ¡_Impedimenta_!

El extraño esquivó el chorro de luz con asombrosa facilidad. Fue entonces que Nindë lo reconoció.

- ¡_DESMAIUS_! – contraatacó el hombre, dejando a la comitiva del lord con un hombre menos.

- ¡Eres tú, Snape! – exclamó una voz que arrastraba las palabras al hablar – Has dejado a Avery fuera de combate.

- Es un estúpido – dijo Severus, en su habitual tono frío – Nunca ha sabido pelear bajo presión. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¿No es obvio? – susurró un tercer mortífago a quien el profesor reconoció como Nott – Venimos por la famosa profesora de Encantamientos.

- El lord no me informó que…

- El lord se cansó de tu ineptitud, Snape – aquella voz no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Macnair - ¿Creíste que esperaría por tu informe eternamente?

Nindë retrocedió con cuidado. Si lograba escabullirse de aquel lugar y regresar al castillo, podría prevenir a Albus…

- El _Señor de las Tinieblas_ está muy decepcionado de ti – agregó Lucius Malfoy – Pensó que después de mi… visita en el cementerio, habrías comprendido.

- Entonces… ¿es verdad Snape? – preguntó cínicamente Nott - ¿Te enamoraste de tu colega?

De la pura impresión, la elfa tropezó con un arbusto. Había dado el paso en falso que tanto temía. La lucha se desató en un dos por tres.

- ¡_DESMAIUS_! – bramó Nindë, mandando a Nott a volar por los aires. Sin duda, la alumna había superado al maestro. Con presteza, invocó un encantamiento escudo para detener las flechas que ahora le disparaban los Elfos Oscuros - ¡_EXPELLIARMUS_! – esta vez fue Macnair el que cayó derrotado. El mortífago quedó inconsciente cuando chocó contra un árbol del claro, de aspecto tenebroso.

- ¡Severus! – exclamó el mortífago rubio totalmente desconcertado por cómo se estaba desarrollando la batalla - ¿Es que no vas a ayudar?

- ¿Asustado, Lucius? – preguntó con malicia el mago oscuro al tiempo que recostaba su cuerpo contra un árbol cercano.

- ¿Cómo es que esa mujer sabe pelear tan bien?

- La vida nos da sorpresas, ¿no? – fue toda la respuesta que Snape le dio (aunque no podía evitar sentirse… orgulloso por la manera en que Nindë estaba defendiéndose) – Y no, no pienso hacer nada. Esta no es mi misión.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un haz de luz violeta salió de la varita de Lucius en dirección a la elfa, destrozando su escudo protector e hiriendo su hombro derecho. La varita cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve. Estaba perdida.

- Impresionante, maestra – añadió Malfoy sin dejar de apuntarla – Muy impresionante pero… no suficiente. Apre…

- ¡_IMPEDIMENTA_! – la mitad de los elfos oscuros quedó fuera de combate al recibir de lleno el maleficio. Lucius quedó atónito cuando, buscando el origen de aquel ataque, dio con la silueta de un hombre al que conocía demasiado bien.

- ¡Black! – masculló el mortífago entre dientes, un segundo antes de que el animago se abalanzara contra él.

Severus contempló la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora estaba obligado a intervenir en la batalla si quería seguir engañando al lord Oscuro (aunque nada de lo que hiciera lo salvaría de una nueva sesión de Cruciatus). Con paso firme se acercó a Nindë y a su guardia de Elfos Oscuros. ¿Cómo demonios podría salvarla sin ponerse en evidencia? ¡¡Maldición!! No había salida… Pero prefería mil veces que el lord descubriera su coartada antes que tener que sacrificarla a ella. El verde y el negro de los ojos de ambos brujos se cruzaron un instante… Entonces el mago oscuro supo con certeza lo que ella pensaba hacer.

- No… - murmuró. La joven permaneció impasible – No… lo… hagas… - le advirtió, poniendo énfasis en cada palabra. Ella cerró los ojos y se concentró - ¡NO!

- ¡_ARAUKO SURE_! – la _bola de energía_ que emergió de sus manos fue tremenda. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el poder de la magia antigua elevó por los aires a los Elfos Oscuros que quedaban en pie y al propio Severus Snape. Envueltos en el haz de luz de color perla, los oponentes de la elfa se vieron arrastrados, por lo menos tres metros, antes de caer inconscientes sobre el suelo de nieve.

Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy detuvieron su enfrentamiento justo a tiempo para ver cómo un extraño resplandor salía de las manos de la profesora de Encantamientos. Los efectos de su poder se encontraban a la vista: sencillamente devastadores.

- Entonces… ¡ella sí es la _Princesa_! – murmuró el rubio. ¡Aquella información sería muy bien recompensada! Aprovechando el momento de descuido de su oponente, lanzó al animago un potente _Expelliarmus _para luego desaparecerse con rapidez.

- ¿Estás bien? – le gritó Nindë a Sirius mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo del profesor de Pociones. Estaba reaccionando.

- Eso creo. Ese maldito desgraciado aprovechó el momento de confusión para largarse… ¿Y…él? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¡ESTAS LOCA! – le gritó el ex mortífago a la vez que intentaba sentarse con un gran esfuerzo - ¡AHORA EL _SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS_ SE ENTERARA DE TODO!

- Ya reaccionó y… está en perfectas condiciones – le contestó la joven al animago, no sin cierta ironía en cada palabra - ¿Podrías adelantarte al castillo y avisar a Madame Pomfrey?

- ¡NO ME LLEVARAS A LA ENFERMERIA! ¡¡NO!!

- ¿Quieres apostar? – le espetó la elfa mordazmente.

- ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¡¡Por qué decidiste poner en evidencia tus poderes!!

- ¡Porque no iba a permitir que te descubrieran! Sé… sé lo importante que es tu lucha y… no podía permitir… - sus palabras se fueron apagando poco a poco a medida que en los ojos de Severus volvía a arder ese fuego que tanto, tanto le atormentaba.

Hocicos los observaba con sus ojos tan estrechos que casi formaban una perfecta línea recta en mitad de su rostro canino. Acababa de atar a los tres mortífagos caídos y al grupo de Elfos Oscuros que los acompañaban, cuando se había percatado de la familiaridad con que esos dos se trataban. ¿Se habría equivocado nuevamente? ¡Ojala y así fuese! Porque parecía que… ¡Nindë correspondía los sentimientos de ese _grasoso_!

La elfa ya estaba acercando su rostro al del mago oscuro cuando pareció recordar que no estaban solos. Se sorprendió al comprobar que Sirius había retomado su forma animal.

- Sir… Hocicos, por favor… ve.

El perro dio media vuelta, sin dejar de pensar en lo que "casi" había presenciado. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, la joven retomó la palabra.

- Esteeeeee… Perdóname, ¿sí?

- ¿Por qué? – gruñó Severus mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

- Por haber enviado mi poder contra ti también pero… tenía que ser convincente, ¿no?

El hombre no le contestó. Seguía intentando levantarse pero…

- ¿Te ayudo? – le preguntó Nindë maliciosamente.

- ¡NO NECESITO QUE…!

El mago todavía no terminaba de gritar cuando vino a darse cuenta de que la elfa pasaba un brazo por su cintura, obligándolo a apoyarse en ella para caminar.

- ¿Qué…?

- Creo que puedo ayudarte más si pasas tu mano por sobre mi hombro. Pero por favor, ten cuidado porque tu "amigo" me hirió justo ahí – Viendo la cara de espanto que Severus ponía ante la sola idea de tener que "abrazarla", añadió con un dejo de diversión en su voz – No voy a morderte, ¿sabes? Solo intento que lleguemos al castillo lo antes posible.

El mago nuevamente guardó silencio y a regañadientes terminó aceptando su ayuda. ¡Claro que sabía que ella no iba a hacerle nada! Pero… ¿por qué no dejaba de sentirse incómodo con aquella situación? ¿Por qué no podía evitar pensar que esa cercanía era de lo más… peligrosa? El contacto con el cuerpo de la joven y el dulce perfume que emanaba de sus cabellos ¡lo estaban volviendo loco! Si no llegaban pronto a la maldita enfermería, no sería capaz de refrenar esa serie habitual de sentimientos y pensamientos… indebidos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que son indebidos?

Severus bufó exasperado.

- ¿Qué haces dentro de mi mente? En cierta ocasión, y si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que lo que estaba dentro de mi cabeza era lo último que te interesaría saber. ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión?

Nindë no contestó. Por unos largos minutos, el ruido que sus pasos provocaban al caminar sobre el césped cubierto de nieve, fue el único sonido que interrumpió la tranquilidad de la noche. El mago sonrió satisfecho, pensando que había vuelto a retomar el control de la situación. Sin embargo, la elfa volvió a hablar… Y cuando lo hizo, fue para aumentar aun más la tensión entre ambos.

- ¿La verdad? No lo sé… Tal vez sea por la misma razón que tú… que tú estás tan dentro de mi corazón.

El mago vestido de negro no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Hocicos, Dumbledore y Lupin salían ya del castillo y corrían a su encuentro. Un sentimiento cálido, hacía muchos años olvidado, volvió a resurgir en el centro de su pecho. Qué irónica era la vida, ¿no? No hacía ni una hora en que había sentido a la elfa más lejana que nunca y ahora… ahora se sentía unido a ella, en tal grado, que la sola idea de la separación le resultaba insoportable.

**Fin del Capítulo 21.**

* * *

**_¡¡Tengan una semana repleta de éxitos y felicidad!!_**

**_Clau de Snape_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_**


	23. Capítulo 22: La Hora de la Verdad

**_¡¡Atención!!_**_ Capítulo **no apto** para diabéticos jijijiji Es que me resultó muy dulzón. En honor a la verdad, y como decimos por acá, el cap quedó cursi… ¡¡muy cursi!! Pero qué le vamos a hacer, ¡¡soy cursi y me gusta lo cursi!! Jijijiji Así que avisados, ¿eh? _

_Segundo aviso… Para las escenas entre Severus y Nindë, tomé "prestadas" varias frases del fic **Oscuridad y Luz 2: Riesgos Personales**, escrita por R.J.Anderson y traducida al español por Irene F. Por supuesto, cuento con el permiso de la Traductora para utilizar dichas frases en este fic. Si quieren saber cuáles son pues…¡¡vayan a leer O & L!! Hasta el momento, existen dos partes traducidas y es altamente recomendable para las fans de Severus._

_Tercer aviso… en este cap no aparece ningún miembro del cuarteto maravilla . ¡¡No me maten!! Cuando lean sabrán por qué... _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a mi comadre y beta Jany, que a pesar de todo lo ocupadita que está, saca tiempo de no se dónde para mí y mi fic. ¡¡Un millón!!_

_¡Y ahora los reviews! Hoy contesto del último al primero _

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_¡Hola amigui! ¿Contenta por Nindë? Entonces este cap te va a fascinar. ¿Yo mala, perversa y arpía? Mmmm… ¡¡pues sí!! Muajajaja Súmale a todo eso lo cursi y ¿qué tenemos?... Una peligrosa combinación jajajajaja No, en serio, Nindë no anda leyendo las mentes de todos como si fuera **El Profeta**… no señor, ella sabe el significado de la palabra privacidad. Aunque tienes razón, si hubiese leído antes la mente de Severus, pues hace mucho tiempo que… Lo del desmayo de Harry pues algo explico en este cap… Si no te queda claro, no tendrás más que esperar hasta la próxima semana muajajaja (Aquí entre nos, sip… Voldy sigue por acá… Estoy tratando de convencerlo para que llame a sus mortífagos. Tengo especial interés en conocer a cierto profesor de Pociones jajajajaja) ¡Oh! ¿Tonks echar al agua a Nindë? ¡No! Tonks es una chica buena… además, no puedes negar que dejó pensando a mi lobito con todos esos consejos que le dio… Bye! Beshitos!_

**_LakotaSnape: _**_¡¡Hola!! Bienvenida. Honor que me haces con tus palabras… Gracias, muchísimas gracias a ti por leer este fic. Me alegra que te guste. Aquí tienes ya la actualización. Suelo subir un cap por semana, generalmente los domingos o los lunes dependiendo de donde vivas. ¡¡Y mira qué suerte tienes!! Llegaste justo en el momento crucial… porque hoy, por fin, se define la relación entre Severus y la elfa (O eso creo jijijiji) En cuanto a Tonks y a Lupin pues... Si aun no lo sabes, tendrás que descubrirlo. Beshitos!_

**_Amsp14: _**_¡Ani! ¿Cómo estuvieron esos exámenes? Espero te haya ido muy bien. Por lo de no dejar review rápido, ni siquiera te preocupes porque no es importante. Lo importante para mí es que leas el cap y que te guste (Entre paréntesis… ya sabes lo que me gustan los reviews larguitos, larguitos así que tómate todo el tiempo que necesites jajajaja) Como te lo anticipé, en este cap Nindë se entera quién le envió esos regalos tan misteriosos… Eso sí, me temo que no fue nada tierno… . Uffff… No… por suerte no se me ocurrió que Hermione dejara plantado a Ron… Si hubiese hecho eso pues… seguro que hoy no tendrías capítulo jajajajaja Además, no podrás negarme que fue mucho mejor que, por una noche, se mostraran tiernos y enamorados… Ay (suspiro) Veremos cuánto les dura muajajaja En cuanto a Remus y Tonks, pues la cosa va muy despacito, despacito… Pero en este cap ya sucede algo nuevo y aunque el lobito aun no se haya dado cuenta… Con respecto a Harry, Cho, Ginny… Ya sabes que también detesto a la oriental pero el ojiverde tiene que ir desilusionándose de ella poco a poco… Es más, creo que ya tiene claro quién, en verdad, le interesa. La elfa se alejó tanto del castillo porque estaba pensando en cierto ex mortífago… Las divagaciones mentales a menudo no nos llevan a mucho pero creo que esta vez, el resultado no fue tan malo. Esteeeeee… Sirius no se quedó precisamente callado… Cuando leas, te darás cuenta que estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder…Esperaré por tu cometario. Muchos beshitos!! _

**_Lil Granger: _**_¿También te gusta la pareja Remus/Tonks? Pues entonces ya somos dos… Cierto, en los libros no hay nada pero re leyendo el quinto te das cuenta que para la mayoría de las misiones andan juntos. En todo caso, Tonks no pudo llegar en mejor momento al castillo. Ya verás a qué me refiero... A prop, me encontré con Ale y le di tus recados. Ojalis te encuentre en msn para darte sus respuestas. Cuídate y un beshito._

**_Maru Snape: _**_¡¡Amiga!! No te preocupes, yo sé los perversos que llegan a ser los profes en el colegio ¬¬ Y luego no quiero que me eches la culpa si te va mal así que… jajajajaja Lamento desilusionarte pero creo, ¡creo!, que no habrán más besos obligados… No, no soy mala, es que… ¡¡mejor léelo!! ¿Remus olvidarse de la elfa? Mmmm… ya veremos, ya veremos… ¡No! No hay nada entre Sirius y Remus jajajajaja No es que tenga algo en contra de los slash (de hecho, leo uno que otro pero muy suavecito) pero no me hallo capaz de escribir uno. Apostaría que este cap te va a gustar. Beshitos loca! Nos vemos en msn!_

**_Alexms: _**_¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!! No sabes lo colorada que me puse cuando leí tu review… Un millón por el apoyo… y por todos sus consejos. ¡¡Te quiero mucho!! Nuevamente, gracias… Por el cap… Sip, Ron tiene habilidades escondidas. Eso es algo que odio de las películas: siempre lo hacen ver como el bobo, y la verdad es que sin Hermione y él, Harry no haría ni la mitad de las cosas que hace. La escena de Remus y Tonks me costó mucho escribirla… No quería hacerla aparecer como "un ave de rapiña"… no sé si me explico… Está bien que la chica lo ame pero no quería que ese sentimiento la hiciera actuar mal. Menos mal que al final quedó tierna. En cuanto a Severus y Nindë… jajajajaja Ella se encargó de todos… Me inspiré en... ¡la mujer maravilla! Jajajajaja No, hablando en serio, es que ya era hora que fuera desarrollando sus otros poderes. Te imaginarás por qué, ¿verdad? Y sí, ellos se van de sacrificio en sacrifico. Se van protegiendo y la verdad es porque se aman. ¿Lo aceptarán o no de una vez? Mmmm… lee, lee jijijiji Y Sirius… ya verás que no se quedó callado. Después de todo, está tratando de ayudar al único merodeador que queda (a Colagusano ni lo tomo en cuenta porque la verdad, no cuenta jajajaja) Bueno, y repito lo que le puse a Paula: Nindë no anda leyendo las mentes de todos como si fuera **El Profeta**… no señor, ella sabe el significado de la palabra privacidad. Aunque tienes razón, si hubiese leído antes la mente de Severus, pues hace mucho tiempo que… En fin, que las cosas pasan por algo, ¿no? Creo que esta vez si te caerás de la silla cuando leas… pon cojines alrededor antes, ¿yap? Jijijiji Muchos, muchos beshitos!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_Jajajaja Pobre… ¡¡ya ni siquiera te suben los reviews!! Jajajajaja Eso es porque no se pueden poner malas palabras, amiga jajajaja Bien… te lo digo en una sola frase: Te aseguro que hoy, por fin, no quedarás picada. No te adelanto más así que a leer. Eso sí, espero un review larguito a cambio, ¿eh? Jajajajaja Beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_Mi Caris… primero que nada, tengo que disculparme por no haber dejado comentario en tu último cap pero después de todos los problemas que tuve con el pc, vi que ya habías contestado… En fin… espero me disculpes y te prometo que no vuelve a ocurrir. Muchas gracias por tu mensajito… me siento halagada, profundamente honrada con tus palabras. No sabes lo que significa para mí que tú me digas que te fascina mi historia. No, no lo sabes… siento… no sé, una alegría tan grande…y una gratitud sin límites hacia ti por venir hasta acá a leerme. En fin… vamos al cap…¡¡Claro que me consta que querías esta segunda parte del baile!! Jajajaja Si las poquitas veces que te encontré en msn tú y Ani trataban de sonsacarme algo jajajajaja Espero que haya valido la pena tanta espera. ¿Yo mala? Jajajajaja ¿Por cortar la escena de Ron y Herm? Bueno, es que… si entre Sev y Nindë todavía no hay nada pues entre ellos tampoco muajajaja Pero ten un poquito más de paciencia que todo empieza a desenredarse… En cuanto a Harry y Ginny… ¡¡no te puedes quejar!! ¡¡Fueron dos canciones y media!! Jajajajaja Más de lo que esperabas, ¿no? Y por Cho, no te preocupes que le queda solo una salida con el ojiverde… Si te gustó la escena de Nindë y Sev pues me atrevería a decir que este cap te va a encantar. Sirius… estuvo a punto de echar a perder todo, pero tendrás que comprenderlo, ¿eh? Deseo que este cap siga estando a las alturas… Ya me dirás. Millones y millones de beshitos!!_

**_Elanor Black: _**_¡Hola! ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón. A Snape le quedaba solo UN poderoso argumento para rechazar a Nindë, y en este cap se le vino abajo (Tremendo adelanto jijijiji) En cuanto a Ron y a Herm, pues la verdad también me pregunto cuánto les durará la calma… creo que solo un cap más jajajajaja (y sigo con los adelantos) Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Muchos beshitos!!_

_Bien… ya está. Ahora pónganse cómodos y… ¡¡a leer se ha dicho!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 22: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

Madame Pomfrey no lo podía creer: ¡tres enfermos de cuidado en una sola noche! ¡Y tenían que elegir precisamente **aquella** noche! Justo cuando todo el castillo parecía estar _"patas pa'rriba"_ con el famoso Baile de Navidad… A su cara de total perplejidad le siguió, casi en forma instantánea, su habitual rostro severo.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre montar semejante fistecita… - masculló entre dientes la enfermera de Hogwarts –… sabiendo que los mortífagos planeaban atacarnos? – Si la mujer pretendía obtener alguna clase de justificación por parte del director, erró fatalmente - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le sucedió, profesor Snape? ¡Cualquiera diría que un huracán le pasó por encima!

El mago oscuro le dedicó a Pomfrey una de sus ya conocidas miradas envenenadas. A continuación, fijó sus ojos negros en la elfa y agregó con cierta ironía…

- Digamos que fue algo así.

Nindë no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

- Voy a colocar algunos biombos a su alrededor, profesor – prosiguió la enfermera – Necesito que se saque esa ropa y se ponga este pijama. Después, acuéstese en la cama y trate de descansar. Está demasiado débil así que… lo mantendré en observación hasta mañana.

- ¿QUE? – rebatió Severus – ¡NO VOY A…!

- Volveré en un momento con una _poción revitalizante_ – lo interrumpió la mujer, ignorando olímpicamente las protestas de su paciente.

El mago aceptó el pijama de mala gana gruñendo, por lo bajo, una serie de palabras ininteligibles. Por más terco que fuese, tenía que reconocer que el tono de voz de Pomfrey no admitía réplicas. La discusión estaba zanjada.

- Albus, por favor, ¡necesito que desalojen el cuarto! Para poder recuperarse, mis pacientes necesitan de tranquilidad…

El gran perro (que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al lado de Remus) se colocó junto a la cabecera de la cama de su ahijado, desafiando abiertamente las últimas instrucciones de la enfermera.

- Los efectos de la _poción para dormir sin soñar_ – intervino el director – harán que Harry pase una noche sin sobresaltos, Hocicos. Me temo que esta vez no te puedes quedar a hacerle compañía.

Madame Pomfrey miró a Dumbledore algo espantada. Una cosa era que el animal estuviese extraordinariamente bien educado pero de ahí a explicarle la condición del chico… Como lo imaginó, el perro no se movió ni un milímetro.

- Bien… - esta vez la que intervino fue Tonks. La Auror se encontraba sentada a los pies de la cama del ojiverde – Tal vez Albus tiene razón… Deberíamos esperar afuera mientras Madame Pomfrey vuelve a poner todo en orden – Se puso de pie, sin apartar la vista de la de su primo. Al darse cuenta de que éste no se movería, decidió buscar apoyo en… - Esteeeeee… ¿No opinas igual, Remus?

El licántropo miró un instante a Tonks y luego agregó, volteando hacia Nindë...

- Yo… yo no estoy muy seguro… Quizás Hocicos…

- Si es por mí, Remus, despreocúpate – lo tranquilizó la elfa – Estoy bien, no tengo más que un rasguño…

Lupin no parecía muy convencido. Lentamente se acercó a la cama de la joven y, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, decidió por fin desahogarse.

- Nindë, tu podrías haber… ¡Ellos trataban de…!

- Pero estoy bien – lo interrumpió con dulzura – Gracias a Merlín, las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

- Si algo malo te hubiese sucedido, yo… yo nunca…

- ¿QUIEREN LARGARSE DE UNA VEZ?

- ¡Profesor Snape! ¿No le dije que se acostara?

- Es imposible descansar mientras se escuchan _empalagosas_ declaraciones de amor, ¿sabe?

Ante el insidioso comentario, Hocicos abandonó su lugar al lado de Harry y se acercó gruñendo al profesor de Pociones. Los dos magos trataban de fulminarse con la mirada.

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó Dumbledore, imponiéndose frente a la situación – Poppy, te dejaremos hacer tu trabajo. Nindë, Severus… necesitaré que me cuenten lo ocurrido pero… será mañana, ¿sí? Ahora sigan al pie de la letra las indicaciones de nuestra brillante enfermera y traten de descansar. Tonks, Remus, Hocicos… acompáñenme, por favor.

Con cuatro hechiceros menos en la habitación, la enfermería recobró parte de su calma habitual. Madame Pomfrey no demoró mucho en examinar la fea herida que tenía la elfa en el hombro: Gracias a Merlín, la maldición lanzada por Lucius Malfoy no había causado los daños que él hubiese querido provocar.

- Mañana, cuando se levante, vuelva a aplicar esta pomada sobre la herida. No debería presentar ninguna complicación pero si siente alguna molestia, no dude en venir a verme.

- Muy bien. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya me puedo ir?

- Bueno… esteeeeee… técnicamente sí pero… Antes ¿podría pedirle un favor, profesora Nólatári?

- Nindë – la corrigió con amabilidad – Y sí, claro que puede. Si está en mis manos ayudarla…

- Se trata del profesor Snape. Lo conozco demasiado como para no saber que intentará "fugarse"… A veces olvida que es un ser humano de carne y hueso, igual que todos nosotros… ¡En fin! Mientras voy por la poción, ¿podría quedarse con él?

- Bueno… yo… - la perspectiva de estar a solas con el mago oscuro, después de lo que le había confesado, no la convencía para nada.

- Serían solo unos minutos…

- Bien… sí, claro, no se preocupe.

La Princesa de los Elfos Altos atravesó la sala con el corazón golpeando furiosamente contra su pecho. Asomó la cabeza por uno de los biombos y se relajó. Allí estaba Severus, sentado bajo las sábanas de la cama, mirando hacia la pared que tenía al frente con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en clara señal que se le retenía en ese lugar en contra de su voluntad. Parecía un niño de 10 años, malcriado y consentido, teniendo una de sus rabietas. _"Y pensar que este _niño_ puede llegar a ser el mago más intimidante del mundo…"_ Carraspeó, tratando de ahogar una risita. Severus la miró de reojo sin abandonar su postura. Nindë suspiró.

- ¿Pensando cómo escapar de la enfermería?

- ¿Todavía estás por aquí? Pensé que ya habrías corrido a los brazos de Lupin – y en voz baja agregó, hablando más para sí mismo – Apostaría mi vida a que te está esperando afuera…

- ¿Celoso, Severus Snape?

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Ja!

El semblante risueño de la joven dio paso a una profunda desilusión.

- Me parece increíble.

- Qué, si se puede saber…

- Que después de lo que dije, tú… Definitivamente no vas a cambiar nunca. Bien… creo que te dejaré descansar. Madame Pomfrey no tarda en venir con la poción así que…

- Nindë – la interrumpió súbitamente. Su voz era como la miel y el trueno. Sorprendida, ella volvió a mirarlo y la intensidad de su mirada la dejó sin aliento - Dime toda la verdad: ¿Me amas?

El corazón de la elfa dio un vuelco inexplicable. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Aquella era una pregunta que nunca habría esperado que él hiciera, no con esas palabras. Tampoco habría imaginado nunca que tendría que darle una respuesta.

- Ya estoy aquí – mago y bruja dieron un respingo al oír la voz de la enfermera, atravesando los biombos – Gracias, profesora…

- Madame Pomfrey – espetó Severus fría y peligrosamente – Nindë y yo conversábamos… de algo privado.

- ¿Ah, sí? Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana. Ahora **tiene** que dormir – dirigiéndose esta vez a la elfa, agregó – Si nos disculpa…

- Claro, claro… ya me voy. Buenas noches, Seve…

- No respondiste mi pregunta.

- En este momento no, por favor… - le suplicó – Mañana, ¿sí? Mañana… - y girando sobre sus talones, abandonó la enfermería.

- Tendrá que tomarse toda la poción pero le aseguro que… - el profesor de Pociones oía las indicaciones de Poppy pero no entendía absolutamente nada: su mente y su corazón se encontraban muy lejos de allí. Aun no podía explicarse por qué le había hecho semejante pregunta a Nindë pero… pero eso ahora no era lo importante, no… Solo una vez había sentido esa maldita ansiedad carcomiendo todos sus sentidos… Y al igual que aquella vez, deseaba (con todas las fuerzas de su alma) que la respuesta no destrozara sus escasas esperanzas.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- ¿Dónde vas tan temprano, Canuto? – Remus tuvo que refregar reiteradas veces sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación – Para tu información, estamos en vacaciones…

- Lo sé pero tengo algo que hacer… algo que no puede esperar.

Lupin frunció el ceño, intrigado. Observó a su amigo largo rato, tras los cuales decidió no entrometerse. Suficiente tenía con el ataque hacia Nindë como para preocuparse también por los "misteriosos asuntos" de Sirius.

El animago terminaba de acomodar su túnica cuando añadió algo distraído…

- ¿Lunático?

- ¿Mmmm? – le respondió el hombre lobo aun medio dormido.

- ¿Supiste qué fue de Florence Henstridge después que dejamos Hogwarts?

- ¿Florence? A ver, Canuto… ¿Qué tiene que ver Florence en todo esto?

- Uffff… si supieras…

- Si no te conociera, diría que te has obsesionado con esa mujer solo por su… "relación" con Severus.

- Snape – masculló entre dientes, furioso – Ese maldito _bicho raro_ siempre metiendo las narices donde no debe…

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Canuto? – preguntó el licántropo sentándose en la cama. El sueño y el cansancio habían dado paso a la preocupación – Contéstame, Sirius. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

- Nada, nada – negó Sirius, moviendo su larga cabellera con desenfado – Bueno pero no me contestaste. ¿Nunca te enteraste que hizo Henstridge al terminar los estudios? ¿No sabes si trabajó, si se fue del país, si… se casó?

- No, Sirius, nunca supe nada. En realidad, y ahora que lo pienso, ella es una de las pocas personas de las que perdí toda pista al salir de Hogwarts… Como nunca fuimos grandes amigos…

- Mmmm… ¿No crees que ella y Nindë se parecen un poco?

- Bueno… sí… no… más o menos… El que debería saberlo eres tú, ¿no? – y entre risas añadió - ¡Apuesto que sabías el número exacto de pecas que Florence tenía en su rostro!

- Eso no es gracioso, Lunático…

- Perdón, perdón pero es que… ¡es cierto! Te fascinaban esos aros en forma de flor que ella utilizaba, ¿recuerdas?... – suspiró – Siempre te fijabas hasta en los más mínimos detalles de su persona.

- Aja… _"Por suerte alguien lo hacía"_ – pensó el animago, recordando con cierta nostalgia el _Colgante de la Amada_ – Se me hace tarde, será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos después del desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – concordó, desperezándose.

Sirius ya estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio cuando, de improviso, recordó algo importante.

- ¡Remus! Vaya, casi lo olvido… Tonks me pidió anoche que te dijera… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí! Que no te sientas culpable de aquello, que era un baile y que era lícito que disfrutaras. Dime… ¿qué quiso decir con todo eso?

El profesor de Defensa lucía impresionado. Tardó unos instantes en responder y cuando lo hizo, fue evidente lo mucho que le costaba hilar las palabras.

- Bien… yo… ella… Nos vemos… nos vemos después, ¿sí?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y atravesó el umbral de la puerta, transformado en el perro negro y lanudo. Mientras, la mente de Lupin no dejaba de sacar conclusiones.

_- "¿Cómo es que Tonks supo que me estaba culpando por lo del ataque de Nindë? Es imperdonable, yo bailando y divirtiéndome cuando los mortífagos pretendían…" – _sacudió su cabeza con fuerza pero no fue capaz de alejar de sus pensamientos a la Auror _– "Tonks te conoce demasiado bien, Remus… ¡diría que hasta mejor que tú! La echabas de menos, ¿cierto?" – _entonces, una tierna sonrisa se asomó en sus labios… Un cálido sentimiento comenzaba a despertar en su corazón.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

Dobló con sumo cuidado el vestido celeste que había utilizado para el baile y lo colocó sobre la cama. Suspiró profundamente. No había dormido nada de bien pero no por culpa del ataque sino por aquella "bendita" pregunta que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

_- "Nindë. Dime toda la verdad: ¿Me amas?... ¿Me amas?..."_

- ¡Argh! Típico de Severus… ¡A quién se le ocurre hacer semejante pregunta y en forma tan… tan… imprevista! ¡Sí que me sorprendió! Pensé que lo negaría todo, que seguiría escudándose en la indiferencia y ahora… ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Serás sincera? ¿Podrá él comprender todo lo que sientes?

Unos rasguños en su puerta la sacaron abruptamente de sus cavilaciones. Terminó de colocar la diadema de esmeraldas en su frente y abrió. Un gran perro se encontraba frente a ella, moviendo la cola con evidente entusiasmo.

- ¡Hocicos! ¿Le pasó algo a Harry? ¿A Remus? ¿A Se…? – sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, antes de terminar la pregunta - ¿Están todos bien?

Al animago asintió. Nindë suspiró, aliviada.

- Supongo que entonces quieres conversar de lo de anoche, ¿no? En realidad tengo poco tiempo pero… pasa, pasa – cerró la puerta y volteó hacia Sirius. Había recuperado su forma humana – Gracias por ayudarme con los mortífagos. En parte, salvaste mi vida.

- No tienes nada que agradecer… pero, aquí entre nos, mi ayuda no sirvió de mucho porque terminaste descubriendo tus poderes igual.

- Ellos ya lo sospechaban, ¿no? Además, tarde o temprano, se iban a terminar enterando. Pero ya no hablemos más de eso, mejor cuéntame cómo es que Harry se enteró del ataque.

- Al parecer se trató de una especie de premonición. Nindë… ¿es posible que como el _Elegido_, Harry posea más de un poder oculto?

- La verdad, Sirius, esto de la Profecía es tan desconocido para mí como para ustedes. Es posible que Harry esté desarrollando nuevos poderes o que solo comparta ese don conmigo. Recuerdo que en cierta ocasión, Albus nos dijo que estábamos unidos por un poderoso vínculo así que no sería tan descabellado pensar que se nexo…

- Influye también en sus poderes mágicos – completó el animago.

- Así es. Eso explicaría por qué Harry está teniendo premoniciones cuando antes no lo hacía. ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

- Bueno… en parte. Existe alguien más que me preocupa… - carraspeó un tanto nervioso – Se trata de Remus y de la… "especial" relación que mantiene contigo.

- Sirius, no quiero parecer grosera pero creo que ese tema nos compete solo a Remus y a mí.

- Lo sé, Nindë, lo sé y por favor no me malinterpretes. Solo intento evitar que alguno de los dos salga lastimado con esta situación.

- Veamos… Concretamente, ¿a qué te refieres?

Sirius fue franco y directo.

- A Snape.

La elfa palideció de golpe. Quiso hablar, pero al momento de abrir la boca, se dio cuenta que no era capaz de articular palabra. La habían tomado por sorpresa una vez más.

- Sé que eres libre de entablar… cierta amistad con Snape (y más si él es tu profesor de Defensa) pero de ahí a que intente cortejarte, enviándote costosos regalos pues… Comprenderás que eso no me parece leal con Remus…

- Un momento, Sirius – lo atajó secamente – Parece… parece que me perdí de algo. Severus nunca me ha hecho ningún regalo y no creo que esté pensando en…

- ¿Cómo? – esta vez fue su turno para interrumpir - ¿No sabes que el _Colgante de la Amada_ perteneció a una antigua (y probablemente única) novia de Snape?

- ¿Q-Qué? – balbuceó Nindë - ¿Esa… esa joya perteneció a… a Florence?

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

No sin una cuota de esfuerzo, el profesor de Pociones terminó de acomodar su capa sobre la túnica. Tenía que reconocer que la horrible poción de Madame Pomfrey era efectiva pero no permanecería más tiempo allí, esperando por una segunda dosis. Había soportado cosas mucho peores en su vida y nunca necesitó de tantos cuidados. No era una persona débil, jamás lo había sido y ahora no iba a ser la excepción. _"A estas alturas de tu vida no puedes darte el lujo de claudicar… No, cuando lo que tanto anhelas está tan próximo a realizarse…"_

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, cansado. Eran pocos los momentos en que se permitía bajar tanto la guardia pero, después de haberla conocido, todo su mundo (establecido perfectamente) parecía haberse vuelto de cabeza. Todo en ella lo descolocaba, lo perturbaba, lo… ¡lo volvía loco! _"Por eso te gusta tanto, ¿no?" _Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en sus labios al recordar los eventos de la noche pasada. Después de haber formulado **aquella **pregunta, había escogido un nuevo destino para su vida… un destino del que no podría escapar por más que intentase hacerlo. _"Pero ¿estás preparado para asumir las consecuencias? La última decisión crucial que tomaste causó heridas tan profundas en tu alma, que aun no dejan de sangrar" _Y aunque no quería hacerlo, ¡aunque se había prohibido hacerlo!, cerró los ojos y una vez más se vio arrastrado por los recuerdos…

****

_Florence volvía con rapidez a la habitación matrimonial, llevando entre sus manos una pequeña botellita con un líquido azulino en su interior. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a su esposo, prácticamente muriendo, entre las sábanas de su cama. _

_El hombre de largos cabellos negros y nariz ganchuda presentaba signos evidentes de haber sido torturado por un largo período de tiempo. Tenía varios rasguños en su pecho y una herida no muy profunda en su cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar. La mujer se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de infundirle ánimos._

_- Se… Severus… - su voz se vio quebrada por el llanto – Haz un esfuerzo y… y trata de beber esto, ¿sí? Ya verás… ya verás como te sientes mejor._

_El mago reprimió un quejido al tratar de incorporarse. Mientras bebía, Florence apartó de su rostro sudoroso, unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de pelo negro. Se sentó a su lado y acomodó amorosamente la cabeza de su esposo sobre su regazo._

_- Severus… ¿por qué…?_

_- No fui capaz de matarlo… era un niño, ¡solo un niño! – sus pequeños ojos negros reflejaban un profundo e intenso dolor._

_- Mi amor… tú no puedes… ¡tú no eres como ellos! ¿Por qué no renuncias a todo esto y vuelves al lado correcto? ¿Por qué… porque insistes en castigarte… en hacerte sufrir?_

_- Al _Señor de las Tinieblas_ no… no le entregas tu renuncia así como así, Florence – hablar le estaba costando las pocas fuerzas que aun conservaba en su cuerpo pero quería que ella entendiera su posición… - Es toda una vida de servicio o… la muerte. Si lo traiciono, él sería capaz de… de vengarse en lo que más amo y… y esa eres tú. Yo… yo sigo siendo mortífago solo por eso._

_- No decidas por mí, Severus… No te preocupes ni temas por lo que pueda sucederme… Te estás condenando y… ¡por favor, todavía tienes tiempo para rectificar! Hazlo por ti… por nosotros… Vuelve a ser **MI** Severus Snape…_

_El mago oscuro no respondió. Ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a volver atrás. Aquella fue la última vez que Florence le aconsejó volver al lado de Albus. Unos pocos días después murió en sus brazos, asesinada por sus propios compañeros mortífagos… asesinada por orden de lord Voldemort._

****

- ¿Te sientes bien, Severus? – una dulce voz femenina lo devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. No hizo falta que abriera los ojos para saber de quién se trataba - ¿Seve…?

- Estoy bien – fue su respuesta fría y cortante. Abrió los ojos para mirarla de soslayo.

- Bien… en ese caso, ¿dónde está Harry?

- ¿Potter? Vino Albus muy temprano esta mañana y se lo llevó a su despacho.

- Y por lo que veo, tú también te ibas, ¿no? ¿Olvidaste que tenemos… una conversación pendiente?

- Yo diría, más bien – replicó con voz socarrona – que hay una **respuesta** pendiente.

La elfa suspiró. El momento había llegado. Tenía que decírselo todo de una vez y… **ahora**, porque después no sería capaz de hacerlo. Tomó aire, dándose valor, y…

- Está bien. ¿Quieres mi respuesta? Entonces óyela con atención. No eres en absoluto encantador… Al contrario, eres sarcástico, déspota y exasperante. Pareces no tener vida fuera de Hogwarts y nadie confía en ti (excepto Albus), sin embargo… y por muy descabellado que suene, parece ser que me has… embrujado. ¡Y esa posibilidad es la que me ha estado atormentando tanto! Y sí… te amo… te amo y no porque me hayas hecho amarte sino porque **elegí **amarte y porque sé… sé que necesitas que te ame… estés o no preparado para admitirlo.

Finalizó la última frase aprisa, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta esperando la reacción de Severus. _"Listo… puedes echarme de tu vida ahora, burlarte todo lo que quieras, rechazarme si te da la gana pero… ya lo sabes… ya lo sabes todo. Por fin conoces… **mi **verdad"._

Nada de lo que Nindë esperaba que ocurriese, sucedió. Cuando sintió la mano de Severus acariciando su mejilla, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Él la observaba con un gesto de ¿dulzura? en su rostro, tan distinto a la severidad que siempre aparentaba…

- Severus… tú… ¿me amas?

- ¿Qué crees? – alcanzó un mechón del cabello de la joven y lo apartó de su cara – No acostumbro andar besando a todas las profesoras que se me cruzan por delante, ¿sabes?

La elfa no pudo resistirlo más y lo abrazó con fuerza. Severus pareció sorprenderse pero correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad.

- Entonces… ¿por qué me niegas el derecho a amarte? ¿Por qué no podemos… estar juntos?

El mago oscuro la separó con delicadeza de su cuerpo y se levantó la manga izquierda de la túnica. Descubrió el antebrazo y se lo enseñó a Nindë.

- Por esto – la Marca Tenebrosa lucía como un sencillo tatuaje en la piel de Severus pero la joven adivinó que debía tornarse de un color negro azabache cuando Voldemort lo llamaba.

- Esto – y colocó amorosamente su mano sobre la Marca – no modifica en nada lo que siento por ti.

- Pero no voy a permitir que por su culpa, ellos te maten.

- No tomes decisiones por mí, Severus…

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Podrías morir… por eso te prefiero lejos de mí antes que…

- ¿Y si fuera yo quien te está exponiendo a la muerte?

Severus la miró sin lograr comprender del todo la pregunta. ¿Sería posible que…? Para bien o para mal, el mago no pudo darle más vueltas al asunto porque Nindë se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca, con dulzura. Como las otras veces, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso y profundo… La Princesa se negaba a alejarse y el ex mortífago no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir… Solo cuando la necesidad de aire los reclamó a ambos, decidieron poner fin a la magia del momento.

- Nin…

- No digas nada, por favor… - lo calló la elfa, poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Severus – Si ahora vas a rechazarme, no creo que mi corazón sea capaz de resistir tanto dolor. Y si me aceptas, es probable que enloquezca de felicidad así que… por lo pronto, no digas nada. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, piensa en todo lo que hoy te he dicho y… no olvides que un galleon tiene siempre dos caras, ¿sí?

Un nuevo beso apasionado ahogó las palabras. Tiempo después, cuando la elfa dejaba la enfermería, la voz del profesor de Pociones detuvo sus pasos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la evidente diversión que escondían sus palabras.

- No costaba tanto dejar el verde, ¿verdad? – Nindë lucía una túnica de un pálido color amarillo. Ella le sonrió antes de agregar…

- Tenías razón… Dejar el luto tampoco cuesta tanto, ¿sabes?

Severus rió con ganas. Era la primera, genuina y espontánea risa que ella le había oído en todos los meses viviendo en el castillo. Lo contempló en silencio, fascinada, mientras las severas facciones de su rostro se relajaban, haciéndole parecer mucho más joven.

El corazón de la elfa dio un salto inesperado dentro de su pecho. Entonces lo supo. Nada más importaba en ese momento: Amaba a Severus con todas sus fuerzas… y él le correspondía.

**Fin del Capítulo 22.**

* * *

_Nos vemos la próxima semana._

_Clau de Snape_

_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_

_Miembro de las Ron4Ever_


	24. Capítulo 23: Una Nueva Orden

**_Nota de la Autora:_**

_Por fin conseguí subir todos los capitulos que borraron del fic, y les dejo a continuación el correspondiente a esta semana. La verdad, no vale la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto... Solo me queda agradecer su infinita paciencia y ánimos para que siga adelante. ¡¡Gracias!! Los quiero mucho._

* * *

**_¡¡Aquí me tienen de regreso!!_**_ Mis disculpas por haberme "saltado" una semana pero una repentina falta de inspiración hizo estragos en el cap correspondiente jijijiji Así que preferí tomarme unas pequeñas vagaciones hasta que mi "musa" decidiera volver. Gracias a Merlín, regresó a mediados de esta semana (y aunque no en muy buenas condiciones) me permitió continuar con el fic sin mayores contratiempos. _

_Me temo que este cap es algo confuso y deja varias cosas sueltas, sin explicar… Pero todo tiene un por qué y solo les pido paciencia. Si lo desean, pueden dejarme sus teorías en los reviews (y así de paso, obtengo una carta bajo la manga por si a mi inspiración le da por salir a "parrandear" de nuevo) jijijiji _

_La contestación a los reviews será cortita (para qué entretenerlos más, ¿no?) pero antes, y como ya es habitual, mi más sincero agradecimiento a mi beta comadre Jany._

**_Drake Malfoy: _**_Hola, "wapo" jijijiji Ya sé que andas de vagaciones (y bien merecidas las tienes después de tanto estudiar) pero sé que cuando vuelvas leerás esto así que pon mucha atención. Tienes toda la razón, a Sev y a Nindë les queda mucho camino que recorrer y más cuando tengo estos instintos asesinos rondándome en la mente… Y no te preocupes, que el lobito no va a quedarse tan solo… Pobre, no se lo merece. Un beshito!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_¡¡Amigui!! Años de años que no me encuentro contigo. ¿Estarás bien? ¿Seguirás viva? ¿Ya de vagaciones? Cuántas preguntas jijijiji Y sip, el amor flota en el aire… (Por cierto, no sabes cómo me reí con eso de "Dumbledore y McGonagall" jijijiji) Ya en este cap salen más Ron y Herm… Aunque me temo no te va gustar. Pero prometo redimirme en el próximo cap. ¿Querías acción? Pues los próximos dos caps caen en esa categoría. Un poquitín de paciencia. Con respecto a Ale pues… a seguir esperando que no tenemos cap quizás hasta cuando… Beshitos!!_

**_Lakota Snape: _**_Gracias, muchas gracias. Es una gran satisfacción para mí que el cap anterior haya sido de tu agrado. Y te aviso que me encanta lo romántico así que es posible que tengamos un par de caps más en ese tono. Yo también pienso que a Sev le hace falta un "relajo" con nombre de mujer. Saludos!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¡¡China!! No sabes lo bien que me hizo recibir tu mail y luego la tarjetita virtual. Muchísimas gracias, me subiste harto el ánimo y en parte, este cap te lo debo a ti. Es gratificante saber que cuento con una gran amiga…porque a pesar de la distancia, así te siento: una gran amiga. Gracias por preocuparte…TQM!! Con respecto al cap anterior… ¡¡me alegra que por fin no quedaras picada!! Jijijiji Y lo mejor aun está por venir. Espera el cap 25. ¡¡Muchos beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_¡¡Amigui!! Al final nunca te dejaste ver por msn… Aquí tienes ya tu cuota semanal del "Elixir…" jijijiji Y no podrás quejarte demasiado porque Ron y Herm por lo menos salen en este cap. Eso sí, espera el próximo que será el definitivo para ellos... ¡¡Qué bien que te encanta el dulce!! Porque aun queda una gran cuota jijijiji Y sip, si vi Moulin Rouge… y también me gustó (sobre todo por Ewan jajajajaja) Un besazo!!_

**_Alexms: _**_¿Qué más te puedo decir, amigui? Tú lo sabes casi todo (o casi nada, dependiendo de cómo se mire jijijiji) Me alegro que el cap anterior te haya gustado tanto… ¡¡Mira que los hice sufrir como 20 caps!! Jajajajaja Pero al final, todo tiene su razón de ser y su recompensa. Espero que esta semana no me mates por lo que le hice a Sev… pero recuerda que necesito estar viva para poder escribir el final (qué chantajista jajajaja) Muchas gracias por "soportarme" todas las tardes en msn jijijiji Espero disfrutes con esta entrega. Un beshito!!_

**_Elanor Black: _**_Jijijiji Qué bien que te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior (y más me alegro de que te guste lo dulzón porque aun queda su buena cuota para el futuro jijijiji) Y debo darte toda la razón... A Sev y a Nindë aun les queda mucho camino que recorrer (y en él está Voldemort incluido) ¿Que después luzca el sol? Difícil pero no imposible. Veremos qué resulta al final. Beshitos!!_

**_Amsp14: _**_¡¡Ani!! Te lo sigo diciendo: ¡¡me encantan tus reviews!! Los espero con ansias cada semana, junto con los de May. Qué dicha que te gustara el cap, tenía miedo que quedara muy romántico (sobre todo por Snape, que no sabemos cómo reacciona ante estas cosas… En ese aspecto es un personaje difícil de manejar, ¿no? En fin…) Ya verás que Sev sí acepta que la elfa esté enamorada de él y él de ella… pero no por eso dejará de ser sarcástico, ¿eh? Incluso en este cap estuvo a punto de… bue, mejor que lo leas tú misma y luego me dices qué te pareció. Como le advertí a May, pues… no me vayas a matar por lo que le hice a cierto profesor de Pociones… Si en algo te sirve de consuelo, te cuento que me costó horrores escribir esa escena. Por lo pronto puedo prometer unos dos o tres caps con calma… con mucho amor… pero después de eso… Ni yo lo tengo muy claro (y más ahora que me bajaron todos los instintos asesinos muajajaja) ¿Y eso? ¿Me dices que Florence se parece a un personaje tuyo? ¿Será a la misteriosa Mary Ann? M m m… Espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. Un beshito!!_

**_Amanda Beicker: _**_¿Andarás de vagaciones, amiga? Siglos que no sé nada de ti… Bien, espero que ya estés con el ánimo muy pero muy arriba y que estés escribiendo como una loca la continuación de tu fic, ¿eh? Jijijiji Sip, el triángulo ya se va resolviendo pero descuida que nadie se quedará solito… (Bueno… más o menos jijijiji) ¡¡No!! Sev puede amar a Nindë pero jamás, jamás de los jamases dejará el negro… Es su manera de llevar el luto y si lo deja, pues dejaría de ser Snape, ¿no crees? Ni te preocupes por lo del review… Me contento con que leas el fic hasta el final y me dejes tu opinión de vez en cuando. Saludines!!_

_Eso es todo… Ahora… ¡¡a leer!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 23: UNA NUEVA ORDEN**

Salió de la Enfermería con el corazón desbocado y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sin embargo, y nada más con cerrar la puerta del lugar, se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban (como si estuviesen hechas de flan) y que no llegaría muy lejos si antes no se tranquilizaba. Se apoyó ligeramente sobre el muro de piedra del castillo mientras dejaba escapar un hondo suspiro. ¡Esta vez ni siquiera intentaría impedir sus habituales _divagaciones mentales_!

_- "Gracias a Merlín que las piernas te fallaron ahora y no cuando estabas ahí adentro, con él… ¡Hubiese sido desastroso terminar en sus brazos, confesándole tu amor! Mmmm… Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no hubiese estado tan mal… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!..." _**¡¡Basta, Nindë!! Pareces una adolescente irresponsable**_… "¡Oh, vamos! Hasta una elfa tiene derecho a soñar, ¿verdad? Porque él me corresponde… porque él está sintiendo lo mismo…" _**Pero ¿te diste cuenta del temor que lo invade? Es la primera vez que aquellos ojos negros te permiten llegar al fondo de su alma…**_ "Y en ella hay tanto dolor, tanta amargura… Ya no hay dudas: Severus se culpa por el trágico destino de Florence y es por eso que se autoexige vivir en la más implacable soledad"._

Una extraña sensación se alojó en su pecho. **¿Qué? ¿Celosa de la señora Snape? **_"No, no es eso, al contrario… Florence fue una bruja muy afortunada. Existen poquísimas criaturas que han sido amadas en forma tan ferviente y desesperada… Y así fue como Severus la amó y como ella lo amo también. No, definitivamente no son celos… Lo que él necesita ahora es un ser especial que vuelva a inspirar ese sentimiento que su esposa le hizo conocer"._

Casi al instante, el _Colgante de la Amada _se coló entre sus pensamientos. **Si tú fueses ese ser, Nindë, si él te permitiese acercar y entrar en su corazón entonces… ¿Qué harías? **_"Lo único que podría hacer: intentar ayudarlo"._** Tal y como Florence lo hizo… **_"Cada quien debe correr sus propios riesgos, ¿no?". _**¿Estás consciente de que Severus no sería capaz** **de soportar otra pérdida semejante? **_"¿Y por qué esta vez las cosas tendrían que darse de la misma forma?" _**Perdona pero el hecho de que debas enfrentar a Voldemort (ya sea como Princesa o como Guardián), es razón más que suficiente para "sospechar" que compartirás el mismo destino que ella. ¿O qué? ¿Crees poder derrotar al _Señor de las Tinieblas_? **_"Espero que sí… espero que si..." _**¡Pero estás arriesgando demasiado tu vida! **_"¿Y qué valor tiene la vida cuando a cambio tienes la posibilidad de redimir a la persona que más amas en el mundo?"_

La fastidiosa **vocecita** en su cabeza dejó de hacer preguntas justo cuando aparecía Harry al final del pasillo. Nindë se alegró de que el chico no la encontrase desprevenida como en aquella ocasión, en que había estado a punto de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos por el ex mortífago.

Alisó la túnica que traía puesta y sonrió. Se sorprendió de la facilidad con que el gesto se había dibujado en su rostro y no pudo dejar de preocuparse por ello. Entonces, y por segunda vez en esa mañana, sintió una extraña sensación alojándose en su pecho… De pronto, una especie de visión muy, muy borrosa fue adquiriendo forma en su mente… aquello parecía ser…

- Hola, Nindë.

- Buenos… buenos días, Harry – contestó la joven un tanto confundida. Le parecía estar debatiéndose entre el sueño y la realidad.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, sí – se apresuró a contestar – Me duele… me duele un poco la cabeza pero es normal luego de… Olvídalo, no es nada importante. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? No es muy agradable tener premoniciones, ¿verdad?

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no. Lo que realmente me molesta es haberme… desmayado. Me desmayé y no fui capaz de ayudarte…

Nindë no pudo dejar de notar la amargura en cada una de las palabras del chico.

- Harry, eso no significa que seas débil. Es más, estoy impresionada de que hayas tenido tiempo para alertar a los demás sobre el ataque. Las visiones suelen ser devastadoras para nuestras reservas de energía y más si no está en tu naturaleza el conocimiento y manejo del don.

A Harry se le figuró estar oyendo a la profesora Trelawney. Si su _Guardián _hubiese salido a continuación con un discurso acerca del _ojo interior_ y todas esas tonterías, seguramente habría echado a correr por el pasillo, sintiéndose aun más resentido por no haber podido ayudar. Pero Nindë Nólatári no era como la profesora de Adivinación (sino que era la Princesa escogida por la Profecía); no era una bruja ordinaria (de hecho, ni siquiera era Humana sino que Elfa); ni tampoco dijo ni una palabra más al respecto (solo se limitó a mirarlo con dulzura a través de sus vivaces ojos verdes). Entonces el muchacho sonrió, experimentando una renovada sensación de bienestar.

- Dumbledore me dijo que los mortífagos no te habían hecho daño – prosiguió el ojiverde más animado.

- Así es, solo tengo un rasguño en el hombro pero no es nada de cuidado.

- Entonces ¿qué hacías en la Enfermería tan temprano?

La elfa se sonrojó.

- B-Bien… y-yo… Madame Pomfrey…

Si la situación en sí ya era embarazosa, se puso peor cuando el profesor de Pociones se reunió con ellos (accidentalmente, por supuesto). Al salir de la Enfermería, el mago oscuro no se percató de la presencia del "odioso" Gryffindor y… cuando vino a reaccionar, ya había pronunciado ciertas palabras… digamos que _comprometedoras_.

- ¿Todavía por aquí, Nindë? Ahora no pretenderás estar todo el día peg… - se calló de golpe. Iba a decir: _"Ahora no pretenderás estar todo el día pegada a mi"_ pero no contaba con que Potter estuviese allí. Al instante, la sonrisa maliciosa se esfumó de su rostro y se esforzó por recuperar su habitual "máscara" de hostilidad - Vaya, vaya, Potter… - la voz de Snape sonaba suave pero extremadamente peligrosa – Tienes un talento especial para encontrarte siempre en el momento y lugar menos indicado. ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu Sala Común y no "merodeando" por el castillo.

Harry no reaccionó a las provocaciones de su profesor como habitualmente lo hacía. ¡Eso podía esperar! En ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado sacando veloces conclusiones. ¿Desde cuándo Snape y Nindë se trataban con tanta familiaridad? ¿No era que no se soportaban? ¿Y a qué se refería cuando le dijo "Todavía por aqui"? ¿Acaso habían estado juntos en la Enfermería?

La elfa observó al ojiverde con preocupación. El chico tenía en su rostro la misma expresión de sospecha de Sirius, la noche que habían sido atacados. Seguramente estaría atando cabos, situación que no sería beneficiosa para ninguno de los tres (y eso que no estaba incluyendo a Remus que si no…)

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó finalmente, interviniendo – Severus, no quiero que te ofendas pero Harry y yo estábamos en medio de una conversación importante.

El aludido desvió su mirada de Potter hacia Nindë. Al ver el evidente nerviosismo en ella, no pudo evitar que sus pequeños ojos negros brillaran de forma extraña. Y Harry se dio cuenta.

- Si dices que se trata de una charla tan significativa, entonces, ¿qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en tu despacho. Las paredes tienen oídos, ¿sabes?

- Tendré en cuenta tu consejo, Severus… muy en cuenta. Gracias.

El mago dirigió una última mirada a Harry (de esas que solo reservaba para él) y se alejó de ambos con la larga capa negra hinchándose tras él.

- Supongo que estoy en lo cierto, ¿verdad? – preguntó la elfa con intención de captar nuevamente la atención del ojiverde – Hay algo que quieres decirme…

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

- Intuición femenina.

- Se trata de una idea de Dumbledore. Hablamos de ello esta mañana.

- Ya veo… Entonces lo mejor será que sigamos el consejo de Severus. Vamos a mi despacho, ¿sí?

Harry asintió mientras tomaba nota mental de todo lo que había presenciado. Luego tendría que hablar de ello con su padrino y con Remus.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- M-Mi… mi señor – musitó Colagusano a la vez que realizaba una profunda reverencia ante el lord.

- Ya era hora, Colagusano – fue la respuesta que recibió. El mago que alguna vez fuese humano, se mantuvo sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea, acariciando mecánicamente a su serpiente/mascota _Nagini _- ¿Dónde los llevaron?

- A Azkaban, señor.

- Perfecto… Entonces es hora de que volvamos a reunirnos. Acércate, Colagusano.

El hombre bajito y calvo (de asombroso parecido a una vieja rata) se acercó temblando al sofá donde descansaba su amo. Su sola presencia bastaba para que hasta los pelos de la nuca se le erizasen; eso no cambiaría nunca… nunca. Y tal como lo hiciese aquella vez en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, el _Señor de las Tinieblas_ tiró del brazo izquierdo de su mortífago y le retiró la manga por encima del codo. Tras contemplar la Marca Tenebrosa unos instantes, su largo y blanco dedo índice la apretó con fuerza.

Fue poco tiempo después que el viejo salón de la Mansión Ryddle fue llenándose repentinamente de ruidos de capas. Todos los magos que iban apareciéndose, estaban encapuchados y utilizaban máscaras sobre sus rostros. Voldemort permaneció en silencio, aguardando. Cuando consideró que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que sus fieles vasallos acudiesen al llamado, se puso de pie y se colocó en medio de ellos, imponente.

- Bienvenidos, mortífagos – cada uno de los presentes efectuó una respetuosa reverencia en respuesta al saludo de su señor – Los he convocado porque tengo que comunicarles noticias importantes… muy importantes para la consumación de mis propósitos. Sepan que la Princesa de los Elfos Altos apareció. Sí, amigos, y se encuentra muy bien protegida por ese paladín de la gente común, de los _sangre sucia_ y de los _muggles_. Según un informe presentado por Lucius Malfoy (única razón de por qué sigue vivo tras su fallida incursión a Hogwarts), la profesora de Encantamientos terminó poniendo al descubierto su verdadera identidad al invocar, en la pelea, un poderoso hechizo de magia antigua. Como supondrán, ahora menos que nunca podremos sacarla ese maldito colegio porque el viejo chiflado habrá tomado más precauciones que nunca… Crabbe, Goyle – preguntó de improviso y los aludidos temblaron bajo sus capuchas – Supongo que el resto de los ingredientes están…

- En perfectas condiciones, señor – se apresuró a añadir Crabbe.

- Y esperando para ser utilizados en el momento que usted disponga – agregó Goyle.

- Muy bien… Entonces pónganse a trabajar.

- Pero mi señor – se atrevió a rebatir Crabbe – El _Antyw_ debe ser agregado a la poción exactamente a las 8 semanas y… y si ahora es más difícil que la Princes…

- ¡_Crucio_! – exclamó el lord mientras apuntaba su varita hacia el mortífago – Jamás vuelvas a cuestionar una decisión mía. ¿Lo entiendes, Crabbe?

El hombre se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Luego de unos instantes, Voldemort levantó su varita, cesando la maldición.

- Ponte de pie. Ahora mismo tú y Goyle se marchan al laboratorio. Los demás, sigan con sus actividades habituales… hasta nuevo aviso.

La rapidez con que cierto profesor de Pociones se retiraba del salón, se vio truncada por la mismísima voz siseante del lord.

- Tú quédate, Severus.

El mago oscuro perdió todo rastro de sangre fría al escuchar la orden de "su señor". ¡Demonios! Sabía de antemano que sería castigado por no ayudar a Malfoy en el ataque, sin embargo, después de que el lord los despidiese pensó que… Volvió tras sus pasos y tomó aire con decisión. Acto seguido, vació y cerró su mente justo cuando Voldemort comenzaba a practicar la _Legeremancia_ con él.

- ¿Por qué no ayudaste a tus compañeros anoche?

- Mi señor – Snape estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, mostrando una lealtad y debilidad que en ningún caso sentía – Yo sí interv….

- ¡_Crucio_!

La maldición golpeó de lleno el cuerpo del ex mortífago pero, aunque cayó de rodillas, ni un solo grito salió de sus labios.

- Tu ineptitud y la de Lucius ¡estuvieron a punto de echarlo todo a perder! – Voldemort por fin retiró la maldición – Sin embargo, no puedo eliminarte porque eres el único que se encuentra realmente cerca de esa… elfa. Así que llegado el momento, serás tú quien la traiga ante mi presencia.

- No… no creo que sea… conveniente, mi señ...

- ¡_CRUCIO_!

Esta vez, el profesor cayó redondo al suelo y poco le faltó para empezar a gritar. La maldición había sido mucho más fuerte que la anterior y aplicada con un intervalo de tiempo muy reducido entre una y otra.

- No estás en posición de creer o no creer, Severus. Ya me has decepcionado demasiado… no hagas que me arrepienta ahora de haberte dado esta última oportunidad. Mantente muy cerca de ella… ¡y tráela cuando te lo indique! ¿Lo has entendido?

- Sí… mi lord.

- Entonces ¡¡sal de mi vista!!

Snape inclinó la cabeza y atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas. Bajo el umbral de la puerta (y antes de desaparecerse) intercambió unas cuántas miradas gélidas con su compañero de labores, Lucius Malfoy. Este último hizo acto de presencia frente al lord nuevamente y…

- Mi señor…

- Tenías razón – escupió Voldemort - ¡Severus se ha enamorado de esa _dichosa_ Princesa!

- Y aun así cree que es prudente que él…

- Por supuesto que no – lo interrumpió secamente – Pero de este modo, me aseguro de que no pueda ponerla sobre aviso… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!... No podrá, por más que esté tentado de hacerlo…

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

_Algunos días después…_

- ¡La reunión estuvo excelente! – exclamó Hermione con un entusiasmo desbordante – Tengo que reconocer que Dumbledore esta vez se ha lucido.

- La verdad es que tienes toda la razón, Hermione – confirmó Ron con un ánimo muy similar al de la morena – Esto será parecido al antiguo _Club de Duelo_ pero… con profesores capacitados.

La chica carraspeó nerviosa.

- Ojalá sea Tonks la primera en instruirnos – añadió - ¿Se imaginan? ¡Tendremos a un Auror como profesora! Claro, sin contar a Remus y a Nindë que son igual de diestros en la materia… No podríamos estar preparándonos de mejor manera frente al regreso de Vo… Vo… Voldemort.

- Pero no te noto tan animado como nosotros, Harry – intervino nuevamente el pelirrojo - ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Acaso Remus…

- No, él está bien – aseguró el ojiverde – Además hoy, y después de tanto tiempo, vuelve a estar con Hocicos para su transformación…

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿La verdad? Se trata de los Slytherins. ¿No creen que es muy arriesgado que ellos estén aprendiendo junto con nosotros? Es como estar dándole armas para cuando decidan revelarse.

- Mmmm… no lo había pensado de ese modo, Harry – apuntó Ron ahora algo preocupado también – Y no solo es arriesgado sino que peligroso… Luego de lo del Baile de Navidad…

- Quizás es por eso que Dumbledore los ha escogido.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione?

- Verás, Harry… ¿Piensas que los slytherins seleccionados para esta Orden no se lo harán saber a Vo… a Voldemort? Yo creo, más bien, que es una especie de advertencia… En fin, olvídenlo, no es más que una mera suposición. ¿Dónde se quedó Ginny?

- Está con Luna – esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien contestó – Necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo por un trabajo que Sprout les dej… - el muchacho supo que había _"metido la pata"_ por la dura mirada que la morena le propinó.

- ¿Ahora es Luna? – le preguntó la chica elevando considerablemente su tono de voz - ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Lunática?

- Ya va, Hermione, cálmate porque no es lo que tú...

- Ron… ¡Ron, espera! – eran Ginny y Luna Lovegood. La chica de Ravenclaw llevaba su cabello rubio suelto, acentuando aun más su habitual aire soñador (y también algo chiflado, por cierto).

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – preguntó la morena en un tono frío y seco – Ah… hola, Luna.

- Hola – contestó Luna, utilizando en sus palabras la misma indiferencia de Hermione – En verdad yo quería hablar con… Ron.

- ¿Conmigo?

- ¿Con Ron? – preguntaron el ojiverde y la morena al unísono.

- Bueno… sí. Yo solo… solo quería saber si sigue en pie nuestra salida a Hogsmeade en… San Valentín.

Ron miró de reojo a Hermione. Se notaba que ella estaba furiosa y no era para menos… Desde un poco antes del Baile de Navidad que la relación entre ambos había mejorado sustancialmente y justo ahora…

- Bien… verás Luna… lo que pasa es que…

- Si es por mí, ni te preocupes – le espetó la morena de muy mal talante – Tú y yo… no tenemos nada formal, Ron. Eso de que somos novios es… ¡es solo un estúpido rumor! Así que puedes arreglar, sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, todas… todas las citas que quieras. Y si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar.

-¿Así que solo se trata de un rumor? – preguntó Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Yo lo sabía! Entonces… ¿quedamos para ese día?

- Así… así parece – le contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Sabes? Recordé algo importante que tengo que hacer… Nos… nos vemos después, ¿sí?

- Oh, claro, no te preocupes. También yo me voy – y dirigiéndose a Harry y a Ginny añadió – Buenas noches, chicos.

- Vaya reacción la de Hermione – murmuró Harry cuando él y la pelirroja se quedaron solos. Aun lucía sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga.

- Al parecer, ella se transforma cuando se trata de Ronnie y de… las posibles chicas que pudiesen estar interesadas en él. Una faceta hasta ahora desconocida, ¿no crees?

- Pues sí. Al único que había visto comportarse de igual manera es a Ron… Solía tener arranques parecidos con…

- Viktor Krum.

- Aja… En fin, la paz entre ellos no podía durar mucho tiempo más, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja rió.

- Creo que no. Si esos dos no están peleando entonc…

- ¿Ya tienes planes para San Valentín, Ginny? – la interrumpió Harry, cambiando diametralmente de tema.

- ¿Yo? Bah, quiero decir… no, ninguno… No soy tan "afortunada" como Luna y… para ser sincera, no guardo muy buenos recuerdos de esa fecha – cierto mensaje amoroso entregado por un duende con un arpa, ocupaba en esos instantes la mente de Ginny – En todo caso, nunca se sabe si llegará una invitación a último momento… Bien, creo que ya me voy. Nos vemos en la Sala Común, supongo.

El muchacho solo atinó a mover su cabeza afirmativamente. Las últimas palabras de la pequeña Weasley lo habían puesto a pensar inexorablemente.

**_o o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

- Me encantó la postura de los chicos – le decía Nindë a Tonks mientras terminaba de recoger unos cuantos libros de encima de su mesa – A pesar de los esfuerzos del Ministerio, la noticia del regreso de Voldemort los ha… ¿Sucede algo, Tonks?

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? No, no, no te preocupes…. Es solo que últimamente ando más distraída de lo normal.

Ambas brujas rieron.

- La verdad, Nindë, pensaba en ti.

- ¿En mí?

- Sí, bueno… en realidad en los Elfos en general. Quizás te parezca gracioso pero me imaginaba que ustedes eran… distintos.

- ¿Distintos? – preguntó la Princesa muy interesada, apoyándose contra un pupitre de la primera fila - ¿En qué sentido?

- No sé… Los hacía más… etéreos, casi angelicales.

- Y hablando siempre como "en clave", acerca del poder y la magia de la naturaleza.

- ¡Sí! Parecidos a los Centauros… Místicos, sabios, enigmáticos…

- Inaccesibles.

La Auror asintió.

- Bueno… no me extraña que tengas esa imagen de nosotros. Y además, no eres la única que nos imagina así, ¿eh? Es natural cuando nuestras razas han evolucionado en forma tan… _independiente_.

- Ya veo… Los magos han mirado en menos a demasiados seres mágicos… Durante muchos años han creído que sus poderes y conocimientos son superiores y mira a donde nos ha llevado esa creencia. Voldemort, por ejemplo, ha sabido aprovecharla muy bien… Cada vez son más las criaturas que se les une, deseosas de venganza al verse marginadas por tanto tiempo.

- Tienes toda la razón, Tonks. Es más, mi propio pueblo se mantiene alejado de los _"Hombres"_ por ese motivo. Aunque no te engañes: yo tampoco soy el prototipo de elfo ideal. Mi padre me crió de tal manera, que creo parecerme más a ustedes que a mis propios pares.

Las brujas volvieron a reir.

- Siempre me pregunté por qué se me permitía estar en "contacto permanente" con el mundo de los magos y brujas… Ni siquiera cuando manifesté mi deseo de aprender a hacer magia con varita tuve tantos problemas (y eso que suponía una afrenta contra nuestras leyes y principios fundamentales de vida). Ahora sé que mi padre intentaba prepararme, de la mejor manera posible, para el momento en que enfrentase a Voldemort.

- Por la Profecía.

- Así es… En verdad creo que ser una "mezcla" algo extraña entre ambas razas.

- Quizás es por ello que Remus se siente tan identificado contigo.

La elfa alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eso… Que eres un ser muy especial, Nindë. Posees un poder, una especie de… aura que tranquiliza, que atrae… Sí, definitivamente te asemejas demasiado a los elfos de mi mente… - y hablando más para sí misma, musitó - Y lo peor es que yo nunca podré ser como ellos… Él nunca me verá como te ve a ti…

Esta vez la elfa alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida. Había escuchado eso… ¡y muy bien! _¿Sería posible que Tonks…? ¿Tan ciega había estado, que recién venía a darse cuenta de que la Auror estaba enamorada de...?_

**Fin del Capítulo 23.**

* * *

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todo su apoyo. Para los que están de vagaciones, descansen y disfruten mucho. Para los del otro lado del mundo, fuerza y muchos ánimos. ¡¡Beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**


	25. Capítulo 24: ¡Algunas veces, San Valentí...

_¡¡Hola!!Ya está aquí el cap correspondiente a esta semana. Pensaba en no actualizar porque el cap anterior estaba aun muy cercano pero me puse a escribir y… salió más rápido de lo que pensé. Eso sí, les advierto que volvió a quedarme cursi, cursi… Pero me temo que no encuentro otra forma de escribir escenas de amor jijijiji Lo lamento… creo que moriré por una sobredosis de azúcar jajajajaja _

_En fin (y ya que han sido advertidos jijijiji) no me queda más que dedicar el presente cap a las **Ron4Ever** y en forma muy especial, a mi beta comadre **Jany**. Amiga, esta es la única forma en que puedo agradecer tu dedicación y paciencia infinita… ¡¡Gracias!!_

_Y ahora, los reviews:_

**_Alexms: _**_Gracias por tu apoyo…Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando me di cuenta que mi fic estaba borrado… Supongo que nunca van a faltar los ociosos pero... ¡¡no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente!! Jajajajaja Bien, respecto a tus dudas, pues aquí algo viene sobre las conclusiones que Harry sacó y cómo se ha mantenido la relación de Nindë y Sev. Sip, tenía que encontrar alguna forma para que Tonks se quedara en el castillo, muy cerquita de cierto lobito… Y la verdad es que no es un Club de Duelo como tal, sino que más bien se asemeja al ED. ¿Querías saber qué pasaba en Hogsmeade? ¡Pues tus deseos son órdenes! Jijijiji ¡¡Disfruta!! Un beshito!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_Bien, sí fue cortito pero te hiciste presente jijijiji Además, dijiste una gran verdad: ¡¡Cómo es capaz de distraer Severus!! Jajajaja En este cap viene lo que tanto, tanto me habías pedido… Gracias por la paciencia. Espero tus impresiones, ¿eh? Beshitos!!_

**_Maru Snape: _**_Amiga!! Ni siquiera te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el cap anterior. Con el teclado en ese estado pues… jajajajaja hubiese estado algo difícil. Me alegra que te gusten esas divagaciones mentales… en realidad es una forma muy cómoda para mostrar lo que están sintiendo los personajes. ¡¡Sí!! Yo también temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando me encontraba… pues... con él jijijiji De Ron, Herm, Luna, Harry y Ginny sabrás en este cap. Espero sea de tu completo agrado. Si… pobre Sev . Y lo que le queda por sufrir todavía… Bah! Cállate, cállate… XDD Un beshito!!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¿También encontraste corto el cap? Coincidentemente todas se quejaron de lo mismo jijijiji Pero te juro que no es así… es más, cada vez me salen más y más largos… Creo que este cap no te gustará porque Sev no sale nada, nada . Pero el otro día ya te di un adelanto importante, ¿no? Así que espero que eso te ayude a tener paciencia hasta la próxima semana. Y muchas gracias por dejarme aquella frase. Me siento honrada… TQM!! Beshitos!!_

**_Caris: _**_Amiga!! Te digo que no fue corto… ¡¡para nada!! Pero en fin… tú pareces no creerme… Snif, snif… ¡¡Apuesto que serás una de las personas que les encante este cap!! Mira que creo que esta vez seguí al pie de la letra las instrucciones de tu doctor. Así que voy a esperar con ansias tus impresiones jajajaja Con respecto a Sev, Nindë y Remus… al final hay algo… poco pero algo. Y no te preocupes que Sirius, por lo menos en este fic, va a quedar "vivito y coleando"… No creo que "acompañado" pero por lo menos, vivo jijijiji Con respecto a Voldemort… ¡¡no te voy a decir nada!! Lee entre líneas y saca tus propias conclusiones muajajaja Eso es todo. Un beshito, Reina del Twister!!_

**_Amsp14: _**_Ani!! Ni siquiera te preocupes por lo de los mensajes… No se trata de que cada vez que actualizo, tú tengas que dejar review de inmediato…Además, sabes lo que me gustan tus comentarios así que tómate todo el tiempo que estimes necesario. ¡¡Lo menos que quiero es que te estreses!! Jijijiji Con respecto a tus dudas pues… Ais… no puedo evitar caer en lo tierno (ya verás cómo en este cap me paso con el azúcar de nuevo jijijiji). Al final hay algo de las conclusiones que Harry sacó… Verás, terminaron por afectarlos a todos… Con Voldemort… él ya sospechaba que Sev estuviese enamorado de Nindë, por algo mandó a Lucius al cementerio para advertirle… Y ahora que descubrieron la verdadera identidad de ella pues… terminó de convencerse. Ron, Luna, Herm, Harry y Ginny tienen este cap especial solo para ellos y en él quedan despejadas varias incógnitas que creo tenías. De Tonks, Remus y Nindë… paciencia, paciencia… todo a su tiempo. Beshitos!!_

_Ya terminé. Entonces, no me queda más que desearles una buena lectura jijijiji ¡¡Diviértanse!!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 24: ¡ALGUNAS VECES, SAN VALENTIN TAMBIEN SE EQUIVOCA!**

**(¿O no?)**

El tiempo pasó a una velocidad alarmante para todos los habitantes del castillo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las vacaciones de Navidad quedaron atrás, dejando tras de sí una cantidad asombrosa de deberes por realizar y una renovada presión por las MHB y EXTASIS que los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año debían rendir, respectivamente. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, había llegado Febrero (con un clima más húmedo pero menos frío) y la perspectiva de la segunda excursión del año a Hogsmeade. Con muy poco tiempo para conversar con Cho desde lo ocurrido en el Baile de Navidad, Harry se vio enfrentado, de pronto, a la idea de pasar todo el día de San Valentín junto a la buscadora de Ravenclaw.

Visiblemente menos entusiasmado de lo que se podría esperar, el _Elegido _se levantó un poco antes que sus compañeros la mañana del 14 de Febrero. Luego de darle _demasiadas_ vueltas al asunto, por fin había tomado una decisión y no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Tomó con sumo cuidado un trozo de pergamino de debajo de su almohada y bajó a la Sala Común. Se detuvo un momento frente a la chimenea, pensando si aquello era realmente lo correcto. Una dulce sonrisa se coló entre sus pensamientos y… terminó por convencerlo. _"Vamos, Harry, tienes que hacerlo… Es la única oportunidad que tienes de encontrarte a solas con ella para pedirle… pedirle… _eso_"_. Entonces salió por el orificio del retrato y se dirigió a la pajarera de las lechuzas.

Cuando entró en la pajarera, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas sin cristales lo deslumbró. En las vigas de esa habitación circular había posadas cientos de lechuzas, un poco inquietas con las luces de la mañana. Cuando _Hedwig_ divisó a Harry sobre el suelo de paja, extendió sus grandes alas blancas y descendió hasta posarse en su hombro derecho.

- Esta vez no puedo utilizarte, _Hedwig_, pero te traje algunas golosinas para que no te enfades conmigo – de su bolsillo sacó unas cuantas chucherías para lechuzas y se las ofreció a su mascota – De todos modos, se trata de un viaje corto (cortísimo para ser más exacto) así que no te pierdes de nada. Es un mensaje anónimo, ¿sabes? Y si te mando a ti, ella sabrá de inmediato quién lo envía. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

El ave ululó débilmente y miró al chico con cierto reproche. Un minuto después, sin embargo, Harry veía con asombro cómo su blanca mascota hacía bajar (a punta de picotazos) a una lechuza marrón del colegio.

- Gracias – le dijo el ojiverde un poco más animado mientras la observaba engullir las últimas golosinas. Dirigiéndose esta vez al ave que llevaría su encargo, añadió – Tienes que entregarla hoy. Sí, ya sé que no es un viaje largo pero… - y se encogió de hombros – para eso estás aquí, ¿no? Además, te voy a dejar de los mismos dulces que le traje a _Hedwig_ – atando el pergamino a una de sus patas, puntualizó – No esperes respuesta. Solo entrégale el mensaje y vuelve a la pajarera. Aquí tienes las golosinas.

Una vez que terminó de digerir la "recompensa" que Harry le había ofrecido, la lechuza salió disparada por una de las tantas ventanas de la habitación. El corazón del muchacho se estremeció al ver al ave desaparecer de su campo visual… En ese pergamino iba una propuesta fruto de, posiblemente, su último arrebato de valentía y coraje.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

****

****

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, vio cómo cientos de lechuzas entraban al lugar, volando por las ventanas más altas del Salón. Las aves bajaban hacia las mesas llevando cartas y paquetes a sus destinatarios, provocando aquel característico rugido de cada mañana.

Jugando con los cereales de su plato, Harry divisó a Ron, sentado en medio de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se extrañó de no ver a Hermione junto a él pero decidió no preocuparse por ello. Seguramente habrían discutido una vez más y en uno o dos días volverían a tratarse con la misma familiaridad.

- ¡Hola, Ron! – exclamó el ojiverde mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo. Ya se preparaba una tostada cuando el pelirrojo finalmente le contestó.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Estuve esperándola en la Sala Común y nunca bajó.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Se habrá quedado dormida…

- O estará arreglándose para su "fabulosa" cita – masculló entre dientes.

- ¿Descubriste con quién se va a encontrar?

- No… pero me encantaría saberlo para partirle la cara…

Harry se atragantó.

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada, nada… Es solo que hoy amanecí de muy mal humor.

- Pobre Luna…

- Eso, búrlate… Pero tú no estás en mejor situación que yo, ¿sabes? – le contestó mordaz.

- No veo de qué te quejas, Ron. Si ese día hubieses cancelado tu cita con Luna, hoy estarías feliz junto a Hermione. Esa noche…

- Me faltó coraje – completó el pelirrojo.

- ¡No! Escucha, lo que yo quería decir…

- ¡Oh, vamos! Esa es la verdad, Harry: me faltó coraje… Pero es que cuando desmintió de aquella forma lo de nuestro… "noviazgo", me puse a pensar si de verdad valía la pena confesarle mis sentimientos… ¿Y si ella no me corresponde? ¿Y si pierdo lo único que tengo que es su amistad?

- Pues nunca lo vas a saber si no se lo preguntas.

En ese preciso instante, Hermione hizo acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor. Era evidente que se había esmerado en su arreglo y no solo Ron y Harry se dieron cuenta de ello.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó la chica animadamente.

- Se te hizo un poco tarde, ¿verdad? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- Mmmm… algo – contestó la morena, tomando un sorbo del jugo de calabazas de Ron.

- ¿No vas a desayunar? – interrogó el pelirrojo de mal talante.

- No. Quedé de pasar todo el día con mi… acompañante y eso incluye el desayuno. De hecho, creo que ya me voy. Lo más seguro es que no nos veamos en Hogsmeade así que les deseo que pasen un muy buen día. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Ron observó fijamente a Hermione hasta que desapareció tras las puertas del Gran Comedor. Parecía tan contenta, tan decidida… Entonces tuvo la certeza de que aquel día debería haberlo compartido solo con ella… con nadie más que con ella.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

Harry y Cho llevaban un buen rato mirando vidrieras cuando unas frías y gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpearlos insistentemente en la cara y en la nuca.

- ¿Por qué no tomamos un café? – propuso el ojiverde. La verdad era que la hora estaba acercándose y todavía no hablaba con Cho sobre "ese tema".

- Me parece bien – respondió la joven.

- ¿Vamos a Las Tres Escobas?

- Mmmm… ¿no te parece que ese lugar siempre está abarrotado de gente? Mejor vamos al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Queda cerca de aquí y es muy agradable.

- Está bien – concordó, encogiéndose de hombros – Como quieras…

Cho guió a Harry por una calle lateral a La Casa de las Plumas, hacia un negocio pequeño y caluroso donde todo parecía estar decorado con volados y moños.

- ¡Qué lindos adornos! – exclamó la buscadora mientras se sentaban en la única mesa libre de quedaba – Obviamente es con motivo del día de San Valentín. Esos querubines de la entrada son adorables, ¿no te parece?

- Eh… sí, claro – mintió el muchacho.

- ¿Qué les traigo, queridos? – preguntó una mujer muy robusta, peinada con un negro y reluciente moño. Seguramente se trataba de Madame Pudipié.

- Dos cafés, por favor – pidió Cho – No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar después de lo del Baile de Navidad, ¿cierto?

- Sí… y aprovechando la oportunidad, yo quisiera…

- Me angustié tanto cuando me dijeron que te habían llevado a la Enfermería… Desde lo de… Cedric, tengo la permanente sensación de que en cualquier momento puedo perder… a un… ser querido – y se ruborizó violentamente.

- Gra… gracias – balbuceó el ojiverde, sintiéndose algo incómodo con semejante revelación. Eso lo hacía todo aun más difícil…

Un tenso silencio los envolvió a ambos hasta que Madame Pudipié volvió junto a ellos, llevando lo que habían pedido.

- Bueno, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de cosas tristes… - afirmó Cho una vez que la mujer abandonó su mesa. Y mirando alrededor, añadió – Este año vino mucho más gente…

- ¿Viniste el año pasado?

La chica asintió mientras bebía un sorbo de su café.

- Con alguna de tus amigas, supongo. ¿Con… Marietta, tal vez?

- ¡Oh, no! El que me trajo fue… Cedric. Y Roger Davies me invitó hace algunas semanas. Sí, Roger. Pero yo le dije que no. ¡No podía dejarte plantado sabiendo lo que esta cita significa para ti! Porque… hay algo que quieres _pedirme_, ¿verdad?

Harry comenzó a sentirse molesto y lo peor es que no sabía muy bien el por qué.

- Bueno… sí quiero… decirte algo pero me temo que no es…

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó la ravenclaw con actitud triunfante – Marietta me aseguró que no te atreverías nunca a… ¡Pero si es evidente desde que nos conocimos hace dos años!

- ¿Ah, sí? – aquellas palabras habían herido su orgullo propio. ¿Qué era lo tan evidente? La molestia estaba dando paso al enojo...

- Pues… verás… es que… ¿sino por qué otra razón me invitarías al Baile y a salir contigo? Mira, Harry, yo preferí a… a Cedric porque teníamos la misma edad pero… eso no significa que tú… la verdad es que tú siempre… ¡Bah! Pero no quiero quitarte el privilegio de…

Y el enojo dio paso a la ira…

-… así que te escucho. A… adelante, ya no voy a interrumpirte más, lo prometo.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Cho? Es cierto, no te equivocas: hay una chica que hace tiempo me gusta y… y tienes que saber que… que no eres tú.

- Así es, mi padre es el director de _El Quisquilloso_. Él publica historias importantes que cree que el público debe conocer. No le importa ganar dinero.

- Eso explica el artículo sobre Fudge, _el Aplastaduendes_ – le dijo en forma mordaz.

- Y eso no es todo. Se dice que, además, utiliza el Departamento de Misterios para fabricar pociones terribles que hace beber a todo el que no está de acuerdo con él. Y luego está su _umbugular slashkitter_…

- Sí, sí, ya entendí la idea – replicó el pelirrojo en tono cansino. ¿Qué hacía allí, en Las Tres Escobas, con la chica más chiflada de todo Hogwarts? Había pensado que Hermione y su "misterioso" acompañante estarían allí (como la mayoría de los estudiantes del colegio) disfrutando de aquel _maravilloso_ día de San Valentín pero… se equivocó. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién era el chico que pretendía seguir los pasos de Viktor Krum en el corazón de su amiga? ¿Y dónde podrían estar ahora? ¡¡Y por qué no podía sacársela de la mente!! Miró a Luna Lovegood y sintió remordimientos. No estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por conocer a aquella ravenclaw y ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuese tan… necio - ¿Quieres otra tacita de alhelí? – preguntó un poco más resignado de su suerte, interrumpiendo una "deprimente" plática sobre el supuesto ejército privado de _heliópatas_ que mantendría el Ministro de la Magia.

- Oh, no, gracias – contestó la chica a la vez que mojaba la cebollita de cóctel en su bebida – Mejor, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? No sabía que eras tan bueno para el Quidditch... ¡Si te luciste el otro día cuando jugaron contra Hufflepuff!

- Bien… yo… gracias – balbuceó, visiblemente apenado. _"Tal vez esta cita no resulte tan mal como lo pensé..."_

- ¿Sabes? Para tu próximo partido conseguí un gorro con forma de cabeza de león. Es de tamaño natural y ruge de una forma extraordinaria cuando le das unos golpes con la varita. Ya lo verás… ¡te parecerá genial!

El pelirrojo imaginó a Luna llevando el gorro precariamente sobre su cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa Gryffindor con claras intenciones de infundirle ánimos.

_- "No, no es tan malo… ¡es peor de lo que pensé!"_

En ese instante, Hermione pasó caminando frente a una de las ventanas de Las Tres Escobas, con un gran ramo de rosas rojas entre sus manos. Y Ron la vio y no pudo contenerse. Ofreció a Luna una muy precaria disculpa y salió con rapidez del local, dispuesto a dar alcance a la morena. Una fina llovizna caía en ese instante sobre Hogsmeade.

- ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE!

La chica volvió tras sus pasos y le sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Sí, Ron? ¡Vaya! Pensé que estarías en tu cita con… Luna.

- Y lo estaba pero… ¡_Argh_! ¡¡Eso no es lo importante!! ¿Quién te dio esas flores?

- ¿Perdón? Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¡SE SUPONE QUE SOY TU NOVIO!

- Así que novios, ¿eh? Pero resulta que cuando eres tú quien sale con otras chicas ¡ni siquiera lo recuerdas! Eres imposible, Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo, Hermione!

- Y qué crees que estoy haciendo yo ¡¡cuando todos los demás me ven pasar sola el día de San Valentín mientras tú coqueteas descaradamente con esa… con esa… Luna!!

- ¡¡Yo no he estado coqueteando con na…!! ¡Un momento! ¿Dijiste sola? ¿Sola? ¿Y esas flores? ¿Y tu supuesta cita?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco y reanudó la marcha. Entonces Ron la detuvo por un brazo y…

- Espera, Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le espetó malhumorada.

- Yo… - _"Vamos, díselo hombre" _– Yo quiero que sepas… - _"Eso, díselo…"_ – Hermione… - _"¡Díselo ya!"_ – Me… ¡me gustas mucho y quisiera que fueses mi novia!

Cho no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos… En fin, eso no era lo importante ahora. Se le había hecho tarde y era posible que ella…

_- "No, no, ¡no! Ella va a estar ahí, esperando saber quién fue el chico que la citó… ¿Cómo reaccionará al verme? ¿Se decepcionará? ¿Se… enfadará? De cualquier manera, lo hecho, hecho está y…"_

Los pensamientos del ojiverde se detuvieron de golpe al ver a la pequeña Weasley sentada en un tronco, cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

- Gi… Ginny – murmuró. Tenía la boca seca.

- ¿Harry? – preguntó la pelirroja, extrañada. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho - ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? Acaso ¿fuiste tú quien…?

Harry asintió.

- Entonces… no entiendo. ¿Para qué querías verme a solas? ¿Y por qué no firmaste el mensaje?

- Porque pensé que si sabías que era yo pues… no vendrías.

La joven no dijo nada pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron con asombrosa facilidad. El ojiverde carraspeó, nervioso.

- Ginny… - y la tomó cariñosamente de las manos – Yo sé que es difícil de creer y… y es posible que no sientas lo mismo pero… pero tú… tú… me gustas… me gustas desde hace tiempo…

Un incómodo silencio los embargó. Harry quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no le obedecían.

- ¿Y… Cho? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

- Bien… - y se encogió de hombros – No se puso muy contenta cuando se lo dije pero…

- ¡Se lo dijiste! – exclamó sorprendida.

- Pues… sí… - confirmó Harry, sintiendo sus propias mejillas enrojecer violentamente – No podía… no podía pedirte que… que salieses conmigo si ella aun…

- ¡Oh, Harry! – y lo abrazó con dulzura – Tenía… tenía tanto miedo de volver a fijarme en ti que…

El chico esbozó una sonrisa mientras correspondía al abrazo tímidamente.

- ¿Qué… qué dijiste? – preguntó Hermione totalmente anonadada. Las bonitas rosas que sostenía en sus brazos ahora se deshojaban en el piso junto a la suave llovizna que caía sobre ellos.

- Lo… lo que escuchaste. Sé… sé que hace tiempo debí habértelo dicho pero… no me atrevía por si tú… no sentías lo mismo…

- ¿Por eso… por eso no soportas a Viktor?

- ¿Por qué piensas en _Vicky _justo en este momento, Hermione?

La morena sonrió. Ron no pudo dejar de notar lo bonitas que se veían sus mejillas con ese color carmín.

- ¿Y qué pasa… con Luna?

- ¿Luna? Yo… yo solo acepté salir con ella para… para…

- ¿Darme celos?

El pelirrojo estaba tan colorado que no cabía ninguna duda de que así había sido.

- Ron… - murmuró y lo abrazó tiernamente – Yo pensé que tú… que tú me querías solo… solo como a una amiga…

- Bueno… eres una amiga muy, muy especial pero yo… yo quisiera que fueses… algo más… - su voz se había ido apagando hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

- ¿Estás… seguro?

- Demasiado… - aseguró con un hilo de voz – Tú… tú quisieras…

- Tú… tú también me gustas… y mucho… por lo que mi respuesta… es… sí.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado – Entonces… entonces…

La morena asintió, se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego lo tomó de la mano y lo instó a que caminasen juntos de regreso al castillo.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qu…?

La chica no pudo terminar la pregunta. Cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Ron ya la rodeaba con sus brazos y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso tierno y tímido.

- Entonces, ¿fue por eso que este año comenzaste a hablarme? – preguntó Harry a la pelirroja sin deshacer el abrazo que los unía.

- Pues… sí – admitió Ginny, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiverde – Me convencí de que nunca te… te fijarías en mí así que… traté de conocer a otros chicos hasta que… me invitaste al Baile de Navidad. Entonces supe… supe que aun me… gustabas y que… que siempre sería igual.

- Entonces… ¿aun te intereso? ¿No se trató de un… de un enamoramiento pasajero?

La pequeña Weasley se separó de él y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Enamoramiento pasajero? – repitió - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Ron.

- ¿Ron? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?

Harry lo pensó un momento y sonrió. ¡Así que a eso se refería cuando le dijo: "_Sencillamente me acabo de dar cuenta que existen hombres más ciegos que yo"_!

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada importante… olvida lo que dije, ¿sí? Mejor… me gustaría que me dijeras si… si aun te interesa conocerme y… salir conmigo…

- ¿Tú… tú que crees? – preguntó la pelirroja, arqueando una ceja.

- Bien… - y sintiéndose algo abochornado, se acercó a ella nuevamente -… supongo entonces que…

- ¿Que…? – apremió Ginny, acercándose también.

- Yo podría bes… – a esas alturas, podía contar todas las pecas que tenía en la nariz.

- Sí porque… tú también… me gustas mucho… Harry.

El ojiverde se perdió un momento en la profundidad de los ojos de Ginny, para luego unir sus cálidos labios a los de ella en lo que sería su primer beso de amor.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o _**

****

****

Nindë se dirigía, con cierta parsimonia, hacia sus habitaciones privadas. La mayor parte del día se había dedicado a corregir unas composiciones de los chicos de tercer y cuarto año. En honor a la verdad, tendría que haber planificado también las clases de los cursos más avanzados pero "algo" rondaba su cabeza insistentemente, impidiendo que se concentrara lo necesario en sus labores. Y ese "algo" se llamaba Remus y la conversación (nada grata, por cierto) que tenía pendiente con él.

La elfa frunció el entrecejo, preocupada. Cada vez que intentaba abordar el tema con el _licántropo_, éste salía con una excusa _de quién sabe dónde_ y se marchaba dejándola más angustiada. Y mientras más tiempo pasara pues… No sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que el profesor de Defensa sospechaba lo que ella tenía que decirle y por eso la evadía intencionalmente. Llevaba más de un mes comportándose en forma extraña y los comentarios e indirectas de Sirius no hacían más que ratificar sus impresiones. Hasta Harry parecía haber cambiado con ella…

Suspiró. Por lo menos las cosas con Severus marchaban… _mejor_. O eso parecía. Desde aquella plática, no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de "sus sentimientos" ni él tampoco le había dado una respuesta, sin embargo, había algo... algo que cambió la relación de ambos para siempre. Claro, estaba consciente de que para el mago oscuro era difícil y doloroso tomar una decisión con respecto a su "posible futuro en común" (y más cuando ella podía correr con el mismo destino que Florence Snape) pero la verdad era que no tenía prisa. Es más, le encantaba esa _complicidad_ que ahora parecían compartir… Esas miradas que la dejaban sin aliento, las sonrisas sarcásticas que se dibujaban en su rostro cuando se encontraban por los pasillos, los besos robados al final de alguna clase particular… Sí, definitivamente las cosas marchaban mucho mejor.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios pero se desvaneció con la misma facilidad que había aparecido, cuando vio la puerta de su cuarto abierta. El corazón se le aceleró de golpe. ¡Demonios! ¿Sería posible que _ellos_ hubiesen entrado en el castillo? Seguramente habrían estado registrando sus cosas, esperando encontrar el _Antyw_… ¿Y si todavía estaban allí, esperándola? Sacó la varita y la sujetó con fuerza en su mano derecha. Entró despacio y aguzando el oído…

- _Lumos_… - susurró. Entrecerró los ojos, todo parecía estar en orden…

La varita de Nindë cayó al suelo con estrépito cuando unos fuertes brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura. Alguien estaba sujetándola por detrás y, por la fuerza de sus movimientos, quedaba claro que se trataba de un hombre. Presa del pánico, trató de pedir ayuda pero fue en vano: su grito se vio ahogado por una de las manos de su atacante, quien bruscamente cubrió su boca antes de que algún sonido saliera por ella. Se sintió desfallecer. ¡Estaba perdida! Totalmente perdida…

**Fin del Capítulo 24.**

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? jijijiji Tengan una buena semana. ¡¡Muchos beshitos!!_

**_Clau de Snape._**


	26. Capítulo 25: Solo una Noche

**_¡¡Advertencia!!_**_ El presente capítulo contiene actos y comentarios dirigidos a un público más adulto, por lo cual he decidido subir el rating a "R". Si no tienes la edad apropiada y/o si no gustas de leer fics con escenas explícitas de sexo entonces, por favor, no leas. Yo, como autora, cumplo con avisar._

_Sin la ayuda de dos maravillosas personas, este cap nunca hubiese visto la luz jijijiji Para ustedes, **Caris** y **Alexms**, va este reconocimiento especial. Me siento honrada de que escritoras tan fabulosas, hayan accedido a leer "esa parte" y que me aconsejaran. De todo corazón les digo: ¡Muchísimas gracias!_****

_Y como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a mi beta comadre **Jany**, por su infinita paciencia y dedicación a esta locura (y por revisar en "dos tandas" esta semana jijijiji) ¡¡TQM!!_

_Con respecto a los reviews del cap anterior, muchas gracias a **Jany**, **Lil Granger**, **Alexms**, **Maru Snape**, **Caris**, **Indira de Snape**, **Elanor Black** y **Amsp14**. Sin su constante apoyo, este fic no sería lo que es. Espero sus impresiones… ¡¡Un beshito a todas!!_

_Ahora… ¡¡a leer se ha dicho!!_

* * *

_** Capítulo dedicado a Indira de Snape **_

* * *

__

****

**CAPITULO 25: SOLO UNA NOCHE**

_Con la varita mágica en una mano y con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en la otra, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llegó frente a la habitación privada de Nindë Nólatári. Gracias a Merlín, con todos los alumnos mayores en Hogsmeade, todo había resultado más fácil. En este día de San Valentín, tan especial para él, no podía dejar de demostrarle lo que realmente significaba en su vida… Sí, era cierto que había estado rehuyendo su grata compañía la mayor parte del último mes, pero es que… tenía miedo… miedo de de lo que ella pudiese confesarle. Y ahora, ¿qué hacía él con todo lo que sentía? ¿Qué hacía con sus sueños mientras pudiera olvidarla? Debería sentirse engañado, ¡utilizado! Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera siempre lo supo… siempre. No podía echarle toda la culpa, no, así como tampoco podía odiarla por más que quisiera hacerlo así es que… Ahí estaba, entrando en forma ilegal a su cuarto, dispuesto a demostrarle con esas flores lo mucho que aun la amaba... ¡Y cómo la amaba!_

**__**

_Ya no circulaba ni un alma por aquel pasillo. Y no podía ser de otra forma, si a cada alumno de primero o segundo que veía por ahí, le restaba al menos 20 puntos por andar merodeando por el colegio y le ordenaba volver con rapidez a la Sala Común de su casa. Seguramente habrían optado por pasar la voz de que él estaba rondando el ala oeste del castillo (con un humor más desagradable y agrio que el habitual) y a la vista estaban las consecuencias de aquel "posible" rumor. _

_Muy bien, sin la molesta presencia de esos mocosos, ahora podía ocuparse de lo que tanto le atormentaba. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí? ¿No debería estar en las mazmorras, terminado de calificar esos horribles pergaminos? ¡Argh! A **fuerza**, ella lo estaba cambiando. Por más que intentaba resistir, algo en su ser terminaba siempre por revelarse y por reclamar su presencia, su cercanía… Exactamente eso lo había llevado, ese 14 de Febrero, a "hacer guardia" en la torre oeste del castillo. No había visto a la elfa en todo el día y pensó encontrarla por ahí, por pura **casualidad**, caminando hacia sus habitaciones… solo una mirada, solo una sonrisa sarcástica le bastaban para soportar aquella agonía de no poder tenerla… para sobrevivir a una noche más sin su compañía._

_Acababa de dar vuelta en la esquina cuando un revoloteo de capas lo alertó de golpe. Esa no podía ser Nindë… Ella podría haber dejado de vestir de verde pero nunca, ¡nunca!, utilizaría capas dentro de Hogwarts. En verdad, los únicos que utilizaban esa prenda eran él y… Con paso ligero, se acercó a la habitación de la profesora de Encantamientos y, tal como lo sospechaba, divisó a… ¡Lupin entrando a hurtadillas en el cuarto! ¡¡Y con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos!! Una serie de calificativos irreproducibles, con respecto a la "osadía" del hombre lobo, surgieron en su mente con asombrosa facilidad. La elfa no estaba allí (¡vaya si lo sabía!) así que eso no pretendía ser más que un presente anónimo de San Valentín… ¡Tenía que sacarlo de ese cuarto **ya**! Maldito impertinente…_

_Buscó resguardo tras una armadura del lugar y sacó la varita del interior de su túnica. Con un complicado movimiento, el profesor de Pociones conjuró una pequeña "voluta" de color plateado, la que levitó hasta la puerta del cuarto en cuestión. La voluta fue creciendo peligrosamente, inflándose cada vez más y más hasta que por fin reventó. Entonces, desde su interior pudieron escucharse unas voces estridentes, horriblemente semejantes a las de de cierto trío Gryffindor. Casi al instante y tal como lo esperaba, Remus salió "como alma que lleva el diablo", caminando apresuradamente en dirección contraria a la de Snape._

_El mago oscuro dejó su refugio y siguió con su mirada a Lupin, mientras se apoyaba ligeramente contra el muro de piedra del castillo. Sonrió satisfecho. Tiempo atrás, había jurado hacer morir de celos al licántropo y, aunque sabía que Nindë le correspondía, aquella situación no dejaba de resultarle atractiva… sobre todo ahora, que Black estaba de regreso en Hogwarts._

_Cuando el profesor de Defensa desapareció por completo del campo visual del ex mortífago, éste desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el cuarto de la elfa. _"¡Estúpido mago, descuidado e irresponsable! ¡¡Se atrevió a dejar la puerta abierta!! ¿Y es así que Albus pretende enviarlo a esas misiones tan importantes para la Orden? Por suerte, no necesito magia para esto".

_No había alcanzado a dar ni cuatro pasos cuando la voz de Nindë lo puso en alerta. Al parecer, se había topado con uno de sus alumnos muy cerca de allí… ¡demasiado cerca! Y ahora, ¿cómo explicaba su presencia en ese lugar? ¡¡Maldición!! ¡Todo le haría pensar que fue él quien invadió sus habitaciones privadas y no Lupin! Solo tenía una opción… Ya tendría tiempo para explicarle después._

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

La débil luz que proyectaban las antorchas, sumían en las penumbras a la mayor parte de los objetos del lugar. Severus terminó de relatar los hechos acontecidos esa noche, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación. Nindë se había mantenido sentada en su cama, escuchando con atención la explicación del mago oscuro.

Cuando Severus guardó silencio, la elfa lo observó cuidadosamente. Trató de adivinar en el semblante de su rostro lo que estaba pensando pero le fue imposible: las sombras se adaptaban a su silueta en forma tan perfecta, que ocultaban por completo cada uno de sus rasgos. Entonces, y con resignación, tomó las rosas rojas entre sus manos y se puso de pie. El fuego ardía en la chimenea.

- Así que… ¿eso fue todo? – preguntó, mientras conjuraba un lindo florero de cristal y acomodaba en él las rosas de Lupin.

- Todo – masculló entre dientes el profesor de Pociones, sin abandonar su conveniente postura – Si no te hubieses transformado en una fiera, entonces te…

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? – lo interrumpió, fingiendo molestia en su tono de voz – Después de ese ataque, lo único que imaginé al ver la puerta abierta es que mortífagos habían entrado en el castillo para robar el _Antyw _y llevarme ante el lord.

- ¿Por eso tenías que utilizar tu poder contra mí? – le espetó ácidamente, incorporándose de golpe – Ya se te está haciendo costumbre…

Nindë ya no pudo resistirlo más y se echó a reír con ganas. Como es de suponer, aquello no hizo gracia alguna a Severus. El mago empuñó sus manos con furia y apretó sus dientes con tanta fuerza, que hasta los hizo rechinar.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? – le dijo la elfa, aun con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios – No vas a "explotar" ahora. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de tus… peleas infantiles con Remus. ¿La verdad? No parecen dos magos adultos. ¿Cuándo será el día que olviden esas viejas rencillas escol…?

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó, girando hacia la puerta – Me v…

- ¡No! Espera… Aun hay algo que necesito preguntarte. ¿Qué hacías por este lado del castillo? ¿Tus habitaciones no están en las mazmorras?

- No… juegues… con fuego… Nindë – le advirtió mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente. Había puesto un énfasis especial en cada una de las palabras – En todo caso, la que debería estar dando explicaciones eres tú. Porque si Lupin se toma este tipo de… libertades contigo, es porque siente que tiene… derechos, ¿no?

La expresión risueña de la elfa dio paso a una seriedad absoluta. Las palabras del mago oscuro la habían herido profundamente.

- ¿Qué estás… tratando de insinuar? – le preguntó en forma desafiante mientras se acercaba a él.

- Exactamente… lo que estás imaginando.

Un horrible silencio se hizo entre ambos. El ex mortífago sabía muy bien lo lejos que había ido pero… esa era la única forma que conocía para defenderse, cuando alguien lo acorralaba. Y ella lo había hecho primero, al calificar sus rencillas con Lupin como infantiles; y luego, al descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones esa noche. Porque era evidente… ¡demasiado evidente! lo que él hacía a esa hora, en esa parte del castillo. ¡¡Demonios!! Estaba siendo débil, ¡débil! Aquello contra lo que siempre había luchado, ¡lo estaba destruyendo!... Y no podía permitirlo. Por ella, por él y… por el recuerdo de Florence. Sin embargo… sin embargo…

- Vete – le susurró Nindë, dolida – No puedo creer lo que acabas de… Trato de entenderte, Severus, sé que esta situación es difícil y dolorosa pero… pero no puedo llevar **sola** todo el peso de esta… relación. No puedo ni tampoco me corresponde. Ahora, por favor, vete… ¡Vete!

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – le preguntó socarronamente - ¿Que me vaya? ¿Dónde quedó la elfa altanera y orgullosa? ¿Dónde quedó la joven que no temía ponerme en mi lugar? ¿Dónde están todas esas cualidades que tanto… que tanto me atrajeron?

Nindë observó fijamente esos dos pozos negros en los que añoraba perderse…

- Creo… creo que se esfumaron cuando me enamoré de ti – Suspiró, sintiéndose algo contrariada – Severus… ¡Severus, por favor, vet…!

No pudo seguir gritando porque los labios del ex mortífago presionaron con fuerza los suyos. Maldición… ¡¡Eso no era justo!! Él sabía perfectamente el efecto que esos besos provocaban en su cuerpo y… en su alma. ¡Por qué, por qué, por qué se había vuelto tan débil! ¿Y por qué parecía vivir solo para aquellos momentos? ¡Por qué no podía resistirse!

Poco a poco, los besos comenzaron a hacerse más profundos, más intensos… Sus lenguas estaban tan acostumbradas a los labios del otro, que pronto reclamaron nuevos espacios para descubrir, nuevas sensaciones que experimentar.

- No – le dijo Severus, con voz entrecortada. Solo en ese instante, la elfa se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían empezado a recorrer el pecho del mago oscuro y que él las había detenido, sujetándolas con fuerza por las muñecas.

- ¿Por qué n…?

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si seguimos… si seguimos ya no va a haber vuelta atrás y… no quiero, ¡no quiero condenarte a toda una vida de oscuridad!

- Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones… - con infinita dulzura, liberó sus manos de las de Severus y volvió a colocarlas sobre su pecho. Luego, acercó su rostro al suyo y susurrándole al oído, añadió – Déjame ser la luz… **tu **luz.

- Nin…

- Shhhhh… - lo interrumpió, poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Volvió a mirarlo intensamente unos segundos y… - Quédate esta noche… Te pido solo una noche…

Una vez más experimentaron esa urgencia de estar juntos, las ansias de conocerse mutuamente y por completo… A punto de perder el control, Severus hizo un último intento para recobrar el sentido y la razón.

- Pídeme… pídeme que me detenga… - susurró con voz profunda mientras llenaba de besos su cuello y sus manos resbalaban a través de su cintura.

Su ruego se perdió entre las penumbras de la habitación cuando recibió, como toda respuesta de Nindë, un beso que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

**_Sé mi amor_**

**_Hazme un refugio en ti_**

**_Llena el vacío en mi_**

**_Me haces falta desde el día en que te vi_**

**_Conjúrate con mi pasión_**

**_Átame fuerte a tu corazón_**

**_No me dejes nunca_**

**_Aunque me hunda_**

Olvidaron todo tiempo y espacio. Entre besos y caricias, los temores de cada uno se fueron disipando, dando paso al amor y a la entrega total. Y como si lo hubiesen acordado, ambos terminaron rindiéndose al encanto de aquel mágico preludio.

Las manos de Nindë volvieron a viajar por el cuerpo de Severus y esta vez él se lo permitió. Recorrió, con delicadeza y lentitud, su cuello, sus hombros y su espalda. Cuando volvieron al centro de su pecho, la capa del mago oscuro cayó al suelo y los botones de su túnica comenzaron a ceder.

Severus compartía la misma ansiedad de Nindë. Deseaba estrechar a la elfa cada vez más contra su cuerpo, para asegurarse de que aquello no era un sueño, de que ella estaba ahí, con él, experimentando las mismas emociones y sensaciones. Devolvió con dulzura cada caricia recibida hasta que sus manos resbalaron por sus caderas y allí se detuvieron. Trató, entonces, de estabilizar su respiración y de reducir su agitación… No quería presionarla, no… Todo lo que descubrieran esa noche, tenían que hacerlo juntos. Cuando sintió que su túnica negra cedía por completo (y que se reunía en el suelo junto con su capa), decidió que era tiempo de dar un paso más. La sencilla túnica azul que Nindë llevaba puesta, no demoró en caer, siguiendo el mismo camino que las demás prendas ya habían recorrido.

Sintiendo el corazón latir furiosamente, ambos se aferraron con fervor a los brazos del otro y fundieron sus existencias en un cálido beso.

****

****

**_Abrázame_**

**_Demuéstrame que eres real_**

**_Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé..._**

**_Oh oh Abrázame_**

**_Afírmame que esta vez_**

**_Por fin llegó el amor_**

****

****

Con delicadeza, la empujó hacia la cama y se recostó sobre ella. Con infinita paciencia, se dedicó a llenar de besos y caricias cada centímetro de su piel… Sus pechos, su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos… Estaba deseoso de marcar ese cuerpo con su amor, solo con su amor… Entonces tuvo la plena certeza de que todos esos años la había estado esperando, que había soportado esa vida de amargura y rencor para llegar a vivir ese momento junto a ella… solo junto a ella…

Fueron esos intensos momentos los que hicieron que Severus tomara plena conciencia de la dura y cruel soledad en la que había estado inmerso. Y no entendió el cómo ni el por qué, pero un profundo agradecimiento lo invadió por completo, al tener la oportunidad de sentirse vivo una vez más.

**_Llegué a creer_**

**_Que mi destino fue vivir asi_**

**_En soledad_**

**_Solo amando sin amar, sin saber_**

**_Que al mirar tus ojos de mar_**

**_Ya nunca más yo sería igual_**

**_Te propongo la eternidad_**

**_Ámame siempre_**

****

****

¿Era posible verse llena de tanto placer? Cada caricia y cada beso que él depositaba en su cuerpo, la hacían rogar por morir y vivir al mismo tiempo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que su pulso se aceleraba y que la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de sus venas… Severus se había colado por cada poro de su piel y lo llevaba dentro, tan dentro, que su corazón y su alma se destrozarían si la obligaran a separarse de él. Después de aquella noche, ya no podría vivir sin él. Rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de su amante y, con un suave gemido, le indicó que necesitaba de otro tipo de caricias.

****

****

**_Abrázame_**

**_Demuéstrame que eres real_**

**_Que por bien o mal, jamás te perderé..._**

**_Oh oh Abrázame_**

**_Afírmame que esta vez_**

**_Por fin llegó..._**

****

****

Severus entrelazó sus manos con las de Nindë y la besó una vez más en la boca, preparándola para lo que haría a continuación.

Ambos sentían en el centro de su cuerpo, un extraño fuego que los quemaba y los consumía por dentro, una irrefrenable urgencia de fundirse en un solo cuerpo y de ser una sola esencia… la necesidad de pertenecerse, uno al otro, como tantas veces lo habían soñado. Entonces, con un suspiro compartido y con sumo cuidado, Severus comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente.

Juntos comenzaron a moverse, en una danza de perfecta sincronía. Las respiraciones fueron acelerándose cada vez más y nuevos quejidos llenaron la habitación mientras sus cuerpos, poco a poco, se unían en una forma casi inexplicable.

**_El amor que yo soñé..._**

**_Que tanto esperé..._**

**_Te necesito_**

**_¡Abrázame!_**

****

****

Los movimientos de Severus y Nindë fueron haciéndose cada vez más profundos e intensos… Y en el incesante ir y venir de sus cuerpos, volvió a resurgir esa urgencia de deseo, de bienestar, ¡de placer mutuo!

El mago sabía que no podría resistir mucho tiempo más ya que cada célula de su cuerpo le exigía estallar dentro de ella. La miró fijamente unos instantes y quedó extasiado al comprobar el verde oscuro al que habían transmutado sus brillantes ojos. Leyó la súplica implícita en ellos y supo que para Nindë también el momento había llegado.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica los sacudiera. Y después… después suaves espasmos los hicieron estremecer. No había otra forma de describir aquello sino como _"pasión envuelta en fuego, como viento entre las llamas…"_

**_Oh oh Abrázame_**

**_Afírmame que esta vez_**

**_Por fin llegó el amor_**

****

****

Con las manos aun entrelazadas, Severus cayó rendido sobre el pecho de Nindë. Un dulce sopor los envolvía, impidiéndoles pronunciar palabra alguna. Y quizás aquello fuese lo mejor porque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner fin a aquel maravilloso sueño hecho realidad.

Un cambio en la respiración de la elfa previno al mago oscuro de que algo estaba sucediendo. Levantó su cabeza y pareció quedarse sin aire. Nindë lucía más hermosa que nunca, haciendo honor a la belleza angelical tan famosa de los _Elfos de Luz_. Su largo cabello castaño se perdía entre las sábanas, sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas al extremo y sus almendrados ojos habían vuelto a adquirir su característico verde esmeralda. Justamente ellos eran el motivo del cambio en su respiración ya que gruesas y silenciosas lágrimas cubrían, en ese instante, la mayor parte de su rostro.

La joven le sonrió con ternura y acomodó un mechón de sus largos cabellos negros detrás de su oreja. Severus la observó largamente, como queriendo grabar en su memoria cada detalle de aquella divina imagen.

- Te amo… - le susurró por fin ella. La voz le temblaba de pura emoción – Te amo demasiado… demasiado…

Él la besó en la boca profunda y apasionadamente.

- Te amo… - le confesó el ex mortífago y el corazón de la elfa se estremeció. Era la primera vez que oía de sus labios esas palabras – Te amo, Nindë Nólatári, te amo…

Entonces volvió a besarla y a acostarse sobre su pecho mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Pronto el cansancio los fue venciendo… Y esa noche Severus Snape se atrevió a soñar… y soñó.

… Y fue feliz…

**_Por fin llegó el amor_**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: _**

_La canción intercalada es "Abrázame", de Luis Miguel, pertenciente a su álbum "Nada es igual"._

* * *

_¡¡Tengan una linda semana!!_

**_Clau de Snape_**

****

****

****


	27. Capítulo 26: De Dulce y Agraz

**_¡¡Buenas!! _**_Como verán, estoy viva jijijiji Y de regreso al fic._

_Primero que todo, quería pedirles disculpas por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar… No me he sentido muy bien y he andado algo depre… De hecho, este cap salió "porque me obligu" a escribir, así que disculpen si no cumple con sus expectativas… Espero que de aquí al final, no haya más interrupciones de este tipo. Trataré de aquí sea :)_

_Como una manera de celebrar los 200 reviews, publiqué un "mini fic" titulado **Ángel Caído**. Si aun no lo han leído… ¡¡Corran a hacerlo!! Jijijiji Está dedicado con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, que han hecho posible que este "experimento" siga adelante._

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mi beta comadre **Jany** (ya que sin su "visto" bueno, los caps nunca verían la luz jijijiji) y a **Alexms** (por prestarme "aquella" frase que me vino como anillo al dedo y por darme ciertas ideas locas)._

_¡¡Y ahora lo que estaba debiendo del cap anterior!! La "Contestación" de Reviews:_

**_Marissa: _**_¡¡Bienvenida!! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad conseguiste que me pusiera colorada… Sip, yo también siento pena por Lupin (y ya te enterarás lo mala que fui con él en este cap) Perdóname por haberte hecho esperar tanto por un nuevo cap, pero espero que lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior. ¡¡Un beshito!!_

**_Alexms: _**_¡¡May!! Tú sabías perfectamente lo nerviosa que estaba por tener que describir la primera noche juntos de Nindë y Severus, ¿verdad? Pero sin tu ayuda, jamás habría sido posible que quedara algo tan bonito y romántico… Muchísimas gracias por darme ánimos y corregir esas partes enredadas… Me alegro que no te haya parecido vulgar (ni nada por el estilo) y que te haya gustado el resultado final. ¡¡También me hiciste enrojecer con tanto elogio!! No sé si los merezca realmente, ¡pero me subieron mucho el ánimo! Y nuevamente te agradezco por ello jijijiji Como siempre, espero ansiosa tus impresiones, sobre todo acerca de la reacción de cierto lobito… ¡¡Muchos beshitos!!_

**_Lakota Snape: _**_¡¡Un millón por tus palabras!! No sabes lo que reconforta saber que la historia esté gustando… Y qué bueno que encontraste el cap bonito… Si ese te gustó, creo que éste aun más jijijiji ¡Saludines!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_¡¡China!! Te he echado tanto de menos… ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Volviste ya a la Universidad? ¿Por qué no contestaste mi correo? En fin… demasiadas preguntas que espero me contestes, ¿eh? ¡¡Muy agradecida de tus palabras!! Estoy feliz de que te haya gustado… Ya sabes que te lo dediqué con todo mi cariño. Jajajaja ¡Sabía que sentirías envidia de Nindë! Jajajaja Y quién no… Pero no me negarás que ambos se lo "merecían"… Si te gustó el cap anterior, creo que este también… Ya sabes que me gusta lo dulce y no me pude resistir… ¡Tus reviews no son nunca una molestia! Así que si quieres enviarme uno diario… ¡por mí no hay problema! Jijijiji ¡¡TQM!! Un beshito, amiga._

**_Caris: _**_Mi Caris… ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos! A ver si te escribo un correito, ¿sí? Necesito de tus consejos… ¡¡En fin, guapa!! Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras… Fuiste un pilar fundamental en el cap, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Ais… no sabes el miedo que tenía de no transmitir nada… A que quedara vulgar, sin sentido… ¡¡Pero tus ánimos y coment me ayudaron mucho! ¿Tú pedirme ayuda? ¡¡Imposible!! Si eres de las mejores escritoras que conozco… (Y mi favorita, por cierto jijijiji) Nunca tendré como agradecerte… ¡¡TQM!! ¡Saludines!_

**_Maru Snape: _**_¡¡Maru!! Me alegró encontrarte el otro día en msn… Lo que no me gustó nada fue lo de tus fics "abandonados" jajajaja Pero aquí estoy yo para presionarte, ¡digo!, persuadirte jajajaja ¡¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones!! En verdad, me dejas sin palabras… Espero que este cap no te desilusione, aunque tiene su buena dosis de "azúcar" jajajaja Lo siento, no lo puedo evitar: lo cursi lo llevo en la sangre… ¡¡A ver cuándo nos encontramos de nuevo!! Necesito de tus ideas locas jajajaja ¡¡Un beshito!! Y suerte en el cole._

**_Arwen Black: _**_¡¡Qué placer recibir un review tuyo!! No había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, pero te agradezco las palabras de apoyo que me enviaste cuando borraron mi fic… ¡¡Un millón!! Con respecto al cap… ¡espero que estés viva! Jijijiji Porque aquello no fue más que el comienzo… Si encontraste "mágico" ese momento, espero te guste el despertar del día siguiente. Bien… te cuento que jamás en mi vida había escrito un lemmon de Harry Potter y me sentía insegura… ¡¡Pero por tus coments me puedo sentir satisfecha!! Una vez más, gracias de todo corazón… De tus preguntas, veamos: Cuando me dices que le de una oportunidad a "uno de los slytherins", te refieres a Draco, supongo… Pues… me temo que no puedo contestar aun jijijiji Aunque sale en este cap y podrás hacerte una idea. De Luna y Neville… capaz que me de la tontera y los deje juntos jijijiji Quien sabe… Y de Remus/Tonks… todo lo que el lobito necesita es desengañarse de la elfa, y creo que en este cap ya empieza a hacerlo. ¡¡Y no eres una latosa!! ¡Beshitos!_

**_Amsp14: _**_Ani… ¡tantas lunas! Ya ningún domingo me he topado contigo… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Y los estudios? (Estoy muy preguntona, lo sé jajajaja) En fin… supongo que la espera fue larga nuevamente, ¿verdad? Perdona… parece que justo al final me estoy quedando sin inspiración. ¡Pero lo voy a terminar! Lo prometo… Jijijiji ¿Así que te gusta ver a Snape en aprietos? Jijijiji Me parece que ya no podré ponerlo más en evidencia porque, luego de lo que pasó, le toca sincerarse… Y te adelanto que, después que me insistieras tanto, por fin he decido que Nindë hable con el lobito… Veremos qué te parecen ambas reacciones… Jajajaja Bueno… Sev sabía que si entraba en el "juego" no podría echar marcha atrás… Y ahora están más unidos que nunca. Ni siquiera él imaginó lo que esa noche terminaría significando para ambos. ¿Te confieso algo? A mí también me encanta esa frase de "Pídeme que me detenga"… No sabía si ponerla como palabras de Snape o de Nindë, pero May me aconsejó que fuera de Sev… ¡¡y mira lo bien que encajó en el contexto!! Mmm… Si pasaron la noche juntos… Sev no podía irse así como así… ¡qué feo hubiera quedado! Jijijiji Es por eso que demoré más en subir el cap, porque la parte de su despertar fue más difícil que escribir la de su relación. Espero que te guste, porque se viene acercando el final y no quiero defraudar. ¡¡Un beshito!!_

**_Lil Granger: _**_¡¡Amiga!! Si no me equivoco, ya debe haber empezado tu tortura, ¿verdad? Jijijiji ¡¡Desde acá te mando mucha fuerza y ánimos!! Verás cómo te va de maravillas este semestre. ¡¡Un millón de gracias por tus palabras!! No sabes lo que significan para mí, más sabiendo que tú prácticamente lees solo historias de Ron y Herm… Me alegro que te haya parecido tierno (y yo que tenía miedo a que quedara vulgar)… Jajajaja No sabes lo que me reí con lo de la china… Ambas sabemos que sí se lo merece… ¿Te adelanto algo? Tengo pensado publicar un one shot del pelirrojo y la morena y… quisiera dedicártelo a ti. A ver si nos encontramos en msn o me andas un mail, diciéndome qué te gustaría que pasara o si deseas que sea sorpresa, ¿sí? Nuevamente, muchas gracias por tus palabras… ¡TQM! ¡Beshitos!_

**_Elanor Black: _**_¿Qué tal, amiga? Jijijiji Vi que pusiste cap… Y que quieres que te mandemos frases… Muajajaja Vete preparando muajajaja ¡¡En fin!! Que me desvío, me desvío… Lupin… No es que no se de cuenta, lo que pasa es que no quiere darse cuenta… Se niega a aceptar lo que es más que evidente pero... ¡es que debe ser muy doloroso para él! Imagina que pensaba tener una relación con la elfa, a punto de ser novios y… ¡zas! El grasoso, ¡perdón!, Severus se la quita… Pero, lamentablemente, algún día tenía que desengañarse y creo que ha empezado en este cap. _

**_DValle: _**_¡Bienvenida! (O bienvenido) Me quedó la duda si eras mujer u hombre, así que la contestación va en genérico, ¿sí? Eso sí, espero que me acompañes hasta el final y tenerte bien a menudo por aquí. ¡¡Qué bien que el fic te haya gustado!! Me honras con tus palabras… de verdad, te estoy muy agradecida… No sabes, eso me da ánimo para seguir adelante… ¡¡Muchas gracias!! Bueno… lo del nivel lo tendrás que decidir tú, a mi me encantaría seguir superándome y escribir cada cap de mejor forma… Espero que esta entrega cumpla con tus expectativas, ¿sí? Ya me dirás qué te pareció. ¡Sí! La Rowling se "comi" demasiadas cosas importantes… Me quedó la sensación de que el último libro se fue más que nada en hojas, que en información o hechos… Espero que en el sexto ¡se reivindique! Jijijiji Una vez más, gracias por tus felicitaciones. ¡¡Beshitos!!_

**_Paula Moonlight: _**_Gracias, gracias, gracias… No creo merecer los aplausos pero… ¡qué bien se siente que te haya gustado! Sip… romántico tenía que quedar (esa es mi vena predominante junto con la dramática jajajaja Pero no sé por qué tengo la impresión de que ya lo sabías…) Mmm… ¿la veta malvada? Sí… quiere causar estragos en el fic… Y te confieso que me está convenciendo. ¡No! Jajajaja Remus no escuchó nada de la acción… Si el pobre salió corriendo de la habitación apenas dejó las flores… Aunque te adelantó que le llegó el turno de sufrir... Ya me dirás. ¿Quieres que Sev sufra? ¡Yo también! Muajajaja (Qué mala…) Pues… no te voy a adelantar nada, pero me parece que después de este cap, si a Nindë le pasa algo, nos quedamos sin profesor de Pociones… Ya verás por qué. Sip, acertaste nuevamente, ya estamos en la recta final… Quedan solo 6 caps para el final. Oye, ¿cuándo nos juntamos? Nadie contestó mi mail… Snif… snif… Espero respuesta. ¡¡Beshitos!!_

_¡Ahora sí! A leer se ha dicho. ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**CAPITULO 26: DE DULCE Y AGRAZ**

**_(Nota: _**_En Chile, el término "De dulce y agraz" es muy popular, pero temo que la mayoría de ustedes nunca lo haya escuchado. Técnicamente **Agraz **significa"Uva sin madurar", por lo que suele interpretarse como "Amargo" o "Acido". De este modo, el título de este cap sería algo así como "De Dulce y Amargo"… solo que no lo cambié para respetar la idiosincrasia de mi país. Espero y comprendan jijijiji**).**_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Había dormido profundamente y ahora una extraña pero placentera sensación de bienestar, la invadía. Como nunca, aquella mañana le estaba costando demasiado desperezarse y aun no entendía muy bien el por qué… Compartiendo el mismo letargo, los dulces recuerdos de la noche vivida comenzaron a "bombardear" su mente… Y entonces comprendió. Sin embargo, no existían palabras adecuadas que describieran la perfección de ese mágico momento. Lo único cierto era que, rodeados de un encanto, candor y delirio mutuo total, ambos habían superado la barrera del placer, dando origen a una unión imperecedera e indisoluble.

Suspiró. Lamentablemente no todo lo que la rodeaba compartía esa "hermosura"… _Aquella premonición_ no hacía más que recordárselo, noche tras noche, como si intentara advertirle que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de intervenir. Aun peor era el hecho de que le quedaba poco tiempo (muy poco, en realidad) y muchas cosas que arreglar. La principal de ellas se encontraba de pie, frente a la ventana de su cuarto, aparentemente absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Los tímidos rayos de sol que perfilaban su rostro, le indicaron que recién comenzaba a amanecer.

- Severus… - musitó la elfa, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El profesor de Pociones volteó a mirarla con intensidad. Nindë no pude evitar un estremecimiento cuando comprobó que en esos profundos ojos negros, aun quedaban rastros del fuego y la pasión de la noche anterior…

Severus carraspeó con impaciencia.

- Perdón, perdóname… ¿Decías algo?

El mago oscuro puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los exteriores del castillo. Nindë arqueó sus cejas, un tanto divertida. Severus Snape estaba nervioso… nervioso e incómodo con aquella situación. Y la verdad es que… ¡no era para menos! Pero eso no era todo: lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saber que, seguramente, también se estaría odiando por mostrarse débil… inseguro… _humano_.

- Te decía que tomé una túnica de ese armario y la transformé en la bata que ahora traigo puesta – le dijo el ex mortífago, tratando de proyectar su acostumbrada severidad. Al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la joven, sonrió sarcásticamente y avanzó hacia la cama. Entonces, y con cierta cuota de ironía en sus palabras, añadió – No me podía arriesgar a convocarla desde mi habitación porque nunca se sabe cuán… "madrugadores" pueden llegar a ser los alumnos de este colegio.

Nindë solo se limitó a sonreír. Acababa de descubrir la razón de tan enigmática conducta. ¡Era evidente! Él necesitaba volver a hacerse cargo de la situación… necesitaba recuperar su autocontrol.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se instaló en el cuarto… Y aunque los dos se esforzaron por evitarlo, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y terminaron por traicionarlos. Supieron, entonces, que era el momento de hablar, de sincerarse… No tenía ningún sentido seguir retrasando esa conversación. Fue así, como luego de unos instantes de indecisión, la elfa tomó las manos de Severus entre las suyas, instándolo a que se sentara en la cama, junto a ella. Precisamente fue él quien tomó primero la palabra.

- ¿Arrepentida? – le preguntó, con voz profunda.

Nindë acarició con ternura su mejilla antes de contestar.

- ¿Crees que existe cabida para el arrepentimiento cuando… cuando en tus brazos aprendí lo maravilloso que es amar y ser amado?

¿Cómo reaccionar ante semejante respuesta? Eran pocas las defensas que había logrado acumular (desde que despertó en la madrugada hasta ese minuto) y con unas pocas palabras, volvía a estar totalmente indefenso frente a esa mujer. Sin embargo, ¿valía la pena seguir resistiéndose, luego de lo ocurrido? Ya había dado el primer paso, ¿por qué no terminar de abrir su corazón, de una buena vez? _"Porque tengo miedo de que su amor me lastime… ¡de que me hiera como un día lo hizo ella!" _Pero ¿estaba dispuesto a rechazar esta segunda oportunidad que la vida le otorgaba? La que, por cierto, podía ser la última… _"¡Maldita sea, lo sé! El problema es que si sigo adelante, ya no seré capaz de vivir sin ella" _¿Y podría hacerlo, si la dejaba ahora?

La respuesta pareció surgir de lo más profundo de su mente. La imagen de Nindë con lágrimas en sus ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello revuelto sobre las sábanas, era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de decidirse. En forma espontánea y siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón (algo totalmente nuevo y desconocido para él), acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó larga y profundamente. Solo cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire y que empezaba a perder el poco control que había recuperado, se alejó nuevamente, poniendo fin al contacto. Tomó, entonces, la mano derecha de la elfa y la llevó a su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Al ver que ella se sonrojaba ligeramente ante el solo contacto con su piel, tuvo la plena certeza de que lo que pensaba hacer, era realmente lo correcto.

- Después… Después de la muerte de Florence, juré que nunca volvería a entregar mi corazón… a ninguna otra mujer.

- Seve…

- Escúchame – la interrumpió, pero más secamente de lo que hubiera deseado. Frustrado, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y respiró profundo. No podía… ¡Nunca podría!

Nindë lo miró con infinita dulzura. Sabía lo difícil que le estaría resultando verbalizar sus sentimientos (y más después de lo vivido con su esposa) pero era la única manera en que sus heridas dejarían de sangrar… la única forma en que su alma comenzaría a sanar.

Tal y como lo hiciera la noche anterior, la elfa llevó su mano libre hacia el rostro de Severus y acomodó un mechón de sus largos cabellos negros detrás de su oreja. Ese simple hecho bastó para que los ojos del ex mortífago volvieran a brillar con intensidad y que se decidiera a terminar aquella conversación que él mismo había precedido.

- Después de su muerte, me prepuse firmemente nunca volver a enamorarme… Me convencí de que solo los débiles de carácter creían en el amor y yo nunca había sido ni sería uno de esos… no… Mi objetivo primordial en la vida se convirtió, entonces, en la venganza, la justicia… Y todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado hasta… hasta que te conocí.

Detuvo un momento su relato para mojar sus labios. Tenía la boca seca y comenzaba a sudar pero… no podía detenerse allí, debía seguir adelante… Tomando aire con decisión, prosiguió.

- Sabes que no suelo renunciar a lo que me propongo, y por eso intenté, a través de todos los medios posibles, alejarme de tu compañía… Tu sola presencia conseguía lastimarme así que decidí mantenerme más frío, distante e indiferente de lo habitual… Sin embargo, de alguna manera siempre terminabas desafiándome, sacándome de quicio, enfrentándome…

- Y eso…

- Sí… inevitablemente me atrajo más. Así que cuando me vine a dar cuenta, mi corazón ya me había traicionado… Ahora tú eras su dueña… a ti te pertenecía. No se cómo diablos lo conseguiste, aun no entiendo cuándo ni por qué atravesaste ese muro de piedra que había construido a mi alrededor… Confieso que me resistí a creerlo, ¡vaya que sí lo hice!, pero lo único cierto es que me hiciste volver a desear esa felicidad que tan cruelmente me fue arrebatada… Y lo de anoche… anoche solo corroboré lo que ya sabía y que tanto me había negado a aceptar – y mirándola con tal intensidad a sus ojos verdes (que hasta hizo que ella volviera a enrojecer) agregó – Quiero que seas mía para siempre… No puedo dejarte ir, no estoy dispuesto a perderte… Te amo… te amo y por eso te pido… que te cases conmigo.

Al instante, Severus soltó la mano de la joven (que firmemente mantenía sujeta sobre su pecho) y buscó "algo" en uno de los bolsillos de la bata negra que llevaba puesta. Nindë ahogó un sollozo: a la vista tenía dos hermosos anillos de plata.

- Estos son…

El ex mortífago asintió.

- Los anillos que se entregan los de tu raza, cuando anuncian su compromiso. Sé lo importante que es para ustedes, el cumplir con las leyes de los primeros _Eldar_ y yo lo respeto. Solo me gustaría saber si tú estás dispuesta a… - se cayó de golpe. ¿Tenía derecho él, a comportarse tan egoístamente?

- ¿A renunciar a mi inmortalidad? – preguntó la elfa, mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

El mago oscuro volvió a asentir y Nindë sonrió. Entonces, tomando las pálidas manos de Snape entre las suyas una vez más, declaró...

- Soy **tu** elfa, Severus… Por ti me volvería mortal… Por ti sacrificaría mi vida - y cogiendo la argolla de plata más grande, añadió – Desde hoy y para siempre soy solo Nindë… **tu **Nindë… - y a medida que decía aquellas palabras, fue colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano derecha del profesor de Pociones.

Severus observó un momento la argolla en su dedo… Tiempo atrás, había compartido esas mismas ilusiones con Florence… ¡Y mira cómo había terminado todo! Pero esta vez no permitiría que sucediera lo mismo… ¡por su vida que no sería igual! Entonces, tomó el otro anillo de plata y, con delicadeza, lo colocó en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de Nindë.

Un cálido beso selló aquel juramento de amor… Una unión de tal fuerza y poder, que sería capaz de cambiar el destino de ambos… y el del mundo mágico entero.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

****

****

_- "¡Maldición! Mi padre tiene que entender que este juego de los mensajitos se está volviendo cada vez más peligroso…"_

Draco Malfoy se dirigía, a grandes zancadas, hacia la Lechucería del colegio. Serían pocos los alumnos los que estarían en pie a esa hora y, con seguridad, irían al Gran Comedor a desayunar, en vez de ir a ver a esas apestosas aves… ¡como le tocaba hacerlo a él!

_- "No entiendo la estúpida fijación que tienen con Nólatári… Y es más que obvio que, luego del ataque frustrado de Navidad, estará más prevenida y protegida que nunca… ¿Qué gano con seguirla la mayor parte del día? Si no está con el ridículo hombre lobo, está con esos patéticos gryffindors o con el profesor…"_

- Snape… - murmuró boquiabierta el rubio, al ver salir de la habitación privada e Nindë, a su respetado maestro de Pociones.

**_o o O o o_**

**__**

**__**

****

****

Salió de aquel cuarto, sintiéndose un hombre nuevo. Las últimas horas habían resultado ser cruciales para su vida… y también para la de ella.

Severus se apoyó ligeramente contra la puerta que acababa de cerrar y sonrió sarcásticamente. Nindë había bajado hacía poco al Gran Comedor… Era aun algo temprano para desayunar pero eso le daba el tiempo necesario para volver a las mazmorras, cambiarse de ropa y subir a desayunar también. Nadie se daría cuenta de nada, era imposible que alguien sospechara que habían pasado la noche juntos…

Se irguió con rapidez y se reprendió mentalmente por semejante descuido. ¡Se estaba comportando como un maldito adolescente enamorado! Una presa fácil para el _Señor de las Tinieblas_… Y ahora menos que nunca podía bajar la guardia. No iba a permitir que ese monstruo llegara a la elfa por medio de él… Nadie le haría daño y menos por su causa, ¡nadie! Lo mejor sería intentar vaciar su mente de todo recuerdo y sentimiento, para estar preparado por si a "su señor" se le ocurría llamarlo… Por lo pronto, tenía que esforzarse por recuperar su aire de severidad y acidez… Aparentar que seguía amargado, por lo menos hasta que todo aquello terminara, para poner a resguardo su vida… y la de su **prometida**.

**_o o O o o_**

**__**

Draco se había escondido tras una armadura próxima al cuarto de su profesora de Encantamientos, lugar de donde fue capaz de observar con detenimiento cada movimiento y actitud de Snape. Lo vio relajado (como solo lo había visto en esas largas charlas que compartían en su despacho) y hasta sonreír. Luego, y con asombrosa rapidez, su semblante había cambiado para volver a ser el mismo adusto y huraño Severus Snape que todo el mundo conocía. Solo cuando lo vio alejarse (seguramente en dirección a las mazmorras), decidió salir de su escondite.

El muchacho lucía el entrecejo fruncido… Era evidente que estaba sacando rápidas conclusiones. Él no era tan inocente como para no imaginar qué hacía Snape en la habitación de Nólatári…

_- "¿Habrán… habrán pasado la noche juntos? ¡Entonces mi padre tenía razón!"_

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza el pergamino para Lucius.

_- "Esta sí que es una información valiosa… La pregunta ahora es a quién informo primero: ¿A mi padre… o al mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas? Tal vez lo mejor sea…"_

El chico sonrió con malicia y sus ojos brillaron con astucia. Entonces, volvió a encaminarse hacia la Lechucería.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Conversaba animadamente con Nindë y con Minerva, cuando lo vio entrar impasible por las puertas del Gran Comedor. Como cada mañana, el hombre dirigió una mirada gélida a cada uno de sus colegas… excepto a ella. En el preciso instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, notó cómo un brillo extraño surgía en sus pequeños ojos negros y que ella se ruborizaba, inexplicablemente, y terminaba bajando la vista. Y aquello no le gustó… ¡no le gustó nada!

- ¿Remus? – le preguntó la elfa, preocupada – Remus, ¿te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? – respondió el mago de los ojos dorados, sin dejar de observar ni un instante al mago vestido de negro – Sí, sí… me siento de maravillas – añadió con ironía – Buenos días, Severus.

- Buenos… días… - contestó Snape, a la vez que tomaba asiento al otro lado de Nindë.

- Bien, creo que ya me voy – dijo el licántropo, poniéndose en pie. Era evidente que estaba molesto. El mago oscuro ni siquiera se digno levantar la vista de su plato.

- Remus, no te vayas aún – le pidió la elfa – Todavía no me dices si…

- Hoy es imposible, Nindë – la interrumpió secamente – Estoy… estoy muy ocupado planificando las clases de los de quinto y séptimo año. Se acercan los exámenes, ¿sabes?

- Claro que lo sé pero… Si mal no recuerdo, ahora no te toca dar clases, ¿verdad?

- N-no… no… - titubeó el profesor de Defensa – Pero creo que Harry quería le explicara algo sobre…

- ¡Basta! – exclamó la joven y el tono de su voz no admitía réplicas. Remus la miró con asombro, mientras Severus arqueaba una de sus cejas – Por Merlín, no me des más excusas… Sabes que esto… que esto es importante para los dos… No lo hagas más difícil, ¿quieres? Mientras más tiempo pase… por favor, Remus…

Lupin tragó saliva con dificultad y empuñó con fuerza sus manos. Miró intensamente a Severus, quien (en forma inexplicable) no había soltado ni un solo comentario irónico como era su costumbre... Y aquello solo podía significar que…

- ¿Remus? – inquirió por segunda vez Nindë.

- Está bien… - aceptó el licántropo – Te espero… te espero en mi despacho.

La elfa lo vio alejarse derrotado de la mesa de los profesores y sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. Aquello no era más que el comienzo… el comienzo de la agonía.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Ron y Hermione entraron por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda, tomados cariñosamente de las manos. La mayoría de los gryffindors que se encontraban en la Sala Común los miraron asombrados puesto que, desde lo del rumor de su noviazgo, nunca los habían visto demostrarse públicamente su afecto. La morena sintió claramente cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder ante tanta mirada indiscreta, mientras que el pelirrojo exhibía en su cara el mismo color de su cabello, siendo imposible identificar dónde comenzaba a crecer éste y dónde terminaba su rostro.

Al final de la sala (y sentado cómodamente en su sillón favorito) se encontraba Harry observando también, con los ojos como plato, a sus dos mejores amigos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando comprobó que Ron y Hermione no deshacían su gesto de amor mientras se acercaban a él.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? – preguntó la morena, comenzando a sentirse molesta por convertirse en el centro de atención aquella mañana.

- ¿Ustedes… ustedes…? – el ojiverde estaba atónito.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! No es para tanto…

- ¿Que no es para tanto, Hermione? – inquirió el pelirrojo, soltándola automáticamente de la mano.

- No, Ron – aseguró la chica mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cintura - ¿Acaso no recuerdas que, "supuestamente", llevamos dos meses de feliz noviazgo?

- Sí, pero resulta que solo ayer me decidí a…

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Puedo saber qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó Hermione, en forma cortante.

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Es que ni siquiera estando juntos van a dejar de pelearse? La verdad es que ahora están peor porque parecen… ¡parecen recién casados! – y volvió a reir.

- Veremos si reaccionas igual, ahora que hablemos de mi hermana, Harry.

El ojiverde se calló de golpe y se puso casi tan serio como su profesor de Pociones.

- Esteeeeee… Verás, Ron, yo… yo iba a contarte que… que…

Esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien se echó a reir con ganas.

- ¡Caíste, Harry! Ginny me dijo hoy, en el desayuno, que ustedes estaban… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! "Saliendo". Según ella, me lo contaba antes de que alguien me viniera con el chisme e intentara pedirte "explicaciones". Como si yo fuera un energúmeno… ¡Cuando el primer interesado en que te fijaras en ella era yo!

Harry sonrió, no muy convencido del todo. Conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para no saber lo celoso y protector que se ponía con Ginny, cada vez que se tocaba el tema de "posibles candidatos a novio".

- Bien… entonces, si no vinieron a hablar de tu hermana, ¿qué…?

- Es Remus, Harry – intervino Hermione, visiblemente preocupada esta vez – No sabes si…

- ¿Si qué, Hermione? – apremió el ojiverde.

- Lo que pasa es que lo encontramos a la salida de su despacho – añadió Ron – y… digamos que no se veía… nada bien.

- ¿Creen que se peleó con Sir… Hocicos?

Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros.

- Es una posibilidad – apuntó la morena – Pero no solo estaba enfadado… Parecía también algo… decepcionado… deprimido.

- Pensamos que tal vez tú podrías acercarte a preguntarle qué le sucedía y… y si podemos ayudarlo en algo. Después de todo, él siempre ha sido muy amable con nosotros y… ¿Qué piensas, Harry?

- Que voy a ir a hablar con Hocicos ahora mismo. Creo que sé lo que está pasando.

**_o_****_ o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Remus entró hecho un verdadero demonio a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

_- "Ella… ¡ella…!"_

Furioso y desesperado, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, deseando que un providencial rayo lo fulminara a él, a ella… ¡a los tres! Aquello era demasiado… Jamás hubiese pensado que ellos… ¡llegaran tan lejos! Tomó entre sus manos un pesado libro de Defensa titulado _"Embrujos y Contraembrujos básicos" _y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el hermoso jarrón de tulipanes que cierta Auror había llevado de regalo esa mañana.

- Si no te gustaban, me lo hubieras dicho y yo con gusto se los devolvía a Tonks.

Remus volteó, sorprendido. Apoyado contra la puerta se encontraba Sirius, observándolo con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Parecía preocupado. ¡Y no era para menos! ¿Cuándo se había visto a Remus J. Lupin fuera de sus casillas?

- ¿Qué sucedió, Lunático?

El profesor de Defensa avanzó hasta su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en ella. Enseguida, ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

- Lun…

- Ahora no, Canuto.

- ¿Discutiste con Harry? O tal vez con Albus… ¡No me digas que ese _grasoso bicho raro_…!

- ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR, SIRIUS!

- Entiendo… La responsable de todo esto es la elfa.

- Me dejó.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¡Lo que oíste! Ella me dejó… ¡ME CAMBIO POR SNAPE!

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 26.**

* * *

_Adivino lo que estarán pensando... Sí, soy mala, muy mala... Aparte que no puse la conversación entre el lobito y la elfa, y lo dejó ahí... ¡En fin! Me gusta mantener la tensión jajajajajaja ¡¡Un beshito!! Tengan una semana excelente._

**_Claudia_**


	28. Capítulo 27: Acorralados

_Siempre cumplo mis promesas... aunque no lo crean o tarde en hacerlo Jijijiji ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_**Resumen Capítulo anterior:** Luego de entregarse mutuamente y de reconocer su amor, Severus y Nindë se comprometen en matrimonio. Remus, sin poder evitarlo más, se entera de ello y... no lo toma muy bien que digamos. Ron, por fin, le pide a Hermione ser novios mientras que Harry y Ginny están saliendo en plan "más que amigos". El ojiverde se entera por sus amigos del estado anímico de Lupin... y tiene la horrible sospecha de que cierto profesor de Pociones es el culpable de todo lo que sucede. Decidido a conocer la verdad, deja la Sala Común de Gryffindor para hablar con su padrino..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 27: ACORRALADOS… EL COMIENZO DEL FIN**

Sentados en una cómoda butaca de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione esperaban el pronto regreso de su amigo Harry. La morena mantenía apoyada su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo, mientras éste jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón de sus enmarañados cabellos castaños.

El varón menor de los Weasley consultó, una vez más, la hora en su reloj: no había transcurrido ni un minuto desde su último vistazo.

- Acaba de irse, Ron – le dijo Hermione, una tanto divertida, al notar la impaciencia de su novio. Mirándolo con dulzura, agregó – Y no creo que vuelva hasta dentro de un buen rato.

- ¿Eh? Ah sí, Harry… Claro, claro, tienes razón… - admitió el joven, consultando nuevamente su reloj.

- ¡Ron! – le regañó la chica, incorporándose de golpe - ¡Volviste a hacerlo! Te estoy diciendo que Harry demorará en volver. Además, no creo que debas preocuparte tanto por Remus… Él estará bien, seguro que lo que le pasa no es nada de importancia.

El pelirrojo forzó una sonrisa a la vez que revolvía su cabello con cierto nerviosismo. Hermione frunció el ceño, intrigada: su novio se estaba comportando de forma extraña… "demasiado" extraña, para su gusto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron? – preguntó la morena, entrecerrando sus ojos para detectar algún signo o actitud sospechosa en el chico – Cualquiera que te viera, diría que tienes una cita… Pero eso es imposible ¿verdad? Tú no puedes haber quedado con nadie porque antes me lo hubieras dicho ¿cierto?

- Esteeee… Bien, Hermione, verás… yo no… yo no quise… no es una cita realmente…

- ¡RONALD WEASLEY! – la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts se había puesto de pie con tal agilidad, que hasta el mismo pelirrojo se sorprendió de verla frente a él, con las manos en la cintura, echando chispas por los ojos.

- Hermione, escucha, por favor…

- Si no es mucho trabajo para ti ¿podrías decirme con quién te vas a ver? Porque si de casualidad se trata de una chica, yo…

- ¡Ya, Herm! – exclamó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie también – Te estás comportando como mamá y… eso es espeluznante ¿sabes?

La joven se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestar una estupidez: después de todo, estaban hablando de su futura… ¡UN MOMENTO ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de…?

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Ron?

- ¡Que te pareces a mamá cuando me haces estas escenas! Ahora comprendo cómo se siente papá al…

- ¡No me refiero a eso! – lo atajó la chica, con impaciencia – Sino a como… a como me llamaste.

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un bonito tono rosa al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ron la observó boquiabierto unos instantes, en lo que terminaba de comprender.

- ¿Q-Qué? Ah, b-bueno… yo… s-sí… - balbuceó, mientras sentía sus propias mejillas enrojecer – Te llamé… te llamé… Herm – terminó la frase casi en un susurro.

- ¿Herm?

- No te… ¿no te gusta?

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena… sonrisa que intentó reprimir, casi al instante, cuando recordó el motivo por el que discutían.

- Ejem, ejem – carraspeó, nerviosa, intentando retomar el hilo de la "conversación" – No estamos hablando de eso ahora, Ron… Más bien, creo que estabas a punto de decirme con quién te ibas a ver esta mañana.

El pelirrojo volvió a desordenar su cabello en forma inconsciente. Hermione lo había puesto aun más nervioso y, la verdad, se sentía acorralado. Soltando un extraño suspiro, mezcla de frustración y resignación, se decidió por fin a "confesar".

- ¿Y bien? – lo apremió la bruja.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Te lo diré… Pero primero¡prome que me dejarás explicarte!

- Se me está agotando la pacienc…

- ¡Prométemelo!

- ¡Sí, sí! Te lo prometo. ¿Contento?

- Pues… bien… - tragó saliva con dificultad – Yo… yo tengo… Yo voy a verme… con… Luna.

La gryffindor palideció de golpe. ¿Acaso… acaso había oído bien?... ¿**SU NOVIO**… con _Lunática Lovegood_? Tuvo que morderse la lengua por segunda vez para no decir una tontería.

Aprovechando el silencio de la muchacha, el pelirrojo agregó…

- Creo que no me comporté de la mejor manera con ella ¿sabes? Literalmente, la dejé plantada por… por salir corriendo tras de ti – se sonrojó levemente – Y siento que le debo una disculpa por ello. No te dije nada porque sabía cómo te pondrías si te…

Ron interrumpió su discurso abruptamente cuando Hermione le echó amorosamente las manos al cuello, mientras depositaba un tímido y cálido beso en sus labios.

- Eres único, Ronald Weasley – murmuró la morena – Y es por eso… que te quiero tanto – Acto seguido, se separó de su novio, tomó unos cuantos pergaminos de una mesa cercana y subió hacia su habitación más contenta y tranquila que nunca.

El guardián de Gryffindor la observó, en todo momento, atónito. Súbitamente, pareció recordar lo urgente e importante de su cita y decidió ponerse en marcha hacia los Invernaderos. Echando un último vistazo a su reloj, Ron salió por el agujero oculto tras el retrato de la Dama Gorda, murmurando algo para sí que sonó muy parecido a lo que sigue:

- Mujeres… ¡quién las entiende!

**_o_** **_o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

- ¡Cómo es que se atrevió a tanto! – exclamó un Sirius furioso, en su incesante ir y venir por la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo - Maldito _cara de vela derretida_... ¡Ese _grasoso_…!

- Insultándolo no vas a cambiar las cosas, Canuto – le advirtió Remus, con una extraña calma envolviendo sus palabras. Se había acostado sobre la cama y, con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su cabeza, miraba fijamente un punto indeterminado del techo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no puedes negar que te hace sentir mejor – le replicó mordazmente.

El mago de los ojos dorados sonrió.

- ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! – agregó el animago, frustrado, dejándose caer en la cama a un costado de su mejor amigo – La elfa y el _bicho raro_ se van a casar… ¡y tú estás como si nada!

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – le preguntó Lupin en un suspiro.

- ¡No sé! Pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- ¿Tranquilo? Apuesto que los tulipanes de Tonks no opinan lo mismo.

Sirius clavó la vista en el jarrón que el hombre lobo rompiera minutos atrás… Y luego soltó una jovial y sincera carcajada. Remus se le unió.

- Supongo que así eres tú, Lunático – comentó el moreno, resignado.

El profesor de Defensa lo observó detenidamente y volvió a sonreír.

- Estaría mintiendo si dijera que en estos momentos no… - calló un momento mientras escogía las palabras indicadas para proseguir –… si dijera que no "detesto" a Severus… También mentiría si dijera que no duele, que no me siento engañado… Pero, de cierta forma, ya lo sabía, Sirius… Siempre se… atrajeron y yo de necio¡de terco, me negaba a creerlo… - suspiró – Oh, vamos, la verdad es que no quería aceptarlo.

- Es que es… irrisorio… ridículo… ¡ABSURDO! Remus, estamos hablando de… de… ¡de SNAPE! – e hizo un gesto de asco tan exagerado, que Lupin no pudo evitar el recordar a Ron.

- Justamente de eso se trata, Canuto…

El mago de los ojos dorados se incorporó con lentitud y se sentó cabizbajo junto al padrino de Harry.

- Si no hubiese sido Severus ¿dolería menos?... ¿Me sentiría mejor?... ¿O sería más fácil de aceptar?

- No lo sé… Quizás…

Remus sonrió por tercera vez. Todo permaneció en silencio unos instantes…

- No logro entender qué le ven las mujeres a ese murciélago – murmuró entre dientes el animago.

El hombre lobo supo con certeza que con la palabra "Mujeres", su amigo se estaba refiriendo a Nindë… y a Florence. Volvió a sentirse abatido.

- No lo sé, Canuto… La verdad que no lo sé.

**> > >**

_- ¿Com… comprometidos, dices? – si el profesor de Defensa no se hubiese aferrado oportunamente a su escritorio, se habría desplomado sobre la silla cuál largo era – No puedo… - fijó sus ojos como platos en la mano derecha de Nindë…Y aunque ella intentó ocultarla, la resplandeciente argolla de plata pareció restregarle en la cara que todo era verdad. _

_- _Déniën – _susurró la elfa, con el corazón encogido en su pecho._

_- Yo también lo lamento – agregó el hombre, volteando hacia una de las ventanas del despacho._

_- Lo sabías – Más que una pregunta era una afirmación._

_- ¿Realmente importa eso ahora? – Empuñó con fuerza ambas manos._

_- Remus... – la Princesa lo acarició con la mirada - El tiempo no hizo más que agudizar nuestro dolor…_

_- ¿Nuestro? – sonrió con ironía - ¿Nuestro dolor? - Algo inusual, muy dentro de su pecho, le estaba devolviendo las fuerzas - ¿Esperas que crea que estás sufriendo?... ¿Sufriendo, cuando vas a casarte con el hombre que... que tú…? – Aunque se esforzó por hacerlo, era inútil… no podía soportarlo ni negarlo más - ¿CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMAS? – había escupido la pregunta, elevado el tono de voz más de lo que hubiese querido… y Nindë no pudo dejar de sentirse más culpable por ello. _

_- Mi Remus… _írimadi... – _el mago la detuvo en seco, antes de que pudiera completar la palabra._

_- ¡No puedo ser solo tu querido y amable amigo! – giró sobre sus talones para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez – No ahora… no después de lo que vivimos juntos._

_Las sombras cubrieron los ojos de Nindë… Las lágrimas comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas._

_- Vete… por favor – en vano trató de suavizar sus palabras. _

_Silencio._

_- Quiero estar solo... – apretó los dientes._

_Más silencio._

_- ¡Necesito estar solo, por Merlín! – se volvió hacia la ventana una vez más, antes de perder totalmente la cordura._

_Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, ahora espalda contra espalda, la elfa murmuró lo que sería la despedida... su despedida._

_- _Déniën – _repitió el _Guardián – Déniën Vorondil.

"_Lo lamento… Lo lamento, amigo fiel"._

_**> > >**_

Unos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a los amigos.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Lupin, tratando de recomponer su rostro.

- Tal vez sea Tonks… - le contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros - Y no quiero ni pensar cómo va a reaccionar cuando vea sus tulipanes en el piso.

Observó con detenimiento al hombre lobo antes de abrir… Volvieron a golpear.

- Ni una palabra - puntualizó – Lo prometo.

Lunático se lo agradeció con la mirada… Y susurró un _Reparo_ justo al tiempo que la Auror entraba en la habitación, sin su habitual semblante risueño en el rostro.

- ¡Tonks! Qué… – la frase quedó suspendida en el aire cuando la joven se abalanzó sobre Remus y se aferró a sus brazos con desesperación.

- Ella va a enfrentarlos… - tragó saliva con dificultad - Aunque ahora estés dolido... ¡tenemos que evitar semejante locura!

**_o_** **_o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Tenía que saber, de una buena vez, lo que estaba sucediendo entre su _Guardián _y ese detestable, rencoroso y amargado profesor suyo… Había intentado mantenerse al margen pero no permitiría jamás que uno de los mejores amigos de su padre sufriera por culpa de Snape. Por ningún motivo se repetiría lo de su tercer año en Hogwarts, cuando el maestro de Pociones reveló por "casualidad" la licantropía de Lupin… y cuando éste tuvo que dejar de dar clases (y el colegio), anticipándose a la reacción de los padres de sus alumnos.

Aun le faltaba por recorrer un buen trecho hasta la habitación de su padrino, cuando la divisó al final de uno de los corredores. Su estómago dio una sacudida… Desde lo de la _Profecía_, tenía la certeza de que nada sucedía por azar o casualidad…

Detuvo sus pasos, respiró profundo y lentamente dejó ir ese aire de sus pulmones. En última instancia, tal y como estaban las cosas, daba igual si hablaba con ella, con Sirius o con Remus… Lo importante era saber qué le estaban ocultando… Se preguntó hasta cuándo lo excluirían… ¿Por qué se empeñaban siempre en tratarlo como a un niño?

- Buenos días, Nindë – saludó el ojiverde, un poco cortante, cuando la elfa llegó frente a él.

- Muy buenos días, Harry – le respondió ella, acomodando la capa sobre sus hombros. El _Elegido_ la observó, intrigado.

- ¿Vas a…?

- Dar un paseo por el lago – apuntó, como si acabara de leerle la mente – Aunque empieza a hacer buen tiempo, el viento parece no querer retirarse del todo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Harry?

El aludido no se sorprendió de que su _Guardián_ lo conociera tan bien. Y esta vez, no le molestó que fuera así.

- Me… Me enteré de lo de Remus… - aquello no era del todo cierto pero, quizás presionando, se enteraría antes de la verdad.

Nindë desvió la mirada. Suspiró.

Confirmadas sus sospechas, y sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, la pregunta escapó con reproche de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo? El te quiere como a nadie, es ama…

- Harry – lo atajó - No necesito que me digas lo bueno que es Remus… Eso ya lo sé.

- ¡Entonces, por qué lo cambiaste por… Snape!

- ¿Por qué decidiste dejar a Cho por Ginny?

El chico se sonrojó.

- Eso no tiene que ver, Nindë – le replicó, algo molesto.

- Si aceptas comprometerte con una persona, es porque la am…

- ¿C-comprometerse? – la interrumpió nuevamente, horrorizado por el giro que había tomado la conversación - ¿Es acaso que… que vas a…?

La elfa asintió.

- ¿Con Snape?... ¡ES ABSURDO!

- Absurdo sería pretender ocultártelo… Menos cuando es posible que aquello nunca… - sacudió la cabeza antes de revelar más. Había olvidado que Harry compartía ciertos "poderes" con ella… Una palabra bastaría para darle sentido a sus visiones, las mismas que ella sufría noche tras noche… Pero eso era su responsabilidad… solo de ella, de nadie más. Miró con dulzura aquellos ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos… Ya no había posibilidad de retorno – Aquí el único que esconde cosas a la gente que quiere, eres tú, Harry… No puedes culparme por no haber compartido mis sentimientos cuando tú tampoco lo haces.

- ¿Que yo qué? – el nuevo giro de la charla lo había desconcertado - ¿De qué hablas?

- De la profecía.

- ¡Por Merlín, Nindë! No intentes manipularme tú también… Estamos hablando de Remus, de que no puedo creer que lo dejaras para… para casarte con ese _murciélago gra…_

- Lo de la profecía no fue para cambiar de tema… Aun no entiendes lo importante que es el que Ron y Hermione sepan de tu boca lo que está sucediendo y lo que aun está por venir… Recuerda que yo no soy la única persona que te quiere - le dijo besándolo tiernamente en la frente - … ni la única dispuesta a protegerte llegado el momento.

El gryffindor la miró a los ojos, confundido… Y no supo explicar por qué se sintió tan extrañamente inquieto. Ella leyó, con claridad, la angustia y el temor agolpándose en su alma.

- _Que la gracia de los Valar te proteja._

No fue más que un susurro, unas cuántas palabras que Harry no alcanzó a comprender del todo pero… ¿por qué aquello le pareció una despedida? La vio alejarse con rapidez por el pasillo… Y ahora fue su corazón el que dio un brinco dentro de su pecho.

Si Harry hubiera sabido, en ese momento, que Draco Malfoy también interpretó aquella frase como una de despedida, habría pensado que se había vuelto loco.

El slytherin, mudo espectador de la conversación por pura casualidad (a regañadientes estaba siguiendo a Nólatári, tal como se lo había pedido su padre), llevó su mano derecha a la barbilla, pensando, calculando… El _cabeza rajada_ tenía que marcharse ya de allí… Solo así podría poner al tanto de todo a esa persona…

**_o_** **_o o o o o O O O O o o o o o o_**

Leyó la inscripción en frente de ella.

_Florence Snape_

_1960 – 1980_

_"Amada esposa y fiel compañera…"_

Visitar la tumba de la primera esposa de Severus, sin testigos, era algo sabía hace mucho tiempo tenía que hacer… A solas, casi como si se tratase de un sagrado ritual.

Recordó los celos que un principio sintiera por la mujer de lacios cabellos castaños… Lo afortunada que había sido al ser amada en forma tan ferviente y desesperada… La posibilidad actual que tenía como _prometida _del mago oscuro, de redimir su pasado…

Tenía que saber… Saber si Florence la reconocía como su igual, como su proyección, como su sucesora… Saber si bendecía su unión. Sus finos dedos recorrieron, en la piedra, el nombre grabado de la persona a quien el ex mortífago más había amado en su vida… Y entonces se vio arrastrada por los recuerdos, envuelta en una visión de tiempos lejanos que nunca imaginó conocer.

**> > >**

_El lugar estaba revuelto. Las "visitas" habían llegado de improviso y ella trató de defenderse como mejor pudo hacerlo… Nunca había sido una bruja poderosa y a la vista estaba la confirmación: Severus Snape la mantenía entre sus brazos, besaba sus labios ahora rojos de sangre, abrazaba su cuerpo hecho pedazos... Lo vio perderse en sus ojos verdes más vivos que nunca... y fue entonces cuando supo que partiría sin remedio… que no volvería a estar en sus brazos jamás… nunca más._

_- Mi Severus… - murmuró, intentado acariciar la mejilla de su esposo. No pudo hacerlo… no encontró las fuerzas necesarias en su cuerpo – Mi Severus… – repitió - … siempre mío… solo mío. _

_Las lágrimas se acumularon de golpe en esos pozos negros que la observaban con fervor._

_- ¿Vas a llorar ahora? – susurró. Era tal el daño provocado que ni siquiera podía hablar - ¿Qué te he hecho?_

_El mago de cabellos oscuros intentó sonreír con ironía._

_- Me echaste a perder para el resto de las mujeres – contestó, con voz extremadamente ronca. Se estaba tragando los sollozos por su esposa._

_Florence cerró los ojos, negando._

_- Te equivocas… Te salvé para ellas._

_El hombre la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos… Algo se estaba desgarrando en su interior y dolía… ¡maldición, cómo dolía!_

_- Debes seguir adelante, Severus…_

_- Sabes que no puedo seguir sin ti – replicó entre dientes._

_- Tienes mucho que dar…_

_Snape ya no pudo seguir hablando: fue consciente de cómo aquel par de esmeraldas, que ahora lo miraban fijamente, comenzaban a opacarse… a perder el brillo de la vida… Enmudeció de agonía._

_- El camino correcto… lo sabes... Prométemelo… prométemelo…_

_En un segundo la oscuridad lo envolvió todo… Y lo último que Nindë pudo escuchar, antes de que la terrible visión cesase, fue el grito más doloroso que escuchara de hombre jamás... Un lamento tan desgarrador que hizo eco hasta en lo más profundo de su ser._

_**> > >**_

Fue tan violento el recuerdo que la dejó sin fuerzas… Y apunto estuvo de caer desvanecida sino fuera por la ayuda de unos brazos fuertes que la sostuvieron.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ!

Reconoció enseguida la furia contenida en aquellas palabras… Tembló. La certeza de que algo andaba mal, la invadió.

- ¡Deberías estar en Hogwarts, a salvo de _sus_ sirvientes!

- Seve… yo… tú… ¡tú eres el que no debería estar aquí!

- ¡Maldita irresp…! - se calló de golpe - ¿Que no…? – la chispa del entendimiento cruzó veloz por sus ojos negros – No puede ser cierto…

- ¡Por favor, vete! – suplicó la elfa, horrorizada.

- ¡Por Merlín, Nindë! – y la zarandeó con fuerza de los brazos - ¡Estuviste teniendo visiones!

La Princesa palideció.

- ¡Dime hace cuánto! – exigió con voz amenazadora - Qué es lo que sabes… ¡qué es lo que intentas evitar!

- Solo vete… ¡por favor, Severus, vete!

- Por qué no me dijiste nada… ¡por qué, maldita sea!

- ¡PORQUE ME ESTABA PROHIBIDO INTERVENIR! – le gritó, logrando zafarse de sus manos – Y aun así lo hice… y ahora… ahora tú…

Ocurrió demasiado rápido como para que el ex mortífago pudiera darse cuenta. Cuando vino a reaccionar, vio la varita mágica de Nindë en el suelo y a ésta, frente a él, herida en el mismo hombro que Lucius lastimara en la noche del Baile de Navidad.

- Malfoy – escupió Severus.

El rubio bajó la varita. Cínicamente inclinó su cabeza, en una especie de venia.

- Me pregunto cuándo adquiriste la mala costumbre de visitar la tumba de mi esposa...

- Lo hice cuando me di cuenta de tus propias malas costumbres… Ay, Severus – declaró con sorna – Te volviste a enamorar de la mujer equivocada… Y que conste que te lo advertí ¿eh?

El mago vestido de negro observó a su alrededor… quizás aun tenía algo de tiempo para salvarla… Se puso delante de ella, sirviéndole de escudo, y apuntó con su propia varita a Lucius.

- No te atrevas a hacerle nada – más que una amenaza, era una orden.

- ¿Yo? - preguntó el mago de los ojos grises, burlándose - ¿Me crees capaz de hacerle daño a una Princesa élfica? No, no, no… Me temo que nuevamente estás equivocado – Guardando la varita dentro de su túnica, agregó con parsimonia - Descuida, amigo mío, no le haré nada... Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo del Lord. Él está impaciente… Esperándolos… ¿Verdad, muchachos?

No hizo falta que Snape se preguntara a quién se refería Malfoy con la palabra "muchachos", porque en un dos por tres, se vieron rodeados por un contingente más que numeroso de fieles mortífagos.

"_Acorralados… estamos acorralados"_

- Te lo advertí, Severus – prosiguió el mortífago de cabellos platinados, evidentemente satisfecho con el resultado de su misión - No debías enamorarte de esta… "princesita". Para lo único que te sirvió hacerlo, fue para demostrar tu poca lealtad hacia el _Señor Oscuro_… Y esta vez no te perdonará… no como lo hizo con lo de Florence.

El comentario fue como una bofetada para el profesor de Pociones. Parecía que iba a estallar de la furia, de la frustración de no poder hacer nada.

- Eres un…

- Por favor, no uses ese típico vocabulario tuyo delante de la realeza... – si las miradas matasen, Lucius hubiera caído fulminado a los pies del ex mortífago: el odio con que lo observaban fijamente esos ojos negros, solo eran comparables con la intensidad de la maldición asesina. Un leve temblor recorrió su espalda… pero decidió reprimirlo con terquedad. Nada podía salir mal esta vez… o no viviría para contarlo.

El grito no muy lejano de un _Desmaius_, rompió el contacto visual de ambos magos… Esa no podía haber sido nadie más que Bellatrix Lestrange. Pasó poco tiempo antes de que la vieran aparecer, radiante, por detrás de una tumba cercana.

- ¡Miren quién vino a visitarnos! – exclamó con júbilo, arrastrando a alguien con fuerza, por detrás de ella.

- ¡Suéltame! - gritó el chico, intentado liberar sus manos y pies de esa cuerda que lo asfixiaba al extremo.

- Oh, no… - murmuró Nindë. Qué caro iba a pagar el haber intervenido en el futuro de los magos - ¡Harry!

Severus tuvo la irremediable certeza de que todo estaba perdido…

**Fin del Capítulo 27.**


End file.
